


A LIfe of Change

by Azela



Series: The Changeling Series [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Animal Transformation, Hand Jobs, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Minor Character Death, Oral Sex, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-06 15:36:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 116,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3139574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azela/pseuds/Azela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quin has been running from what he had become and the things he had done to the people he loved. He lived in the wilds, avoiding humans, poachers and whatever else hunted him. After a long chase with a group of men e assumes are trying to kill him, Quin finds himself trapped and dragged off to a small community of people who call themselves Changelings. The leader tells Quin he's one of them and leaves him in the care of a pack leader named Leo. </p>
<p>Now Leo has to work on gaining Quin's trust, convince him to return to his human form and help the man who has been abandoned by the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is an older story I had on AFF that is a part of a series. I'm posting it here because I plan on moving to this site and I want to keep the series together so people don't have to jump between the two sites to read it.

He ran as fast as he could as the group closed in around him. Poachers probably. Once they saw a large wolf, they liked to put up a chase. Big wolves meant big money and they were very rare to find. At least, that was what he heard. He didn’t always like to stick around when the poachers began boasting about the things they would do with his pelt.

He was surprised at how far they were pursuing him this time. They usually turned back once he reached the riverbed. One leap and he was across. Let them try to wade through that water. All he had to do was reach the hill and he was home free.

He yelped when something wrapped around his back leg and he was suddenly dragged off the ground. His head smashed on a rock before he was pulled up, leaving him disoriented. He shook his head and blinked, looking up at the ground beneath him.

“Bout time. Looks like this one’s been runnin from the poachers. Gave us quite a chase.” He was dropped back to the ground and he lunged for the person who was talking to him. Something wrapped around his jaw and clamped it shut. They had just muzzled him. Poachers weren’t smart enough to muzzle the things they hunted. That meant they weren’t poachers. And if they weren’t poachers, they were something he didn’t want to deal with.

“Easy lad. We’re not here to hurt you.” This man was older and from the amount of panting he was doing, he had some girth to him.

He didn’t care; all he wanted was to be free. He went for the heavier man, hoping that his weight would knock him over. He was surprised when the man dodged him, causing him to skid across the ground.

Something sharp jabbed him in the neck and his world immediately began to blur. “Sorry man, but it’s better this way.” He growled deep in his throat, fighting the sedative and quickly loosing. Shadows moved around him and he felt someone grab his back legs before he lost consciousness.

~~~  
“Looks to me as if he’s been living in the wild for years now. I bet he hasn’t been in his human form in a long time.”

He knew the man was talking about him and he forced himself not to whine as he opened his eyes. He was in a room with tiled floors and white walls. Though he could only see feet, he could tell that those who were talking were looking at him. Neither moved, which made no sense. They had caught him, but why had they not yet killed him?

Finding his feet, he leapt up, growling at the people around him. He turned his head toward the closest door and looked back at the men watching him. No one made a move to stop him so he ran. To the end of a leash. He let out a yip of surprise as his body snapped backwards and he tumbled to the floor.

“Easy, young one. I don’t like it any more then you do, but it’s for our protection and your safety. We don’t want anyone to get hurt.” An old man stepped into view and smiled down at him. The man reached for him, pulling away when he growled deep in his chest. This wasn’t the same man from the forest, but that didn’t mean he had to trust him.

His brown hair had streaks of grey in it and his hazel eyes showed years of wisdom. He wore nicely tailored clothing from an unrecognizable style and everything about him looked gentle. Something in the man’s eyes asked for trust. Trust, if he were in his human form he would have laughed. He had trusted before and he knew what those people would do with that trust. It didn’t matter; he still needed to get away.

He tried to snap at the hand reaching for him but something kept his mouth shut tight. “It’s a special muzzle. One that keeps you from biting, but allows you to be able to communicate and eat.”  
Communicate, how? Random series of barks? If this man was what he thought he was then he knew he wasn’t speaking to an actual wolf. The hand made contact with his fur and he cringed away. “My name is Armo, I lead the Changelings in this area. We have been tracking you for quite some time but you always seem to slip away.”

Changelings, what the hell was that? And what did he mean he had been tracking him? “Do you have a name, young one?”

He growled at Armo and looked away. No one had spoken his name in years and he didn’t want to hear this man say it. It was then that he realized that the makeshift collar around his neck was gone.

“Sir.” A young boy stepped beside Armo and handed him something. “He had this around his neck.”

Armo studied the thing in his hand and pulled open the small opening on the collar. He pulled out the only identification there was and read it out loud. “Quin Andrews is your name. And you are twenty-four. By the looks of this picture, you were only eighteen when this was taken.”

Quin growled again, how dare they take his only possession without asking. How dare they bring him here without asking. “How long have you been living in the wilds?” Quin wished the muzzle wasn’t in place; he wished that he didn’t have to listen to his man talk. “You are probably wondering why we brought you here. By the looks of it, you don’t know what you are.”

It was true; he had no idea why he was able to turn into a wolf. All he knew was that this power had ruined his life.

“You are what we call a Changeling.” Armo began, “you were born a human and you still are a human. Yet you can change your form. For you it is the wolf, for the boy,” he pointed to the boy who had spoken, “it is the eagle. For me, it is the tiger. There are thousands of us living all over the world.

“Some live peacefully among the humans. Others, like you, revert to your animal instincts and turn wild. Now we can’t have that, so we catch those who live in the wilds and return them to humanity. For you, we will put you with a pack. Other changelings that can turn into wolves. Carmen,” he looked at a young woman who had entered the room. Can you please retrieve Leo for me?”

The woman nodded and left the room.

“You will be a good fit for Leo. He needs a chance to show his leadership. Now back to the matter at hand. We find it much easier to balance our human lives with the animal we can become. A wolf pack has a dominant male and he leads several females along with a few lower males. I am making an exception for you. Any other pack would not welcome a male such as yourself.”

A tall young man stepped into the room. His short red hair stuck out everywhere and his green eyes stared at Quin with interest. “You called for me, lord Armo.” The man bowed deeply.

“Leo, yes,” Armo beckoned him over. “This young wolf is Quin, I am putting him in your care. He is the wolf I have been trying to track and we finally caught him. He seems to be afraid of us, but I don’t think he is the killer.”

Killer? What did he mean killer? Armo must have caught something because he looked back at Quin and smiled softly. “Oh, I’m afraid I did not explain to you the real reason why we were determined to catch you. There has been a series of murders in a small town not far from here. The villagers claimed that it was a large wolf and every night he would take a victim. I thought it was you, but now that I have gotten a good look at you, I can say that it isn’t.”

Well that was somewhat of a relief to Quin. The last thing he needed was to be marked a killer… again. The rattle of chains drew his attention. Leo was holding the leash like Quin was a dog in need of a walk. The man didn’t look strong. One jerk and he could easily get away.

“I wouldn’t suggest it,” Armo said as if he knew what Quin was thinking. “Leo is very fast and, being the dominant male of his pack, he will punish you. I suggest you go quietly.”

Quin snorted but allowed himself to be led from the house. The man didn’t tug on the leash, he merely walked next to Quin, keeping an even stride with him.

“The cabin I am staying in is small.” Leo said, his voice deep and commanding. “We will leave tomorrow afternoon for my home. It’s not far from here, about an hour drive. Normally I would walk back to the house, but you are to thin to make the journey on foot.”

To thin? Quin had been living like this for a long time; he could probably make the journey better then this… leader could. He glanced up at the man, cursing and mumbling in his head about these men and their stupid views.

They approached a very small cabin and Leo puled him into the small living area, shutting and locking the door behind him. It was a single room filled with a bed, small kitchen, a desk and a few chairs to sit in, along with a small bathroom. Enough for a visiting guest. Leo showed Quin the bottom of the door, it swung like a large doggy door so Quin could go out if he wanted, but he couldn’t go very far considering he was still attached to the chain.

Leo tied him to a sturdy post in the center of the room and approached him. Quin scrambled away from the man determined not to be touched again. When people started touching him, things became complicated.

“What happened to you to make you so scared?” Leo asked, taking a step closer to Quin. With every step forward Leo took, Quin stepped back. “I am not here to hurt you. I want to help. Let me touch you.”

Quin jumped away, his leg tangling in the chain and he crashed to the floor. Leo took the opportunity and he rushed forward letting his fingers sink into Quin’s fur. “You haven’t been caring for yourself properly,” he said softly, pulling at the matted hair. “You’re going to need a bath.”

Leo gave a sharp whistle and two young women stepped into the cabin. They stared at Quin and began giggling. They both smelled like honey and the taller of the two was with child. Quin assumed that it was Leo’s child. “This is Quin. Could you please bathe him for me? I need to find him some food and water.” Leo gave Quin one last pat and stood. “Please be gentle with him.”

“Yes, master Leo,” they said in unison. The two women advanced on Quin, taking hold of his collar and, with surprising strength, dragged him outside. They soaked him with warm water and scrubbed him until it began to hurt. Then they rinsed out the soap and proceeded to scrub him again. Throughout the entire process they giggled and talked about how beautiful he would look once he was well take care of.

The one who was not pregnant even gave off a scent that she was interested in Quin. He was disgusted and hoped that being in a pack did not mean that he would eventually have to breed. Females never were his cup of tea anyway. Once he was clean, the young woman left him to dry. The sun was sitting overhead and Quin stretched himself out, thoroughly exhausted.

~~~  
“Taking your duty seriously, I see.” Armo smiled at Leo as he carried the deer carcass back to his home.

“He’s very skinny, I can’t have him starve while he’s in my care.” Leo set the deer on the ground and stared at Armo. There was something off about this and Leo didn’t know how to ask Armo about it without offending the man.

“Why don’t you ask your question?” Armo gave him an encouraging smile.

“Why are you giving him to me? I only just became a pack leader and this is a big responsibility.”

“I gave him to you because he seems like a good partner. I cannot ignore your preferences if you are a pack leader. I know that your female has been pushing you for a child and though I know you will give her what she wants, I know you won’t be happy. Take him home and teach him to be human again. I can only hope that you will take him on as a lover.”

“I can‘t do that unless he returns to his human form. We may be able to turn into animals, but I will not allow bestiality.”

“I am not asking you to do that. We already let our animal instinct control enough. I have faith that he will return to his human form, you jut have to be patient. Now go, the girls have given him quite a scrubbing.” Armo gave Leo’s shoulder a pat and walked away.

Sighing, Leo picked up the carcass and carried it back to his cabin.

Quin lay stretched out in a small patch of grass; the sunlight beating down on him and drying his wet coat. Dropping the carcass in front of Quin, Leo knelt down and tangled his hands in the others fur. Quin flinched, but didn’t try to pull away. Leo could feel almost every bone in Quin’s body. He was amazed the young man had lived like this. Others they had found like this were either dead or too far-gone to save.

His fur was rough and thinning and if Leo wasn’t careful, he could easily pull clumps of it out. Quin was going to need more then one deer to help his nutritional needs. “Eat Quin, I will return when you are done.” Leo stood and entered the house. He watched Quin out the window, just to make sure that he was eating. Quin picked at the meat, taking a hunk of flesh between his teeth and then went skittering away as if someone would come and reprimand him for doing so. Living in the wilds didn’t do that to a human. It wasn’t just the animal overtaking his instinct that forced Quin into the wilds. Someone or something had driven him there out of fear.

The bigger question was, where was Quin from and why did he not have a mentor when he went through the change? There were Changelings scattered around the world and they could always tell when a human was going through the change. It was never the same time, for Leo, he was fourteen when the wolf came to him. Others he had spoken to were older when it happened, others younger. One thing they did know was the change never took place before the age of twelve.

Leo was unable to communicate with Quin at the moment and he was not going to start bombarding his mind, not in the weak state that he was in. Sitting at the small desk, Leo leafed through a few pages of a book Armo had given him. It was a story about an eagle Changeling whose family had convinced her that she wasn’t a human anymore. She let the animal take over and it ended in disaster.

Changelings were humans, through and through. They couldn’t mate in their animal forms because they were considered infertile in the animal world. Only in their human forms, their real form, could they mate and produce children. Leo had always thought that that was a good thing. Humans who could turn into animals breeding with other animals, it just didn’t sound right to him. It wasn’t right, but Changelings would try it.

An elder had found the girl in the book, taught her that she was human and helped her return to her human form. But there were problems; she had lived too long in the eagle’s body, let the creature leach into her human mind. In the end, the elder had to do what was best for her. He had to kill her, to save her from her madness. Leo hoped that Quin was not that far gone. He hoped that he would not have to destroy the young man hidden inside the wolf.

Setting the book down, Leo exited the cabin. Quin leapt away from the carcass when Leo shut the door, his body shaking uncontrollably. Quin gave him a look of fear; he really did think that Leo would harm him. “I killed that deer for you, Quin. Please, eat it.” Quin didn’t return to eating. Instead, he pressed himself against the wall of the cabin and whined in fear.

“Oh come on, pup. Leo ain’t gonna take away your food. Just do what he says and make the man happy.” Leo turned to see Tavii walking towards them. He had a smug look on his face, most bear Changelings did. “This one here gave us quite a chase. It was a good thing we set up the traps on the other side of the river or we woulda lost him.” Quin gave Tavii a low growl but turned away when Leo glanced at him. “Don’t blame ya’ man. I would be pissed at myself too.”

“Did you just come over to piss him off?” Leo sighed, watching as Quin slinked towards the deer. He wondered if Quin had attempted to associate with humans in his wolf form and they hadn’t accepted him well.

“Just came over to see how you two were doing.” Tavii gave Leo’s shoulder a nudge. “Havin fun with your new pet.”

“He’s not a pet.” Leo shot Quin a look when the wolf growled again. “I’m hopefully going to teach him to be human again.”

“Yeah well, first thing you have to do is turn him back into a human. Good luck with that. Last bear who was like him… well, you know what happened.” Tavii turned and walked away, missing the glare Leo was giving him.

He looked back at Quin, who was also glaring at the retreating bear Changeling. “If you’re not going to eat, come inside. I have much to tell you.” Leo left the door to the cabin open, hoping that Quin would follow. He let out a sigh of relief when he heard claws clicking against the wood floor. Pulling out a small chair, Leo turned and sat so he was facing Quin. Quin sat on the floor in front of Leo, refusing to look at the man.

“This is a safe place. You can return to your human form.” Leo knew it would be a failed attempt, but he tried any way. “Other then what Armo has said, do you know anything else about what you are?” Quin cocked his head in thought and then shook it. “What happened to your mentor?” Leo asked more to himself then to Quin. Quin gave him a questioning look and Leo wondered if Quin knew anything about himself or his kind.

“A Changeling can feel when a human receives their animal spirit and they report it to the watcher of the land. Armo is the watcher of this land and when a new changeling is found, he sends out an older Changeling to teach the new Changeling. It helps keep the young ones calm once the change is complete. I don’t know where you’re from; therefore I don’t know why you weren’t given a mentor.

“It usually means that the mentor was killed, but we would be informed of that. You have learned to slip from our watchful eyes, which, mind you, is not easy to do.” Quin snorted and shook his body before finding a better position to lay in. “I’m going to assume that you had a hard time keeping yourself hidden.”

Quin looked at him with a bored expression. The look shocked Leo; did Quin really not want to know what he was? Leo slipped to the floor and pulled Quin’s large head into his lap. The wolf flinched, but didn’t pull away. Leo decided that it was more out of fear of being reprimanded then him trusting Leo. He unclasped the muzzle and let it drop to the floor. If Quin wanted to attack him, let him. Leo was stronger and he would easily be able to beat Quin. Quin merely yawned several times, stretching his jaw muscles.

His fur was much softer now that it had been washed but it still showed signs of malnourishment. “ I don’t know how much Armo told you, so I will start at the beginning. A Changeling gains the ability to change into an animal form any time after their twelfth birthday. We are all born with a mark,” Leo unbuttoned the top of his shirt and showed Quin the small mark. It looked like a birthmark of a wolf howling. “My parents thought it was just an interesting birthmark. When I turned fourteen I went through my change.”

Quin gave him a small whine and flicked his ears in confusion. “The change?” Quin gave him a small nod. At least this was easy; Quin knew nothing so Leo only had to guess. “We aren’t completely sure the real reason why we become Changelings. But the elders have an idea and it seems to make sense. Changelings used to be the natives of this land. They would walk in nature and communicate with the spirits. It was thought that the great spirits gifted this power to the natives because of their respect for the earth.

“The first Changeling was a lynx. The cat’s spirit found an unborn child that reminded him of his own young when he was alive. He loved the child so much that he let his spirit intertwine with the child’s, to protect the child from harm. When the child turned eighteen he was sent out to find a home of his own so he could take on a wife. A sudden snowstorm hit and he became trapped in a mountain range. After a few days the boy was close to death and it saddened the lynx to watch the boy he had sworn to protect, freeze to death. The lynx called to the animals in the area to help the boy, but they had all left or taken cover when they sensed the snow coming. Unwilling to let the boy die, the lynx forced his spirit to take over the young man and the boy was suddenly overcome with him. He became the lynx, mind and body. Because of it he lived and returned to his village. But when he arrived, he was still in the lynx’s body and his family ran from him.

“The boy begged the lynx to let him return to his human form, but the lynx feared that he boy would get into trouble again. So the lynx made a deal with him that when he needed, the boy could use his body. The boy agreed and reverted back to his human form. Since then, other spirits have found children they connect with and bind their spirits together. You were chosen for a reason, just like the rest of us. But,” Leo paused to make sure that Quin was still listening. Quin cracked an eye at him, waiting for him to continue. “But there are some bad spirits that bind themselves to the humans. Wolves, bears, eagles, all that had done something to taint their souls.

“They learned to bind themselves to the humans and in turn make the humans bad. It doesn’t happen until the change. Most children who have these bad spirits are well behaved and respectful. Then they go through the change. Other Changelings can feel the darkness slip into the person; they know when the evil fully takes them over. They slaughter their family, the village they live in, and they don’t stop.

“We have been able to stop them, but sadly it results in death. There is no way to separated the spirit from the human without killing them.” Leo stopped short when someone knocked on the door. A young woman with long brown curls and green eyes slowly entered. Quin pulled away from Leo and shook his head. He could smell what Leo could not. He knew why she was here and so did Leo. “Balia, can this wait until later?”

“No,” she huffed, crossing her arms over her chest. “You agreed that when it was time, you would. It is time and I am running out of patience.” Leo sighed; he had been putting this off for too long. He wasn’t ready for children, but it was his duty as leader to produce a child. Balia had good bloodlines and every first child in her family was a Changeling. That was apparently very important to the higher-class.

“I’m sorry, Quin, but I will have to continue our conversation later. Can you please wait outside?” Quin glanced at Balia as he stood. He took a step forward, only to turn and nuzzle Leo’s cheek. The act surprised Leo and Balia didn’t look too happy about it. Quin probably thought nothing of it, but doing such a thing to another wolf meant that he had just claimed Leo as his own. Balia gave Quin an animalistic growl as he walked past her. He skittered out the door and Leo wished he could go with him.

“What is that broken mutt doing here?” Balia scowled.

“He’s not broken and he’s not a mutt. Armo put him in my care so I can brig him back to humanity.” Leo stepped up beside her and slid the lock on the door. He wanted to finish this quickly.  
“You let him claim you?” She hissed, yanking off her shirt.

“No, I don’t think he understood what the gesture meant. I will talk to him when we are finished.” Leo removed his own shirt and turned away from Balia. He didn’t like to take woman to bed and he wasn’t even sure he would be able to perform. It didn’t have to be good; he just had to get her pregnant.

“You better, I won’t allow a mutt claiming my mate.” Balia stepped forward and trailed her fingers up Leo’s back.

“I am not your mate.” Leo spun around and grabbed her hands. “I only agreed to this because I had to.”

“And you want him? The mutt who won’t even return to his human form? For a pack leader, that’s pathetic.”

Leo growled at Balia. “Take off your clothes. I don’t want to be around you for any longer then I have to.”


	2. Chapter 2

Quin collapsed on the ground and groaned. He was straining at the end of his leash and he could still hear them. Every grunt, every moan, every cry of pleasure, it was disgusting. She seemed to be very vocal, but Leo… Leo was surprisingly quiet. Maybe it was really bad?

Quin scratched at his ears with his paws when another cry of pleasure rang out. He didn’t care if it was good or bad, he didn’t want to hear anymore of it. He needed to get away.

Aside from all the disgusting sex that was going on in the cabin he would have to sleep in; Quin had decided that the people who had captured him were crazy. Animal spirits binding themselves to human spirits, ridiculous. There was no way it was true. He hadn’t seen a single person turn into an animal while he was here. He watched quietly as people scurried about, visiting other cabins or doing some sort of work. These people looked like normal humans; just like the ones he used to live with before this ‘change’ had happened to him.

“I didn’t think Leo would kick you out so soon.” Armo chuckled, stepping in front of Quin. Raising his head, Quin met the man’s eye before quickly looking away. Loud cries of pleasure could be heard from the cabin behind him, causing several passers-by to scurry away. “I see, so Balia is the reason you are out here.” He glanced at the deer carcass then back at Quin. “It is still good to eat and you need to put some meat on your bones. Go on, I will not take it from you.”

Quin ignored the old man and placed his head back on the ground. He wasn’t hungry and he wasn’t sure he wanted to eat anymore of the food these people were feeding him. “Being stubborn will not get you anywhere.” Armo kneeled down and ran his fingers through Quin’s fur.

Quin wished people would stop doing that. He hated being pet like he was some dog. Then again, by the looks of where he was now, that might be exactly what he had become. “Your fur isn’t even healthy enough to shield you from the winter. That will be here soon and you must be health by then”

The door to the cabin swung open and a very unhappy Balia marched out. When she noticed Armo, she gave him a small nod. “Master Armo, it is a pleasure to see you.”  
“It is good to see you too, Balia. I am glad to see that you and Leo are spending time together.”

“Yes,” she glared at Quin. “It seems that I have let the leader of my pack get distracted by… petty things.”

“He is doing me a favor by taking this pup in and you should be happy because of it. I only allow my strongest leaders to work with Changelings who have fallen off their paths. Quin will need Leo’s full attention if he is to get better.”

“My need for a child should be earning that attention.”

“Enough, Balia, go home to your father. We are finished here.” Leo stepped from the cabin. He looked tired and unsettled about something. Balia gave him an animalistic snarl and stormed away.  
“Are you having some female troubles?” Armo chuckled.

“She expects the best and I can’t give it to her.” Leo dropped onto the ground next to Quin. “I am sorry, Quin, but I have been neglecting her for some time now. I couldn’t send her away again.” Quin gave the young man a sigh, refusing to look at him. “We need to talk about what you did before you left the cabin.” Quin glanced up at him in confusion. “You nuzzled my cheek.”

Armo’s chuckle and Leo’s unhappy look caused Quin even more confusion. He didn’t even know why he had done it, something deep inside him had suggested it and he acted on the instinct. He had no intention of breaking some weird rule these people had abut showing a sign of thanks. “He doesn’t understand, Leo, you can see it in his eyes.”

“In our pack, that is a sign of claiming someone.” Quin lifted his head, cocking it to the side. Claiming someone? No wonder the woman acted the way she did. It was certainly not his intention. “It wouldn’t have been a problem if we were alone, but you did it in front of Balia, so I must address the issue. She is not my mate, nor will she ever be, but I have to let her think that I have some interest in her until she bares a child.”

These people were becoming even more confusing the longer Quin listened to them. They claim to be nothing like the animals they turn into, yet everything Leo had told him sounded like something an animal would do. By the looks of it, they didn’t even live in normal society. Leo was wearing a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, something Quin could remember wearing when he lived amongst the humans. But Armo wore an old robe, something you would find a wizard wearing in one of those video games Quin used to play.

The area had electricity, but it still looked like a very old town. Maybe these people were some kind of religious group that didn’t believe in using technology. Whoever they were, Quin wanted to get away from them.

“He has been too lost in thought to have heard anything you just said.” Armo’s voice pulled his attention back to the two men. He looked up at Leo who was looking warily down at him. The look made Quin move away from the young man. Whether the stuff about the pack was true or not, Leo still looked like he could be a dominant male.

“It is getting late, you two should get some rest. You will be traveling home tomorrow and Quin will need his strength. I will have Gavin bring him another deer tomorrow, but you will have to make him eat it.”

“Maybe, if we went outside the village, he would be more likely to eat.” Quin felt Leo’s fingers in his fur. They seemed to be searching for something and Quin didn’t like it. He was even more unhappy when his body unconsciously leaned into those fingers.

“You can try it. I will ask him to leave it in the forest. Your nose will find it. Good night, both of you.” Leo gave Armo a quick nod as the old man stood and left the two of them alone.

“I opened the windows so you didn’t have to smell… it.” Leo stood, motioning for Quin to follow him. Quin hesitated for a moment. He didn’t want to smell anything and he preferred to sleep outside. “Please don’t make me force you into the cabin.” The statement was a lazy one, but it still made Quin shiver. Reluctantly he stood and followed Leo into the cabin. There were several windows in the small room and a light breeze wandered through the house. The breeze didn’t help though, Quin could still smell what Leo had just done.

“You can sleep on the bed if you want. I changed the sheets.” Quin would rather take the floor. Shaking his entire body, Quin settled on the wooden floor. A glance at Leo told him that the young man didn’t like Quin’s decision. He didn’t care; he would rather sleep on rusty nails then share a bed with Leo.

~~~  
Leo was startled awake by the sound of claws scraping against the floor. He looked over to see Quin’s legs moving against the floor, but he was still asleep. Slipping from his bed, Leo slowly crept towards the wolf. He knew that it was bad to wake a Changeling in their animal form, mostly because he was more likely to get bit, but Quin’s painful whine worried him. The young man was obviously having a bad dream, probably one of a painful memory.

Cautiously kneeling on the floor, Leo gave Quin a harsh shake. “Quin you need to wake up.”

With a jerk of Quin’s head, he slammed into Leo’s stomach, throwing him backwards. Leo hit the wooden bed frame with a groan. Quin was on his feet, hackles raised and baring his teeth at Leo. “Easy Quin,” Leo held up his hands. “I didn’t want to wake you, but you were gouging the floor.”

Quin’s eyes darted to the scarred floor and back at Leo. Realization slowly crept across his face and he dropped his head, shrinking back. Quin seemed lost in this small room with no way out. Completely forgetting the door, Quin scurried to the desk and crawled underneath it. Not an easy feat for a large wolf, but Quin was skinny enough to do it. Leo sighed and slowly approached the desk, where the cowering wolf shrank back even further.

“It’s alright, Quin. I expected you to act that way. It’s not a smart thing to wake a wolf, even one that is a human. You can’t stay hidden all day. You and I need to eat and we have to travel home.”  
Leo sunk to the floor and watched as Quin squirmed, attempting to crawl out of his small hiding place. He cautiously stepped towards Leo, lowering his head in submission. The act made Leo frown, Quin was not submitting because he wanted to; he was doing it because he was afraid of Leo. Leo had never approved of gaining submission out of fear unless absolutely necessary. He would have preferred Quin to be defiant, but that just might be out of inexperience with Changelings like Quin.

“Why don’t you wait outside while I dress? I’ll be out in a minute.”

Quin nodded and headed for the door. The door suddenly flung open, causing Quin to topple over himself. A woman a few years younger then Leo skipped in. Lia was, what a normal wolf pack would consider, the ‘omega’ of the group. She liked to help raise the children in her mother’s pack and agreed to do so when she was asked to join Leo’s pack. Her long black hair was braided down her back and it swayed back and forth as the leapt towards Leo.

Lia had been a childhood friend and Leo could relax around her. She was just about to pounce on Leo when she spotted Quin trying to sneak out the door. “Oh my goodness, I heard you had him but I didn’t believe them.” The words flew out of her mouth as she danced around Quin. “Look at him, all skin and bones. Leo, you gotta get some weight on him before the winter comes. Where do you think he comes from? Why do you think he’s here? What do you think happened that made him stay in his wolf form?”

“Lia,” Leo placed a hand on her shoulder, ceasing all her movements and silencing her. “You’re scaring him.” Lia glanced down at the cowering wolf and Leo pulled her from the doorway. Quin dashed out of the cabin, only to howl in frustration when he hit the end of his leash.

“What’s he so afraid of?” Lia asked dropping the bag she was carrying onto the floor.

“Everything. I think it has been a few years since he has had any contact with another human. He’s going to take a lot of time an patience.”

“Can I help? I want to help.” Lia bounced excitedly on the balls of her feet.

“You have to learn to calm down if you want to help me with him. You can’t keep bouncing all over the place and expect him to play with you.”

“I’ll do it, I will. I’ll learn to calm down and sit quietly and whatever else you need. I’ll…” Leo placed a hand over her mouth.

“First thing you must do is slow your thought process. Most of us can’t understand you when you jumble your words together.” She nodded and Leo moved away from her and toward the bag she had dropped on the floor. Leo opened the bag and pulled out the collars. He didn’t like them but they would keep Quin close to him.

~~~  
Quin settled on the small patch of grass in front of the cabin. The deer from yesterday was gone and his stomach rumbled at the thought of it. He was hungry, but not hungry enough to accept anything from these humans. He still didn’t trust them, even if Leo seemed to only want to do what was best for Quin. That girl though, she was probably in there begging for him to take her to bed, just like the other one. She was far too rambunctious for Quin. She couldn’t have been much younger then he was, but she reminded him of the children in his town when they were high on sugar.

Quin watched the people walk by, greeting others on the street. He saw Tavii laughing with the older man that had been with him when they caught Quin. Birds flapped overhead and Quin wondered if they were Changelings. He had never noticed if they had a distinct smell. Then again, he had only ever met one other Changeling and it was not an encounter he wanted to be in long enough to catch the others scent.

The woman… Lia, stepped from the cabin holding something that did not settle well with Quin. A long chain held two strong looking collars together. He hoped it wasn’t for him and if it was, who would be attached to it with him? She gave him a small smile, but kept quiet as she dropped the thing on the ground next to Quin. He watched as she lifted one of the collars and reached for him. He leapt away and gave her a low growl.

“Oh come now, don’t be like that,” She huffed, reaching for him again. He leapt away again, fighting against the chain that bound him to the small area he was in.

This time she tried to jump on top of him but he was faster. He didn’t have any further to go and if she cornered him in the house, he would loose the small fight. She jumped for him again and he turned only to slam into a wall of muscle. Reeling backwards, Quin looked up into the eyes of a large wolf. He knew it was Leo, he could smell the man’s scent. But that didn’t mean he wasn’t still terrified of him. It also meant that everything Leo had told him was true. These people really were Changelings. He wasn’t the only one.

He yelped when something wrapped around his neck. Lia had caught his moment of hesitation and had gotten the collar on him. He wanted to snap at her, but refrained from doing so because he knew Leo wouldn’t allow it.

Leo wasn’t much taller than Quin, but he was thick with muscle and his thick copper fur shined in the sunlight. Quin suddenly felt like a starved and beaten dog compared to Leo. Lia placed the other collar around Leo’s neck and he gave her an approving nudge. She just giggled and wrapped her arms around his snout. Their relationship was not one based on mating, Quin assessed, it seemed to be based more on the love of friendship. Lia slipped off the collar that had been keeping Quin bound to the house and patted him on the head.

“Now don’t give Leo a hard time alright?” Quin just snorted at he and dropped to the ground. He wanted to leave, but not with Leo attached to him.

 _‘It will be less difficult if you don’t fight with me.’_ Quin’s head jerked up and he looked around for the source of the voice. He looked at Leo who was watching him with interest. It sounded like Leo, but he knew they couldn’t talk out loud like this. _‘I am speaking to you in your mind. I am glad you can hear me.’_ Leo cocked his head he seemed confused about something. Inside Quin’s mind he could feel the young man searching for something. Quin slammed an invisible wall into him and Leo stumbled backwards as if he had been struck.

“He can shield his mind,” Lia stated excitedly. Leo shot her a look and she skittered away, giggling.

 _‘You can hear me, yet you can block me at the same time. How interesting.’_ Leo nudged Quin’s side. _‘Come now, up. If you want to eat, then you must move.’_ Quin was not moving, he didn’t want to eat and he did not want to follow Leo around like a dog. _‘I said up,’_ Leo growled and gave Quim a rough bite on his flank. Not enough to break the skin, but enough to warn Quin that Leo was the dominant one and he would use that advantage if he needed to. Quin yelped and leapt to his feet. He turned to face Leo, but shrank back when Leo bared his fangs. _‘Please do not make me force you, Quin.’_

Quin nodded and let Leo lead him out of the small village. He had no choice, Leo was stronger, bigger and he would have to do what he said. They trotted into the woods and Leo sniffed the air. Quin didn’t know what he was smelling for. It all smelled the same, with the villages’ smells mixed in with it.

The chain jerked and Quin was dragged deeper into the woods. He couldn’t keep Leo’s pace so he let himself trot at the end of the lead. He glanced around nervously. Moving in the daylight was usually something Quin only did when he had too. Too many hunters out during the day, too many humans looking to bring him home for profit.

 _‘You seem worried.’_ Leo stopped to let him catch up. _‘It is all right, there are others watching. They won’t let anyone harm us.’_ Quin was not comforted by Leo’s words. He had had too many run-ins with hunters; they were sneaky. Those camouflaged huts could fool even the most watchful of eyes.

Leo set off again, slowing his pace so Quin could match his stride. They reached the river and Quin watched as Leo stepped into it. Leo was crazy if he thought that Quin would follow him. Quin dugs his feet into the soft ground and pulled backwards.

Leo’s head jerked back and he glanced at Quin. Quin took a step backwards, shaking his large head. Leo let out a low, frustrated growl and tried to move forward. Quin just set his feet and pulled harder. The chain between the two strained as both Changelings fought for the other to move in both directions.

 _‘It’s just water,’_ Leo growled in Quin’s head, giving he chain a jerk. Just water, as he put it, drowns humans and animals and he was not going to happily dive into it. Finally Leo let out a huff and returned to Quin’s side. Quin collapsed on the ground panting as Leo stared at him.

 _‘We cannot get to food unless we cross the river. It’s not that deep, you can still touch the bottom.’_ Quin whined as he sat up. Swimming wasn’t the issue here. _‘I wish you would let me into your mind. This would be much easier.’_

Yes, let Leo into his mind so he could learn everything Quin had locked away. It wasn’t happening. _‘Come on it is not that bad.’_ Leo bit onto the collar around Quin’s neck and attempted to drag him into the water. Quin set his feet again and growled at Leo. He didn’t want to bite the man, but he would if he had to. Water lapped his paws and Quin latched onto Leo’s shoulder. The bite wasn’t hard; Quin didn’t have the strength to puncture the tough skin. It did, however, get Leo’s attention.

He let go of the collar and Quin released him. He shuffled backwards, away from the water and waited for Leo to reprimand him. ‘ _Biting me because you don’t want to go into the water?’_ Leo snorted, _‘alright we’ll find a shallow area to cross.’_

Quin stared at him; he couldn’t believe that Leo had given in. It would probably never happen again. They followed the river till they found an area Quin would agree to cross at. Once on the other side, Leo sniffed the air again and headed east. Quin caught the scent coming from that direction. There was something off about the scent; it smelt of deer along with something else. Something that his mind warned him was dangerous.

They came to a small clearing where a large buck lay dead. It was a fresh kill and Quin could feel the heat coming off the body. The odd scent seemed to be coming from the deer. _'Eat, Gavin left this one here for you.’_ Leo nudged Quin closer to the animal. Quin pulled away and shook his head; his mind racing to find what danger was attached to the scent. _‘It’s all right, please eat.’_ How could Leo not smell it? Maybe he had never smelled it before and didn’t understand. Leo watched him for a second before turning to the deer. _‘If you won’t eat it then I will.’_

Quin slammed into the other wolf; he had remembered the scent and what had happened to the last animal that ate something that smelled like the deer. Leo staggered backwards and Quin slammed into him again. They both toppled over and Quin dropped his full weight on top of Leo. He might not like what Leo was doing to him, but not enough to let him die. He would allow Leo to punish him later for it.

 _‘Quin get off,’_ Leo growled snapping his jaw inches from Quin’s face. He wouldn’t move, wouldn’t allow Leo near the deer. Leo tried to throw him off, but didn’t put enough strength behind it. Quin assumed it was because Leo didn’t want to hurt him.

There was a flapping of wings and a red-tailed hawk landed beside them. Quin watched in surprises as the hawk grew into a very tall human. “I was just passing by when I saw him tackle you. You got some balls to go after a leader.” The man looked to be in his thirties, his brown hair was cut military style and his hazel eyes watched the two with amused interest.

“I don’t understand why, though.” Quin looked down and stared at Leo’s human face. How had he reverted without Quin noticing?

“I take it you didn’t recognize the smell then.” The other man stepped towards the deer and kneeled down. “This deer smells like almonds.”

“That makes no sense to me, Narek.” Leo sat up and Quin realized that he was naked. He glanced up to see that the other man was naked too. It was too cold for them to be walking around without clothing. Setting himself so he was wrapped around Leo, Quin watched Narek inspect the deer.

“It’s cyanide, someone has poisoned this deer. He attacked you because he knew.” Quin gave Leo a low whine, agreeing with what Narek had said. “It’s odd though, I have been scouting this area all morning, there have been no hunters passing through.”

“Who would just poison a deer and then leave? It doesn’t make any sense.” Leo’s finger’s slid through Quin’s fur. He was shivering and Quin wrapped himself tighter around the young man. He wasn’t very warm himself, but it would keep Leo from getting too chilled. “Do you think it was another Changeling, one that has a dark spirit inside them?”

“I don’t know, you better bring it up to Armo when you return.” Narek looked at the deer with worry. “If you are looking for food, there is a small group of deer in a clearing not far from here. Still alive and poison free,” Narek said, running his fingers through his brown hair.

“Thank you, Narek. I’ll let Armo know about the deer when we get back. Quin?” Quin looked up at him. “Thank you for saving my life.” Quin whined and pressed himself closer to Leo. Something just didn’t seem right about Narek’s presence here. “Let me change and we can go hunting.”

Quin didn’t move. Instead he glared at Narek and growled while trying to shield Leo from the naked man. “Quin, what’s wrong?”

“He suspects that I did it.” Narek smiled. “I would be the perfect suspect. Armo had asked only me to scout the woods and you don’t know it, but I am a toxicologist. The perfect profession to obtain something like cyanide. But. I can assure you that I would never try to kill Leo. He is a good friend of mine.” Quin didn’t believe him. He bared his teeth at Narek and refused to move.

“Quin please, Narek did not do this. He isn’t even wearing any clothes. How could he hide a bottle big enough to douse a deer in cyanide?” Leo had a point. Narek didn’t have any orifices large enough to carry that much cyanide either. Quin reluctantly stood so Leo could move. He positioned himself so he could still see Narek and shield Leo from him. Just in case Narek decided to attack.

“He’s quite loyal for a broken one,” Narek chuckled.

“He’s not broken, just lost.” Something thumped on the ground and when Quin looked to where Leo was once again a wolf.

Glancing back at Narek, he found a hawk in the man’s place. Leo and Narek stared at each other in silence, obviously having a private conversation about Quin. Leo nodded and shook his head, adjusting the collar that had slid when he returned to his human form. They set off towards the other clearing with Narek following them.

They had to take down a smaller, younger deer because Leo couldn’t move as quickly while attached to Quin. The animal was still a good size and Quin’s stomach rumbled at the sight of it.

  
_‘Eat as much as you want, Quin, I will eat when we return to the village.’_ Leo sat on his haunches and watched Quin intently. Quin didn’t like having an audience while he ate, but he did so to make Leo happy. He only ate enough too subside his hunger, not enough to fill him up. Leo gave him a deep growl when he refused to eat any more. _‘You could at least try to take care of yourself. You need to put on weight.’_

Quin snapped his jaw in annoyance. He had lived this long on smaller rations and he was not dead yet. There was no reason for him to start gorging himself now.

 _‘Fine.’_ Leo let out a low, frustrated growl and trotted out of the clearing, dragging Quin with him. They were silent as they walked back to the village. Lia was there to greet them, along with an older woman that looked very much like Lia. Quin assumed that it was the girl’s mother. He sat quietly, holding still when Lia slipped the other collar onto him.

“So how did it go?” Lia glanced between the two, smiling sweetly. Leo grunted and stepped into the cabin. Quin just turned his back on her and dropped to the ground. “Well it could have been worse,” she said in a far too chipper voice.

Quin just groaned and closed his eyes. Something thumped against his head and when Quin refused to respond, he was hit harder. He glared up at the older woman, who looked very annoyed at him.

“Boy, you better get off that ground right now. Leo tries to feed you and you refuse to eat. How rude. Leo is a good boy and he does not need you fighting with him. Now come in the house and be respectful.”

Quin gave her a low growl and she cuffed him upside the head. Quin huffed, dragged himself to his feet and followed the old woman into the house. He was tired of getting hit or bitten when he had done nothing wrong. And be respectful? Why do such things to people who had no respect for him?

Leo was sitting at the desk looking over a small book with great interest. The old woman shoved Quin in Leo’s direction. He turned to snap at her and growled. “Don’t use that attitude on me, young man. Leo may not reprimand you for it but I will tan your hide if you try it again.” She grabbed a rolling pin and swung it in Quin’s direction. He had to leap out of the way to avoid getting hit.

“That’s enough, Alaia, let him be.” Leo glanced at Quin, then returned to the book. Alaia grumbled something about ungrateful Changelings and returned to the small kitchen where she had been working. “You should stop provoking people. It’s not a good habit.”

Quin rolled his eyes at Leo and collapsed onto the floor next to the man’s chair. After a few minutes a delicious smell reached his nose. It was bacon and pancakes. It had been so long since he’d had either of them. His stomach rumbled as his mouth watered. “I told you to eat more.”

Quin glared at Leo and snorted. “If you return to your human form, I’m sure Alaia would let you have some.” Leo took the plate Alaia handed to him and set it on the desk. Alaia looked down at Quin with a sinister smile. He didn’t care how hungry he was, he would not be eating anything that woman made. After Leo finished a plate of food, Alaia filled it again before she left. “I think she likes you.” Leo chuckled, setting a piece of bacon on the floor.

Quin stared at it for a moment unsure whether he should eat it or not. “It’s all right, she may act mean but the food she makes is very good.” At Leo’s persistence, Quin quickly snatched up the bacon. A wolf’s sense of taste was different compared to a human, but the bacon still tasted delicious. Leo busied himself around the small cabin, packing his things and leaning up while Quin quietly watched.

“There are some rules you must know if you are going to live amongst other Changelings. We are incapable of mating with other wolves, real wolves. With that said, I do not allow my Changelings to mount wolves and I will not allow you to do it either. You may have spent years in the wild, but you are not an animal. You are a human.” Leo looked directly at Quin as he spoke. “I will also not allow two Changelings in their animal forms to mount each other.”

Quin understood. He had never, nor would he ever, attempt to breed with an actual wolf or someone in the form of one. “Since you choose to stay in your wolf form you must be careful. I’m sure you have survived all these years by letting the wolf’s instinct take over your own. It is helpful every once in a while, but if you continue to do it the wolf will completely take over. You will begin thinking more like the wolf, even if you do return to your human form. It is a dangerous thing to think like an animal while you live in a society, even if it is only with other Changelings.

“The wolf will try to act when it shouldn’t and it will cause you to attack others and do things that would not be allowed in even the most primitive areas of the world. If this happens, Quin, I will kill you and I will not think twice about it.” The coldness in Leo’s voice made Quin shiver but he nodded in understanding. “Good, now that that is settled.”

Leo tossed some clothes in a bag, seeming very unsettled about the next topic. “You are allowed to chose a mate. It can be anyone but Balia, but I would assume you don’t want her anyway. The mate must be from the pack and you can have children with them. I know other pack leaders only allow one child to be born by other males of the group, but I don’t care how many you have. Not all children of yours will be Changelings; in fact, you may never have a child that is a Changeling.

“We don’t really know how the spirits chose the children they bind with. Two wolf Changelings can have a child and the child could turn out to be a bear Changeling. That being said, if you choose a mate outside of the pack, you are to immediately leave with them and live either with their group or in solitude. It is very hard when different types of Changelings live under one roof. There are too many hierarchies to follow and it becomes disastrous.”

Quin was confused but he didn’t want to make that evident. He wouldn’t be mating with anyone anyway, so he just sat quietly as Leo rambled on about the rules of mating.

He was curious to know how far away Leo’s actual ‘home’ was and how secluded it was from everything else. He had sensed that Leo liked his privacy, but he didn’t think that the man wanted to be alone. Did that mean that Quin was a nuisance to him?

Quin jumped when Leo dropped a bag on the floor in front of him. He looked into Leo’s frustrated eyes with an apologetic look. “I need to speak with Armo about the deer. I will be back soon and then we will leave. If anyone comes by and you don’t recognize them, Do. Not. Act hostile. They just want to see you and see if they can help.”

Quin translated that as Leo was annoyed that Quin was ignoring him and he needed to clear his mind, along with talk to Armo about the deer and see if the man could give him some advice. The statement about someone else coming by to see him… well Quin would decide whether or not he wanted to be nice.


	3. Chapter 3

Armo greeted Leo with a kiss to each cheek. To Leo, it had always been an odd way to welcome someone, but Armo had been a traveler and he followed several different customs. “You have come with many questions. Is Quin giving you a hard time?”

“He is, but there is something else I wanted to discuss with you first.” Armo nodded, leading Leo towards a small sitting room. Two young teenagers were lounging in chairs, reading books that would never interest Leo. Armo cleared his throat and his two children hurried from the room. Armo had insisted in helping raise his children instead of following the rules other tiger groups had about only the women raising the children.

They settled in the chairs the children were just occupying and Armo motioned Leo to continue. “I followed Gavin’s scent to the deer, and please thank him for leaving it for us, but when we arrived, there was an odd smell coming from the deer. I did not recognize it, but Quin did. I assumed that his refusal to eat was out of stubbornness so I attempted to eat, just to show him that the deer was harmless.

“He attacked me, but only to protect me. Narek, who spotted us as he was flying past, came down and confirmed what Quin already knew. Narek said the deer had been poisoned with cyanide.” Leo paused, waiting for Armo’s reaction.

“Cyanide, oh dear. Who would have done such a thing?” Armo asked in a surprisingly calm voice. The lack of reaction from Armo left Leo feeling uneasy.

“Narek also said that he hadn’t seen any hunters in the area. I am worried that the Changeling that has been attacking the village, is now trying to attack us.”

“Yes, Leo, I think you may be right. I will send Tamara’s pack to the deer and hopefully she can pick up a scent and track them from there. I am very sorry that this has happened to you and I am glad that Quin was there to protect you.” Again Leo felt as if Armo wasn’t taking the situation seriously. Maybe Armo was acting calmly because he didn’t want to worry Leo more then he already was. “While we are on the subject of Quin, it seems that you are having trouble keeping his attention.”

“I have tried to tell him about the Changelings, set the rules for my pack and whatever else I can tell him, but he ignores me, refuses to show any interest. I am worried that he is already lost.” Leo wrung his hands, he may have only known Quin for a day, but Leo liked him. He didn’t want to have to give up on him so soon.

“A Changeling that has lost their sanity doesn’t save someone from death. I do not mean to sound unkind, but you have a tendency to ramble, Leo. He may seem bored, but it might actually be confusion. There have been times where you have spoken to me and after you leave, I have to replay the conversation over several times in my head so I can understand what you really meant. Short lessons will help him, not because he is slow or lost, but because this is a lot for one person to take in.

“He is lost amongst his own people and he didn’t belong in the wilds. He needs to find his place and throwing a lot of information at him is only going to make him feel even more lost. He won’t accept your help if he feels intimidated.”

“I know that, but shouldn’t I be a little intimidating. That is how a pack leader is supposed to be portrayed, right?” Leo suddenly felt like his approach at being a good pack leader was all wrong.

“This is a test for you, Leo. A good leader knows when to be intimidating and when to be docile. Quin will help you learn that, just as you will help Quin learn to be human. Your car will be here soon. You should return to your cabin and get your pack ready.” Leo nodded and thanked Armo for the advice. He turned to leave but Armo suddenly grabbed him. He pulled open the drawer of a large desk and pulled out a small box. He held it out for Leo. “If and when he does return to his human form, use this.” Leo nodded staring warily at the box in Armo’s hand. Using what was in the box would mean Leo would have to imprison Quin in a body he probably didn’t want to be in.

His mind was still trying to reason why Armo reacted like he did to the news about the poisoned deer when he left the house and headed towards his cabin. He didn’t have long to contemplate it when he found his pack waiting for him. Balia stood a distance away from the others, examining her nails. Lia was bouncing up and down in what anyone would think was excitement, but her body shifted nervously, telling Leo that something was up. Ashley was crouched on the ground, leaning as far away from the cabin as she could, without making it seem like something was scaring her.

Ashley was seventeen, the youngest of his pack. She had gone through the change at fifteen and her parents sold her off to a zoo so they didn’t have to deal with their ‘imperfect’ daughter. The handlers who worked with her would beat her when she was in her wolf form and raped her when she was in her human form. The abuse had left her very timid and she would spook at the smallest signs of anger from another person. She had escaped the zoo by attacking her handlers and Armo found her wandering the woods a few days later. She didn’t trust Armo, still didn’t, even though he had helped her.

Leo had just moved to the area at the time and he was visiting Armo for the first time when he had met her. She took one look at Leo and clung to him ever since, stating that he reminded her of her older brother. At the time Leo lived in seclusion until the day Armo would decide to welcome him into the Changeling community he had created and Ashley would visit him everyday. When she learned that Leo had earned his own pack, she begged Armo to let her join him. She would be the one to tell Leo what was going on.  
He slowly approached her, making sure she could see him long before he got close. Even though she trusted him, she still ran if he approached too quickly. “Ash?” he said quietly. Ashley quickly glanced up at him then back to the ground where she had been drawing patterns in the dirt with her finger.

“He’s in there,” she whispered and Leo had to strain to hear her. “He doesn’t like that you have him.” Something made a loud crashing sound inside the cabin and Ashley flinched at the noise.

“It’s alright, Ash, I’ll take care of it.” She nodded and Leo prepared himself for the damage his second in command was doing. Flinging the door open, Leo assessed the commotion going on inside the room. Seth, another male in Leo’s pack, had Quin pinned in a corner and he was growling some horrible things to the cowering wolf.

“Seth,” Leo barked, causing Seth to freeze. The young man turned to look at Leo, dropping his head in submission. “How dare you threaten another member of the pack.”

“He is a pathetic mutt,” Seth growled, glancing back at Quin. Quin was trying to sneak around Seth so he could get away from the terrifying man, but stumbled back when Seth growled at him. “Armo should have put him out of his misery when he had the chance.”

“Are you implying that I am not competent enough to help a lost Changeling?” Seth faltered for a moment. He knew better then to challenge his pack leader, but he was very good at insulting him. Seth was twenty-eight, two years older then Leo and he was not happy that he had to take orders from a younger Changeling.

“I meant no disrespect to you. It’s just, he can’t be fixed.”

“And how do you know that? You have spent no time with him, therefore you do not have the right to pass such judgment.” Seth let his head droop further but Leo could see the young man shake in anger. Seth’s father had been killed by a broken Changeling and since then, Seth refused to believe that any of them deserved to be saved. He claimed that they were out of control and bad for bloodlines. “You are not to come near Quin, understand.” Seth nodded his head. “And because of this act of disobedience, you will run home with Lia.”

“What?” Seth’s head snapped up and he growled. Seth hated Lia because she was too eccentric and he hated returning home outside of the car. It usually gave the others in the pack a reason to tease him. “You can’t do that.”

“I am your pack leader and you will do what I say. Unless you want to challenge me?” Leo knew it was the only way to get Seth to back down. The one good thing Seth’s father had taught him was to never challenge your pack leader.

“No, I’ll run,” Seth mumbled, storming from the room. Quin took the opportunity to dart out of his corner. Leo had to intercept his before he reached the door and the only way to do that was either reach the door first, or use himself as a barrier. The door was too far away so he had to choose the latter.

Stepping in front of Quin’s path, Leo braced himself for impact. Lucky for him, Quin realized what Leo was doing and attempted to stop himself before he slammed into him. They still collided with each other, but the blow didn’t hurt as much as it would have if Quin were moving at full speed.

Leo opened his eyes to see Quin standing over him, snapping his jaw and making sounds deep in his throat. “Yes, I know,” Leo sighed. “I need to stop putting myself in danger. Luckily, you’re not as heavy as you should be and I can withstand it.” He tried to sit up, but Quin placed a paw on his chest.

The wolf glanced around the room. No one else was there and the door was shut so the others couldn’t see them. Lowering his head, Quin nuzzled Leo’s cheek. It was definitely a sign of thanks, but Leo still felt weird accepting the gesture. There seemed to be some sort of hidden message that Leo couldn’t decode.

Gently patting Quin’s head, Leo said, “if Seth ever approaches you again. You need to come to me immediately.” Quin nodded and stepped away from Leo. “Come, there is still one other you haven’t met.”

Leo climbed to his feet and glanced down at Quin. He wondered if the Changeling would be able to relate to Ash and if it would help bring Quin back to his human self. “She’s a little jumpy so please don’t make any sudden movements. If she runs, it might be hours before we find her and we need to get home.”

Quin cocked his head and nodded. Stepping from the Cabin, Leo was happy to see that Lia and Seth were already in their wolf forms. “Go on ahead, we’ll catch up.” Lia nodded and snapped at Seth’s legs to get him moving. They darted away in a blur of speed, disappearing into the woods.

Ashley was sill crouched on the ground where Leo had left her. When he approached her she stood and rushed to his side. “He was not happy, he doesn’t like his punishment.” She said in a quiet voice that was muffled as she buried her face in Leo’s chest.

She was so small compared to the others and her shyness always made her seem much younger then she actually was. Armo said that it was because her parents expected her to act like and adult when she was a child and after she was sold off to the zoo, she reverted back to her childlike behavior to gain the attention she never had. She never threw temper tantrums or anything like that, but she relied on Leo to help her with things normal adults were capable of doing on their own. She clung to Leo like a younger sister would cling to her older brother.

“He will live,” Leo replied. “If Armo knew, he would scold me for giving him such a light punishment.” Ashley smiled against his shirt. It might not have seemed so bad to others, but Leo knew how much Seth hated traveling in his wolf form. “I want you to meet Quin, but you have to be careful. If you move to fast you might scare him.”

She pulled away, staring up at him with her bright blue eyes. Leaning to the side, she glanced behind Leo and released her hold on him. Leo turned to watch as she approached Quin. Quin glanced between her and Leo, slowly backing away. Leo could see it in Quin’s eyes that he wasn’t afraid of Ash, so why did he back away? Quin hit the side of the cabin and let out a low whine as Ashley reached for him.

“So afraid of nothing, yet not afraid of everything. Such and interesting young man.” She let her fingers run through his fur. “Will you keep him?” She turned to look at Leo. The other reason Leo believed that Ashley trusted him was because she had figured out that Leo didn’t like women. He would much rather find a male as a mate, which was the question she was asking.

“I don’t know yet, Ash. We will just have to wait and see.” She nodded and returned to petting Quin. The two of them looked very cute together. Quin looked liked like the lonely, abandoned dog and Ashley looked like the little girl who was trying to beg her mother to let her keep the stray she had stumbled upon.

“Look, this emotional crap is taking up too much time. The driver is waiting.” Balia’s voice cut through the moment and Leo had to bite back a growl. He hated Balia’s impatience and there were many times he had punished her for criticizing Ashley’s motives.

“Go on, Ash, get in the car. I’ll be right there,” Leo said calmly, receiving a look of worry from Ashley. “Just ignore her. I promise I’ll be right there.” Pulling away from Quin, Ashley shuffled to the car.

As she passed Balia, the young woman bared her teeth at Ash, causing her to dash to the car. Leo sighed and shook his head. He hated repeating the same thing to Balia every time she encountered the young girl. Kneeling down, Leo took hold of the collar around Quin’s neck. “We are just walking to the car and if you attempt to run away, I will stop you and I will punish you.” Quin gave him a look that clearly stated that he understood the threat the fist time he had heard it.

Letting the collar drop to the ground, Leo followed behind Quin, hoping that the young man truly did understand the threat. He must have, because Quin walked straight to the car and jumped in. Leo sighed in relief and climbed into the car. Balia sat on the farthest side of the car, ignoring everyone and looking out the window. Ash curled up next to Leo and promptly fell asleep and Quin laid on the floor with his head covering Leo’s feet.

~~~  
Quin was surprised how far into the woods they had been. It was at least an hour before they hit a main road. Unable to stay laying down on the bumpy road, Quin sat and stared out the window. He couldn’t remember the last time he had been in a car and he began to worry that he would become sick because of it. Luckily he didn’t and he was thankful for it.  
He didn’t know what part of the country they were in, nor did he care. All he knew was that in the years he had been forced from his home, a lot had changed. They passed large stores that now sat on what had probably once been farmland and fenced in communities that had houses that looked far from something anyone would want to live in. He spotted a large crowded shopping mall and highways where hundreds of cars flew past. It all felt like an unknown world to Quin.

The towns passed and they traveled through large farmlands until they came upon a huge farm that sat miles away from the last. “It’s an old horse farm that Armo bought. We have room to roam, along with the seclusion to be left alone. Curious neighbors are not always safe with a pack,” Leo explained as Quin watched the large fields with curiosity. They pulled up to a large farmhouse where Lia and Seth sat patiently on the porch. Lia waved when the car came to a stop. She leapt up from the step that she was sitting on and ran to the car.  
Leo gave Quin a tap on the head, reminding him that he still had to behave. No escape attempts, unless he wanted a pack of wolves hunting him down and dragging him back for punishment. Lia wrapped her arms around Leo the second he climbed out of the car, speaking a mile a minute about the interesting things she saw on the run home and how Seth is a very grumpy person.

Quin hopped out of the car and followed behind Leo obediently. He was surprised to find that even though the house looked old from the outside, it was immaculate on the inside. Newly wooden floors had been placed throughout the house and the railing of the staircase had intricately carved wolves running up and down the railing. Quin didn’t get any further then the foyer when a young woman stepped in front of him.

She kneeled down, grabbing his snout and forcing his mouth open. “He’s going to require extra food,” She said, her blue eyes staring into Quin’s. “I’ll go hunting for him when Harper goes out for her run.” She tugged on his ears and searched through the fur on his head. “He doesn’t have any parasites, which is good.” She reached for his feet and Quin snapped at her. Instead of pulling her hands away, they came down on his snout, slamming it painfully shut. “That’s a warning, try to bite me again and I’ll beat you.”

“Zanna, please,” Leo pushed her away and knelt in front of Quin. “It’s alright, Zanna is a vet and while you are in this form, she will be checking on you. Though, we would prefer to help you in your human form.” Quin pressed his ears against his head in a sign of aggravation and Leo sighed. “Alright, I was just making a suggestion. I know she can be a bit forward, but I would prefer if you didn’t snap at others in the pack.” Quin nodded, but gave Zanna a low growl. He did not want her touching her.

“This one needs to learn some manners. A little obedience training should do the trick,” Zanna sneered.

“He’s not a dog, Zan, he’s a human being,” Leo huffed, looking into Quin’s eyes. “Let’s go upstairs so you can settle in.” Leo stood, giving Zanna a look that forced her to back away. She gave Quin one last hard look and turned away.

Quin followed Leo to the third floor and entered Leo’s room when he motioned him inside. It looked to Quin like they had removed the wall between two rooms to make the room larger then it had previously been. A bed much too large for just one person to sleep in sat on the left wall closest to the door. A window on the far wall put space between the bed and a large dresser. Another full-length set of sliding doors separated the sleeping area and the small library looking area. A small fireplace sat between two bookshelves and a desk sat in the center of the area. To the right was a small sitting room with a couch and a few reclining chairs. A small entertainment area sat on the far wall of that room, equipped with a television and a few gaming systems Quin did not recognize. Movies lined the rest of the wall.

“It’s big for only me, but I am supposed to take a mate and they will live in the room with me.” Leo didn’t look at Quin when he spoke. He seemed very nervous when it came to talking about mates. Quin wondered if Leo didn’t want a mate, he seemed like the kind of person who wanted to stay separate from the others, even if he was the pack leader. “But for now it is just you and me.” That statement seemed to make Leo even more nervous.

Quin wondered what was making such a tough man act so worried. Feeling the need to comfort the man, Quin took a step towards Leo and nudged the man’s leg. So long as Leo was going to keep him out of harms way, he could at least attempt to be nice to him.

“I’m going to take a shower. Why don’t you just relax for a bit.” Quin nodded, watching Leo slip into the bathroom.

He wandered the room as he listened to the sound of water running in the other room. Though it was big, the room was homely and it seemed to fit Leo’s personality perfectly. There was an absence of pictures on the walls and Quin wondered if Leo’s family had shunned him from their life. He approached the bed and breathed in the scent of clean linens. The comforter smelled of a lilac scented fabric softener. It reminded him of home when his mother would trim branches off the lilac trees in their back yard and place them in vases scattered around the house. He tried not to miss his old life, but certain things would bring up memories that made his heart ache.

The sound of falling water ceased and Quin moved away from the bed. He didn’t want Leo thinking that he was willing to share a bed here either. He glanced at the first bookshelf, skimming over the titles he could see. He recognized a few of them, but he had never read the words behind the covers.

He moved to the other shelf and Quin froze when the door to the bathroom opened. He hadn’t expected to see Leo so… naked. A towel was wrapped around his midsection, but it didn’t cover much. His lean chest rippled with muscle and droplets of water slid down his flat, taught stomach that and caught on the edge of the towel.

Quin’s human mind was reeling at the sight. He hadn’t seen a male he was attracted to since he lived at home. The thought made him worry. Leo was taken by that awful woman, which meant he could let his mind wander to dirty thoughts when around him. Thinking of those kinds of things would only lead to trouble later.

“I’m sorry, Quin, I didn’t think to bring clothes with me.” Quin realized that his staring was making Leo uncomfortable and he returned his attention to the bookshelf. He listened as Leo dressed, forcing himself to stare at a single book title until it was burned into his mind. “You can read them when you decide to return to your human form.” Leo set a hand on Quin’s head and kneeled next to him. He was fully dressed and his wet hair stuck to his head making it look oddly normal. Quin just rested his head on Leo’s knee. He liked the man when he was calm; it relaxed him enough to enjoy another human’s presence. “I’m sure Zanna has lunch ready. We should go downstairs.”

Leo ran his hand through Quin’s fur before standing. Quin followed him downstairs and into the kitchen where the rest of the pack sat, laughing and telling stories about the last few days.

Quin stopped in the doorway, shrinking back from the group. He felt like he was intruding on the already tight knit family. There was no need for him to butt in. Leo glanced back and caught his eye. He motioned for Quin to enter the room, but Quin just shied away. He didn’t belong here amongst happiness, when his presence usually just brought pain to those around him.

“There’s no need to be afraid of them.” Leo returned to his side and knelt down. “They are your pack now too, your family. They won’t hurt you.”

Quin shook his head and pulled away from Leo’s hand. He didn’t want another family. The last one he had had was the reason he was here right now. He wanted to run, to return to Leo’s room and hide. The hurt expression that formed on Leo’s face when he refused made him stay, but he wouldn’t enter that room.

“He’s so cute when he’s terrified,” Lia giggled behind Quin. She gave him one good shove and he was in the room, claws sliding across the tiled floor as he tried to propel himself backwards. The moment she stopped pushing him, he spun around only to find his only escape blocked by another young male. Green eyes stared down at him with interest. Quin dropped his eyes to the floor, hoping that Leo would draw the young man’s attention away from him.

“Such interesting eyes, one blue and one brown. I wonder if they’re the same in his human form.” The young man’s voice was quiet and gentle as he spoke. “Brown fur means brown hair. Are you keeping him, Leo?” That was the second time someone had asked that question. Did they mean that Leo going to keep Quin in the pack or something else?

“I’m becoming very fond of the thought, but we will see.” Leo sighed, as if he wasn’t certain with the answer he had just given. To Quin, it was an odd answer. There was some sort of hidden meaning underneath it and it worried him. He was beginning to like Leo, but not enough to willingly agree to join his pack. Something poked the top of Quin’s head and he let out a small yelp and scurried behind Leo. The other male stood bent over where Quin had been standing, his fingers where Quin’s head had been. He looked confused and slightly amused.

“You have to let him know that you are going to touch him, Jayson. He doesn’t do well with subtleties.” Leo attempted to turn to look at Quin but Quin just darted around the island. He didn’t want them touching him and he didn’t want to interact with them.

“Let him be. The food will be cold if we don’t eat it now.” Zanna’s harsh tone made Quin shiver. If anyone in the group was going to try to manhandle him, it would be her. Though, Seth might be right behind her, waiting for his turn. The things Seth had said to him, the threats, they reminded him of someone else.

Quin quickly shook his head, he couldn’t think about the other person who had said those same things to him. Something clinked on the floor behind him and the smell of raw meat reached his nose. He wasn’t hungry, he had learned to suppress the need because food was scarce in the wild and he wouldn’t start letting himself gorge now. He kept his back to the group and laid down, refusing to eat. His ears flicked back and forth as he picked up pieces of the conversation and the sounds of scraping silverware. It helped him to resist the urge to turn around and scarf down the food left for him.

The sound of chairs scrapping against the floor woke him from the half asleep state he hadn’t realized he was in. Someone walked towards him, but Quin continued ignore them. “You need to eat,” Leo’s voice whispered near his ear. Quin just flicked his ear and he went back to dozing. “Please, Quin.” This time Quin gave him an annoyed whine.  
“We could always tube him.” Quin didn’t know what that meant, but Zanna sounded far to excited when she suggested it.

“Give it a few days before we do something drastic. Go, let me talk to him alone.” There was a moment of shuffling feet before the kitchen fell silent. “I know that you are used to eating probably a few times a week, but you don’t have to do that anymore. There is plenty of food here and you need to put on weight. I wont let you die because of stubbornness.”  
Quin was not going to die because he didn’t eat everything that was put in front of him. He cracked an eye and looked up at Leo. He hated how frustrated Leo looked, but he wasn’t going to start acting like a trained dog that did everything his master commanded him to do. “Just eat a little, please.”

Quin let out a low growl. He also didn’t approve of being treated like a child. “If you are going to act like you are five, then I will treat you like you are five. Now I have seen Zanna tube a Changeling before. It’s not pretty and I beg you not to push me that far. But I will do it if I have to.”

This tubing thing didn’t sound pleasant at all.

With a huff, Quin stood and turned to the plate sitting behind him. He gulped down the first few pieces, only to find his stomach begging for more. Maybe he could let himself eat just a bit more. A bit more turned into the entire plate and he was still hungry. He looked at Leo, trying very hard to keep the pleading look out of his expression.

“I will get you more.” Leo smiled and picked up the plate. Quin followed him around the island and watched as Leo pulled a container of raw meat from the fridge. He placed several large pieces on the place and set it on the floor. He had to repeat the process two more times before Quin was sated. “See, all that time starving yourself has finally caught up to you.”

Quin was too full to argue, all he wanted to do was nap. It was a bad feeling after having spent so many years being always on alert in the wild. “Come upstairs so you can sleep.” Quin lazily followed Leo up the stairs and into his bedroom. “The bed is very comfy and it can get cold at night. This house isn’t always the best at keeping in the heat, so I suggest you learn to accept sharing a bed with me.”

Again Quin was too tired to argue and he jumped onto the bed without any protest. The bed was comfy and it would be big enough for them to share it and keep their distance. Dropping onto the center of the bed, Quin closed his eyes and let himself drift to sleep.

~~~  
Leo watched Quin curl up on his bed and gave a long relieved sigh. As long as Quin stayed asleep, Leo wouldn’t have to worry about him wandering from the room. It wasn’t like Leo was going far, but he still preferred to know where Quin was at all times, at least for now.

Shutting the door quietly, Leo made his way back downstairs and into the living room where his pack was waiting for him patiently. Lia and Harper were playing chess, Jayson was whittling away at a piece of wood and Zanna was flipping through the pages of one of her vet books. Ashley, Seth and Balia sat on opposite ends of the room staring at nothing in particular.

“He’s going to take a lot of time and patience,” Jayson said, glancing away from the wood in his hand and meeting Leo’s eyes.

“Yes, I know he will,” Leo sighed. “I can’t stress to all of you that the more you intimidate him, the longer it’s going to take him to trust us.”

“I will not let that filthy mutt touch what is rightfully mine,” Balia growled.

“When are you going to learn that Leo is not yours? You may have forced him into procreating with you but that doesn’t mean you can put a claim on him,” Harper spat. She had never liked Balia and she made it perfectly clear every time they were in a room together.

“He will be the father of my child. That is enough if a claim for him to be loyal to me.”

“As pack leader it is not his job to watch your child.” Harper turned to glare at Balia. “I think that Quin is good for Leo, he has obviously grown very attached to him in the short time they have known each other. If Quin turns out to be a match for Leo, there is nothing you can do about it.”

“Enough,” Leo growled. He didn’t like when his pack assessed him while he stood in front of them. Harper, as a psychology major, had a knack for doing it all the time. She liked turning the emotions of others on themselves and watching it tear them down. She would, of course, build them back up, but her talent always seemed to frighten Leo.

“Quin is in my care and I do not care whether you like it or not, I am going to try to fix him. Harper is right, Armo gave him to me to not only help him, but also to hopefully become my mate. We won’t know if that will happen until he returns to his human form and starts talking. I will not keep him if he doesn’t share my interest in men.”

“He likes you, you can see it in the way he looks at you. His fears, however, are misplaced and sometimes not even there.” Jayson’s explained in a flat tone. Jayson had very few emotions and you only ever saw them when he became overstressed about something. “He has it in his head to show fear even if he isn’t afraid.”

“I’m more worried about his weight. You can deal with his mental scars after he is fat.” Zanna shut her book with a snap.

“I know his weight is the biggest issue right now and I am working on it. He finished the entire container of meat after you left.” That seemed to make Zanna happy. “There is something else I need to speak to you about. This morning someone put cyanide on the deer I was supposed to feed Quin. Gavin had left it in the woods, hoping that Quin would eat more away from the village. Narek said he didn’t see anyone and I suspect that it was the Changeling we have been searching for. When you go out scouting in the woods, please be cautious and keep and eye out for anything unusual. I don’t want anyone of you getting hurt.”

The group nodded. “Now while I am at work or school we are going to have to take shifts watching Quin. I can’t leave him in the house alone, not yet.”

“So now we have to baby sit him?” Balia made a disgusted noise at the back of her throat. “It’s the omegas job to do that.”

“Lia also has school. Balia, you are in the house for most of the day and you’ll have to contribute. I’m not saying you have to sit in my room and talk to him. I just want you to be aware of where he is. We don’t want him sneaking out.”

“Why don’t you just deadbolt your door. Then you’ll know exactly where he is all the time.”

“He’s not an animal that should be cadged. He’s a human and he has to learn to be apart of this pack,” Zanna hissed. “Why don’t we lock you in your room and you can tell us how you like it.” Balia bared her teeth at Zanna.

“Enough,” Leo growled. “If you all don’t start acting like a pack I’ll lock you all in a room together until you either kill each other or learn to act like a pack.”

“And what about him?” Balia pointed to the ceiling. “If he is supposed to be apart of this pack why doesn’t he help with scouting or chores? I’m sure we could hook him up to a sled and make him move things.” Leo’s temper flared and was across the room in a heartbeat, curling one hand around Balia’s neck.

“I don’t care if you are carrying my child or not. If you continue to compare Quin to a wild dog that you can abuse, I will hook you up to a sled and put you to work.” Balia looked up at him with blank eyes and he tightened his grip until she got the point. “If anyone else refers to Quin as a mutt who doesn’t deserve to join this pack, I will punish you severely.

Understood?” The others in the room nodded. Leo took a deep breath, trying to calm his anger. He didn’t like getting violent but he would have to if needed. “Quin is sleeping right now so I am going out for a run. Ash will you join me?”

She looked up with wide blue eyes and nodded, leaping out of the chair she was in and wrapping her arms around his arm. They went to the basement where they could easily change their form and slip out of the house.

“You are doing a good job with him,” Ashley said softly. “He accepts things from you. So long as he lets you near him, he at least has a chance of surviving.” She pulled off her shirt and Leo stared at the scars on her back. He wanted to reach out and touch them, see how they felt, but he knew she wouldn’t allow it. The only time Leo had seen Ashley attack someone was when they touched her back.

Slipping out of his clothes, Leo let the wolf take over. It didn’t matter how many times Leo had changed, it always felt weird. The shifting of bones, the fur that sprouted across his body and the mind of the wolf pressing against his own were all uncomfortable. The wolf mind, which was always with him, would whisper words of praises to Leo in this form. It had always approved of Leo’s choices and kept quiet because of it.

Armo had told him that when the animal bound to you didn’t approve your life style it would make sure you knew. It was something Seth struggled with constantly. The wolf in his mind didn’t approve of how hostile Seth would be to other Changelings and it would constantly scream at him. When it was really bad, Leo could hear the wolf in Seth’s mind reprimanding him.

Ashley nudged his shoulder and headed out the door. Leo followed behind her, stretching in the cool autumn air. He hated spending a weekend at Armo’s village. It was so secluded and strenuous with so many different types of Changelings living in the same area. Leo liked his privacy, but he preferred living at the farm and still being able to travel a few minutes into town where he could be social among the normal humans.

He had friends outside of the pack, but he only hung out with them when he was at work or school. He was only taking classes at Armo’s request; he hadn’t even chosen a major. He was just taking classes that interested him.

He worked also at the wildlife shelter for a few hours after class, just to have some spending money. Armo had told him he didn’t have to work, that there would always be money to support the Changelings in his area, but it didn’t feel taking that money. Leo wanted to earn his own money, even if it wasn’t much. Ever since Armo had given him a pack of his own, Leo had become very busy trying to run the group and he feared that he would have to give up his job for them.

There wasn’t a lot of confrontation in his pack and if there was any sort of problem, Leo was able to settle it quickly. Now, any free time he had would be spent with Quin, which wouldn’t necessarily be a bad thing.

Ashley had stopped at the edge of the woods to wait for him. She was the fastest in the group and her stealth gave her an easy advantage when she was trying to avoid being seen. _‘Want to track?’_ she asked almost excitedly. She loved playing this game with Leo, mostly because she could easily confuse him every time. His senses were perfect but Ashley knew how to throw off even the best-trained tracking animals.

 _‘Alright, but don’t go far.’_ She trotted off into the woods and Leo sat down, staring across the large field behind him. Several deer grazed in the farthest part of field and Leo wondered if he and Ashley should take down a few for Quin. Glancing towards the house, he stared into his window. It was too far to see if there was any movement inside but he still watched. A giggle wandered through his mind, pulling him from his thoughts.

 _‘Come find me,’_ came the soft whisper. Leo trotted into the forest, sniffing the air every few strides. She had stayed on the edge of the woods and several times Leo had to follow the fence surrounding the field to pick up her scent again. She was small enough to slip through the fence, so she would run through the field. An easy way to loose a larger, unwanted follower. Leo had fallen victim to this trick several times so he knew better. He came to a section of the fence where the boards had rotted away, something that would need to be fixed.

Her scent trailed off into the field again and Leo decided to follow it. He trotted through the long grass, finding that she had ran all the way back to the house before turning and heading the other direction. He was just about to follow her when his mind was bombarded with images.

They flashed through his head and he could only catch small glimpses instead of full pictures. Pain exploded in his head and he gave a mournful howl. He collapsed on the ground unable to call out to Ashley. Whoever’s mind this was, they were in terrible pain and the memories were making the fear and panic growing inside unbearable. The fear Leo could feel and the pain followed along with a memory of teeth ripping at his own skin. Leo knew that feelings couldn’t be sent through a mental link, but here they were, as if Leo was feeling them himself.

The images halted for a second and Leo was able to return to his human form. He cried out in pain as the emotions slowly subsided but the feel of those teeth remained, tearing at his skin. “Leo are you alright?” Ashley was beside him, a small hand pressed to his back.

“Ash, did you see them too?” Leo asked weakly.

“See what?” fear rose in her voice.

“The images in your head.” Leo felt like he was going to be sick. The images still playing continuously in his mind.

“No, I didn’t see anything. Can you stand or should I go get Zanna?” Leo reached behind him and grasped her hand. He had to take several deep breaths before he could answer.  
“Go get Zanna and ask her to bring some clothes. And Ash?” He turned his head so he could look into her eyes. “I’ll be alright, just go get Zanna.”

Ashley nodded and took off changing forms as she ran. Leo laid on the ground trying to sort out what he had seen. Was there another Changeling in the area, or was this someone in the house. And if it was coming from the house, then Leo had several new questions to ask Quin.


	4. Chapter 4

Quin jerked awake when Zanna burst through the door. She didn’t even glance at him when she ran to Leo’s dresser and began grabbing clothes. She rushed back out of the room without a word, leaving Quin confused and wondering what was going on. More importantly, what had happened to Leo that required him to need new clothes?

Zanna had left the bedroom door wide open, but Quin didn’t dare attempt to leave. There seemed to be some sort of commotion in the stairwell and he didn’t want to get involved in it. Quin sat on the bed; ears forward as he listened to several pairs of feet ascend the stairs. Seth and Jayson entered the room first, carrying Leo between them. Quin jumped off the bed so the two could set Leo onto it, moving towards the furthest corner of the room.

Leo looked like he was going to be sick and he was panting heavily. Commotion filled the room as everyone tried to figure out what had happened, all of them talking at once and none of them listening to what anyone had to say. Ashley stood in the doorway, looking like she might burst into tears at any moment. What had happened while Quin slept?

Cautiously, Quin walked over to the small girl and nudged her leg. She looked down at him and took in a haggard breath. “He’ll be alright,” she whispered. “He just gave us a scare. Nothing to worry about.” Quin whined, rubbing his head against her leg while watched the others help Leo into his clothes, all of them still demanding answers.

When no one was getting anywhere questioning Leo, Seth turned to look at Ashley, anger marking his face. “You, what did you do to him?” He stormed up to the cowering girl, grabbing her arm and jerking her forward. Quin gave a growl in protest, shying back when Seth gave his own deep, threatening growl.

“I didn’t do anything,” Ashley whimpered. “I was setting up a trail for him to track when I heard him cry out. When I found him, he was curled up on the ground like he was in pain. I don’t know why.”

“Something had to have happened and you were the only one out there with him,” Seth snarled.

“Stop, Seth.” Seth’s head whipped around, his hold tightening on Ashley’s arm. Leo was straining to sit up, his whole body shaking as he looked at the other man. “Ashley didn’t do anything, now leave her alone. I just need to rest and then I’ll be fine.” He gave a pained groan and collapsed into Zanna’s arms and she helped him lay back on the bed.

Once Leo was settled, Zanna forced the group out of the room. She was just about to take Quin with her when Leo stopped her. Leo motioned for Quin to get on the bed and Zanna quietly shut the door. Quin hopped onto the bed and gently pressed his nose to Leo’s shoulder. “I’m alright. I was just overcome with someone else’s thoughts while I was outside. I want to talk to you about something, but I need to sleep first.”

Leo closed his eyes for a second, taking in a few deep breathes. He looked like he was in tremendous pain and it worried Quin. Quin gave a low whine and settled himself next to the young man, resting his head on Leo’s chest.

“Quin?” Quin opened his eyes and lifted his head. Leo was watching him with tired, curious eyes. “Your mother, did she have long brown hair and grey eyes and a long scar down her left cheek?”

Quin immediately jerked to his feet, disturbing Leo as the mattress tipped. He looked down at the man in silent surprise. How did Leo know what his mother looked like? “So they are your memories,” Leo whispered, his voice trembling with exhaustion. “When you slept you project your memoires and your feelings to me. I felt your pain and your sadness, but Ash didn’t. I wonder why that is?”

Quin made a low growling noise and shook his head. He didn’t want to hear any more. He didn’t want to believe that Leo had seen anything.

He went to jump off the bed but a hand grabbed his leg. “Pleas stay here. We can talk about it later. Right now, I just need to sleep.”

Quin wanted to get as far away from the man as he could, but Leo looked exhausted and in pain and Quin couldn’t bring himself to leave the man’s side. Not when this was his fault.

Settling down next to Leo, Quin watched the man’s eyes slide closed. Quin shifted closer to Leo, placing his head on his chest. What was going on and how was Leo able to see his memories?

From what he could remember, they could only communicate through speech in their wolf forms, never send memories or even emotions. Maybe it was him, maybe he had done something. What did he do though? That was the question Quin needed to find the answer for. Unfortunately, he wasn’t about to go looking for the one person he had been running away from.

~~~  
Leo kept his eyes shut as his fingers laced into Quin’s fur. He felt much better now that he had slept, but the memories were still clear in his head. Quin let out a low whine and shifted closer to Leo.

“You didn’t sleep at all did you?” Leo opened his eyes when he felt Quin shake his head. “You should have slept.” Quin lifted his head and shook it again. Leo could tell that Quin felt guilty for what had happened. Pushing himself into a sitting position, Leo stared into Quin’s eyes. “This is not your fault. No Changeling has ever shared memories or emotions with another Changeling. Don’t blame yourself for something you couldn’t control.”

Quin nodded, but Leo could tell that he was still upset. “I’m going to sleep in my wolf form tonight.” Quin’s head snapped up and he shook it vigorously. “I just want to see if it will happen again. Once I figure out what is causing you to project your memories and emotions so vividly, then I can help you control it.” Leo could see that Quin was skeptical. Leo wasn’t quite sure if he could figure it out either. He had never heard of anyone doing such a thing, even in their sleep.

There was a knock on the door and Zanna slipped into the room, carrying a large tray of food. “Zanna I can eat in the kitchen.”

“No, I would prefer if you stayed up here and gave the others a chance to calm down,” Zanna replied, walking across the room. “They are all very worried about you, Ashley most of all. She has locked herself in her room and refuses to let anyone in. I don’t think she’ll talk to anyone, including you.” Zanna set the tray on a small table and set a plate on the floor for Quin. “Are you feeling better?”

It wasn’t often that Zanna showed how much she worried about someone and the fact that she was fidgeting so much was not a good sign. The others would be just as worried.

“Yes, I’m fine,” Leo climbed out of bed and settled himself at the table. Zanna watched him eat, her eyes darting between him and Quin. Leo glanced at Quin, who was doing the same thing he had the first day Leo had brought him the deer; biting into a piece of meat and scurrying away from the plate. “Zanna, I’m fine, go downstairs and tell the others I am fine.”

She nodded, but seemed reluctant to leave. “Does he always eat like that?”

Leo turned to look at Quin, who had frozen in place. Mouth open, ready to snap up another piece of meat. “Only when he thinks someone is going to take his food away from him.” Zanna sighed and turned her back on Quin. It was supposed to be some sort of submission thing, but Leo wasn’t sure if wolves did it. “Is something else wrong?”

“Armo called. He said that a young girl was killed not far from us. He said it’s the same one who attacked that other village.”

“That’s not like his usual pattern. I wonder what this Changeling is planning?” Leo set his fork down and stared up at Zanna. Behind them, Quin let out a short, quiet whine. He had finished what was on the plate and Leo was sure he wanted more.

“Armo asked if we could search the area.” Zanna knelt down and picked up Quin’s plate. “I didn’t tell him what happened to you. I figured it would be better if he didn’t know.”

“It is better, thank you, Zanna.” She nodded, leaving the room. Quin moved to Leo’s side and placed his head on Leo’s knee. Leo gave him a small smile and slid his hand over Quin’s head. “I told you to stop worrying,” he chided.

Quin gave him a frustrated growl, causing Leo to chuckle. He ignored Quin and picked up his fork and returned to eating. Zanna returned minutes later with a plate full of raw meat and Quin hungrily dove into it.

“We should put him on a feeding schedule. Small meals every few hours so he doesn’t make himself sick.” The plate slid across the floor and stopped at Zanna’s feet, causing both Zanna and Leo to look up.

Quin looked up at her, eyes wide, ears drooping, head cocked to one side. Leo forced himself not to burst out laughing even though he thought it looked pretty funny for a wolf to be begging. “Damn he’s cute when he wants to be.” Zanna sighed, picking up the plate and leaving the room once again.

“You keep that look up and all the girls in the house will be falling over themselves to love you.” Quin just snorted and shook his head. “Does that mean we only get that look when we’re feeding you?” Leo chuckled, letting his hand rest on Quin’s head. Quin gave him a look that told Leo the Changeling would use it more often if he liked it. Leo just laughed, “you are quite the charmer.”

  
Zanna returned again, this time bringing the box of meat with her. Zanna glanced between the two of them as she set a full plate of meat on the floor. “I do agree with Harper, he is good for you.”

Quin popped his head up and gave Leo a questioning look. Leo rolled his eyes and returned to his own food, ignoring the other two in the room. Zanna set a hand on Quin’s head and scratched is ear. “You be a good boy for Leo. Most of us like you and we want you to be apart of the pack.”

Quin lowered his head but didn’t give any sign that he wanted what Zanna was suggesting. “I’m going to take Quin out, let him do his business, since I’m sure you didn’t think about that.” Leo hadn’t thought about it and he gave Quin an apologetic look. Quin just shook his head and followed Zanna out the door.

Leo finished his own dinner and stood up, wandering around his room. He looked out the window, watching a quiet breeze sway the remaining leaves on the trees. He thought about Quin and his memories and wondered why only he had seen them.

It wasn’t long before Zanna and Quin returned, both looking happier then before. Leo needed to remember that Quin couldn’t use the bathroom in his wolf form and he had to let the young man out. “Seth and I are going to patrol the area where that girl was killed,” Zanna said, pulling him from his thoughts.

“No, I should go.” Zanna held up a hand and shook her head.

“We have all agreed that you need to stay here for tonight. Don’t worry, we will be careful and we’ll call if we find anything. Stay here with Quin tonight and relax. The pack is already tense because no one understands what happened to you. We don’t need them pacing the halls in fear that you might suddenly drop dead while your out.” She stopped when Quin let out a low whine. This was only making him feel worse and Leo was trying to keep the Changeling from blaming himself.

“I’m fine and I’m not going to suddenly die, believe me. You and Seth go check it out, but please, be very careful. And don’t let Seth do anything stupid.”

Zanna just grinned, “You do know who you’re talking to, right? I’ll keep that man-child in line.” She looked back down at Quin. “Get some sleep, both of you.” Placing the dirty dishes on the tray, she headed for the door, pulling it shut with her foot.

“I’m going to get ready for bed.” Leo pushed his chair away from the table and stood up. Quin gave him a small whine of protest; he didn’t like this idea at all. “It will be fine,” Leo assured.

~~~  
It wouldn’t be fine and Quin knew it. He watched as Leo walked into the bathroom and closed the door. He had always been able to block his thoughts and now he was throwing out memories to whoever passed by. But. Leo said that Ashley hadn’t received them. So what did that mean? Why was Leo the only one? Maybe it was because Leo spoke to him and there was already a link there. Quin didn’t really understand the talking through their mind thing.

Leo exited the bathroom in nothing but a pair of boxers. The sight forced brought all sorts of ideas to his mind and Quin forced himself to look away. He was not supposed to be thinking about Leo that way, but the man was making it very hard.

“Before I change forms, there is one other thing I need to tell you,” Leo said, patting the bed. Quin hopped on the bed and turned to look at Leo. “Ashley, Lia, Harper and I have school tomorrow.”

  
School? It was an odd thing to think about, Changelings attending normal school, with normal humans. “Zanna has to work in the morning and Seth will most likely be off doing something.” That seemed to agitate Leo. “So Jayson has agreed to keep you company if you would like it. If not, he will be in the house if you need anything. Balia will be here too, but I wouldn’t recommend asking her for anything.”

Quin snorted, he hated that woman more and more every day. “I should be home around two.” Leo waited for Quin to nod, giving him a small smile. “Okay, I’m going to change now.”

Quin huffed and turned around to give the man some privacy. He turned his head when the bed jumped and Leo moved around him. He settled on his side of the bed and Quin laid down in the corner farthest from him, determined to keep as much distance between them.

Quin felt Leo sigh in his mind. He knew that the small distance between them wouldn’t make the memories any less painful for Leo, but he still refused to move closer to the man. Leo just groaned and closed his eyes. Quin tried to keep awake as long as he possibly could, but between his full stomach and the soft breathing coming from Leo, Quin just couldn’t stay awake.

When he woke again it wasn’t because of the nightmare wolf that threatened to find him. It was because Leo was screaming, a painful, gut wrenching scream. Quin tried to find his feet, only to fall off the bed. The light flickered on as Harper and Jayson ran into the room.

Quin leapt back onto the bed and nudged Leo’s side, trying to pull him out of the nightmare Quin had forced him into. Leo’s green eyes were wide and clouded with pain as he reached out a trembling hand to Quin.

“The wolf, who is he?” Leo gasped. Quin shook his head. He couldn’t remember who he was, he didn’t want to remember. Jayson was placing a blanket over Leo’s naked body just as Zanna burst into the room.

“You idiot, you didn’t.” She rushed to the bed looking angrily at Leo.

“I just wanted to see if it would happen again. I’m sorry,” Leo groaned in a pained voice. Zanna reached for Leo and tried to pry his hands away from where they were grasping his stomach. The same spot where, if someone were to look for them, Quin had scars from an old bite.

“There is no wound,” Zanna sighed, looking over at Quin.

“He didn’t bite me. It was just a memory, but the skin still hurts.” Leo pushed her away and motioned for Quin to come to him. Quin shook his head and backed away, he knew Leo would look for the marks and he didn’t want him to. “They are there though?” Quin nodded and Leo looked back up at Zanna. “I’m fine, please go back to bed.”

“Do you want one of us to take Quin?” Zanna asked, watching Leo nervously.

“No, it’s fine. I don’t see them in my human form. Go back to bed, please. I didn’t mean to wake all of you,” Leo whispered, looking at each member of his pack.

Zanna nodded and turned, shuffling the other two out of the room. “Quin,” Leo requested, “come here.”

Quin shook his head, this was the second time he had hurt Leo and he didn’t want to do it again. Leo gave a small huff and crawled to where Quin was sitting. He wrapped his arms around Quin’s neck and breathed into his fur. “I did this to myself, not you.” Quin whined and nudged his chest, so Leo would sit back. “The wolf, is he a changeling?” Quin nodded. “But not your mentor?”

Another nod. “Why did he hurt you?” Quin shook his head. He didn’t want to answer that.

“Your family.” Quin snapped his jaw towards Leo. He didn’t need to know about Quin’s family. “Alright, I’ll ignore what I saw, for now. The wolf, however, I can’t ignore.”

Leo’s arms slid away from Quin and he slumped forwards. Leo suddenly looked very tired and another wave of guilt filled Quin. Quin stepped forward and nudged the man’s chest. Leo let Quin move him, directing him under the covers. Quin settled next to him, waiting while Leo thought.

“Did you meet him around here?” Quin didn’t know, he had been traveling for so long, away from towns or road signs. He didn’t even know how far north he was. “I’ll pull out the maps tomorrow and see if we can figure out where you last saw him. If it was close to here, then I have a feeling that it’s the same wolf who has been attacking the towns.”

Quin sighed; he didn’t want to think about this any more. He wanted Leo to sleep; the man was stressing himself out too much and it was all because of Quin. Leo yawned and slid down the mattress, setting his head on a pillow. He fought to keep awake for several more minutes and Quin watched in relief as his eyes slid closed. Once Leo was asleep, Quin let himself drift back into the nightmares.

When he woke again, it was to Leo’s alarm. Leo was already awake, nibbling on a piece of toast while he looked over a pile of papers at his desk. A plate of meat sat on the floor for Quin and he ate hungrily. Leo kept quiet as he dumped more meat on the plate and went about his morning routine.

There was a soft knock on the door and Ashley slowly slipped into the room, her eyes wide when she looked around. Leo was standing next to Quin, reaching out to pet him when she rushed to him. She threw her arms around Leo’s waist and Ashley began to cry into his shirt.

Leo smiled lovingly down at her and stroked her hair. “It’s ok, Ash. This wasn’t your fault. I’m fine and if you don’t calm down you’re going to miss the bus.”

“I heard you screaming last night. I wanted to see but…” She trailed off, sobbing again.

“If you ask Quin, he’ll tell you I did something very stupid last night,” Leo explained. Ashley glanced at Quin and he nodded.

“You should stop being so reckless. It’s not good for either of you,” she said in her soft voice.

“Your right,” Leo nodded. “I will be more careful. Being reckless never solved anything and it wont help now. Now, you can’t miss the bus and I need to get to class.” She nodded, releasing Leo and turned to Quin. She gave him a quick kiss on the snout before rushing from the room. “Well, I have never seen her do that before.”

Quin looked up into Leo’s amused eyes. He cocked his head and smiled down at Quin. “Alright I have to go.” Leo knelt down and ran his fingers through Quin’s fur. “Jayson’s room is down the hall if you need anything. Zanna has a schedule for when you need to eat so I’m sure he’ll be in and out several times today. I’m sure you need to go out so we can do that now.”

Leo stood and motioned for Quin to follow him. Quin followed Leo obediently downstairs and out the back door. Quin kept close to the house even though he wanted so badly to run, the wolf inside him craving for it even more. Maybe he could convince Leo to let him do so when he got home.

Back in the house, Lia and Harper were waiting for Leo at the door. He gave Quin’s head one last pat, stating that he could walk around the house but he couldn’t go out unless someone was with him. He didn’t like being in the house without Leo.

Jayson didn’t seem like someone who would want to injure Quin, but he knew Balia would. Peaking into the living room, Quin found Jayson bent over a small table, carving away at a piece of wood. Several small figures already sat on the table, they looked like chess pieces.

“You can come and sit with me. I won’t bite,” Jayson’s said, keeping his eyes on the piece of wood in his hands. Quin slowly crept into the room and looked at the small figures sitting on the table. “Harper said that some of the chess pieces were breaking, so I figured I would make a new set for her and Lia.”

Quin examined the finished pieces. The pieces were beautiful renditions of wolves in several different aggressive stances. Quin was awestruck at how intricate each piece was. It must have take Jayson several hours to do just one piece. “They are no where near finished but it is a good start.” Jayson gave him a small smile and continued with his work.

Quin watched silently while Jayson worked, mesmerized by how the young man was able to carve such detail on something so small. “If you think this is nice, you should come see the stuff I have in the garage.” Jayson reached out and patted Quin’s head. “I would love to paint you. I have never seen a Changeling with such beautiful eyes.”

Quin shook his head, flattered by the compliment. “You are lucky Armo chose Leo for you, he has needed something to distract him from Balia. She’s been so demanding lately, I’m surprised Leo lets her get away with some of the things she does. Didn’t let her get away with calling you a mutt last night, though.” Something that sounded like a laugh passed Jayson’s lips. “She thinks she can do whatever she wants just because her father is rich and gives the pack money to live here. We don’t need it though, we all work enough to support the pack.”

They seemed so different from the other Changelings Quin had met. He wondered if maybe this group was the outcasts of the Changeling world. They seemed to like the seclusion and they all seemed to have a troubled past that caused them to act the way they do now. Maybe this group was perfect for him.

Jayson turned on the TV and flipped it to the news. It had been so long since Quin had watched television. He was surprised when the thought of changing back into a human crawled across his mind. He could do it and no one here would judge him. Or maybe they would. He decided against it, he wasn’t human anymore.

The news had nothing good on it. There was talk of a war that had been going on since Quin was still a human. People dying, others getting arrested and the weather stating that it might start snowing by the end of the week. If Quin remembered correctly, they were heading into the end of November. It had been surprisingly warm and snow just didn’t sound right.

“It’s time for you to eat.” Jayson pulled his attention away from the TV. He wasn’t hungry, but he would eat a little to make Leo happy.

~~~  
“You should consider setting up a room for Quin.” Leo glanced at Harper as he turned onto the road that led to their house. “I know that you want him as your own, but you don’t want him to feel forced. When he returns to his human form he should be allowed to have his own room. That way he can have some privacy.”

“You’re right.” Leo pulled into their driveway and parked the car. “Quin is a human and he should be allowed to make his own choices. The empty room next to Jayson’s would be good for him. That way he is still close to me but he has his privacy too.”

The garage door was open and Jayson was there, putting the final touches on a large woodcarving. Quin sat quietly, watching the young man work. His ear’s perked up when he saw the car pull in and Leo smiled. Harper and Lia hopped out of the car when Leo parked and wandered over to the garage.

Jayson had put Quin on a leash so he couldn’t go much farther then a few feet from the garage and Quin stood at the end of it, waiting for Leo to approach him. “I see you had fun spending time with Jayson.” Leo smiled as he knelt down to greet Quin.

Quin let out a small whine and shuffled closer to Leo. He may have liked spending time with the other pack members, but Quin still preferred to keep close to Leo.

“You’re like his security blanket.” Jayson said in his always bland tone. “He was getting antsy as it got closer to two, so I figured I would bring him out here and let him get some fresh air while I worked. He wants to run.”

Leo could see that Quin wanted to, but he was still worried that Quin would try to escape. “Give it a few weeks, put some weight on and then I’ll let you run the field. Did he eat?” he asked, looking up at Jayson.

“Every two hours as Zanna instructed. Sometimes he didn’t finish but he tried to eat as much as possible.” Jayson glanced around and scratched his arm while he fidgeted. Quin wasn’t the only one who wanted to run.

“Why don’t you and Lia go for a run, I’ll take Quin. Thank you for watching him, Jayson.” The young man nodded and went to look for Lia. “It’s getting cold, Quin, let’s go into the house.” Quin nodded and they slipped through the front door. Unfortunately, Balia was there waiting for them and she did not look happy.

“We need to try again,” she demanded, crossing her arms over her chest.

“It will have to wait, Balia, I don’t have time right now.”

“Well make time. You are pack leader and with that comes responsibilities. You agreed to give me a child and so far I have not gotten pregnant.” She stomped her foot causing Quin to shrink back.

“I know what I agreed to, but it will have to wait. I have more important things to deal with.” Balia’s temper flared, that was apparently not the right thing to say.

“So our child is not important to you?” She made a disgusted sound and narrowed her eyes. “You disgust me, Leo, this should be the only thing you should be thinking about and all you do is run around trying to act like a normal human.”

“We are humans, Balia, and I have a right to live in this world. I will not hide away like some beaten animal because I am different. I will find you later, right now I have other things to take care of.” Leo nudged Quin upstairs and into his bedroom where Leo collapsed on the bed with a sigh. He hated fighting with Balia and he hated the agreement he was stuck with. One child, that was all she wanted and she still didn’t have it. If she didn’t get pregnant tonight, Leo worried that she would keep him tied to the bed until she was.

Quin joined him on the bed and laid next to him, setting his head on Leo’s chest. “Well, at least you don’t expect much from me.” Leo smiled petting Quin’s head. “Just some attention and food.” Quin let out a low whine and edged closer to Leo. “I’ll try not to be long with her tonight. I don’t want to draw this out any more then I have to. But before I go I want you to look at the maps, see if you can tell me where you might have seen that wolf Changeling.”

Quin nodded and hoped off the bed. Leo pulled out several large maps from his desk drawer and pulled out the state he was looking for. Unfolding it, he smoothed it out on the floor and moved out of the way so Quin could look at it. Quin glanced at the map and cocked his head. He seemed to be confused about something.

“If you can’t read it then I can name some towns for you. Maybe that will help?”

Quin shook his head and pointed his nose towards the state name on the map, as if he were trying to tell Leo that it was wrong. “Vermont, that’s the state we are in.” Leo looked at the map to make sure it was right. Quin whined again and shook his head. “Quin, I have been living here for a year. I know what state we are in.” Quin shook his head again and realization dawned on Leo. “You didn’t know what state you were in?” Quin nodded.

Leo stood and pulled a book off his bookshelf, opening it to a map of the U.S.. “Show me which state you remember being in last.” Quin hesitated; he seemed reluctant to tell him. Finally he stood and pressed his nose against one of the states. Leo looked at the book for a moment, his eyes wandering over the state Quin was pointing to. The last state Quin remembered being in was Michigan. But if Quin thought he was in Michigan, then how did he end up in Vermont without even knowing it? It was another question he would have to wait to ask when Quin was in his human form again.


	5. Chapter 5

“This is our fourth time trying, Leo. How much longer are you planning on waiting? You need to get checked…”

Quin buried his head underneath the pillow trying to drown out Balia’s screaming. He had heard enough of it over the last few days. She was still not pregnant and apparently only Leo was to blame. Maybe it was just not meant to be. Leo deserved someone nicer then her anyway. Someone who would love and respect him.

Leo responded to Balia’s complaints and then they both fell silent. Quin cocked his head and waited for something else to happen. The door to Leo’s bedroom opened and Quin sat up quickly. Leo pushed the door shut and leaned against it, his eyes closed and his breathing harsh. Leo was looking increasingly tired every day and his pack wasn’t making things easy for him.  
Leo was off for the holiday and Quin had hoped that the man would get some rest. It wouldn’t happen if Balia kept pestering him about a stupid baby. They were still young, plenty of time to pop kids out when they were older.

Leo sat on the bed and Quin moved towards him. Leo smiled when Quin curled around him and set his head in his lap. Leo’s fingers slid over his fur and he let out a slow breath. “It snowed last night,” Leo said, sounding like he was thinking out loud. “I’m sure the pack would enjoy some exercise in the fresh powder.” He looked down at Quin and smiled softly. “I think you are well enough to go for a run. Want to go downstairs and see if the others want to go outside and play too.”

Quin nodded his head vigorously. He had been itching to run since they had found him and now he was finally getting his chance. He trotted alongside Leo as they headed down the stairs and into the living room where everyone but Balia was sitting. They all looked up when Leo walked into the room, their eyes shifting when they saw the smile on his face. “First snow of the season, maybe we should take a break and go outside.” Everyone leapt excitedly to their feet and rushed downstairs. Quin turned to follow them, but a hand on his back stopped him.

“Quin?” Quin looked up at Leo, “I won’t leash you, but if you think about escaping, I will lock you in my room and you will never be let out again.”

Quin nodded. He wouldn’t be going anywhere. He was really starting to like the pack and, as much as he hated to admit it, he wanted to stay by Leo’s side for as long as he could.

They joined the rest of the pack in the garage and once everyone was in their wolf forms, the group headed outside. The cold air nipped at his nose, but it felt good to breath in the frosty air. The snow crunched beneath his feet as he trotted across the field. He watched as Ashley chased Lia, while Harper and Jayson set off in another direction.

 _‘Just stay along the fence and don’t go into the woods,’_ Leo said to him in his mind. Quin glanced at him and nodded.

He set off across the field, making sure to keep away from the others antics, but staying close enough so he could see them. He wanted to show Leo that he could obey orders. He wanted to be able to do this again.

He moved towards the tall wooden fence and followed along the length of it. The trotted along it for several seconds before taking off at a dead run. He loved to run in this form, the speed was exhilarating. The snow kicked up behind him, fluttering down onto the trail he left.

When he came to the corner of the fence, he turned around and headed back. He slowed when something in the woods caught his eye and he paused to look around. There was no movement among the trees and he didn’t smell anything strange. A shiver ran through him and the wolf in his mind warned him that something wasn’t right. He decided heading back to the pack would be a good idea.

Before he could move a flash of grey darted in front of him and teeth sunk into his side. _‘I told you not to let them catch you,’_ the other wolf growled in his mind. Quin heart began beating wildly when he recognized the yellow eyes staring at him. It was him. He had threatened to find Quin the last time they had met and Quin had told him he wanted to be left alone. Quin ignored the threat and was now regretting that he had done so.

 _‘Look at you, acting like a spoiled pup. Getting fat on the hospitality of others and contributing nothing yourself. You are ruining my plans, boy and I do not like it.’_ Quin let out a sharp yelp when the Changeling bit harder, shaking his head to tear the flesh. _‘I should rip your throat out right now. Then again…’_ The Changeling hesitated and released Quin.

Quin collapsed onto the ground and he could feel blood gushing from the wound. _‘I’m sure I can trust that you’ll be a good boy and keep quiet about me. Unless you want your new pack to find out what you did. It would be easy for them to discover why you were chased away from your home.’_ Quin knew the Changeling wasn’t making empty threats any more and struggled to shake his head. _‘That’s a good boy, I will return when I have decided what to do with you. Have fun playing house with your new family.’_ His teeth sunk into Quin’s side once more and he pulled at the wound. Quin squeezed his eyes closed and whined. When he opened his eyes again the wolf was gone and he was alone, bleeding over the snow-covered ground.

Quin lay on the ground in pain. What should he do? The other were too far away to have heard or seen what happened. He needed Leo and there was only one way he could get the Changeling’s attention. He opened his mind and called out to him. It was weak and Quin could only hope that Leo had heard him.

He remembered what Leo had said about helping Quin better if he was in his human form. He also knew he needed to slow the bleeding and he couldn’t do that in this form. He forced his mind to think about his human form and he groaned when his bones began to shift. It had been four years since he had returned to his human form and the thought of doing so now scared him more then the fear of bleeding out before someone came to rescue him.

~~~  
_‘Leo.’_ It was only a whisper but Leo heard it. He didn’t recognize the voice and he turned to look around at his pack. That was when he noticed that Quin had disappeared. Then he heard the scream of pain and fear welled up in him.

The others had heard it too and they set off to find the source. As they drew closer, Leo could smell blood and his fear only grew. They found a man laying by the fence surrounded by a pool of blood. Bite marks covered the left side of his body, the skin torn and stained red.

It was Quin, Leo could tell by his scent, but he was human and not wolf. The happiness of seeing Quin in his human form was drowned out by the horrifying sight of the young man bleeding in front of him. Quin needed help fast or he would be dead before they got him back to the house.

“Zanna,” Leo yelled, once he was back in his human form, “return to the house and call Caitlyn. Seth, help me lift him.” Seth returned to his human form and slid his hands under Quin’s legs. They were all naked and it was freezing, but Leo didn’t care. All he cared about was getting Quin inside safely.

Luckily, Ashley had been thinking ahead and had run back to the house with Zanna. She returned with a few jackets and blankets. She tossed a blanket over Leo and Seth’s shoulders and then wrapped one around Quin’s thin body. The house wasn’t far, but it felt like miles while they carried Quin.

Zanna threw the front door open when they got closer and they eased Quin inside. They took a second to debate about where to place Quin, decided that Leo’s room was the best place since he was most familiar with it. They laid Quin out on the bed and Leo began putting pressure on the wounds.

Caitlyn arrived moments later and she forced everyone to leave so she could work quietly. Leo let her push him away from Quin so she could look at the wounds, but Leo refused to leave when she told him to. Caitlyn threatened to leave Quin to die if he didn’t go and Zanna was forced drag Leo out of the room before a fight started. She tossed him clothes and growled at him to get dressed ignoring Leo when he refused to go downstairs.

He sat quietly outside his door, screaming at himself for how stupid he had been for leaving Quin alone. It had been their first time out and Leo had just abandoned him. He dropped his face in his hand and groaned. God he was a terrible pack leader.

Harper found him in that position an hour later and she slid down the wall to sit next to him. She forced a cup of tea into his hands and made him drink “You know, beating yourself up over it is not going to help things,” she said softly.

“I let him out of my sight and he got hurt,” Leo replied, guilt making his voice thick. “I’m a fool and a bad pack leader. How could I let this happen?”

“Leo, you are a good pack leader and you trusted Quin. He stayed within the fence, which means that something attacked him. You should be more worried about that instead of beating yourself up about things that you can’t change.”

“I am worried about that. I just can’t figure out why someone would attack him out of the blue. Do we consider this a planned attack or a freak something?”

Before Harper could reply Caitlyn appeared in the doorway and Leo jumped up. “It was a wolf that bit him, a Changeling, I believe. He’s fine, the wounds weren’t that deep and they didn’t cause any real damage. Whoever did this to him seem to be leaving you a warning. I will call Armo and explain to him what has happened. I’m sure he’ll want to come and speak with Quin once he’s better. For now just keep the wound cleaned and change the bandage twice a day. I didn’t have much to stitch so most of the wounds are still open. Let him sleep for as long as he wants and don’t let him move around too much.”

“Yes, thank you, Caitlyn,” Leo said in a rush of air. She gave Leo a small smile and a pat on the shoulder before heading down the stairs.

Leo rushed into the room and gently climbed onto the bed so he could get close to Quin. Quin looked much too young for his age and he was very small and very thin. Long, wild brown hair was scattered across the pillow and he had three scars running along the left side of his face, one of them running across his eye. The side of his body that had been bitten had scars from previous bites and there were other scars he didn’t recognize scattered across Quin’s stomach and chest. Leo wondered if the marks were from the same Changeling or another one.

Though Quin had been slowly putting on weight, he was much skinnier then Leo had expected him to be. His fur had hidden more issues then Leo had originally though. Leo let his finger brush over every rib, making silent promises that he would help Quin get better.

Quin’s breathing was slow and quiet, which was a good sign. It meant Leo didn’t have to worry about the young man suddenly ceasing to breath on him.

“Leo, you need to eat something.” Zanna was touching his shoulder and staring at him with a worried expression. Minutes had suddenly become hours and he hadn’t even realized it. Rubbing his tired eyes on the back of his hand, Leo slipped off the bed and followed Zanna downstairs.

When they entered the kitchen, Ashley rushed to him and jumped into his arms. She had been crying, worried not only about Quin, but also about their leader who had been sitting in a comatose state for the last few hours.

“I’m sorry, I should have come down sooner,” Leo whispered, rubbing Ashley’s back.

“We understand, Leo, it’s all of our fault. Someone should have been with him. Maybe then the wolf wouldn’t have attacked him and if he had, we would have been able to fight him,” Lia replied. She was perched on a chair at the table, her eyes red and puffy. Even Jayson had an expression of worry on his always blank face.

“Either way someone would have been hurt,” Leo said. “Just be careful when you go out and always travel with someone else. I don’t need another pack member hurt because of this Changeling.” They all nodded in unison, each one of them wearing some sort of worried expression. “Let’s not worry about it now,” Leo’s voice softened “We all need to eat and we all need to relax. Quin is fine and the rest of us are safe in the house.”

Leo set Ashley on the ground and moved towards the table. Dinner was quiet since everyone was nervous about the bizarre things that had been happening the last few days. Though Quin was a nice addition to the pack, he brought along several things that needed to be taken care of. Thankfully he had returned to his human for, which meant they could help him a little better now.  
Leo tried to help clean up after dinner, but Harper shooed him from the room, stating that he had more important things to worry about. He found Quin still sleeping when he returned to his room and left him to his peaceful slumber. He went in search of his favorite book and settled at his desk. Reading would help him pass the time until Quin woke.

~~~  
The pain was something he had dealt with before, but it still hurt just as bad as any other time. It was his fault anyway, he had seen the warnings and ignored them and just like before, he was punished for trying to get away. Maybe he should have let him kill him. It would have been better for everyone. Then again, Leo would have been sad and so would the others. He couldn’t bear the thought bringing any more people pain.

Quin’s eyes fluttered opened and he took in a deep breath… well, as deep as his wounds would let him. He was lying in Leo’s large bed and it felt nice. The smooth sheets on his skin, the soft pillow underneath his head. Everything around him felt like it was cradling his body, keeping him safe in a warm cocoon.

He looked around, turning his head slowly from side to side. Where was Leo? Pushing himself into a sitting position, Quin hissed at the pain. It hurt to move, but he felt better sitting up. The white sheets slid down his body and pooled in his lap, revealing white bandages wrapped around his midsection. Quin did a quick check to make sure he hadn’t opened one of the wounds and gingerly twisted his body to grab a bunch of pillows and pile them up behind him.

He paused when he heard voices outside of the room and abandoned the pillows to see who was coming. Leo froze when he pushed the door to his room open met Quin’s eyes. Quin stared for a moment taking in a deep breath to speak, only to whimper at the pain it caused him. Leo was at the bed in seconds, slowly easing himself on it so he didn’t jostle Quin’s body.

“I’m so sorry,” he whispered, cupping Quin’s face in his hands. The emotion in Leo’s green eyes making the waiver in his voice much more painful to hear. “I’m sorry I wasn’t there to protect you, I’m sorry I wasn’t here when you woke up.”

Quin hushed him by placing a finger to Leo’s lips and he stroked Leo cheek trying to calm the man. He knew Leo was going to worry, but he had no idea how emotional he would be. Tears filled Leo’s green eyes and he trembled slightly.

“I’m sorry, I’m just so happy that you’re awake.” Leo pressed their foreheads together as he stroked Quin’s hair. Quin closed his eyes and breathed a small sigh. It was nice to feel someone else touching him, comforting him after so long.

Quin leaned forward in an attempt to kiss Leo’s cheek to comfort him further, but the pain in his side made it hard to reach the soft skin. Frowning for a moment, Quin settled for something closer, pressing his lips gently to Leo’s lips. It was just a quick kiss, a thank you and nothing more.

“The others will be happy to know you’re awake.” Leo pulled away so he could turn to look at Zanna, who was staring at Quin. Her lips quirked when she reached out and took Quin’s hand, her blue eyes turning to look at Leo. “Can you make something for him to eat? He hasn’t had anything since yesterday.”

She nodded, “I’ll let the others know he’s awake also.” She gave Quin one last smile and turned away.

“Are you in any pain? Do you need anything?” Leo’s hands were gently searching his body, as if he was afraid that something else had appeared while Quin was asleep.

“Bathroom.” It came out as a rasped whisper and Quin felt as if he was learning to speak all over again. It made his throat feel rough and his voice cracked. Leo nodded and lifted him off the bed. He was very careful not to move Quin around too much as he helped the young man in the bathroom.

When they settled back on the bed, Quin let his fingers run over the smooth fabric. He suddenly wanted to get his hands on everything within reach. He wanted to know how much he had missed by trapping himself in his wolf form.

“You’re skinnier then we originally thought,” Leo whispered, running a hand over Quin’s chest. Quin closed his eyes and concentrated on the fingers brushing over his skin. Leo had touched him several times when Quin was in his wolf form, but if felt so different in his human form. Leo’s skin was soft under his own fingertips and his hands were gentle when they floated over Quin’s protruding ribs.

Quin tested out his fingers by wrapping them around Leo’s hand. “It’s like you’ve never used your body before.” Leo smiled as Quin’s other hand grasped Leo’s shirt and began playing with the buttons. He released Leo’s hand and unbuttoned and rebuttoned the buttons several times, stopping only when he was satisfied that he remembered how to do it. “How long has it been since you were last in your human form?”

“Four years,” Quin croaked, flinching when Leo looked at him in shock.

“Four years? By then most Changelings have succumbed to the animal’s mind. How did you keep it at bay?” Quin shrugged, the wolf in his mind usually kept quiet, only making noise when it sensed trouble.

Zanna returned carrying a large tray with a bowl and a plate of food that Quin assumed was for Leo. Leo took the bowl from her with a small thank you and she set the rest on the table. Quin looked at the plate of food longingly, his mouth watering. He really didn’t want to eat broth.

“I don’t think he wants soup,” Leo chuckled, lifting the spoon to Quin’s mouth. Quin stared down at the spoon as if it had offended him.

“I don’t trust putting solids in him yet.” Zanna huffed.

“Why not? He’s been eating raw meat for the last few days.” Leo moved the spoon when it was clear Quin wasn’t going to eat and stuck the spoon in his mouth. “It’s too salty anyway.” Leo handed the bowl back to Zanna and she rolled her eyes.

She grabbed the plate of food off the table and shoved it into Leo’s hands. She gave one last huff and stormed out of the room. “She just wants to make sure you adjust,” Leo explained softly. “Actually, I’ll probably regret not making you eat the soup.”

Quin refrained from rolling his own eyes and grabbed a cherry tomato off the plate, nibbling at it quietly. His eyes widened when his taste buds were overcome with flavor. He had spent too long living with the wolf’s poor taste buds. “I have never seen someone look so excited to eat a tomato,” Leo laughed.

Quins glared at him and snatched a carrot off the plate. He chewed it slowly, watching Leo carefully cut into the meat. Leo stabbed a small piece of pork and swirled it around a gravy looking substance. He held it up for Quin to take, watching him expectantly.

Quin let his mouth encompass the meat and pulled it off the fork. The saltiness of the gravy, mixed with the salty flavor of the meat was a bit too much for him and he scrunched up his face. Leo cocked his head and frowned. “I guess we’ll have to find something else for you to eat.”

“To much salt.” Quin whispered as he grabbed another tomato.

“Less salt, I’ll make a note of that.” Leo smiled, his eyes never leaving Quin as he ate. Quin could tell that Leo has several questions forming in his head and he wished that Leo would keep them there. At least for now.

Leo set the now empty plate on the bedside table and reached for Quin, cupping his face in his hands. The touch felt nice and Quin leaned into Leo’s hand. “I’m going to bring the dishes downstairs. Is there anything you need?”

Quin’s eye immediately dropped to his lap only to snap back up. He felt his face heat and hated that he couldn’t hide his embarrassment in his human form. Leo looked confused at Quin’s sudden show of humiliation until he looked down, tying to figure out what caused Quin to react like that.

Realization spread across his face as he looked up again. “Clothes, right, that’s kind of important. I’ll ask Jayson if I can borrow some things for you. They might be big on you, but it’s something until we can buy you some clothes. Just stay here OK?”

Quin nodded, were else was he going to go? He was naked and badly wounded, even if he wanted to, he wouldn’t get far in this condition. He nodded anyway and watched Leo grab the tray of empty dishes, his eyes railing behind Leo as he walked out of the room.

Quin slumped on the bed when the door shut. He was suddenly exhausted, his wounds and unused human body tiring him faster. He was just about to drift into sleep when Leo returned.

  
“You look exhausted,” Leo sighed. He slid boxers he had brought with him over Quin’s legs and lifted him gently off the bed to pull them over his hips. “I’m going to leave the shirt off, just so I can keep an eye on those wounds and the clothes are so loose that they might slip off during the night anyway. I’m going to have to get you some clothes tomorrow.”

Quin nodded, trying take the sweatpants Leo was holding. Leo just pushed his hands away gently and slipped them over Quin’s legs. Quin wanted to stubbornly tell Leo he could do it himself, but he liked the attention. “Lay down, little one, and get some rest.” The named riled him and Quin pinched Leo’s arm. He may be smaller then Leo, but he was not going to allow anyone to call him little. Leo just chuckled and carefully tucked the covers around Quin.

Quin hated sleeping on his back, he was a stomach sleeper and laying on his back meant he wasn’t going to sleep well. Unfortunately sleeping on his side was going to hurt and laying on his stomach was impossible with his wounds. So he settled himself as comfortably as he could on the bed and turned his head to watch Leo.

~~~  
Leo crawled off the bed, tugging off his own clothes. He felt Quin’s eyes tracking him around the room, but he wasn’t sure if it was out of curiosity or fear that Leo might do something to him. He settled himself on the bed next to Quin, letting his fingers run through the young man’s hair. Leo admired Quin’s odd colored eyes as Quin watched him; he still had one blue eye and one brown eye in his human form. After several quiet minutes Quin let out a long sigh and settled himself further under the covers, closing his eyes.

Once Quin was asleep, Leo pulled away and settled on the other side of the bed. He wanted to give Quin some space, even though he badly wanted to wrap his arms around the young man and hold him close. He was pretty sure wrapping around Quin would scare the Changeling and that was the last thing Leo wanted to do.

Leo woke when his alarm went off, surprised to find another body pressed against his back. Quin’s fingers brushed against his skin as they flexed and every few second, Quin would let out a whimper. Leo immediately recognized the signs of a nightmare.

Rolling over, Leo faced Quin and gently touched his cheek. “Quin, wake up.” Quin whimpered, his hand sliding over the sheets as if he were looking for something. He reached down and took a hold of Quin’s hand. Quin gripped it tightly and pressed himself closer to Leo. The boxers were hanging low on his hips, but they were still covering most of him. The sweatpants Leo had put on him the night before were now lost in the huge bed. “Wake up, little one.”

Quin’s eyes popped open and he glared at Leo. Leo remembered Quin reaction when he had used the nickname the first time and he smiled softly. Though Quin was tiny, he was certainly tough. It made the nickname all the more endearing.

“You were having another bad dream,” Leo explained. Quin immediately dropped his eyes and he pushed Leo’s hands away from his face. “Do you want to talk about it?” Quin shook his head, but he inched closer to Leo. He winced every time he moved, so Leo closed the small distance that was between them, wrapping his eyes around Quin’s thin frame.

Quin sighed into Leo’s chest and closed his eyes. “Don’t fall asleep again,” Leo chided softly. “I need to change your bandages.” Quin let out a small whine and rolled onto his back. He was still very tired and the circles under his eyes seemed to have darkened overnight. “Are you in a lot of pain?”

Quin shook his head, but the grimace on his face made it unconvincing. He tried to push himself up, but the task wore him out quickly and Leo had to help him sit up. He frowned when he noticed the blood staining Quin’s bandages. He must have been moving a lot in his sleep and had reopened the wounds.

“Try to stay still and relax,” Leo advised, piling pillows behind Quin’s back and helping him settle into them. Quin nodded and slumped against the pillows, his different colored eyes fighting to stay opened.

There was a shriek from downstairs that startled the two of them. Leo tapped Quin’s chest to keep him from moving and rushed from the room. Downstairs he found Ashley collapsed by the front door, sobbing into her hands. Zanna and Harper ran in just as Leo stepped off the stairs their eyes starring in horror at the sight in front of them.

Lying in the doorway was a dead fox; Leo could tell it wasn’t a Changeling, but looking at the animal’s face, its death was horrific. The fox had been badly mutilated and its tail was hanging off the doorknob. Blood was streaked across the door and seeping into the hallway.

“I saw the blood and I didn’t know why it was there so I opened the door,” Ashley sobbed. “Why would someone do this?” Leo quickly stepped forward and gathered her up in his arms. She grasped his shirt and buried her face in his neck, her body shaking.

“This is disgusting,” Zanna scowled. She stepped outside and examined the animal. “This was not just some freak killing, someone left this here as a warning.”

“A warning for what?” Harper demanded, helping Leo get Ashley off the floor and into the living room.

Leo and Zanna stared down at the fox, hoping to find some answer in the mess. There was a loud noise from upstairs and a sharp cry that sounded Leo knew was Quin’s. “It’s for Quin,” Leo whispered. He looked at Zanna, his eyes wide. She gave him a confused look, but he had dashed back up the stares before she could question him.

He burst into his room to find Jayson setting a trembling Quin on the bed. Quin whimpered and struggled against Jayson’s gentle hold. “He won’t say anything.” Jayson’s flat tone had a hint of worry in it. “He was trying to get off the bed when I found him. His wounds have started bleeding again.”

Leo strode over to the bed, reaching for Quin. Quin gripped Leo’s hand tightly as he sat on the bed. “What did he leave?” Quin asked, his voice so shaky it took Leo a second to figure out what he had asked.

“It was a fox.” Leo rubbed Quin’s arm trying to calm the young man. Quin’s bandages were now a dark read and Leo was worried that he had torn some of the stitches. “Quin, I need to look at your wounds.”

“The tail, where was the tail?” Quin begged, tugging at Leo’s hand.

“It was tied to the doorknob.” Quin’s eyes widened in horror and his shaking grew worse. “Quin, please, you need to relax.”

“No,” Quin shook his head frantically, “I have to go. I can’t stay here anymore.”

Quin’s eyes closed and Leo could feel his fingers starting to change in his hand. He lunged for his bedside table and grabbed the silver bracelet that was sitting on it. He clamped it around Quin’s wrist and the change immediately stopped, forcing Quin back into his human body.

“You are not leaving. Not in your condition,” Leo said sternly. Quin looked down at the bracelet around his wrist then up at Leo. “I’m sorry, Quin, but I can’t let you change and I’m not letting you leave. Talk to me, tell me who left the fox and we’ll try to help you.”

Quin shook his head and attempted to pull away from Leo. His movements were sluggish and Leo could feel Quin’s body loosing to exhaustion. “Jayson, I need your help.” Jayson nodded and Leo lifted Quin into his arms. He was violently shaking and Leo could feel the wet bandages sticking to his stomach.

He set Quin on the long sink in the bathroom and instructed Jayson to hold him steady. He slowly pulled off Quin’s bandage, and inspected the wounds. He hadn’t torn the stitches, but the sections that were still open were bleeding badly, not enough that Quin was in any immediate danger, but enough that Leo needed to get the bleeding to stop. He grabbed a towel from the linnen closet and gently pressed it to the wound.

“Quin, I need you to sit still for me, okay?” Quin nodded and Leo looked up at Jayson. “Go get Zanna and ask her to bring some more of those big bandages.” Jayson nodded and left the room. “Breath, Quin, please.” Quin took in a long, slow breath and reached up to touch Leo’s face. “Everything will be alright. We will protect you.”

“No,” Quin shook his head, tears forming in his eyes, “you shouldn’t endanger yourself because of me.”

“Quin, you are apart of the pack now and a pack protects their own. Now please, tell me who the Changeling was and why he left the fox?”

“I don’t know his name or much about him, but he’s dangerous. The tail on the doorknob means that he will come for me in two weeks and if I don’t go with him…” Quin gasped harshly and shook his head as tears spilled down his face.

“Shhh, Quin, we won’t let him take you,” Leo said gently. He kissed away Quin’s tears and stroked his hair. “How did you meet him?”

“He found me. He knew things about my past and he threatened me. He told me if I didn’t do what he wanted that he would kill my family.” Quin pulled back and met Leo’s eyes, “I’m a bad person, Leo, and you should have never taken me in.”

“I don’t believe you, Quin. I think you are frightened and that fear made you do things you regret. But I believe you are a good person.” A small smile flashed across Quin’s face and he straightened so his lips pressed quickly to Leo’s. It was such an odd gesture to Leo, but he understood that the kiss was only Quin showing gratitude and nothing more. Leo moved the towel against Quin’s side to get a look at his wounds. The bleeding had slowed and it had begun clotting over some of the wounds. At least Leo didn’t have to worry about Quin being a hemophiliac. “Will he keep leaving animals every day?”

“I don’t know, I usually try to find him after the first one.” Quin looked down at his wounds and flinched. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s not your fault. You toss a lot when you sleep because of the nightmares. We’re going to have to do something about that and keep anyone else from leaving threatening signs on our doorstep. Unfortunately, the only thing that comes to mind for the nightmares is drugging you, and I really don’t want to do that.” Quin shook his head, his body tensing when Zanna stepped into the room.

“Seth and Lia said they didn’t hear anything when they were scouting last night or when they went out this morning. I think the fox was killed somewhere else and brought here.” She pulled open a large bandage and looked at Quin’s side. “It’s not that bad, but you’re going to have to be careful. If you keep opening the wounds they will never heal.” There was an edge of agitation in her voice. Leo had only heard it when she was dealing with annoying owners who refused to accept that something was wrong with their pets. “I just got an emergency call and I have to take it. I’ll be back as soon as I can. Will you be alright with him?”

Leo nodded as he held Quin’s arm up so she could wrap the bandage around Quin’s side. “Just keep him from moving and he should be alright.” Leo thanked her, watching the tense line of her shoulders as she walked out of the bathroom. The pack had been rattled several times in the last few weeks and it had put them all on edge.

He sighed and looked back at Quin, only to find the young man starring at his long hair in frustration. “I’m sure Harper will cut it for you if you ask her,” Leo said, brushing the offending lock of hair behind Quin’s ear. He leaned down and cupped Quin’s face in his hand. “You should try to sleep some more. I have-”

“No,” Quin cried, grabbing Leo’s hand and holding it tightly, “please don’t leave.”

Leo nodded, sensing Quin’s fear growing into terror. He gently lifted Quin into his arms, frowning when Quin wrapped around him. His trust for Leo spoke volumes about Quin’s confidence in others. It also told Leo that because Quin was so quick to trust also meant that people could easily use him.

Someone had changed the sheets on the bed while they were in the bathroom and two bowls of oatmeal sat on the table, along with two steaming cups of tea. Leo helped Quin eat before eating his own breakfast. He set the bowls back on the table and settled into bed next to Quin. Quin immediately curled around him and closed his eyes. Leo smiled softly, sliding hi fingers through Quin’s brown hair.

He ignored the little voice in his head that reminded him that he had work to do. If Quin wanted him close, then, for today at least, he would stay close.


	6. Chapter 6

“Gavin told me that Armo is away for the next few months.” Leo looked up at Zanna when she entered his room. “Can he even do that? Just up and leave? I asked where he went and why, but Gavin wasn’t exactly willing to give me any details.”

“Did Gavin tell you who Armo left in charge while he was gone?” Leo shifted slightly, trying not to jostle Quin, who was curled up next to him, head in his lap, fast asleep.

“No, I’m telling you, Gavin wouldn’t tell me anything except that Armo was away and I had to deal with whatever problem I was having without him. Actually, Gavin kind of sounded like a dick.” She huffed and looked down at Quin. “Has he been asleep all day?”

“Yes, do you think you could call the rescue for me and tell them I won’t be coming in today? I would like to stay with Quin,” Leo asked running his fingers through the young man’s hair.  
“You really like him don’t you?” Leo nodded as Quin shifted closer to him. “I asked Jayson to clean out his bedroom today. Most of the boxes are out, all we have to do is check the furniture and order a bed for him. Lia wants to paint the room blue, she says it’s calming.”

Zanna rolled her eyes. “Since when does Lia know anything about being calm?” she muttered. She tilted her head, nodding, “I do think it’s a good idea, though. If you paint it soon, then the room should be ready by the time he is fully healed. By the way, Seth took care of the fox and we’re going to spend the next few days watching the house at night.”

Leo frowned at her and she crossed her arms. “Don’t give me that look, it’s exactly what you would have done and we didn’t need you down there to make a decision. Armo told Lia that you were going to need to spend a lot of time with Quin and we all understand that. Well... except for Balia, but we really don’t care since she’s always pissy about something. Did he tell you anything?” Zanna motioned to Quin and Leo nodded. He explained to her what Quin had told him, it wasn’t much but it was a start. “What do you think he did?” Zanna asked, reaching out to run a hand through Quin’s hair.

“I don’t know, but I do know that if a new Changeling doesn’t have a mentor to help them, the animal can over power them and lash out. Maybe he hurt someone he loved. I’m just going to have to wait until he’s ready to talk about it.”

Quin twitched in his sleep and whimpered as if he knew they were talking about him. He started thrashing and when Leo set a hand on his back, his eyes shot open and he sat up, wincing at the pain in his side.

Zanna mumbled something about injured people refusing to sit still as she inspected Quin’s side. Quin looked up at Leo, he still looked just as exhausted as before. Leo gave him a small smile and Quin and rested his head on his shoulder.

“You’re fine, but no quick movements,” Zana warned when she straightened.

Quin nodded, tracing patterns on the back of Leo’s hand. Zanna quirked an eyebrow at Leo and he shrugged. Quin was constantly caressing Leo and doing things that two people who had just met normally wouldn’t do. Leo just assumed it was out of curiosity, or a need to touch because he hadn’t been able to in so long.

“Quin,” Leo waited until the young man looked at him, “I need to talk to the rest of the pack. Will you be alright by yourself for a little while.” The nod seemed reluctant and even Leo felt reluctant leaving his side, but he needed to discuss several things with his pack. “I will be back soon.” Leo bent down and kissed Quin’s forehead before rolling off the bed.

~~~  
Quin kept his eyes down, the sound of the door shutting the only indication that Leo had left. Quin felt like he was being selfish trying to keep Leo by his side. Leo had his own life and it wasn’t Quin’s place to interrupt it. He was already a burden to the pack and it was becoming worse each day.

Quin was starting to feel uncomfortable and restless. He needed to get up and move his legs before he went crazy. Sitting around and waiting for someone else to determine his fate was never something he like to do. He was always on the move, always slipping away from the people chasing after him.

Unfortunately, he was in no condition to slip away and he was pretty sure he would get caught before he even managed to make it out of the house. That didn’t mean he couldn’t wander around the room, stretch his leg before they started cramping.

Scooting across the bed, Quin gently eased his feet to the floor. He leaned against the bed as he tested the strength of his legs. His legs were stronger then he initially thought and he pushed himself into a standing position. He slowly took a few steps forward and found that remembering to walk as a human was like riding a bike. He had to move slowly because of the wounds, but he was able to circle the room a few times.

Still unwilling to get back into bed, Quin glanced over at the bookshelves, looking for the title that had interested him. He could at least skim through the pages and see if he wanted to read it and if he did, he could discretely hint to Leo which book he wanted to read. He found the title and pulled it off the shelf. He had just opened the book when something fell over in the bathroom and someone let out a string of curses. Quin froze, dropping the book.

Leo hadn’t come back, if he had, he certainly wouldn’t have slipped past Quin. He also wouldn’t have slipped into the bathroom without noticing that Quin was up. That meant that there was someone else in the bedroom with him and he hadn’t even heard that person come in. Quin had been relying so much on his wolf ears that he had forgotten that his human ears weren’t as sharp.

He turned to face the bathroom, but couldn’t see who was in there since the door was half closed. He could hear the dull thud of feet hitting the tiled floor and the door swung open. A very naked man froze when he spotted Quin staring at him.

“Ah, sorry, didn’t realize Leo had someone staying with him,” he said, giving Quin a crooked grin.

He turned back around and walked back into the bathroom, nudging the door, but not closing it completely. Quin watched in curious confusion as the man searched the cabinets for something. Quin found himself admiring the taught, naked body in front of him. Sun bleached blond hair fell over the man’s face as he yanked open the door to the linen closet and pulled out a towel. Wrapping it around his waist, the man stepped back into the bedroom and gave Quin a big smile. His bright blue eyes sparkled with interest, as he looked Quin over.

“So sorry for the show, I’m just gonna grab some clothes.” His southern drawl reminded Quin of those country music singers his father had always listened to. This man looked like he had just come from the beach, his golden skin stretching across large muscles as he walked across the room. If Quin weren’t so enthralled with Leo, he probably would have considered spending a night rolling around the bed with this very sexy man.

The man pulled open the bottom drawer of the dresser and pulled out a few of Leo’s clothes. Flashing Quin another smile, he strode across the room and stepped back into the bathroom. Quin’s first thought was to get back in bed. Quickly. Quin convinced himself that Leo knew the man was here and that he was probably heading upstairs right now. He rushed across the room as fast as he could and attempted to climb back into bed. It wasn’t an easy thing to do since the bed was so high and he could only stretch so far without hurting himself.

He let out a small cry when two strong arms wrapped around him and lifted him onto the bed. “Don’t push yourself,” the man said, his southern accent sending shivers up Quin’s spine “You don’t want to open that wound, looks pretty nasty to me.”

Quin didn’t say anything; he just scooted as far away as he could from the man when he let him go. The man looked at him with that crooked grin and curious sapphire eyes. Realization flashed in his eyes and he laughed quietly.

“I’m sorry, where are my manners. My momma would not be happy with me right now.” He chuckled and held out his hand, leaning on the bed to reach Quin. “Chase Andrews, pleasure to meet you.” Quin kept his hands to the side and still didn’t say anything.

Chase opened his mouth to say something when the door to the bedroom opened. Chase jumped up and turned towards the door, his head cocked as he waited. Leo’s look of shock told Quin that he’d had no idea that Chase was in his room until now. He stood silently for several minutes glancing between Chase and Quin.

“Chase, how did you get here?” Leo stepped towards the man, but didn’t give any indication whether he was welcome or not.

“Got accepted to the university, they got a great culinary program. I was supposed to see the Caretaker, but they said he was away on personal business, didn’t even know when he would be back.” Quin assumed that Chase was talking about Armo, but he had never heard him referred to as the Caretaker. “While I was there someone dropped your name and I decided to ask around. A bear Changeling told me where to find you, so I decided to come visit. Your front door didn’t look welcoming, so I slipped into the house through the garage. Followed your scent to this room and wound up scaring the crap out of this poor fellow.” Chase pointed at Quin, giving him another crooked smile.

Leo sighed and rubbed his forehead on his palm. “Quin, this is Chase, we lived next door to each other when we were younger.” Quin nodded but still gave no greeting to Chase.

“What did you do to make him so terrified of everything?”

“It’s a long story,” Leo huffed. “Are you looking for a place to stay while you’re here?”

Chase stepped towards Leo and wrapped his arms around his neck. “Actually, I was hoping for a few things, but I see you’ve already replaced me with one of your pack members.” Quin’s eyes widened when Chase pulled Leo forward for a kiss. Obviously they had been more then just friends and it gave Quin an odd sense of hope.

Unfortunately that hope didn’t last long. Now that Chase was here, any chance that Quin and Leo could become something more then friends dwindled. Chase seemed nice, he was very sexy and by the look of that kiss, he was good at other things too; things Quin had only dreamed about doing with someone he loved, but had never actually done them.

Leo, however, seemed to be a bit resistant to the kiss. Quin wondered if it was because his presence was making the greeting feel awkward or if there was some other reason Leo was hesitant.  
When Chase pulled away, he glanced at Quin with a small frown. “So much so that I can’t even get a proper kiss out of you.” He pulled away and looked back at Leo. “So, how is the baby making going?”

Leo flinched. “I see you have been getting my letters, thanks for writing back,” he growled, narrowing his eyes “It’s not going well. We keep trying and nothing is happening.”

“Told you. I said, if you kept spending your time chasing after the boys you wouldn’t be able get it to work when it came time to chase the girls.” Quin couldn’t suppress the giggle bubbled up from his throat. He was beginning to like Chase; he was a sort of calm in the tense house.

“That is not the problem, thank you,” Leo glared at Quin, who couldn’t stop giggling. “It’s something else and I don’t know what. Can we stop talking about it?”

“Sorry, didn’t mean to bring up a sore subject or insult your manhood. I’m just stating facts. Though, I never thought I would hear that you were with a woman.”

“I’m not, it was just an agreement to get her into the pack. One baby and I can’t even get that right.” Quin sensed that Leo was blaming himself for a lot more then he let on. It wasn’t all Leo’s fault that things seemed to be going from bad to worse in such a short time; Quin should actually be taking most of that blame.

“Don’t worry, I have seen what you can do, you’ll get a kid out of her eventually.” Leo snorted and shook his head. “Now as for that place to stay, yes, I’m looking for something. Apparently I’m not welcomed into the Changeling community unless Armo allows it.”

“Yeah, it’s a really weird rule, but you are welcome to stay here if you want. We have a spare bedroom downstairs and the rest of the pack would be happy to have you.”

“I don’t know,” Chase replied thoughtfully, “the last time I lived with a bunch of wolves I almost got myself killed.”

“They wont kill you, trust me.” Leo patted Chase’s shoulder. “I do recommend that you wait up here until dinner though. That way I can introduce you to the whole pack at once.” Chase nodded and flopped into the chair closest to the bed. Leo rolled his eyes and crawled onto the bed. Quin immediately reached out for him and Leo gently pulled him into his arms. “Are you alright, do you need anything?”

“He was doing pretty well by himself when I got here. I think he’s bored, considering he paced the room a few times.” Quin stiffened in Leo’s arms as two sets of eyes looked at him.

“You got up? Quin,” Leo shook his head in disappointment, “you can’t keep doing that. You’re going to open your wounds again and then I’m going to have to restrain you until you’ve healed.”

  
“I’m sorry, I just don’t like being in bed all the time,” Quin whispered, keeping his voice low so only Leo could hear.

“I know you’re used to moving around a lot, but you have to stay in bed.” Leo sighed into Quin’s hair. “I’ll bring you down for dinner and you can sit with the pack for a while. I’m sure you’re getting tired of seeing only Zanna and me all the time and it will be good for the others to see that you’re alright.”

“I would like that, but I would never get bored of seeing you.” Quin blushed and set his head on Leo’s shoulder. He noticed the small bracelet on his wrist and remembered that he wanted to ask Leo about it. “What is this?” He held his wrist up so Leo could look at the bracelet.

“It’s a keepers bracelet. It keeps Changelings from changing their form. I didn’t want to use it, but you forced me to. Quin, you can’t change when you’re injured, it will only make things worse. I will take it off once you are healed and when I’m less worried that you’re going to wander off to find that other Changeling. For now, you have to stay in your human form and you are not allowed to leave the house.” Quin frowned; he didn’t like being caged.

“I’m sorry, Quin,” Leo said, reading his expression, “but I’m not letting you go. You’re very important to me.” Quin began to feel like his ‘importance’ to Leo was just another test to prove that Leo was a strong pack leader, who could handle a messed up Changeling.

“This is cute and all,” Chase started as he climbed onto the bed and dropped to his stomach, “but I hate to break it to you, Leo; you sound like and ass and it’s pissing him off.” Leo looked down at Quin and Quin nodded.

Leo cursed under his breath. “I’m sorry, that’s not my intention and I didn’t mean to make you angry.” Quin nodded, though he was still skeptical about Leo’s feelings and what he wanted.  
There was a knock at the door and Zanna stepped in. She strode up to the bed and looked at Chase in confusion. Chase just gave her a seductive looking smile, which she glared at. “Zanna, this is Chase. He will be staying with us for a while,” Leo explained, sounding exasperated.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, ma’am.” Chase held out his hand, but Zanna didn’t take the bait.

“He’s not a wolf?” She looked at Chase with disinterested fascination. Quin found the look a bit amusing.

“Fox Changeling actually,” Chase replied.

“Oh, well now that just makes the entire day feel very ironic.” Chase quirked an eyebrow at Leo as Zanna continued to look him over.

“The blood on the door is-”

“Fox, I know,” Chase nodded and looked up at Zanna. “Don’t worry, that’s not the reason I’m here. Just came to visit and decided to take the room offered. I know you wolves are not fond of my kind, so I’ll keep out of your way.”

“Better then living with a few mice Changelings,” Zanna snorted, “so how do you two know each other?”

“We were lovers when Leo lived in Tennessee.” Leo groaned into Quin’s hair and Zanna gave Quin a look of pity. Apparently she had also realized that Chase had a better chance of catching Leo’s attention then he did. It would be better for everyone if Leo chose Chase anyway.

“I wouldn’t recommend announcing that to the others just yet. Dinner is ready.” She dropped the bag she was holding on the bed and left the room. Leo dragged the bag towards him and pulled out a pair of jeans that looked like they could fit Quin.

“Why do they never listen to me,” Leo sighed, “I told them something comfy.” Quin rolled his eyes and grabbed the pants out of Leo’s hands, pulling them on. His wounds weren’t low enough on his body that denim wouldn’t bother them. Leo handed him a button down shirt and had to help Quin put it on when Quin found he couldn’t lift his arm to the sleeve.

  
“There, now you look better.” Leo smiled as he lifted Quin into his arms. Quin opened his mouth to tell Leo he could walk, but shut it quickly when Leo glared at him. “I told you, no walking till your wounds are healed. I have no problem carrying you.”

Quin had a problem with it though, he didn’t like being carried and he didn’t like Leo treating him like a child. The thought slowly dissipated when Leo held him to his chest and kissed his forehead. Damn this man for getting Quin to easily forgive him.

Everyone smiled when they entered the kitchen and Leo place Quin in a chair next to Ashley. She cautiously took his hand under the table and gave him a small smile. “I’m glad to see that you’re alright,” she whispered softly.

“I’m sorry for causing such a mess,” Quin replied and she squeezed his hand.

“You haven’t done anything wrong. We’ll protect you at all costs.”

“I wish you wouldn’t.”

“Leo likes you and he has been so sad lately. It would make him even sadder if he were to suddenly loose you. You are good for him.” She glanced up when Leo introduced Chase.

“Leo, you can’t be serious. A fox Changeling in the house is no better then having the mutt here.” Seth growled, slamming his hand on the table.

“Enough, Seth,” Leo warned, “he is a friend of mine and he is welcomed in this house. No one else will help him until Armo welcomes him and at the moment Armo is not here.”

“Not here?” Lia piped up. “Isn’t that a bad thing? He is the Watcher, he’s supposed to always be here.”

“Apparently he is away on some personal business,” Zanna explained as she began dishing food onto plates and handing them out. “But I do agree with Lia, there is something odd going on and I don’t like it.” The others nodded in agreement. Even Quin thought it was strange that the Changeling everyone had looked to for guidance was suddenly gone. Did it have something to do with the wolf chasing him, or was there some other reason Armo had left?

“I don’t like it either, but there is nothing we can do about it until Armo returns. I expect all of you to be nice to Chase and do not give him any trouble. Where is Balia?” Leo settled into the chair next to Quin and looked around.

“She is visiting her father, apparently she was unhappy about something. I believe she mentioned something about no baby yet.” Harper snorted and mumbled something about how Balia should never be allowed to procreate.

“Yes,” Leo sighed, “it has been somewhat of a problem.” Quin touched Leo’s knee and gave the man a small smile. He didn’t like that Leo was stressing over something so stupid and he didn’t understand why he had to get Balia pregnant anyway. Let her leave, it wasn’t like she was contributing to the pack.

“So Chase, how do you know Leo?” Lia was leaning on the table, looking at Chase with intense interest. She bounced in her seat as Chase told them how he and Leo had met, retaining the information that they had once been lovers.

“Tennessee? Leo, you never told us you lived there. I thought you lived in Vermont your whole life?” Harper said, trying to get Lia to sit still so the table didn’t bounce every time she did.

  
“I was kind of an army brat. My parents moved around a lot. We lived in Tennessee for two years then moved to California. That was when I decided to leave home and move back here.” Leo explained as he picked at his dinner.

Quin scowled at the chicken sitting on his plate and the arm that he couldn’t move. He poked Leo’s leg and pointed at his own plate; indicating that he couldn’t cut his meat. Leo smiled at him and sliced the chicken into smaller pieces for him.

“Don’t know why,” Chase drawled, drawing everyone’s attention. “He seemed to like Tennessee.”

“Too hot,” Leo grumbled, moving his food around on his plate but not eating anything. Quin didn’t like that Leo was neglecting his food. He lightly nudged Leo and motioned towards the man’s plate. Leo sighed and ate a few things off his plate, then returned to just moving it around. Anytime Quin saw that happening he would motion for Leo to eat again.

“Well at least Quin will keep you from skipping a meal.” Ashley giggled as she watched Quin watch Leo until he ate something. “You deserve it though, if you don’t eat, you wont stay healthy. That goes for you too,” she pointed at Quin, “you need to eat more then all of us at this table.” Quin scowled, but ate a few more pieces of chicken. He could at least put on some weight so when he did have to run, he had some energy to burn.

Once dinner was finished, Leo carried Quin into the living room, where he was set on the couch in between Seth and Jayson, while Leo went to help Zanna and Harper in the kitchen. Quin avoided the glaring looks from Seth and leaned closer to Jayson, who wrapped his arm around Quin and pulled him close.

“Don’t worry, Seth won’t try anything.” There was no reassurance in Jayson’s flat tone, but Quin felt better. Lia managed to coax him into a game of chess and Quin was surprised at how calm the usually hyper girl was when she was concentrating. Quin had never played chess before and it took him a few games before he got the hang of it. Quin was just about to win his first game when Leo returned to the room.

“Is Lia letting you win?” Leo laughed when Lia growled at him and plopped down next to Quin.

“I’m boosting his confidence, Le-o.” She huffed, crossing her arms over her chest. “It’s good to let him think he’s winning that way he’ll want to play again. It’s fun having someone new to play with, Harper is boring.”

“Listen you,” Harper glared at Lia as she dropped onto the couch. “It’s not my fault the others can’t figure out how to play. Or, in Leo’s case, refuses to play.” Quin looked up at Leo and poked his leg; it was becoming his way of asking ‘why’ when he didn’t feel comfortable talking.

“I don’t have time to play,” Leo sighed. Quin scooted away from the table and motioned for Leo to take his spot. “No, you should play.” Quin opened his mouth to say something, but snapped it shut when he remembered that there were others in the room.

Everyone in the room looked towards the front door when Balia walked in, followed by a man Quin didn’t recognize. Leo cursed under his breath and shifted so he blocked Quin’s view of the man. “Damien, what brings you here today?”

Quin couldn’t see the man, but he could hear footsteps cross the room. The atmosphere in the room seemed to darken and Quin glanced around, seeing tense looks on everyone’s faces. The man came to stand over Leo and the look on his face made every muscle in Quin’s body tense. Everything about the man looked sinister. The only thing that didn’t look dangerous was his long brown hair, which had streaks of blond in it and it looked, to Quin, like the hair was changing colors.

“My dear cousin has told me that you two are having trouble conceiving. She asked if I would come and check on you.” Damien’s voice was filled with arrogance, and he looked down his nose at Leo.

“Did you check Balia first?” Harper snorted. Damien shot her a look and laughed smugly.

“The Micer family does not have such issues, we are bred to perfection and no one in the family has had such a ridiculous issue. I can assure you that my dear cousin is not the problem here. It is your so called pack leader that is the problem.”

“Watch what you say, rabbit,” Seth growled, baring his teeth. Even Quin was upset about what Damien had said.

“Such a rude little puppy, maybe you should put him in his place.” Seth growled again and Leo held up a hand, silencing him. “Good, now,” Damien leaned down so he could look at Leo. His eyes glanced behind Leo and looked straight into Quin’s. Something frightening passed over Damien’s green eyes and Quin shivered. Leo stiffened and stood up so Damien had to step away. “Hiding your pet from me?” Damien slid around Leo and knelt down in front of Quin. Quin attempted to move away but Damien grabbed his arm and pulled him closer. “Is this the broken one?”

  
“He’s not broken,” Leo snapped, “he’s fine and improving every day.”

“He’s nice to look at and those eyes, a perfect example of heterochromia, very rare in humans, but since we do carry an animal spirit with us, we would be more likely to have it.” He lifted Quin’s shirt and Quin attempted to pull away. Damien just tightened his hold until Quin whimpered in pain. “Malnourished and that wound is likely to scar. Sad, it will ruin his perfect skin; then again, the other scars have already ruined it. I know someone who could fix that for you.” Leo grabbed Damien’s wrist, forcing the man to release his grip on Quin. Damien gave Quin a smug smirk before looking up at Leo. “Come now, Leo, we have business to attend too.” Leo nodded and Damien walked out of the room.

“Jayson, take Quin to the den and lock the door. I will come get you when he leaves.” Quin didn’t want to go with Jayson; he wanted to know why Leo was suddenly so worried about this man. He didn’t have a chance to ask because Jayson scooped him into his arms and took off up the stairs

~~~  
Leo pulled open his bathroom door and held the cup in his hand out to Damien. That smug smile still plastered on his face, Damien took the cup and walked over to Leo’s desk, which had been turned into a makeshift lab. He had no choice but do what Damien wanted. He needed Balia in the pack and in order to keep her there, he needed to get her pregnant.

He watched as Damien worked with mild curiosity. It was his sperm the man was looking at Leo was a bit curious as to why he couldn’t get one woman pregnant. Damien said nothing as he worked, gave no hint that whatever he was looking at was good or bad. He also worried about Quin. When Damien observed someone with such interest, it was never good for that person. “Well, they don’t look too bad. Actually, by the look of it, you’re quite fertile. I’m going to have to do some more tests to see if there are any other issues I can’t see, but you shouldn’t be having an issue. I wonder if it is more your performance in bed.”

“I’m not here to satisfy her, I’m only here to give her a child. I’m sure it doesn’t matter how it’s done, so long as it is done.” Leo clenched his fists; he did not like that everyone kept harping on his ability to pleasure a woman. He didn’t prefer women and he found no need to make them happy if he didn’t want to.

“Well with that negative attitude no wonder Balia can’t conceive. Such a sour attitude will cause the body to tense and keep it from reacting the way it should. Maybe you should attempt to be nicer to my cousin and you will see better results.”

“Maybe she shouldn’t complain the entire time we are in bed and I wouldn’t have a problem.” Leo snapped.

“Such a temper, is that why the little one doesn’t like to be touched?” Leo stiffened; he had hoped that Damien had forgotten about Quin. “I’m very interested in him, he looks like he would be fun to pleasure.” Damien smirked at Leo. “I always did like to bed the frightened ones. They are easy to sway when it comes to such a thing, always fighting with you at the beginning but give in at the end. Most don’t even care how rough you are with them, so long as they feel important.” Leo had to force himself to relax, he knew what Damien did to the ones he bedded and he would never allow the man to do that to Quin. “Are you planning to claim him?”

“I will when he is ready, not now, not when he is still healing.” Leo growled, the wolf inside his mind begging him to rip the man limb from limb.

“When he is ready,” Damien snorted, “there is no need to wait. Especially when I can just take him now and bring him home to claim.”

“I will not allow it.” Leo had to force the wolf inside him to quiet. If he let the wolf go, Damien wouldn’t have a chance. As much as Leo wanted to do it, he couldn’t allow himself to murder the man.

“And what are you going to do, stop me?” The man laughed in Leo’s face. “I’ll make a deal with you. I will return in a week, if you haven’t claimed him by then, then I will. I do not have to follow pack rules and you can not punish me for taking him.” Damien was now standing inches from Leo’s face, that smug smirk back. “I’m sure he would make a nice, innocent little toy for me.”

Leo forced himself to turn around, if he looked at the man any longer, he wouldn’t be able to contain himself. “If you’re done, I suggest you go. Don’t want to kill off my precious sperm do you?”

  
Damien chuckled and Leo could hear him packing his things. “Actually, if I can get them home like this and they’re still alive, then you are fertile enough to get my Balia pregnant.” Damien walked into Leo’s view and held up a finger, “one week.” He turned on his heels and left the room.

Leo didn’t care if the man heard him, he let out an animalistic howl and punched the wall. The force was enough to leave an imprint of his fist in the wall, but not enough that he damaged either the wall or his hand badly. He wanted to claim Quin, wanted to make the young man his, but not yet. Not when Quin was still so fragile. He had a week to figure something out, but what? He was not going to have sex with Quin, not yet.

“Leo?” Chase pushed the bedroom door open and stared at him. “There is a problem. A grey wolf is walking the far field and Seth thinks it’s the one that attacked Quin.” Leo gritted his teeth, the rage building up inside him threatening to burst. He was going to deal with this now and end it. Brushing past Chase, Leo headed downstairs. “I’m coming with you.” Chase said, trailing behind him.

“No you’re not, stay here and watch the others.”

Chase grabbed Leo’s arm and pulled him to a stop. “I’m not part of the pack, Leo, I don’t have to obey your orders.” The tone of Chase’s voice kept Leo from saying anything more. He new Chase wouldn’t listen to him, he never had.

They found Seth in the basement, naked and getting ready to change. “Seth, you are staying here.”

Seth just gave him a ‘fuck you’ smirk and began to change. Leo really needed to start punishing those who refused to listen to him. It would have to wait though, right now was not the time. Pulling off his clothes, Leo changed and the group set off towards the back of he house.

They found the wolf in the far field, dragging a wailing Coyote along the fence. Leo couldn’t tell if the Coyote was a Changeling or not. The wolf dropped the animal as they approached, standing up at his full height.

 _‘Well it looks like the pack has decided to visit.’_ The Changeling let out a low growl as Leo stepped towards him. _‘I see you have made an addition to your pack. Sharing your home with a fox is a disgrace.’_ The deep, threatening voice sounded familiar to Leo, but he couldn’t put a face to it.

 _‘This is our land and you are not welcome here, Changeling. Leave or I will make you leave,’_ Leo growled out.

 _‘It is not polite to threaten you elders, such a rude pack leader. I’m not leaving without him.’_ The Changeling motioned towards the house. ‘ _He has been so loyal to me; it would be a shame to let him go now. I found him you know,’_ the wolf began to circle Leo, _‘he had been thrown out of his home for what he had done. I’m sure he hasn’t told you yet what that is. Would you like to know?’_

  
_‘He will tell us when he is ready,’_ Leo growled. _‘Besides, I doubt I can trust anything you say.’_

 _‘What a smart leader,’_ a chuckle rolled through Leo’s mind. Leo growled, his eyes following the Changeling’s every move. _‘Though, I’m sure you won’t allow him to stay with you once you have learned what he has done. I’m also sure the community would condemn him too. You won’t say over him if you refuse to claim him. It is childish to wait, like some lovesick fool. They will put him to death before you take him.’_ Leo forced up a wall around his mind, this ‘beast’ had no right searching through it. _‘I will get him back; he always comes to me. Like a good pup who listens to his master. But I will have to punish him for making me wait so long. Maybe I should send him another warning. I could help rid you of your fox infestation.’_ Chase let out a challenging yip and Leo realized that the others could also hear the conversation.

_‘Do not threaten the others that live in my house. If you harm them I will kill you.’_

_‘That is a bit of a weak threat.’_ The changeling stalked over to Seth, _‘maybe I should rid you of such a pathetic pack leader, then you can see how a real leader controls his pack.’_

 _‘You bastard,’_ Seth lunged for the wolf before Leo could stop him. The wolf slammed his body into Seth’s, sending the Changeling flying backwards.

 _‘Enough,’_ Leo stood over Seth in a protective stance.

 _‘Your beta needs to be trained,’_ the wolf snapped his jaw at Leo. _‘Allowing himself to be overcome with anger and attack someone, it is disgusting that you do not have control over them.’_

  
Leo let the wolf take over for a split second, let the animal attack the larger wolf. As his teeth sunk into the Changeling’s side, the wolf’s teeth tore through his leg. The bite wasn’t severe, only enough to force Leo to let go. Leo attacked again, this time going for the Changeling’s throat. Out of the corner of his eye, Leo saw a flash of tan as the Coyote slammed into him. It was enough to throw him off balance and the wolf was able to knock him onto the ground. He attempted to get up but the wolf pinned him down. Seth was trying to stand, but having a hard time and Chase was going after to coyote.

Leo snapped at the wolf above him as he fought to roll onto his feet. _‘You smell like him, it’s a shame I didn’t claim him earlier. I will have to do it this time, to keep him in line.’_ The wolf let out a bark and the coyote tossed Chase across the field and trotted over to the other Changeling. _‘I will see you in a few weeks. Hopefully by then you will have realized what is best for your pack.’_

  
The wolf stepped away and Leo made no move to go after him. The wound on his leg was bleeding too much and it would only hinder his movements. _‘Chase are you alright?’_ Chase trotted up to him, his snout was a little bloody but the rest of him looked fine. They helped Seth to his feet and returned to the house.

“That bastard coyote was probably getting some thrill out of being dragged across the field,” Chase growled as he pulled on his pants. He had a small scratch across his nose and a few bruises in the form of bite marks. Leo helped Seth sit up and looked over his body. He had a bruise forming on his chest, but it didn’t look like anything was broken.

“Seth,” grey eyes looked up at Leo and he could tell that Seth was having trouble breathing, “that was a stupid thing to do. You can’t just go jumping into a fight.”

“I was not going to stand there and let him bad mouth my pack leader.” Seth panted, allowing Leo to dress him. “What will you do with Quin?”

“I’m not going to give him to that insane Changeling. He will stay here and we will protect him,” Leo replied pulling on his pants.

“That is not what I meant. I know Damien told you the same thing.” Leo froze and looked down at Seth. “You have to claim him, Leo. If you don’t, it will just cause more trouble for the pack.”  
“I can not claim him in the condition that he is in and I will not force him to be my mate if he doesn’t want to,” Leo growled, helping Seth to his feet.

“Oh he wants, it trust me. I saw the way he looked at you when I kissed you. He looked hopeful, like he had been dreaming of you doing that to him.” Chase moved to Seth’s bruised side and helped him upstairs.

“You let the fox kiss you.” Seth snorted, wincing painfully.

“We used to be lovers,” Leo mumbled and Chase chuckled.

“Well I hope that’s over with, I would rather see Leo with the mutt then you.” Seth groaned as Leo set him on the couch. Zanna was shoving bandages in Leo’s hand and pushing him out of the way to look at Seth. Leo’s arm wasn’t as bad as he thought, but he would still have to bandage it and he wouldn’t be able to hide it from Quin, which meant that he would have to explain to the young man exactly what happened to him.


	7. Chapter 7

The den was just a small room with a few chairs, a table and a TV. Quin sat on a plush recliner and Jayson was perched in a rocking chair. The two were currently working on the puzzle that had been sitting in the room for months.

It was a good distraction, but Quin wanted to get out of the room, he wanted to get back to Leo. It had been a few hours since that man had arrived and Quin was getting anxious. Damien had seemed very interested in him and Quin didn’t like it.

Jayson had immediately noticed Quin’s distress and explained to him who Damien was. He was a reproductive endocrinologist who specialized in Andrology. The simple explanation was, Damien was here to look at Leo’s sperm and make sure that he was fertile and that none of the ‘little swimmers’ had any mutations. Why anyone would want to study sperm all their life was beyond Quin.

“I’m sure you also noticed that his hair is changing colors.” Quin had noticed and he glanced up at Jayson with interest. “He was born in Alaska, so was Balia. Don’t know what brought them down here though. You don’t see much of Balia so you probably didn’t notice her hair color change. Apparently the animals that bound to their souls change color in the winter. When they are in their animal forms, their fur is white. When they are in their human forms, their hair is blond. In the summer it will change to a light brown. Pretty cool huh?” Quin nodded, he had never heard of an animal, let alone a Changeling having the ability to change their hair color.

They had just finished putting the border together when the lock on the door clicked and Leo stepped in looking worried. There was a bandage wrapped around his left arm and Quin began to worry that something else had happened while he was stuck in this room.

“Thank you, Jayson.” Leo smiled and ruffled the young man’s hair. Jayson jerked away in annoyance, but kept his face blank. Green eyes met Quin’s and Quin quickly looked away. “Damien is gone.” Leo knelt down and reached for Quin’s face. Quin grabbed his hand and pointed to the bandage. “Just a little fight, nothing to worry about.”

“With who?” Quin was startled at how demanding his voice was and even Leo flinched.

“The Changeling who hurt you, he was in the far field and I went out to investigate. I’m fine, don’t worry.” Quin opened his mouth to say something but Leo held up his hand. “I said don’t worry. Come on, it is getting late and I need to change your bandages.”

Leo lifted Quin off the chair and carried him upstairs, but instead of going to Leo’s room they walked to the opposite end of the hall and Leo pushed open the door to an empty bedroom. “When you’re better and able to move around on your own, this will be your room.”

Quin’s immediate reaction was a frown, which he forced away. He looked away when Leo turned his head, he didn’t want the man to see his disappointment. This must be Leo’s way of saying he was getting tired of babysitting Quin. His annoyed tone of voice was enough to convince Quin that Leo was getting frustrated with hit charge.

The room wasn’t as big as Leo’s but it was still bigger then any bedroom Quin had ever had before. The furniture in the room was covered with old sheets and paint cans sat in the center of the room. “Lia suggested that we paint it blue, give it a calm feeling to help relax you when you’re stressed.”

Quin buried his face in Leo’s neck to hide how upset he was, instead nodding to make Leo think that he was overjoyed by the idea. Though Leo insisted that he enjoyed having Quin around, apparently it had all been an act. A good act non the less. Leo was tired of having him around all the time and he was now demanding his space. Quin understood but it still hurt.

Leo shifted Quin in his arms and nuzzled his shoulder. “The two of us need to bathe and since I’m going to have to help you wash, do you mind if we just shower together?”

Quin stopped himself from crying out in frustration. What was Leo up to? Telling him one minute he didn’t want Quin around all the time, then the next suggesting that they shower together. Quin understood it was mostly because he couldn’t wash himself because of his injuries, but the soothing tone of his voice made Quin believe that Leo still wanted him close. It was drastically different from the tone he had used moments ago when he showed Quin his new room.

Quin forced himself to nod, his mind spinning. Leo set Quin on the toilet in the bathroom and turned on the shower. Quin kept his eyes shut and his head down as Leo began to undress. He couldn’t let himself think about it the sharp feeling in his chest.

He jumped when Leo began unbuttoning his shirt. “Open your eyes, little one, it’s alright.”

“Stop calling me that.” Quin huffed as he peeked at Leo. He made sure to keep his eyes on the man’s face as Leo undressed him.

“I like it,” Leo picked him up and Quin gasped as their skin touched. He felt Leo shudder from the contact and Quin wondered if it felt good to him too. The shower was big enough for the two to shower and have enough space to move around. “It sounds cute.”

“It makes me feel insignificant and short.” Leo set Quin on his feet and kissed his forehead.

“You’re not that short,” Quin glared up at him.

He came to Leo’s shoulder and he had to look up at most of the people in the house, what about that wasn’t short? Leo rolled his eyes and pulled Quin under the showerhead. Leo took his time as he washed Quin, making sure to work around the wounds. Quin’s face heated as Leo washed his legs, getting closer and closer to that part of his body. He had to reach out and grasp Leo’s arm when he reached between Quin’s legs.

“Sorry, but that needs to be cleaned too.” Leo chuckled as he gently pried Quin’s finger off his wrist.

Quin swore the man spent longer cleaning it then he needed too, making everything so much more uncomfortable. Quin let out the breath he was holding when Leo pulled away. He didn’t look down, he new he was getting hard, he just hoped it wasn’t enough that Leo would notice.

“Will you be alright standing while I wash?” Quin nodded and Leo turned away from him and ducked under the shower head.  
Quin let his eyes sweep over Leo’s body, memorizing every inch of him. He couldn’t keep himself from staring at Leo’s ass; it was perfectly round and well toned and there was a dimple on the left one. Quin fought the urge to reach out and touch it. He jumped when Leo’s fingers laced through his hair. The man had turned around without Quin even noticing and he was forced to avert his eyes.

The water stopped and Quin shivered at the sudden cold that crept into the steamy bathroom. “Cold?” Leo asked as he helped Quin out of the shower. Quin nodded and Leo began to dry him. He tied the towel around Quin’s waist and dried himself off.

Leo lifted Quin onto the counter and bandaged his wounds. Quin took the chance to look at Leo’s arm and saw the bite mark there. It wasn’t deep but it still looked bad. Leo bandaged his own wound and carried Quin to the bedroom.

Leo set Quin on the bed so he was forced to lay down and his heart began to race as Leo climbed on top of him. Leo seemed to be fighting with something as he leaned closer to Quin. Quin gripped the comforter as Leo hesitantly inched closer. He wasn’t sure whether he wanted to pull Leo closer to him or let the man close the distance himself.

“I saw the look Zanna gave you after Chase told her we used to be lovers.” He was so close that Quin could feel Leo’s warm breath on his face. “I had my fun with him but that was in the past. I’m not going back to him.”

Was Leo trying to tell Quin that he had a chance? That if he waned to right now, Leo could have him? “I’m looking for someone to love, not just a fun time.”

Quin’s heart was racing as Leo closed the distance between him. Their lips pressed together and Quin felt like he was in heaven. He wrapped his arm around Leo’s neck and let out a small whine. Leo cupped Quin’s face in his hands as his tongue delved into Quin’s mouth. Leo pressed their bodies together, making sure not to press against Quin’s wounds. How far was Leo planning on going?

Quin let his tongue join Leo’s, while Leo’s hand brushed against Quin’s thigh. Quin let out a small whimper when Leo’s hand slipped under the towel. Leo suddenly pulled away shaking his head.

  
“I’m sorry, Quin,” He breathed, “I shouldn’t have done that. I can’t…” Leo trailed off and scowled.

Quin realized that Leo must have hated the kiss and instead of telling him, Leo made it seem like he had done something stupid. Quin didn’t blame him, he might have said Chase meant nothing to him but the man had to have been a much better kisser then Quin. Leo had Balia too, the woman who would bare his children. She was the most important thing in the man’s life at the moment.

The bed bounced as Leo stood and he handed Quin his clothes. Quin dressed, keeping his eyes on the bed. He couldn’t watch Leo walk away from him. Leo was making it perfectly clear that what they had done was wrong and Quin felt ashamed for encouraging it to happen.

Once they were both dressed, Leo climbed back into bed, keeping as far away from Quin as possible. Quin curled up into a protective ball, facing away from Leo. He knew that by morning he would be right next to Leo even if the man didn’t want him to be. He couldn’t help it, though.

~~~  
Leo lay in bed wide-awake, how could he be so careless? How could he think that he could just claim Quin like that, like it was no big deal? It was heartless and cruel and he wanted Quin to love him, not hate him for forcing him into something because Leo had to. He would claim Quin when he was ready and no one could force him into it any sooner.

Leo rolled over when Quin whimpered and he was surprised at how far the young man had moved in such a short time. Quin twitched in his sleep, letting out a terrified whine, his hand extending out in front of him. Leo took the hand that Quin was unconsciously holding out for him and the young man gripped it tightly. He pulled Quin into his arms and Quin immediately settled down. Quin let out a content sigh and wrapped his leg around Leo’s waist. Leo smiled and buried his face in Quin’s hair. All he needed was a little time and Leo was sure Quin would be his. So long as no one stole Quin away while he waited.

                                                                                                                    ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Leo pulled into the driveway, utterly exhausted. Work had been tiresome. Between the several injured wolves that came in and the very unhappy raccoon that was hit by a car, it had been a long day and Leo just wanted to go to bed.

Ashley met him at the door, refusing to hug him because he smelled. “Something is going on between you and Quin.” She had been bugging Leo about it for the last week and he had continually refused to talk to her or anyone else in the house about it. “I asked Quin, but he is still giving us the silent treatment.”

Leo winced. Quin hadn’t said a word to anyone since Leo had kissed him. He had been giving Leo the cold shoulder since then too and the only time Quin allowed Leo to hold him was when Quin was asleep and he unconsciously moved into Leo’s arms.

“Ash, it’s alright, just leave Quin alone and I’ll figure out what to do.” Ashley gave him a look that clearly stated she didn’t believe him. She stopped at the bottom of the stairs, watching him walk up with a frown on her face.

Leo opened the door to his room and found Quin on his bed with a book in hand, scratching unconsciously at his side. Quin’s wounds were healing quickly and most were now just scabs that Quin refused to leave alone.

“They wont heal properly if you keep scratching them.” Leo took hold of Quin’s hand, only to have it yanked out of his grasp. Quin looked up at Leo and wrinkled his nose. “I know, I know I smell. Stop scratching or your wounds wont heal.”

Quin shot Leo a nasty look before returning to his book. Leo didn’t know what to do; he had thought Quin wanted to be with him and now, all of a sudden, Quin was pushing him away. He knew the kiss was a bad idea, but he didn’t think Quin would be so mad about it that he would completely ignore Leo.

Turning on the shower, Leo stripped down and stepped into the tub. Damien would be here tomorrow and if he didn’t do anything tonight, he would loose Quin. Armo was still away and with him not here, there was no one to enforce the rules. Damien could take Quin away if he wanted to and no one would stop him. If he claimed Quin as his own, not even Armo could take the young man away. Leo groaned, he wanted to claim Quin, but he knew Quin wasn’t ready, especially not now with Quin acting so cold to everyone.

He didn’t have a choice, though. Even if Leo was some how able to keep Damien from taking Quin, there was still the issue with the wolf Changeling who wanted to claim Quin. Why is it everyone wanted to take what was Leo’s? He was running out of ideas and time and if he couldn’t think of anything by tonight… he would have to claim Quin and hope the young man eventually forgive Leo for raping him.

Stepping out of the shower, Leo sighed as he toweled off. Things were becoming increasingly complicated and Leo had no one to ask for advice. Something made a thumping noise in the bedroom and Leo heard Quin let out a muffled cry.

Pulling open the door, Leo found Quin lying on the floor, his legs in the air, his back twisted as he tried to roll over and the book he had been reading a few inches away from him.  
“Quin,” Leo muttered, drawing the young man’s attention. “Why is it I always find you hurting yourself.”

Quin rolled over onto his stomach and sat up. His eye immediately dropped to the floor when Leo approached. Leo kneeled down and reached out for Quin, but Quin just slapped Leo’s hand and attempted to get up on his own.

Leo didn’t like being ignored and he grabbed Quin and pulled him close. “I wish you would stop fighting with me,” he grunted, pulling Quin to his chest. “I’m sorry for what I did to you and I know I should have never done it. But I hate that you refuse to talk to anyone and you went from completely trusting me to hating me. Please, tell me what I can do to make this better?”

Quin was shaking in Leo’s arm and Leo could tell that he was fighting the urge to wrap his arms around Leo’s neck and hold him tight. Standing up, Leo pulled Quin up with him and sat on the bed. Quin had gotten heavier over the last week and it made Leo happy to know that the young man was getting better every the day.

“I just want to hold you, little one. Can you at least give me a few minutes of happiness?” Quin looked up at him with a frustrated look, but sighed and set his head on Leo’s shoulder. Leo smiled and dragged the two of them further onto the bed.

Setting his head on the pillow, Leo pulled Quin close and buried his face in the young man’s hair. He didn’t realize how much he missed Quin’s attention until he didn’t have it. “I wish you would let me hold you all the time.” Quin pushed away from him and shook his head. “Why, please tell me why you won’t allow me to touch you any more?”

Quin sat up and looked Leo over, his cheeks darkening as his eyes moved lower. “It doesn’t matter,” he whispered dejectedly. “Zanna said I could move into my new room on Monday so I wont have to be a bother to you.”

“Is that what you think you are to me? A bother?” Leo grasped Quin’s hand and kissed the palm. “You were never a bother to me. I enjoy spending time with you and you will never be a bother to me.”

“But you made me feel like I was when you showed me the room, then you kissed me and then told me that you didn’t want me.” Quin’s voice rose as he talked. “You are always holding me, always touching me, then you tell me you shouldn’t do it. I don’t understand what you want from me. Am I just apart of your pack or something more, and if I am then why do you tell me you don’t want it?”

Leo studied the hurt face in front of him. He hadn’t realized how confused Quin was about Leo’s feelings. He needed to avoid giving the young man so many mixed signals.

“I’m sorry, Quin, I didn’t mean to confuse you. Maybe I should explain what is going on.”

“Can you put some clothes on first?” Quin’s blush darkened and he turned his head away from Leo.

Leo looked down to find that his towel had fallen off at some point and he was now naked. Leo grabbed a pair of boxers and yanked them on, touching Quin’s shoulder to let him know he could look. Quin turned back and crawled towards Leo. He settled into Leo’s lap and Leo wrapped his arms around him, holding him close. He explained what Damien had said about taking Quin and claiming him and he reluctantly told him about the wolf Changeling threatening to take him and claim him also.

“I’m sorry that I have been acting so strange, Quin, but I have just been so worried about loosing you.”

Quin sat up so he could look at Leo and nodded. “So what are you going to do?” he asked quietly.

Leo hesitated as he thought about what he was going to do. “I like you, Quin, and it was my plan to claim you, when you were ready and if you wanted it. But now I feel like I’m being forced to do it. I wanted to take my time with you, to ease into a relationship.”

“A relationship means mating,” Quin replied. “Do you want to make me your mate now?”

It was a hard question to answer without hurting Quin’s feelings. If Leo said yes then he would feel like he was forcing Quin into something he really wasn’t sure about. He did like Quin, but Leo didn’t know how Quin felt and you can’t base forever on knowing someone for only a few days.

“I told you, I like you, Quin, and I would like, in time, to be your mate. You and I haven’t known each other for that long and I don’t want to force you into something that you don’t want. If I take you as my mate now, then that means that you will always be mine and you’ll never be able to turn away from that.”

“But there is a difference between mating and claiming isn’t there?” Leo was hoping Quin hadn’t known that.

“Yes, I can claim you as mine to keep others from touching you. But I don’t want to do that to you. I don’t want to force you to submit to me, I want you to be willing.” He didn’t know how much more he could stress that.

“You don’t exactly have a choice.” Quin had him there, he didn’t have a choice. If he didn’t claim Quin, then Damien would take him away.

Leo still didn’t like it; claims were put on others who had been stolen from another pack. It was usually forced and to humans, considered rape. Leo didn’t want his first intimate night in bed with Quin to feel like rape. Leo shook his head, he wouldn’t do that.

“Leo, I don’t like it either, but Damien scares me and though I think it would be safer if you just let me go back to him, I don’t want that wolf to claim me either. Just take me and make it so I’m safe. We can worry about the rest later.”

“Quin, you don’t know what you’re asking for. You just want one night of sex and then you want to fall back into what we had before. It won’t happen, we will feel awkward and there will be tension between us and I don’t want you to push me away because you are ashamed of what you did.”

“I won’t be ashamed.” Quin shook his head, leaning forward to press a gentle kiss to Leo’s lips. “I know what I’m asking for and I know the consequences that go with it, but I will do it if it means that I can stay here with you.”

“Have you ever had sex before?” Leo saw the hesitation and he looked away. That was one more reason why Leo didn’t want to claim Quin tonight. “I don’t want your first time to be like this. You deserve better.”

“Then make it so it is better.” Quin seemed to be begging Leo to do it. Was it the sex he wanted so badly, or Leo?

“I can’t give you what you’re asking for. I want you to know that this is exactly what you want. I want you to know that you want it with me and no one else. It hasn’t even been a month, you can’t know what you want yet.”

“Leo, I saw all of Chase the other day and all I could think about was you. I understand your reasons for waiting; but Damien will come tomorrow and when he does, he’ll take me away so you have no choice but to claim me tonight. Please, Leo, it is the only way.”

Leo knew it was the truth, he knew he had no choice. He had to claim Quin or he would loose him. Nodding, Leo pushed Quin onto the bed and pressed their lips together. Quin was resistant to the kiss, resistant to Leo touching him, but he allowed it because he had too. One night, that was it, then they could work on their relationship like normal humans did.

~~~  
Quin sat in front of Leo, knees pulled up to his chest and his arms wrapped tightly around them. He stared at Leo, waiting for him to say something, but Leo kept his face buried in his hands. Quin couldn’t think of anything to say as he watched Leo beat himself up over what had happened last night. Quin didn’t blame Leo for what he did, he would never blame him.

Zanna knocked on the door, stepping into the room before someone could tell her to answer. Her eyes widened as she looked between the two on the bed. “Leo?” She growled, her fists clenching at her side. “What the hell did you do?”

Leo didn’t say anything, he didn’t even look up. Was he really that ashamed? Zanna snarled at Leo to get dressed and come down for breakfast. She slammed the door shut on her way out and the two in the room flinched.

Quin climbed off the bed and grabbed some clothes from the dresser. He dressed himself and then prodded Leo till he pulled out of his stupor and dressed. “I know you’re not upset, but I’m still sorry, Quin.”

“I don’t want you to be sorry, it’s alright.” Quin wanted Leo to understand that he had done nothing wrong, but Leo refused to accept it.

Down in the kitchen, everyone stared at a very angry Zanna, who was literally throwing pots around. Quin had to duck as a pan just missed hitting him in the side of the head.

“What did you do?” Lia dragged out the last word as she poked Leo.

“We didn’t do anything, I don’t know why she is so mad.”

“Mad,” Zanna howled, “I saw the two of you, I know what you did. How could you, Leo? I thought you were better then that?”

“Damien was going to take him away, what did you want me to do? Bes-”

Zanna growled, cutting off Leo’s response. She leapt over the counter and landed on top of Leo. They crashed to the flood and Quin had to jump out of the way to avoid being dragged into the fight. Someone grabbed him and lifted him into their arms.

“Come on, mutt. I might not like you, but Leo would never forgive himself if you got hurt because he’s an idiot.” Quin looked into Seth’s grey eyes, surprised to find that he was smiling. “Though, I guess its Zanna’s fault for overreacting.”

Seth carried Quin into the living room and sat on the couch, but refused to let Quin go. He stiffened when Seth buried his face in Quin’s hair and inhaled deeply. “You smell like Leo, guess that’s what happens when you spend so much time with him.” Seth’s voice was gruff, but there was an attempt at a soothing tone, which only frightened Quin more. Howls and breaking dishes could be heard from the kitchen as the two fought for whatever reason it was they were fighting about.

“Zanna is mad,” Ashley sighed as she huddled into the other side of the couch. “Shouldn’t be though, but I don’t think the rest of the pack realize it either.”

“Realize what?” Harper asked stepping into the room. “What’s going on and why are they fighting?”

“Harper is always late,” Ashley’s quiet tone barely reached Quin’s ears. “Zanna is mad a Leo for something, but she shouldn’t be mad.”

“I have no idea what you’re taking about, but I’m going to go break them up before they kill each other.”

“Too late,” Lia sang as she skipped into the room, “Leo’s got Zanna in a death grip and she’s turning blue.” Harped cursed under her breath and rushed from the room. Quin attempted to follow her, but Seth held him steady.

“No use for you to go in there, they might just start fighting all over again.” Quin huffed out a breath and settled against the man he wanted to be as far away from as he could.

Whatever they were fighting about was probably something stupid and they were both going to get hurt because of it. Fucking wolves. Zanna growled as she appeared in the doorway and Harper forced her to sit on the floor. The right side of her face was bruised and her lip was bleeding. There were scratches and bruises forming down her neck and arms and her clothes were ripped to shreds. Jayson walked behind Leo as they entered the room, ready to restrain his pack leader if needed.

Leo looked a little better then Zanna, only his eye was turning an ugly purple and he had a bite mark on his cheek. There were a few bites on his arms and Quin swore that some of those bites were animal. It looked as if Zanna had partially changed during the fight. Could they do that?

“You’re both fools, fighting against one another,” Harper scolded, shooting a glare at Ashley when she giggled. No one seemed to understand what the girl found so amusing. “Attacking Leo because he was forced to do something-”

“There were other ways,” Zanna sneered.

“Did you not listen to me, I…” Leo trailed off as the door pushed open. Balia walked in with an evil smile on her face and behind her was that smug looking man. Leo shot a glance at Quin and Seth wrapped his arms tighter, a growl rolling through his chest.

“My aren’t we quite lively today. Leo, you look like you got the shit beat out of you.” Damien’s expression was one of mock concern. “I hope the person you were fighting against looks worse or I might have to question your role as leader.”

Anger rolled off Leo as he growled at Damien. Everyone in the room flinched; even Damien and Balia took a step back. Quin could see now why Leo was given the title of pack leader, when he needed to, he could be frightening.

“Ah yes,” Damien cleared his throat. “I believe we have some things to discuss about your, ah, sperm, along with what to do with the little one.” Damien glanced at Quin and smiled widely.

Leo was a blur when he attacked the man and Damien let out a painful cry as he was slammed against the wall. “He. Is. Mine.” Leo enunciated every word. “If you even attempt to touch him I will rip your throat out.”

“That is hardly necessary.” Damien’s face went white as Leo clamped a hand around his throat. “You didn’t claim him, he’s fair game.”

“What?” Zanna jumped to her feet. “You didn’t….” She placed a hand over her mouth and collapsed back onto the floor looking like a beaten and ashamed pup. Is that what they were fighting about? Because she thought that Leo had had sex with him?

“I tried to tell you, but you refused to listen.” Leo glanced at Zanna before turning his attention back to Damien. “This is my house, my pack and in my home you follow my rules. Quin is mine and my rule is that if you touch him, I will kill you. Understand?” Damien nodded as best he could with Leo’s hand wrapped tightly around his neck. “Good, now you will do what you need to do and get out of my house, understood?” Damien nodded again and Leo released his grip.

Damien crumpled to the floor gasping for air. Leo turned to his pack and Quin shuddered when Leo’s eyes landed on him. The look was a terrifying one he had seen several times before, but not from Leo, from someone else. Someone who Quin would have to face in a week if he couldn’t figure something out.

Quin couldn’t look into Leo’s eyes, he was too afraid of the man in front of him. “Quin,” the harsh voice attempted a softer tone, but Quin just flinched and kept his eyes down. “Do not let him out of your sight.” Quin felt Seth’s head nod and he heard Leo lift Damien off the floor and set him on his feet. Quin didn’t look up until the group disappeared upstairs.

He let his fear overcome him, let the image of Leo, lashing out in anger, flow across his mind. That was the man he was so attached to, that was what he could become at any moment. Who was to say he wouldn’t do what he had done to Damien to Quin? It was a horrifying thought, one that brought Quin to tears.

“Oh damn,” Quin looked up to see Chase striding into the room with only a pair of jeans on. “I go out for a run and all hell breaks loose in the house. You guys couldn’t wait till I got back? Hell, Zanna, you look like shit and did you know there’s a hole in this wall?”

“It was Leo,” Zanna huffed as she dabbed her lip with a tissue.

“My Leo?” Chase looked at her then back at the wall. “Never knew the boy had it in him, you guys must have pissed him right off.” He caught sight of Quin, his expression changing from amusement to concern in seconds. He crossed the room and Keeled down. Quin whimpered when he reached out and ran his thumb across Quin’s cheek.

“It must have been bad if he scared you so much that you’re crying. You know Leo would never hurt you.” Quin just sniffled and rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand. “Poor thing is traumatized.” Chase pulled Quin into his arms and held him close. “Just relax, we can yell at Leo once he’s calmed down.” Quin nodded and rested his head on Chase’s shoulder. He was much more comfortable in Chase’s arms then Seth’s and he let himself succumb to his sudden exhaustion.

~~~  
Leo’s heart wrenched as he pictured the terrified look on Quin’s face. He hadn’t been afraid of Seth holding him, or that Damien had arrived, no, that look of horror was directed at Leo. Leo had been the reason Quin was afraid and he hated it, Quin would probably never trust him again after what he saw. Rarely did he ever let the wolf take over so forcefully, but after having Zanna accuse him of something he didn’t do and seeing Damien with that look on his face. Leo was unable to hold back.

It felt good to strike fear into Damien, to make the man understand not to touch what was Leo’s, even if he hadn’t claimed it. Quin was important, special, and now that he had made it clear to Damien, he would have to make it clear to the Changeling who thought he could easily take Quin away.

“Your sperm are perfect, Leo.” Damien explained keeping a large gap between the two of them. Apparently the threat had done more damage then Leo had thought. “You are extremely fertile, in fact, you’re sperm are still living, not well, but they are alive. That means they aren’t dying off before they can fertilize an egg.”

“So what does that mean?” Leo had calmed down but he still snapped at the man in front of him.

Damien flinched, “that means that you are not the reason Balia can’t get pregnant. I will be taking her with me for a few days so we can figure out what is wrong, but I will need a few…ah, collections from you so we can try to impregnate her.”

“Does her father know you’re doing this?” Leo leaned forward and Damien flinched again. There was some satisfaction in seeing that smug look frightened off of Damien’s face, but it was costing Leo the trust of his little one.

“No,” Damien snorted, “He would never allow such a thing to happen. But if she doesn’t get pregnant then we all know what that means for you.” Leo nodded, there was a lot riding on the child Balia couldn’t conceive.

“And if nothing works?”

“If nothing works then Balia will be telling her father alone. I am not getting caught up in her father’s wrath because his daughter can’t get pregnant. I just need you to…” Damien tossed Leo a sealed cup, “then I’ll be out of your way.” Leo nodded and went to the bathroom to do his business. He set the cup on the table next to Damien and watched as the man packed it in the cooling container and headed out of the room. Leo took a deep breath, trying to calm the still furious wolf mind. He needed to talk to Quin as soon as possible, but if the pack didn’t think Leo was in control, they wouldn’t let him see the young man.

He took his time descending the stairs, trying to piece together an apology that would sound sincere. A silence rolled over the pack when he stepped into the living room. He found Quin cradled in Chase’s arms, fast asleep. When he moved towards Chase, the man shifted away and held Quin closer to him.

“You better be completely in control before I wake him.” Chase growled, “cause’ you got a lot of explaining to do before I kick your ass for scaring him so much.”

“I know, “ Leo held up his ands and took a step backwards, “I lost control and I’m sorry. Zanna, are you alright?”

“Best scuffle I’ve been in in a long time.” She flashed Leo a wide grin, showing off the purple bruise on the right side of her face, along with the bruises on her neck.”

He had injured her worse then he thought and she was just laughing about it. Leo hoped that Quin would be able to forgive him just as easily. Quin twitched in Chase’s arms and whimpered causing Leo’s heart to clench. He was having another nightmare and Chase was refusing to let Leo, the only person who could calm him, hold him.

“Chase, please,” Leo took a step forward and Chase held up a hand.

“I don’t know, I still don’t trust that you’re completely in control.” Chase rubbed Quin’s back to calm him, but it only lead to more whimpers until Quin suddenly jerked himself awake. His eyes were immediately drawn to Leo and he flinched away.

“Quin, I’m sorry,” Leo kneeled down in front of him and Quin moved further away. “Please, I would never hurt you.”

“You hurt Zanna,” Quin’s quiet tone was filled with fear, “what’s to stop you from hurting me?”

“I attacked him first, Quin,” Zanna sighed and scooted forward so she could rub Quin’s arm. “It was a challenge and he either fought or gave up his right to be leader, he did exactly what he was supposed to do. As for Damien…well, the bastards had it coming.” She snorted.

“But I could make you angry one day,” Quin whispered.

“You would have to do something really bad in order to make me react like that and I’m sure you don’t have a mean bone in your body.”

“You put too much confidence in me,” Quin whispered. “I have already told you that I am a bad person.”

Leo still didn’t believe it. How could Quin be bad, he couldn’t even look at someone without flinching in fear? Leo shifted closer and placed a hand on Quin’s back. Even though his whole body tensed, Quin still leaned into the touch.

“Hell, I can tell you how much of a load of bullshit that is. You are damn cute and cute things can’t be bad. There is a law against it I think.” Chase chuckled, pressing his lips to Quin’s cheek. Jealousy flared inside Leo and he had to force it back before he attacked his best friend. Maybe he wasn’t yet in control. Chase slapped Leo’s knee with his hand. “I saw that, you need to go meditate or something, calm yourself down. Don’t worry, I won’t go stealing kisses from your boyfriend.”

“I’m fine,” Leo huffed, “and I have things I need to discuss with Quin.” Leo could feel Quin take a shuddering breath as he pulled away from Chase. Leo finally saw Quin’s face, saw that he had been crying, saw that he was still terrified, but he also saw that the young man still trusted him. Leo held his arms out, “I would never hurt you, that was the reason why I didn’t claim you last night. It was because I knew it would hurt you. I’m sorry I scared you and I hate myself for doing so.” Quin held up a hand to silence Leo. He shifted away from Chase and let Leo pull him into his arms. He set a hand on Leo’s cheek and pressed their lips together.

“Damn I never thought I would be jealous of seeing someone else kiss you.” Leo pulled away and looked at Chase who was shaking his head. “That was one meaningful kiss.”

“Oh poor baby, sad because Quin stole Leo away from you?” Zanna leaned against Chase’s shoulder and pinched his cheek.

“No,” Chase snorted, slapping her hand away. “Quin, you can have him, he’s just a pain in the ass. But Leo, I swear you ever hurt him, I’ll rip your balls off.”

“Get in line.” Harper snorted. Quin grunted and buried his face in Leo’s neck. Leo smiled when he saw the pink tinge in Quin’s cheeks. He kissed the back of Quin’s neck as he felt the young man sag in his arms. “You should bring Quin upstairs, if you don’t get going soon, you’re going to be late for work and doctor Mifred will kill you if you’re late.” Leo nodded and carefully stood, lifting Quin with him.

Once they were upstairs, he laid Quin his bed and kissed him again. “Rest, little one, I’ll be back around two.”

“I told you to stop calling me that.” Quin murmured as his eyes slid shut. Leo smiled and kissed Quin’s forehead. If he was lucky, Quin might get an hour of sleep before the nightmares started.


	8. Chapter 8

Quin shuddered as he jerked awake, the nightmare still fresh in his mind. A calloused hand pressed against his head and Quin jerked away. “I’m sorry, young one, I did not mean to scare you.” Quin looked up into smiling hazel eyes. Armo sat in a chair next to the bed. How long had he been sitting there? “You are looking well. Leo is taking good care of you?”

Quin nodded as he stared at Armo. The man smelled of death and he looked thin. Was Armo dying? No, Quin might not have his wolf nose but he knew that the smell of death was not because Armo was sick. It was because the man had recently killed. The thought terrified Quin. Why had Armo come to see him and why did he smell like that? It was like he had been wandering the wilds for the last few weeks instead of doing… whatever it was he was supposed to be doing.

“Do not fear, Quin, I have been traveling much today and I haven’t had a chance to wash. I do not mean to offend you with such a smell. It seems that our Changeling has been murdering more often.”

He was? Why didn’t Leo tell Quin?

“I’m worried that if we don’t subdue him soon, he will go after other Changelings.” Quin nodded as he looked into those hazel eyes, they seemed to change and Quin wondered if he was still dreaming. Armo let out a small laugh and Quin looked away, “I am sorry, I shouldn’t be worrying you. This is something I must discuss with Leo. I also need to speak with him about the fox Changeling that is living with you. I was surprised to see him, though, Leo was always kind to those I refused to accept. This fox, however, might be useful. We do not have many fox Changelings in the community and the ones we do have are mostly female. He seems like a strong one and would do well fathering a few kits.”

Armo referring to human children as kits didn’t sit well with Quin, they weren’t true animals. On top of that, Leo had explained that Changelings did not always give birth to other Changelings, so why make it sound like they could?

“Speaking of children, I wonder how Leo and Balia are doing.” Armo studied Quin as if he was supposed to give the man an answer. He kept quiet, something about Armo was sending off warnings in his mind. “I am sure they are doing fine.” Armo gave Quin a calm smile as the door to the bedroom opened.

“Zanna had a call, so Harper has made lunch for you,” Seth said, keeping he head turned slightly away from Armo. He could probably smell Armo worse then Quin could and he was attempting to avoid it.

“That sounds lovely, Quin, will you be joining us?” Quin shook his head and motioned to the wounds on his side. They were almost completely healed but he could still pretend that they were painful. “Yes, I heard about the attack, please rest and I hope you feel better.”

Armo pushed himself out of the chair and Quin caught a glance of his neck. There were teeth marks on his neck; it looked like a wolf bite. Quin was beginning to suspect that Armo’s personal trip was something much more then just that.

“Are you alright, Quin, you look worried?” Quin looked up at Jayson as Chase climbed onto the bed. Quin just shook his head and laid back onto the bed. “Chase and I are going to lay with you for a bit. Leo said you slept better next to someone.” Jayson settled behind Quin and Chase pulled him into his arms.

“Besides, it wouldn’t hurt to cuddle with you. But I think that’s a fox thing,” Chase chuckled into Quin’s hair

“Shouldn’t you be talking to Armo?” Quin whispered, pressing his back against Jayson’s chest. He didn’t feel as relaxed as he usually did with Leo, but it felt better then being alone.

“He won’t talk to me till Leo gets home. Says he has many things to discuss with the pack leader before they get to me,” Chase snorted, “I’m really not liking your watcher.”

“He has a lot on his mind,” Jayson sighed, “There is a lot going on in our community and he has to deal with that first. It doesn’t matter, Leo will let you stay even if Armo doesn’t accept you.”

“He will,” Quin whispered, “He wants you to breed with some of the other fox Changelings.”

“Hope he’s ready to be disappointed. I hate women, they’re to…” Chase made a circular motion with his hand, “complicated. Leo is stronger then I am when it comes to bedding a woman and the one he’s got to do it with is a bitch. I swore off women a long time ago and he’s not getting any kids out of me.”

“I think children would be nice, though, the girl I would like to mate with would never let me.” Jayson’s bland tone had a hint of sadness in it.

“And who is said girl?” Chase raised an eyebrow and Jayson hid his face against Quin’s back. “Have you spoken to Leo about this.”

“No,” Jayson snorted, “he would kill me if I ever suggested it to him.” Quin had seen the way Jayson had looked at Ashley and he assumed that she was one Jayson wanted to mate with. Quin could understand Jayson’s hesitation; Leo was very protective of Ashley, almost like a brother watching over his little sister. A brother that would beat the crap out of anyone who looked at her.  
“I still think you should try it,” Quin whispered, setting his head on Chase’s shoulder. “Maybe Leo wont react the way you think he will.”

“Hang on, back up.” Chase lifted Quin’s head so he could look at him and Jayson set his head on Quin’s shoulder. “You gotta tell me who you’re talking about, cause’ Quin figured it out and I haven’t.” Jayson let out a small laugh and pressed closer to Quin, which ended up pushing Quin closer to Chase. He was now pressed between two warm bodies and sleep was slowly calling to him.

“It’s Ash,” Jayson sighed, “and Leo will kill me if I ask him.”

“That girl is a cutie, but I don’t think Leo will be upset, you’re a good kid…” Quin didn’t hear the rest of the conversation as he slowly drifted to sleep.

~~~  
Leo knew instantly who was waiting for him when he arrived home. He had spotted Gavin leaning against the black car Armo usually traveled in and he watched Leo climb out of his car. Gavin took a long drag on his cigarette and nodded to Leo. “When did he arrive home?”

“Late yesterday night,” Gavin gave Leo an uncaring look. “He heard about the fox you allowed in your house, along with the attacks. He came home just for you.” Gavin took another drag, “He’s worried that you aren’t following the rules.”

“He should be more worried about the wolf killing off humans, then whether or not I’m following rules I don’t agree with. Chase is a good person and he needed somewhere to stay until Armo returned. I was being kind.”

“Outsiders are not welcomed until Armo allows them to join the community. It doesn’t matter whether you know him or not, the rules must be followed.” Gavin hissed, blowing smoke into Leo’s face. Gavin had always been a bit cold, but he seemed to be unapproachable today.

“I’m sure Armo will forgive me when I explain the situation,” Leo grunted and turned away. Gavin snorted as Leo walked away and into the house.

Armo was sitting in the living room playing chess with Lia, while Harper and Seth chatted to him about school and work. “Ah, my dear, Leo. How was work today?” Armo smiled and stood.

“Hello Armo, I am pleased to see you,” Leo let the man kiss his cheeks. “Work was fine and I know we must talk, but will you allow me to shower and check on Quin before we do so?”

  
“Why yes, of course, take your time. The boy is looking much better.” Armo smiled and patted Leo’s shoulder.

“Yes he has been very good. Please excuse me, I will be down as soon a possible.” Leo rushed up the stairs and into his room. He was surprised to find both Chase and Jayson on the bed curled around Quin. Jayson and Quin were awake and the two looked up when he entered the room. “Were you having trouble sleeping?”

“I still am,” Quin sighed rolling onto his back so he could sit up. “He is here.”

“Yes, I know, I saw him already. Don’t worry this isn’t about you.” Leo leaned across Jayson and pressed his lips to Quin’s. “This is mostly about Chase.”

“Is he mad, because you let him stay in the house?” Jayson asked, moving away from Quin so Leo could settle next to him.

“Gavin says he is, but I’m sure Armo will understand.” Leo pulled Quin in his lap.

“You smell like fish.” Quin pushed Leo away and wrinkled his nose.

“Sorry, I was feeding the eagles before I left. I’ll go shower,” He leaned down and kissed Quin again. “Then I have to go down and talk to Armo.”

“Can’t you stay up here for a little while?” Quin sighed as he rolled off of Leo’s lap and was pulled into Chase’s arms.

“I’ll lay with you for a few minutes but Chase and I need to talk to Armo. Jayson can stay up here with you and I can send someone else up.” Leo climbed off the bed and searched for some appropriate clothing to wear. “You’re very tired today,” he observed.

“I’m bored and when I’m bored, I sleep,” Quin sighed. “My mother used to always complain…” Quin trailed off and he looked quickly away. That was the first time he had ever mentioned his family and he looked ashamed for doing so. “I just want to do something.” Leo nodded and placed a kiss on Quin’s forehead.

“What about the puzzle in the den? You seemed really interested in finishing it.” Jayson seemed very excited about his sudden idea.

“The one you and Ash started? I don’t see a problem with you two working on it.” Leo nodded.

“Can Ashley come too. It would be nice to have more people to help.” Quin glanced at Jayson who was glaring, unhappily at him. What was that about?

Apparently Jayson was hiding something from Leo and it had to do with Ashley. He didn’t like that at all, but he couldn’t ask about it now. He showered as fast as he could and walked out of the bathroom, forgetting that there were still two other people in the room with Quin.

“You know, for future reference,” Chase wiggled a finger at Leo, “this is usually the best time to get sex out of Leo. You just have to be ready to pounce on him once he gets out of the shower.” Leo glared at Chase as his face heated. Quin was also bright red and Jayson looked thoroughly disturbed at the comment.

“Thank you, Chase,” Leo growled, “now get out so I can dress.”

“I have already seen you naked several times, I think one more isn’t going to kill me.” Chase chuckled and laid back onto the bed. “Unless, you know, Quin would like to try it.”

“Out,” Leo barked and Chase dashed out of the room laughing with Jayson right behind him. “I’m sorry, Quin.”

“Don’t be, they are just teasing you.” Quin smiled as the tips of his fingers trailed over Leo’s stomach. Leo took Quin’s hand and kissed each finger. Quin’s blush deepened as he watched Leo’s lips. “Shouldn’t you get dressed?”

Leo sighed, “Yes, Armo is waiting for me. I’ll send Ash up…” Leo paused when he saw the smile tug at Quin’s lips. Was he really that far out of the loop with his pack? He usually knew everything that was going on and now, he had no idea what Quin knew that he didn’t. “What is going on?”

“Nothing,” Quin put on an innocent face and smiled up at Leo.

“Yes, well now I’m even more suspicious. Looks like I’ll have to start questioning the pack.” Leo yanked on his pants as Quin watched him with interest. “What’s wrong?” He asked as he pulled on his shirt.

“You’re over doing it,” Quin whispered, “stop pushing yourself, it’s unhealthy. In time everything will out itself, but if you force it out, then people will start hating you and I don’t want that.”  
“I’m a pack leader, Quin; it’s my job to know everything that’s going on. Now I’m not going to punish anyone who doesn’t tell me. I’m just going to ask, that’s all. As for the pushing myself, I’m trying not too, but I have a lot on my plate right now and I’m just a little stressed.”

“Yes, I know, that’s mostly my fault and I wish I could do something to stop it.”

“No, little one,” Leo bent down and pressed his lips to Quin’s, “none of this is your fault. And you are doing enough by staying here and letting us take care of you. I’ll send Jayson back up to get you alright?” Quin nodded and Leo kissed him one last time. Leo found Chase and Jayson in Jayson’s room and Leo cuffed Chase upside the head. “Stop giving Quin such dirty ideas.”

“Don’t get mad, I was merely giving him suggestions.” Chase smiled up at Leo, “Maybe we should forget the old man downstairs and you can go back and have some fun time with Quin.”

“That’s not happening,” Leo grabbed Chase’s ear and dragged him to his feet. “Jayson, Quin is waiting for you and I’ll send Ash up. Come on, fox, you need to meet the guardian.” Leo didn’t let up on Chase’s ear until they were downstairs. Chase slapped Leo’s shoulder when he released his ear.

“Damn man, you could have been nicer,” Chase whined, rubbing his ear.

“Pack leader,” Leo grinned, “my house, my rules.”

Chase grumbled something incoherent and Leo pushed him into the living room. Everyone looked up at them when they entered and Leo motioned for them to leave the room. “Ash,” Ashley stopped and looked up at him, “Quin and Jayson are up in the den and they asked if you could join them.”

She smiled brightly and hurried to the stairs. Leo didn’t have time to question how oddly his pack wasacting; he would have to wait until Armo left. Leo placed Chase in the small recliner across from Armo and he settled in the rocking chair next to the couch. “I’m sorry to have kept you waiting.”

“I understand, you have several things to do and I am taking up your time.” Armo smiled, he was different today. Leo thought the man looked much older and very tired, he also smelled of sickness. Leo wondered what Armo’s travels had really been about? “Now first thing, Leo you know the rules about new changelings arriving in my area.”

“Yes sir, and I am sorry for breaking the rules, but Chase is a very good friend of mine and you weren’t here, so I figured it would be ok to offer him my home. He can stay here as long as he wants.”

“I understand your need to help out a friend but you still went against me. I am willing to overlook it this time, mostly because you have Quin to worry about. I will also welcome the fox into the community,” Armo gave Chase a small smile. “I have a few young vixens who are looking for a male to breed with.”

“Thank you for accepting me into your community, but I am afraid to tell you that I am not interested in any type of female, whether they are a Changeling or not.” Chase replied.

“That is fine, we have other ways to help you.” Chase opened his mouth to respond but Leo shot him a look. Chase snapped his mouth shut and nodded. “Good, since the fall is winding down I will give you a year before I introduce you to the community. In that time you may choose to either, stay here with Leo or find a place of your own. I recommend the latter since foxes are not welcomed in a wolf’s home. Now will you please excuse us, I have several things I must discuss with Leo in private.” Chase nodded, glancing at Leo before walking out of the room. “Quin looks much better from when I last saw him. Though, he seems to be having trouble sleeping.”

“Yes, he’s been having nightmares, but those are getting better too. He is eating well and he will talk to the others, but he speaks to me more then anyone else,” Leo replied.

“I noticed that, I asked him a few questions and he refused to respond to them. How is the rest of the pack?”

“They are well, though, I worry for their safety with this wolf prowling around the house.”

“Yes that concerns me also.” The look of concern on Armo’s face seemed like he had to force it there. “Please, tell me what has happened while I was away.”

Leo launched into the story, explaining everything he could about the wolf. He reluctantly had to explain to Armo about Damien’s visit when Armo asked about Balia. He did make sure to leave out anything that had to do with Damien trying other methods to get her pregnant. “It seems to me that you are handling the situation well, though, I am curious as to why this Changeling is after Quin.”

“I wondered that myself, but every time I ask Quin, he becomes very nervous and refuses to answer. I have been working on getting him to talk about it, but it has been a slow process.”

“He is still in the process of learning to trust you, in time he will open up. Let us hope that it is not to late when that time comes. It also seems that you have been put in a tight spot. You were able to get away with out fully claiming Quin with Damien, but I am sure this wolf Changeling will not be so cooperative.”

“Are you saying that I should do it? I should force Quin onto having sex with me so some crazed Changeling will leave him alone? And if I do, who is to say this wolf will not try to take him away?” Leo could feel the frustration rising inside of him.

“If he has talked about claiming Quin for himself, then he must follow some sort of rules. I know that this is hard for you, you didn’t even claim Zanna when you took her from her old pack and they still find it disgraceful.”

“He old pack wanted me to mount her in front of the entire community. They wanted a show, not an acceptance of dominance. I wouldn’t do that to her, she is a human and such a thing is not acceptable in human society.”

“But we are not fully human, Leo. We are Changelings and along with following the rules of human society, we must also follow the instincts the animal inside us has. You need to accept that, Leo, or you will never be able to be a great pack leader. When the wolf wants something, you must give it to him.”

“So whenever the wolf wishes to breed, I should just take one of my women and bed her. I cannot do that, it’s not fair to them.” Leo hated having this conversation with Armo. It always made him feel like less of a man, and a bad pack leader.

“If you allow your pack to make their own decisions then they will defy you and you will be unable to control them. It is just something that has to be done, understand?” Leo nodded in defeat, he couldn’t argue with the man who could easily take away his right as pack leader. “Now as for Quin, I suggest that you mark him as yours before this wolf returns.”

“Yes sir, I will.” Leo frowned, “Is there anything else we need to discuss?”

“No, I believe we have covered everything. I will send a few Changelings out to search the woods and see what they can find.” Armo rose and Leo followed him. “Oh there is one more thing,” he turned to face Leo, giving him a hard stare. “If you disobey my rules again, I will punish you.” Leo nodded obediently. “Good, thank your pack for me, I will let myself out.”

Leo’s fists clenched when Armo turned, the wolf inside him growling in anger. Leo did what he thought was right and Armo was threatening to punish him because of it. He slowly breathed, trying to calm himself and the wolf. Some of the rules Armo had in place were just ridiculous. Claiming that everyone should help a disturbed or broken Changeling, then shunning others who arrive until he gives them permission to join the community.

“Leo,” Seth entered the room, making sure there was plenty of space between him and his upset pack leader. “Harper was wondering if we should scout the area for that wolf again?”

Leo glanced at his beta and drew in another deep breath. “No, Armo is sending scouts to search the area. Everyone is to stay in the house tonight.” Leo took a step forward, but stopped when Seth stepped in front of him. “Is there something else?”

Seth looked at the floor nervously, which was unusual for the usually stern man. “If you need it, then I offer myself to you. I know you have been stressed and I know that the females cannot help you. I also know that you won’t have Chase, so I am willing to give myself to you.” Leo was surprised that Seth would offer himself like that. Leo knew Seth’s sexual preference and men were not apart of it.

“I appreciate the offer, but I am going to have to decline. You wouldn’t like it and I am not going to put you in that kind of situation.” Leo patted his beta’s head.

“But you need to, I smelled your desire the last time I was in my wolf form. It has gotten worse since Quin arrived. I know you are my pack leader and I know I shouldn’t be lecturing you, but a wolf with no sex is a very unhappy wolf and an unhappy wolf does not bode well for the pack. So I suggest that you either stop fighting with yourself and have Quin or I will force you to have me.”  
“Stop it, Seth. I know what I need and in time I will have it. Do not attempt to force yourself on me or I will punish you.” Seth nodded and Leo brushed past him. He knew Seth was right; he had been fighting with his desires and if he didn’t do something soon, they would overrun him and someone would probably get hurt. Leo knew that sleeping with Chase was a bad idea, but at the moment, he was the only one Leo wouldn’t feel guilty for taking to bed with him.

~~~  
Quin giggled as he watched Ashley and Jayson fight over which piece of the puzzle went where. He was very surprised at how excited the two got when they were with each other. They would make a good pair.

The only thing standing in their way was Leo. He still had to agree to the pairing and Quin knew how possessive their pack leader was when it came to the young girl.

Grabbing the pieces from the bickering wolves, Quin set them in their rightful places and cleared his throat. Jayson and Ashley stopped their fighting and looked down. “See, I was right,” Jayson stuck his tongue out at Ash. The girl gave him a playful growl and tackled him. Quin had to move off of the chair he was sitting on to avoid being pulled into their play wrestling  
.  
“What is going on in here?” Leo’s voice caused Quin’s head to snap up but the two on the floor continued to wrestle. Leo strode over to the two and plucked Ashley off the floor. She giggled in Leo’s arms, still trying to reach for Jayson. Jayson, however, had a look of fear on his face as he stared up at his pack leader. “I asked you to keep Quin company, not act like animals.”

“They were just fooling around,” Quin replied softly, shrinking back into the chair he was sitting in when Leo turned to look at him.

“Yeah, Leo, it was just a bit of fun and Quin is fine.” Ashley attempted to suppress another giggle as she wiggled in Leo’s arms. Leo let her slide to the floor where she plopped down next to Jayson and ran her fingers through his hair.

“What is going on between the two of you?” Leo glared at Jayson who pulled away from Ashley.

Quin slid off the chair and placed a hand on Leo’s arm. Leo immediately pulled Quin close and wrapped his arms around him. Quin was hoping that it would distract Leo from the other two in the room, but Leo kept his eyes on Jayson.

“It was nothing, we just like spending time together.” Jayson’s tone was surprisingly flat for the fear Quin could see plainly on his face. Leo looked between the two in annoyance. Quin pressed himself against Leo and let out a small whine. He knew Jayson didn’t want to discuss mating with Leo right now, especially since Leo was having his own issues with it. Leo looked down at Quin and sighed.

“Alright, I believe you, but tomorrow I want to talk to the both of you.” He took Quin’s hand and led him from the room.

“Why are you so mean to everyone when it comes to Ashley?” Quin asked quietly, as he walked behind Leo.

“Ashley has had a hard life, I’m just trying to protect her.” Quin pulled his hand away from Leo’s and he turned and looked into Quin’s eyes, confusion written all over his face.

“So does that mean that if I start spending time with her, you’ll attack me like you attacked Damien?”

“What? No, I wouldn’t do that.” Leo took a step forward, but Quin just backed away.

“And what about the others? Will you punish them for spending time with her.” Leo’s shoulders sagged and he groaned, thumping his head against the wall.

“I’m not going to punish anyone,” Leo sighed, “I don’t want it to come off like that either. I just don’t want her to get hurt.”

“Then maybe you should stop coddling her, let her do a few things without you watching her every move. Why don’t you let the others in the house spend time with her? They are so afraid that you’re going to hurt them because of it.”

“Is that what Jayson told you?” Quin nodded and Leo thumped his head against the wall again. “Maybe Seth is right.”

Quin had no idea what that meant, but he felt that there was a lot of meaning underneath it. Leo shook his head and looked back at Quin, “I asked Harper if she would cut your hair, we could do that now if you want?”

Quin nodded vigorously, he was getting frustrated with having to tie it back all the time. Leo took Quin’s hand and walked upstairs. Harper’s room was on the second floor, right underneath Jayson’s. Her room was painted a light green and several throw pillows were scattered across the floor.

“Finally ready to get rid of all that hair?” Quin nodded and she grabbed the folding chair she was sitting on and led them to the bathroom. Setting the chair in the center of the room, she patted the seat and Quin settled into it. “Any ideas what you want or can I just play with it?” Quin thought for a moment while looking up at Harper.

“I guess you can do what you want.” Quin whispered and Harper smiled.

“Don’t worry, I promise it won’t look horrible when I’m finished.” She pulled open the linen closet door and pulled out a set of plastic drawers. From it, she pulled out what she needed and set to work. She forced him to wash his hair and Quin watched as Leo settled on the counter where the sink was.

“While Harper works, do you mind if I ask you a few questions?” Quin’s eyes snapped to Leo’s calm face and he suppressed a shudder. He knew he would have to tell him what happened eventually but he was hoping wouldn’t be now.

“Ok,” he whispered, looking down at his hands, only to have Harper force him to look up again.

“I’m not going to force you to answer anything you don’t want to, but if we’re going to keep you safe, I need to know what happened.” Leo held Quin’s gaze for a moment. “Let’s start with how you got here? You said that you were from Michigan and you seemed surprised to find that you are now in Vermont.”

“I’m actually from Washington but…” Quin shook his head and Harper lightly grasped it to keep him from moving. “Last I knew I was in Michigan, these poachers were after me and I think one of them shot me with a tranquilizer because I remember running and then I remember waking up and I was laying in a truck bed. All I did was climb out of the truck and ran away. I just assumed I was still in Michigan, but I never left the woods so I never saw any signs telling me other wise.”

“Why did you stay in your wolf form for four years?”

“I’m not fit to be a human. I was… I still am, too much of an animal. One that people run away from in fear. I had tried a few times to join society again, but there was always something that forced me to leave again.”

“Something like the wolf Changeling?”

“Sometimes, other times it was something else. So I just decided to stay in the forest, it was safer for me and for the humans.”

“Why do you keep saying you’re a bad person?” Leo growled at Harper, apparently that wasn’t a question he wanted to ask just yet.

“Because I am and that’s all you need to know,” Quin whispered.

“Well I don’t believe that for one second and neither do the others. You are so sweet and I think that god awful Changeling has you brainwashed to think that you’re bad.”

Quin wrung his hands but said nothing. They couldn’t know the reason why the wolf found him. They sat in silence; the only noise in the room came from the scissors that were ridding Quin of his long hair.

“Can you tell me anything about your family?” Leo said it slowly and quietly. Quin remembered the last time Leo had asked; it had ended in Quin snapping at him and not with words, but with a mouth full of teeth.

“There is nothing to say about my family,” Quin replied flatly.

“What about what’s going on with Jayson and Ashley?” Harper’s scissors hesitated for a moment and Leo raised an eyebrow.

“That is something you need to ask them. I can’t tell you.” Leo frowned at Quin and looked up at Harper.

“I have no idea what’s going on so don’t expect any answers from me,” She said, combing through Quin’s hair. She snipped of a few loose ends and pulled away. “There, all done.”

Quin looked up at Leo who was smiling. Harper handed him a mirror and he held it up. His hair was short but very wispy, so the hair stuck out at odd angles, but not so much that it looked like he had just gotten out of bed and didn’t brush it. He liked it and he thanked Harper for the cut. “The pleasure is all mine,” She smiled, patting Quin on the shoulder.

Zanna poked her head into the room at that moment and told them dinner was ready. Dinner was again tense, what with Jayson and Ashley trying not to look suspicious and Leo telling the pack about the conversation he had with Armo.

“I can not believe he told me he only wanted me for breeding. And who refers to a female fox Changeling as a Vixen. We are still humans, therefore we should be given human titles, not animal ones.” Chase said, slamming his hand on the table.

“That is how Armo has always referred to us, as the animal bound to us, not as the human we actually are.”

“I still say something is wrong with this guy.”

No one responded to Chase’s comment. They just kept quiet and continued to eat. Once dinner was finished, Quin found himself very tired and he asked Leo if they could skip spending time with the pack. Leo agreed, seeming relieved himself that he could get away from the others.

When they got to Leo’s room, Quin stripped off his clothes and debated whether or not he wanted to shower now or tomorrow. He turned to ask Leo which would be better, but froze when he saw the look on the man’s face. Quin could tell that Leo was fighting with the wolf inside him, but he could also tell that Leo was fighting with himself about something.

Quin decided tomorrow would be better and walked towards the bed. He crawled onto the bed and reached for the covers when a hand hooked around his hip. He shivered when Leo’s hand slid up his back and Quin had to bite his bottom lip to keep from moaning when Leo’s lips kissed along his spine. The hand on his hip pushed him slightly and he rolled onto his back. He looked up into Leo’s eyes and found the man completely in control of himself as his fingers caressed Quin’s face. He could also see the lust in Leo’s eyes as he looked Quin over.

“I’m very sorry, Quin.” Quin smiled at the shakiness in Leo’s voice.

“There is no need to be sorry,” Quin sighed when Leo’s hands grasped the waistband of his boxers and slowly pulled them down. “I want this just as much as you do. Just be gentle, please.”

“I would never do anything to hurt you.” Leo smiled and pressed their lips together. Quin’s fingers busied themselves with trying to remove Leo’s shirt as he opened his mouth to let Leo’s tongue inside. He moaned when Leo’s hand wrapped around his thigh and pushed his legs apart. Leo finally pulled away and pulled off the shirt Quin had been desperately trying to remove.

The wolf inside Quin was trying to push through and Quin had to force it back. Quin had never had sex before and he wasn’t going to let the animal inside him take over. Quin’s breath hitched in his throat when Leo began to nip and suck at his neck. Quin could feel Leo’s hardening cock as he rubbed against Quin’s thigh, the jean fabric scratching against Quin’s skin. Quin pushed against Leo’s chest and the man immediately pulled away. “I’m sorry, what did I do?”

“It’s your pants,” Quin whined out as he squirmed, tying to get Leo to touch him again.

Leo looked down at his jeans, then back at Quin. “That’s it?” Quin nodded and Leo unbuttoned his jeans. He pulled them off, tossed them off the bed and rolled back on top of Quin. Quin smiled as he looked over Leo’s muscled body.

Leo leaned back down and brought their lips together again. Quin’s hands gripped Leo’s arms when Leo rolled his hips against Quin’s. Leo pulled away again and reached for something underneath his bed, while Quin pressed his lips to Leo’s chest. He curiously sucked on one of Leo’s nipples, receiving a moan that rumbled through Leo’s chest. Quin had just started on the other nipple when Leo away from Quin’s hungry mouth.

“You seem to be enjoying yourself.” Leo smiled as he popped the cap of the bottle he was holding.

“I know that you’re only doing this because you have to claim me, but I do like it when you touch me,” Quin said quietly, as he watched Leo coat three fingers with clear liquid.

“I’m not doing this just because I have to claim you.” Leo smiled and kissed Quin, “I’m doing this because I can’t stop thinking about you and I don’t want to loose you because some crazy Changeling wants to take you away.”

Leo’s hand pushed Quin’s leg up so he could easily slide his other hand between Quin’s legs. Quin took a deep breath when Leo’s finger prodded his entrance, shivering when the finger slowly pressed into him. The intrusion made him wiggle uncomfortably.

“You’re alright?” Leo sounded worried.

“I’m fine,” Quin sighed as Leo’s finger began to thrust into him.

“Please tell me if you want to stop.” Leo’s brow furrowed in concentration as he stretched Quin’s entrance.

“I’ll be fine,” Quin whimpered when Leo added a second finger. He pulled Leo down for another kiss to distract him from the slight pain he was feeling.

The pain soon dissipated and Quin moaned in pleasure as the two fingers thrusted deeper into him. Leo added the third finger, the stretch not as bad as before. Quin found he couldn’t stop his hips from rocking against Leo’s fingers.

“Leo, please,” Quin groaned as he tried to pull the man closer. He let out a sharp cry when Leo hit something deep inside him, causing Leo chuckled and withdraw his fingers.

Leo’s fingers glided over Quin’s body, his face inches from his skin, he seemed to be looking for something. Quin protested when Leo rolled him onto his back, but gasped when the man’s fingers brushed over his ass.

“There it is,” Leo breathed. Quin tensed when Leo’s lips pressed against his backside. He realized that Leo had been searching for the Changeling mark, though, he didn’t know why.

Rolling himself over, Quin looked pleadingly up at Leo. Leo smiled and kissed Quin’s shoulder. “Don’t worry, I didn’t forget.”

He picked up the bottle next to Quin and poured some of the liquid on his hand. Quin’s heart began to race as Leo coated his cock and shifted closer.

“Wait,” Quin cried, setting a hand on Leo’s chest. “Shouldn’t we use protection?”

“Not for a claiming. It’s alright, I don’t have anything and this is your first time,” Leo whispered, kissing Quin’s neck. Quin nodded, his body shuddering when Leo pressed the head of his cock against Quin’s tense muscles. “Relax, little one,” Leo soothed, pressing forward and breaching Quin’s body.

“I told you,” Quin panted as he forced himself to relax, “not to call me that.”

Leo snorted, sliding in slowly until their hips bumped together. “Are you really going to complain about what I call you at a time like this?” Leo didn’t give Quin before rolling his hips.  
Quin flinched, his legs tensing around Leo’s waist. Leo whispered soothing words to him when he pulled out and slid slowly back in. The pain Quin had been feeling ebbed and he gave an experimental roll of his hips. Leo hummed in approval and slid an arm under Quin’s knee, hiking his leg up higher and pushing deeper into Quin.

Quin let out a small moan, his hand clutching at the bed sheets. Leo whispered Quin’s name and he dragged his lips over Quin’s neck. He bit gently and then again a little harder on his next thrust. Quin gave a small cry, tilting his head back to give Leo more skin.

Leo growled deep in his throat, his mouth sucking hard on the spot he had just bit. Quin knew the man was marking him and the wolf inside him demanded that Quin do the same. He bit Leo’s shoulder the second the man moved, drawing out a low, throaty groan from the pack leader.

Leo bit his neck again, shifting his hips to push deeper into Quin. Their bodies rocked on the bed, causing the frame to protest when every time Leo drove into Quin’s body. Quin gasped when Leo hit his prostate and arched off the bed.

“Quin,” Leo groaned, sliding his hand between their bodies.

Quin could only manage a please when Leo’s hand curled around Quin’s cock and began stroking him. Their lips met, both their tongues dancing in and out of each other’s mouths. Leo gripped Quin’s hips tightly and shifted his weight, thrusting harder and deeper.

Quin jerked his mouth away from Leo’s, gasping when the head of his cock rubbed over his prostate again. Leo grunted, pulling Quin off the bed and into his lap as he thrust into Quin’s body. Quin yelped and dropped his head onto Leo’s shoulder. He managed to get his knees on each side of Leo’s thighs and began rocking in time with Leo’s thrusts.

Leo’s fingers tightened on Quin’s hips and he bit his neck again, letting out a sound that was more animalistic then human. The pain of Leo’s teeth sinking into his neck only heightened the pleasure and Quin could feel his body reaching its peak.

His finger’s tightened on Leo’s shoulder, as his other hand grasped Leo’s and guided it between them, begging Leo to touch him again. Quin moaned when Leo stroked him in time with his thrusts, his body clenching around the cock inside him.

Leo bucked up again and Quin’s body went into a sensory overload when his cock brushed his prostate. Come gushed from his cock, over Leo’s fingers and dripped onto Leo’s thighs. Leo’s moan sounded painful when he bucked up again, his body going ridged when he found his own release. Warmth spread through Quin’s body and he clutched to Leo’s neck as the man filled him.

Leo’s body shuddered for several more seconds before he could relax and return Quin’s the embrace. “Are you alright?” Leo whispered into Quin’s ear.

“Yes,” Quin breathed, smiling when tears slid down his face. He finally felt human again and very wanted by the man holding him.

“You’re crying, little one?” Leo pulled back, frowning when he slid his fingers over Quin’s cheek.

“It’s not from pain,” Quin assured, leaning forward and pressing their lips together. “I’m sorry, I know I shouldn’t cry because you claimed me, but it feels so nice to be whole again, to feel like someone actually cares about me.”

“I do care for you,” Leo soothed as he laid Quin on the bed. Their lips met again when Leo slid out of him and he rolled onto his back. “I told you this wasn’t just because I needed to claim you.” Leo smiled, pulling Quin towards him and pressed their lips together, “it’s because I care about you so much that I don’t want to loose you.” Quin could only smile as he rested his head on Leo’s chest. He would let Leo think that he wanted to keep Quin around for now, but eventually, Leo would be just like everyone else.


	9. Chapter 9

Leo sat at the kitchen table, glancing between Ashley and Jayson. Both seemed very unwilling to talk as they stared back at Leo. “I’m not upset about anything, I just want to know what’s going on between the two of you.”

“We’re just friends,” Ashley replied, glancing at Jayson.

“But there is something else,” Leo pressed, looking at Jayson while he waited for an answer.

“I’m sorry,” Jayson said in a rush of breath. His eyes dropped tot eh table and he looked like a puppy who had been caught peeing on the carpet.

“That’s not the response I want.” Leo leaned forward. “I want to know why you’re apologizing to me for something I’m sure you didn’t do.”

Jayson looked up at Ashley and he gave her a small smile. “I…” Jayson’s cheek colored, “I like Ash and I was hoping I could mate with her.” It wasn’t exactly the answer Leo was expecting, nor was he expecting Ashley to light up like Jayson had just given her the world.

“Really?” she asked and Jayson nodded. She let out an excited cry and wrapped her arms around Jayson’s neck.

“Why were you so afraid to tell me this?” Leo raised his voice and brought both of their attention back to him.

“I saw what you did to Damien when he threatened to take Quin away. I was afraid you would do that to me,” Jayson responded, looking anywhere but Leo.

“But you’re not taking her away from me and I would never attack you like that. I’m very happy that you want to mate with her, but I do have some rules.” The two nodded. “You’re both still in high school and I would like you to wait a few more years before you mate. Ashley won’t be eighteen until January, so technically she is still considered too young for mating. I also want the two of you to go to college, just because you want to be together doesn’t mean your life has to stop.”

“Is that it?” Jayson asked.

“She can’t move in with you until she comes of age and no babies, not yet at least.” Leo crossed his arms over his chest and stared at the two.

“Trust me, babies are the last thing on my mind. I would like to graduate from college before I start thinking about a family.” Ashley said and Jayson nodded.

“Good, then you have my permission, but just remember, do not do anything until Ashley is of age.” They both smiled and nodded. Leo sat back expecting them to leave, but they just sat there, staring at him. “Please don’t tell me there is something else,” Leo groaned, his mind immediately thinking of the worst.

“You claimed Quin last night. I could smell it when I went for my run this morning.” Jayson’s flat tone did not imply anything; he was just stating what he had observed.

“I did claim him, should I be worried that Zanna is going to attack me again? And I’m pretty sure I made it perfectly clear that everyone was to stay in the house.”

“I needed fresh air,” Jayson waved his hand, dismissing the comment, “and I doubt Zanna will attack you again. But I just wanted to make sure it was you last night.”

“Don’t worry, the wolf can’t take over my mind so easily, even Quin kept himself in control. But even though I claimed him last night, that doesn’t mean he is safe. I don’t trust that wolf to follow his rules or anyone else’s. We still need to be careful when we go out.” Leo trailed off when Harper rushed into the kitchen naked. “It seems I’m going to have to have a talk with the pack abut leaving the house,” he mumbled, scowling at Harper.

“Don’t worry about that right now. I need you to come with me, you have to see this for yourself.” She grabbed Leo’s arm and dragged him out of the room. She didn’t even give him an explanation as she started ripping off his clothes and forcing him to change. She led him to the backfield where Zanna was sitting with someone. As they got closer, Leo recognized the hawk changeling. He returned to his human form and Zanna handed him a blanket.

“Narek, what is going on? How did you get here?” Leo kneeled down next to the man and placed a hand on his shoulder. Narek just looked at him with a confused expression, it was like he had no idea who Leo was.

“Narek, this woman called me that too. Is that who I am?”

“He doesn’t remember anything and he has no idea how he got here,” Zanna explained, “and take a look at this.” She pointed to Narek’s back where his Changeling mark had been. It looked as if someone had burned the mark off his skin.

“I don’t understand, how can someone forget who they are and how is his mark is missing? I’ve seen Changelings that have attempted to remove their mark and when the skin heals the mark is still there.” Worry crept into Leo’s body. He didn’t know what was going on and things were only getting worse.

“I don’t know what’s going on either, but we need get him back to the house and take him to Armo, maybe he knows.” Zanna helped Narek to his feet and began walking him back to the house. Narek obediently followed her, asking questions about things he saw as they walked.

“Harper, go back to the house with them. I’m going to search the woods for a bit.”

“Absolutely not, you said no one goes out alone so I’m staying with you.” She quickly began to change and Leo had no choice but to take her with him. They searched to woods for any signs as to what happened to Narek, but they came up empty. They made their way onto a small clearing and Leo lifted his head to breath in the air.

 _‘So Changeling, we meet again.’_ Leo spun around, searching for the wolf that was connected to the voice, a laugh rolled through his mind and Leo growled. _‘You wont find me where you are looking. I am not as I was before.’_

 _‘You’re not making any sense, Changeling. Why don’t you show yourself and we can finish what we started.’_ Leo spun around when a branch dropped to the ground next to him. He looked up, but he could not see anything in the thick canopy.

_‘I see you finally claimed the pup. I can smell him on you from here. Good boy, doing exactly what I asked of him.’_

_‘And what is that?’_ Leo demanded, glancing at Harper as she came to stand beside him.

_‘Oh, in due time you shall see, but for now I must be off. I have other Changelings to visit. Please watch over the hawk for me, I’m afraid someone has gone and stolen his animal soul right out from underneath him. Such a shame, he was always so much fun to track. I shall see you again, wolf.’_

_‘Wait what did you do to Narek?’_ Leo growled but the wolf did not respond.

 _‘Leo, what’s going on?’_ Harper asked nervously.

 _'It is nothing,’_ Leo answered, he didn’t need her worrying. _'We need to get back to the house.’_ They turned and ran back to the fence, sliding through the wood and racing through the field. They entered the basement to find Harper explaining to Narek how to put on clothes. The man seemed very confused on how to dress himself and Zanna had to help him.  
“We had a run in with the wolf again,” Leo said as he grabbed a blanket from the floor and wrapped it around his body. “I didn’t see him, but he spoke to me, he said that someone took the hawk’s soul from Narek’s body.”

“Can someone do that? Isn’t that like stealing part of the human soul too?” Zanna asked as she pulled Leo’s shirt over Narek’s head.

“I don’t know, but I need to gather the pack and we can discuss it more.” Zanna nodded and Leo headed upstairs. He found Jayson and Ashley in Jayson’s room and instructed them to go downstairs. In his room he found Quin still asleep on his bed and he hated having to wake him.

“Quin,” Leo whispered, shaking the young man gently, “I need you to wake up.” Quin grumbled something and stretched. He rubbed his eyes with one hand, blinking them open to stare up at Leo. He smiled at him, but the smile faded when he noticed Leo wasn’t wearing any clothes. “I’ll explain later, right now I need you go get up. I have to speak to the pack and you need to hear this too.” Quin nodded and sat up, wincing slightly. His hand immediately went to his lower back and he rubbed vigorously. “Does it hurt?” Leo asked sitting on the bed and placing a hand on the small of Quin’s back.

“A little, but I’m alright.” Quin sighed, shifting his weight a few times before climbing off the bed. He stretched his small body, letting out a small whimper as he stretched sore muscles. The sound had Leo’s stomach twisting and his body reacting. He pushed the dirty thoughts forming in his mind away and stood.

Leo pulled out some clothes and dressed while he watched Quin do the same. He gave into the urge to kiss Quin and grabbed his shoulders. Quin grunted in protest when Leo crushed their lips together and his fingers buried into Leo’s hair. They shared the kiss for several long seconds, only parting when Quin broke away first. He stood staring up at Leo with glazed eyes, his tongue darting out to lick at his lower lip. Leo gave a satisfactory growl and walked towards the door before he could grab Quin and throw him onto the bed.  
They were the last to enter the living room and were greeted with a variety of looks. Most were fear, but there were several sly looks that told Leo that his pack knew exactly what he had done last night.

“Finally gave in to those animalistic desires?” Chase said, attempting to lighten the mood, but his tone was slightly flat and there was a hint of nervous energy surrounding him.

“Leo hushed him and glanced around the room, meeting the eyes of each member of his pack. “I am making a new rule, starting now no one is to leave this house without my permission. No one is to change and go out for a run and no one is to scout the area. I’m sure most of you remember Narek,” Leo motioned to the man sitting next to Zanna on the couch. “He doesn’t remember anything and he can no longer change.”

A wave of worry passed over the room. “I don’t know how it happened but everyone must stay in the house where I know you will all be safe. If you disobey this rule, I will punish you and I beg you, please do not disobey me. Chase, that goes for you too, you live under my roof, you obey my rules.” Chase nodded wearily. “Also, that wolf Changeling who is after Quin is back. He told me that someone stole the animal soul from Narek’s body. I don’t know how this can happen, but I need to take Narek to Armo. Seth, you will watch the pack while I am gone and you need to keep a strict eye on Quin. I don’t want him disappearing while I’m away.” Seth nodded and Quin looked unhappily up at Leo.

“Leo,” Ashley piped up, drawing everyone’s attention, “it is in the book. It’s called soul stealing. You’ll have to get it from her, she’ll know what it is.”

Leo frowned but nodded. Getting things from the Bookkeeper required a price and most of the time Leo wasn’t willing to pay it.

“Thank you, Ash, I’ll look for it. I will be home sometime this afternoon if I’m lucky. Everyone please listen to Seth while I’m gone and behave.” The group nodded and Leo let them return to what they were doing. Quin shuffled towards him and took his hand, burying his face in Leo’s shoulder. “What’s wrong, little one?”

“If you keep calling me that, I’m going to hit you,” Quin scowled. His face darkened and his oddly colored eyes darted around. “I don’t want Seth to watch me, he hasn’t been nice.”  
“It will be alright. You don’t have to follow him around, just make sure you’re somewhere where someone can see you.”

“I’m not going to leave, not after last night.” Quin’s face turned a deep red and Leo smiled.

“Then stay with Chase, I’m sure he would love your company. Even Jayson and Ash will let you hang out with them.”

“I don’t want to be a bother.” Quin’s voice was muffled when he buried his face in Leo’s shirt. Leo let out a small laugh and slid his fingers into Quin’s hair. Chase stepped up behind him and Qui let out a small squeak when Chase wrapped his arms around him. He pulled Quin away from Leo and set his chin on top of Quin’s head.

“You’re not a bother and if you keep Leo here, it’s going to take him longer to get back. So let him go and I’ll keep you company.” Chase smiled, his breath ruffling Quin’s hair. Leo tucked a finger under Quin’s chin and lifted it so he could kiss him.

“I’ll be home before you know it alright?” Quin nodded but he still didn’t look happy.

“I’m coming with you, I can at least help you with the bookkeeper,” Zanna said, helping Narek to his feet. “I already called Armo, he’s waiting for us.”

They led Narek out to the car, which took some time to explain to him what a car was and how to get in it. As Leo drove, he checked his rearview mirror several times to make sure Narek was all right. The man just stared out the window in amazement, asking several questions along the way. Caitlyn met them at the car when they pulled into the small community and Zanna helped her lead Narek to the small cabin Caitlyn lived in, while Leo went to speak with Armo.

“Leo, my dear boy. We must stop meeting under these conditions. How is he?” Armo clasped Leo’s hand when he opened the door. The worry on his face actually looked real to Leo this time.

“Caitlyn has him now, but it is not good. He doesn’t remember anything and I think he has lost the hawk soul that was bound to him,” Leo explained as Armo led him to the small sitting room.

“Lost the hawk soul, I have never heard of that happening before. I must consult other Changelings about this and see if anyone has any idea. I feel so horrible, I am the reason he was there, I had asked him to scout the woods this morning.”

“It’s not your fault, it could have happened to anyone. But I’m worried that that wolf Changeling has something to do with this.” Leo explained about his awkward meeting with the crazed Changeling, while Armo sat quietly.

“This Changeling is becoming more and more of a problem every day. Is the rest of your pack alright?”

“Yes, they are fine and I have banned them from leaving the house. I won’t risk anyone else getting hurt or ending up like Narek. Though, I just want to know what is going on.” Leo thought about asking Armo about what Ashley had said, but decided to keep it to himself. He didn’t want the man getting suspicious about his pack.

“I would like to know too. I will call the others as soon as possible. But first, I have a request for you.” Leo looked at Armo curiously when he stood and motioned for Leo to follow him.  
As they walked along the dirt road, several people stopped to watch Leo pass. He has always been considered an outcast to these Changelings, but today they seemed to whisper even more then usual. It was true that all of the bad things that were happening seemed to center around his pack, but he had hoped that Armo had destroyed any rumors stating that Leo was the problem.

Armo led him to a small cabin further back from the small town and he pushed open the door. Two young women were chatting excitedly over something, stopping when Armo stepped in. They both stood and greeted Armo then glanced at Leo and began to giggle.

“Leo, this is Oana,” Armo motioned to the taller of the two. Her long brown hair spilling over her shoulder as she gave Leo a small bow and her brown eyes never left his face. “And this is Runa.” Runa’s platinum blond hair contrasted with her tanned skin and her blue eyes seemed to stare into Leo’s soul. “I would like you to add them to your pack. I know you are having trouble with Balia and I figured you could try with them. Their packs have grown too large and their alphas asked if I could find another pack for them.”

“I appreciate the offer, but I am afraid the house my pack is currently living in is getting too full.”

“I know you have two more rooms and when the time comes, I will find you another home so you have enough room for your children.” The thought sent a wave of disgust through Leo. He didn’t like being used as a breeder for Armo, but he did what he had to do to keep his pack.

“I will let Seth know to get the rooms ready, thank you, sir.” Leo bowed and Armo patted him on the head.

“Good, I will let you know when we discover what is wrong with Narek. I will leave you to get to know your new pack members.” Armo nodded to the two women and left the Cabin. Leo watched as the two women looked him over and smiled.

“It is nice to meet you, but I am afraid I have other business to attend to at the moment. Please wait here until I return.” The two did not look happy, but they nodded. Leo stepped out of the Cabin and took a deep breath, this was just what he needed, two more pack members.

He found Zanna sitting outside the Bookkeepers home and explained to her what Armo had said. “He gave you more females to breed?” She snorted. “Great, two more mouths to feed with the intention of adding more mouths to feed.”

“Zanna, you and I both know that food is not an issue for us. The issue is that now I have three women I have to impregnate and I don’t want to.”

“I know, and you’ll be less inclined to do it now that you’ve claimed Quin.”

“I’m not going to use Quin for my sexual relief,” Leo growled, yanking open the door to the house they had walked to. “Let’s go, we need to get home quickly before Armo decides to add even more women to my pack.”

The Bookkeeper’s house was lined with dusty bookshelves, a few chairs and tables scattered across the room and very little light illuminated the room. The house smelled stale and Leo had to watch his step, in fear of crushing one of the old woman’s cats.

“And what brings young Leo to my home today?” The elderly woman materialized out of nowhere, causing Leo and Zanna to jump. She smiled wickedly at Leo as she walked down one of the long rows, looking satisfied that she had managed to scare the two wolves.

“I’m looking for any information on soul stealing.”

The Bookkeeper paused, her lip curling in disgust. “Dabbling in such magic is not wise,” she whispered, her quiet voice just barely reached Leo’s ears.

“I am not looking to use it, I just want to know how it works.”

Leo attempted not to flinch when the hyena Changeling cackled. “One does not show interest in it unless one has a reason, or…” she glanced at Zanna, making her shivered under the glare, “has enough payment to persuade me to tell you.”

“And what is the price for you to tell us?” Zanna took a step forward but Leo grabbed her wrist and pulled her back.

“You’re too smart a girl to be asking such stupid questions, no?” The Bookkeeper walked towards them. She grabbed Zanna’s arm and pulled her down so she could look into the woman’s face. “I have a grandson that would be a nice suitor for you.”

“I’m sorry,” Zanna yanked her arm away from the woman, “but my loyalties are with my pack and I will only allow my pack leader to impregnate me.”

Leo felt the heavy stare of the old woman on him and he shifted uncomfortably. He really didn’t like that everyone was suddenly talking about gaining a child from him.

“Very well then, I suppose I can not come between a wolf and her pack. Though, I do know that Armo has given you my granddaughter.” She smiled at Leo and he could see her resemblance to Runa. “She is a good wolf, though, it’s a shame that another spirit did not choose her. I have seen what the wolves here do to their females. Mounting them in public like animals.”

“The wolves who do that are pigs. Those Changelings do not deserve to lead a pack,” Leo growled.

The Bookkeeper stared at him for a moment, then turned and disappeared down the isle. She returned several minutes later with a large, leather bound book and dropped it on the table next to Leo.

“Soul stealing has not been done in centuries and only a very dark animal spirit that has possessed a child will use it. Usually those spirits are so dangerous that the human is killed right after they go through their change. But a few get away.” She flipped open the book to a drawing of a crazed Changeling stealing the soul of another Changeling. “They must find a soul talisman, it is a clear stone and when a soul has been taken a blue mist swirls within it. While the soul is in this talisman, it is corrupted until the Changeling takes the soul into himself and uses it as his own. These Changelings can turn into several different forms depending on how many souls they have stolen.”

“And what about the Changeling who has lost their animal soul?” Leo asked, as his finger glided over the drawing of the talisman.

“Most are killed once the soul has been taken, but there have been a few who have survived. It is said that they remember nothing and they are unable to ever change again.”

“What do these soul stealers have to do to take the souls from others?” Zanna whispered.

“Simple, they take the talisman and place it on a changeling mark. That is where the animal enters the body and that is also where it can be extracted. Once the soul is gone, the mark disappears, it looks as if it has been burned off.” Leo and Zanna shared a worried glance. So it was true, someone had stolen the animal soul from Narek. The next question was, how did Ashley know about soul stealing? Leo shook his head and thanked the Bookkeeper. “There is one more thing,” she grabbed Leo’s wrist, “you keep my granddaughter out of trouble and I will consider that payment.”

“I will keep her as safe as I possibly can.” Leo reassured and the woman released him.

“Leo, what the hell is going on here?” Zanna asked as they stepped out of the Bookkeeper’s home.

“I don’t know, but I’m worried that something bigger is going on here then anyone knows. I need to speak with Quin and I need to ask Ash how she knew about the soul stealing.”  
“You don’t think she knows how to do it, do you?” Zanna looked worried.

“No,” Leo paused when he heard someone cry out, “I don’t, but I do believe that she has heard of it and I want to know from who. She did say it was in a book, which meant she read it somewhere.”

Leo unconsciously walked in the direction of the screaming. Something wasn’t right and he was worried about what was going on. They came to a small circle of people and Leo pushed through, ignoring Zanna’s calls. There in the center of the circle was an older Wolf Changeling, fighting with a young man, who was attempting to get away from him.  
The young man was completely naked and his feet were bleeding as he kicked at the older man’s face. Anger flooded Leo when the Changeling grabbed the young man’s hips and kicked his legs out from underneath him. This was the horrid display of public mounting that the Bookkeeper had been talking about. The wolf inside him forced Leo forward, forced him to pull the man off the other Changeling.

“Leave him alone,” Leo growled.

“Well, well if it isn’t Leo, the pack leader who refuses to claim his women.” The older Changeling mocked. Leo just growled and lunged for the man, his hand tightening around the man’s neck.

“I don’t need to claim them when the other wolves are so easily defeated,” Leo hissed. “Leave. Him. Alone.” His hand tightened around the man’s neck and Leo got a small thrill when eh started struggling for air.

“Alright, I’ll let him be,” the older Changeling panted. He had fear in his and his hands were clawing at whatever skin he could reach.

Letting the man go, Leo walked over to naked young man, his eyes softening when he saw that he was trembling in fear. He lifted the man off the ground and pulled him back towards Zanna. He said nothing to her as they walked away from the group and towards the cabin where his two new pack members were waiting.

“I take it he’s coming home with us?” Zanna finally asked when Leo pulled open the cabin door.

“If I leave him here, they will try it again. I can’t do that to him.” Leo responded in a cold tone. He threw the young man a pair of pants. “I will find somewhere for him to sleep.”  
“Ask Chase to share his room,” Zanna answered, pointing at the young man’s back. Right in the center of his spine was his changeling mark. The mark was a fox pouncing and Leo sighed. One fox in the house was bad enough and now there were two. His pack was going to kill him.

“Zanna, I don’t have a choice.”

She held up a hand. “I know, I wouldn’t leave him here either. Now let’s go before you and Armo decide to send us home with half the Changelings living here.”

~~~  
Quin sat quietly on the couch as he listened to Harper and Seth talk about Narek. How could someone just loose the animal that had been bound to them since birth? What made it even worse was the fact that Narek was married and had two children with a third on the way. How could he care for them, how could he provide for them if he didn’t remember anything? Is this how life had been since he disappeared into the woods? Changelings getting their souls stolen, while others went on killing rampages, it was terrifying and Quin felt stuck in the middle of it.

“Hey?” Quin looked up into Seth’s eyes and sifted uncomfortably. “Come on, mutt, let’s find something to do.” Seth held out a hand for him, but he didn’t take it.

“I don’t want to do anything,” Quin mumbled, pressing himself further into the couch.

“Fine, but you can’t sit here and mope all day.” Quin studied the man and he could see Seth’s jaw jump. Obviously he was trying very hard not to yell at Quin. Leo’s second had a temper and no acts of kindness could change his attitude.

“He’s so cute when he’s upset,” Lia giggled, leaping over to them and grabbing Quin’s arm. She hauled him off the cough, giggling when he wrenched his arm away from her. Quin winced, his hand moving to his side as he glared at the Changeling in front of him.

“Lia,” Harper grabbed her hand and scowled, “you need to be gentle with Quin. He’s still not healthy enough for you to be dragging him around.”

“Sorry, I forgot,” Lia whined, rocking back and forth on her heels. “I just want him to play with me.” She drew out the last word in a long whine.

“Why don’t you let Quin do what he wants?” Chase muttered coldly. His southern accent was thick and he seemed to be just as shaken up as the rest of them.

Quin shuffled to Chase’s side he reached out to touch the man’s hand. Though Chase had only been here a few days, Quin found he could trust the fox Changeling more then those in the pack. Chase leaned forward and wrapped his strong arms around Quin’s waist. He pulled Quin into his lap and tucked his head under his chin. “Ya’ll do know that he’s still afraid of you right?”

“But why?” Lia whined. “We have been nice to him. Well… except for Seth.”

“I’m trying,” Seth growled at Lia.

“Not hard enough,” she punched Seth in the shoulder and skipped away.

“Is this house always like this?” Chase asked, chuckling as he held Quin tighter.

“You have no idea,” Harper muttered, looking down at Quin. “Your bedroom is ready and Zanna said you could move into it today if you wanted. Maybe we could start moving your things?”

“Okay,” Quin whispered, pushing himself closer to Chase.

“Why can’t he stay with Leo, I thought that was the point of last night?” Chase rubbed circles over Quin’s back, easing the tremble that had started. “I mean, he smells like Leo, so doesn’t that mean he is Leo’s?”

“No,” Harper explained, “when we claim someone it means that no one can touch that person, but it does not mean that we have mated with them. There are several different types of claiming like a brush of the hand or nuzzling someone’s cheek. Those are signs of claiming, but they are also suggesting that the claimer wishes to mate.”

Quin remembered back to the day he had met Leo. He had nuzzled the man’s cheek in his wolf form and Balia had gotten so angry. Leo had said it was a sign of claiming, but he didn’t say it was also showing an interest in mating.

“A sexual claiming is usually a show of dominance, a lot of the time it is done publically, but that is very barbaric and we don’t do it unless necessary. A sexual claiming mixes the scents of two people together and tells others that the person who was claimed is apart of someone’s pack and no one is allowed to touch, or take that person for any reason. I don’t really understand it, but the wolf in me does and I must listen to her.”

“I see, so that is why when Leo and I were together other Changelings would shy away from me, but does it go away?” Chase look curiously down at Quin.

“Yes, when a wolf recedes a claim then the smell disappears. In order for the smell to stay potent the two must always be close to one another,” Harper explained. “That way others who had an interest in you when Leo claimed you know that they can either claim you, or attempt to gain your attention for other reasons.”

“This all sounds really weird.” Quin agreed with Chase, it did sound weird.

“I don’t get it either, but the wolf does and that’s all that matters,” Harper sighed. “Come on, let’s help Quin move his things.”

Quin really didn’t have a lot to move, so it only took them an hour to move it, but Harper made them rearrange the room several times until she was satisfied with the layout “A well placed room makes the inhabitant much calmer,” She explained to Quin as she made the bed.

“I was happy with it no matter how it was,” Quin mumbled, handing her his sheets.

“Ah, stop complaining and let the lady do what she wants.” Chase chuckled as he dumped Quin’s clothes into the dresser. “Just leave her alone and she’ll be happy. If I have learned anything in my twenty-four years of living, it’s that if you want to keep your balls, you let the women do what they want to keep them happy. Even if she isn’t yours, an angry woman is deadly.”

“The more I live here, the more I come to realize how true that is.” Quin sighed as he sat on the bed. Just then Seth rushed into the room, looking very flustered.

“Leo will be home in a few minutes and he wants everyone down stairs. Apparently Armo sent him with new pack members.”

“We don’t have the room,” Harper exclaimed, “and let me guess, they are female?” Seth nodded. “See, I told you Armo was going to get a baby out of Leo. How are we going to fit children into this already small house?”

Quin followed Harper to the living room, listening to her rant and rave while she paced the floor. Chase settled in a comfy recliner, opening his arms for Quin when he was settled. Quin crawled into his lap and he smiled when Jayson and Ashley entered the room holding hands. It was nice to know that someone was happy in this miserable time.

Leo was first through the front door, his tall stature looking grim and tire. He nodded to his pack, keeping quiet as he walked across the room. He strode right up to Quin and bent down, crushing their lips together.

“I take it the day really sucked,” Chase chuckled. Leo made a grunting noise and he pushed his tongue into Quin’s mouth. “Must have sucked really bad.” Quin giggled around Leo’s mouth and slid his fingers into Leo’s hair when he refused to pull away.

“Another fox, Leo, really?” Seth’s agitated tone forced Leo to pull away. Quin immediately turned and buried his face in Chase’s neck to hide the wide smile on his face.

“I didn’t have a choice,” Leo panted and Quin’s smile widened. It felt good to know that he was the reason Leo was out of breath. “One of the wolf Changelings was attempting to publicly rape him and I wasn’t going to allow it.”

Quin turned to look at the three newcomers. Leo was pointing to a red headed man who looked about Quin’s age. The man looked exhausted and his face was sunken in from lack of sleep. His green eyes darted around the room and he looked as if he would bolt at any minute. Quin didn’t blame him, a wolf Changeling had just attempted to claim him and now he was standing in a room full of wolves, that would make anyone twitchy.

“His name is Garret. Now I know that with three new people our living space is going to be tight, but we’re just going to have to deal with it for now. Chase, I’m going to need your room with Garret since you’re the only other fox in the house.”

Chase nodded and Leo moved on to the two women behind him. He pointed to the blond, “this is Runa, she is the Bookkeeper’s granddaughter.”

Quin didn’t know who the Bookkeeper was but from the look on everyone’s face, this Bookkeeper was not one to mess with. Quin had stopped listening to what Leo was saying about her and focused on Seth. It was as if the man had just seen an angel as he stared at Runa. Quin nearly laughed at the goofy look on the usually stern man’s face.

“And this is Oana.” Quin turned to look at the brunet Leo was pointing to. She looked like someone who would make good friends with Lia. As Leo talked the woman bounced up and down excitedly, while Runa stood quietly, looking bored. “Please make them feel welcomed, they are apart of our pack now.”

“What about Narek?” Ashley’s quiet tone had a hint of sadness in it.

“Caitlyn is watching over him, but I don’t really know. No one has ever dealt with this before, so it is a matter of trial and error with him. Actually, Ash, I would like to speak to you and Quin alone about a few things. Harper, Chase and Jayson, please show our new housemates their bedrooms.”

Chase nudged Quin’s thigh and he climbed off the man. Leo immediately pulled him into his arms and Quin smiled. “How was your day, little one?”

“Chase and Harper helped me move into my room.” Quin looked up at Leo to find the man looking as upset as Quin felt about the situation.

“Did they now? Well, I guess it can’t be helped. You are healthy enough to live on your own now.” Leo pulled Quin towards the couch and Quin crawled into Leo’s lap. Ashley settled next to them and Leo wrapped an arm around her. “Ash, how did you know about soul stealing?”

She looked up at him and smiled, “I lived with the Bookkeeper for a while. She let me read as much as I wanted. I remember reading about it one day, but when I asked her to explain it to me, she took the book from me and said I wasn’t allowed to look at it anymore. At the time I didn't know why she was so upset. I would never do such a terrible thing. Is that what happened to Narek, someone stole his soul?”

“I believe it is, but Armo didn’t know. He said he was going to contact other Changelings to see if they knew anything. I didn’t mention our soul stealing theory to him. I was worried he would start asking questions and point fingers at the wrong people.

Quin sat quietly while they spoke, trying to wrap his head around everything Leo had said. Someone had taken part of Narek’s soul and that was why he couldn’t remember anything? That was just crazy.

“Quin?” He looked up at Leo, “the wolf Changeling, do you think that this has something to do with him? Have you ever seen him steal someone’s soul?”

“No,” Quin whispered, “I didn’t spend a lot of time with him, only a few hours every few months.”

“Did you ever see him wearing a necklace made of a clear glass or did he ever visit you in any form other then the wolf?”

“He always came to me in the wolf form and I have never seen him with any type of necklace. How could he turn into another animal?”

Leo explained to Quin about what the Bookkeeper told him about soul stealing. It seemed unreal to Quin and he couldn’t seem to believe that it was even possible.

“I have never seen the wolf do anything like that,” he said when Leo finished. “It just seems so unreal.”

“I thought that too, but after seeing Narek, I don’t know what I believe anymore.” Leo sighed, ruffling Quin’s hair. “This is getting more and more confusing.”

“Doesn’t help that Armo is forcing those women on to you either.” Ashley giggled and ran her fingers through Leo’s auburn hair. “Though, Seth seemed very interested in Runa.”

“Yes, I noticed that too. I should have a talk with him. If he’s interested in her, then I’m not going to put myself between them. Seth needs someone to spend time with. Maybe it will help him lighten up.”

“I agree, he needs a distraction.” Quin smiled, twirling a lock of Leo’s hair between his fingers. He set his head on Leo chest and thought about how much he needed a distraction right now too. He was being politely forced out of Leo’s room and into his own, which neither of them seemed to want.

Quin couldn’t bring himself to ask Leo if they could share a room, it just seemed rude to force something like that onto the man. Leo was already stressed enough, he didn’t need Quin’s constant clinging making it worse.

By the start of the evening Zanna was in no mood to cook and she ordered out for dinner. Quin didn’t eat much, the nerved bunching in his stomach making it hard to keep the food down. He ignored his protesting stomach as he excused himself from the dinner table and made his way to his new room.

He stared around the neatly placed room and frowned. Everything looked cold to him and his bed was very unwelcoming as he crawled into it. Though the bed was the exact same one Leo had, it felt hard and lumpy underneath him. It took him several hours to fall asleep, only to be jerked awake several times by nightmares.

Around one o’clock Quin gave up on the battle for sleep. The wolf inside him was getting grumpier with every sleepless second that ticked by and it finally growled out that Quin should just go to the man who eased his nightmares and helped him sleep better.

Tossing off the covers, Quin climbed out of bed and slowly walked down the hall. He hesitated at Leo’s door, contemplating whether to knock or not. Leo was probably already asleep, so knocking probably wouldn’t receive an answer. Turning the doorknob, Quin crept into the room. He was surprised to find Leo awake and pouring over a few textbooks. He looked up when the door opened and smiled.

“Can’t sleep, little one?” Quin scowled at the nickname, but nodded. Leo pushed out his chair and opened his arms. Quin quickly crossed the room and let Leo lift him into his lap. “Are the nightmares really bad?”

“They are worse tonight, but I have more things to worry about now,” Quin sighed and set his head on Leo’s chest. “Am I interrupting something?”

“No, nothing at all. Just trying to get some homework done. I have been neglecting it all week and it’s due on Monday. I’m almost done and it’s late so I should probably get to bed.”  
“Do you mind if I stay with you tonight?” Quin whispered, breathing in Leo’s calming scent.

“I don’t mind at all,” Leo replied as he carried Quin to the bed. He set Quin on the bed and crawled in himself, smiling when Quin pulled the covers over him. Leo bent down and pressed their lips together in a soft kiss before he settled on his side. “Go to sleep,” he soothed running his fingers through Quin’s hair. Quin smiled and kissed Leo’s neck before settling next to the man and drifting off to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Quin sighed as another fight broke out between Harper and Balia. It had been a week since Leo had created the no-leaving-the-house-rule and it was causing the house much agitation. Harper and Balia were the worst, bothering each other until one of them attacked the other.

Balia had arrived home on Tuesday, still not pregnant, to find that Armo had sent two other women to do the job she couldn’t do. What infuriated her even more was the fact that Harper continuously reminded her that she was not important enough to Leo that he would decline the offer of more women. Which was the reason why the two were currently bickering and throwing punches.

Quin just wanted one quiet day in the house and he was sure that was not going to happen with all this tension in the air.

“Alright that’s enough,” Leo yelled, pulling the two women away from each other. “I have had enough of the two of you fighting. Everyone get ready, we’re going out.”

“Out where?” Lia asked excitedly as she bounced on the couch.

“You all need time away from each other and Quin needs a few things. I figured we could go to the mall, but you all have to act civilized while we are out. You’re going to have to pair up and keep an eye on each other. I don’t think we will get attacked in a public place, but I’m not going to risk it, understood?” The group nodded and excitedly dashed from the living room.

Leo let out a heavy breath and dropped to the couch. He tilted sideways and slid down the couch and set his head on Quin’s lap. “Now I know what they were talking about when they warn you not to pen wild animals.”

“It will be nice to get away. I’m very tired of seeing the same four walls everyday.” Quin giggled, caressing Leo’s cheek.

“I know how you feel and I get to go out when I go to class and work. It’s still tiring not being able to go where you want to. Hopefully this trip will help the group settle down.” Leo sighed and sat up.

He turned to Quin, his eyes filled with exhaustion. “I told Oana we could try tonight,” he mumbled, taking Quin’s hand and kissing his knuckles. “I will come get you when we’re finished, alright?” Quin nodded, Oana had been hinting to Leo for the last few days that she was ready, but Leo kept turning her down with whatever excuse he could think of. Quin knew that this was apart of Leo’s job, but he didn’t like that he had to share Leo with the others. Then again, Leo hadn’t exactly stated that Quin was his; only that if anyone else touched, him they would loose a limb. “We should go get ready before the others get back down here.” Quin nodded and scooted towards the edge of the couch.

The half-hour drive to the mall was filled with noise, cheering and the occasional ‘someone’s touching me’ complaint. Leo could only manage to tell everyone to keep with their buddies and to check in before the group was out of the cars and scurrying towards the large building.

Seth grasped Runa’s hand, giving her a bright smile as they headed off towards the movies. Since Leo had given Seth permission to, in a sense, ‘court’ Runa, the man had been spending all his time with her. She liked the attention and seemed to be enjoying the time they spent together.

Oana and Harper had become close and they chatted about looking for a new wardrobe as the headed into a store. Jayson and Ashley had become inseparable and Balia had no choice but to go with Zanna and Lia, since Quin clung to Leo and she didn’t want to spend any time with the two of them together. Chase was attempting to get Garret to trust him since the two were the only foxes in the house. It was slow, but Garret seemed to be warming up to Chase.

Quin was suddenly overwhelmed when they stepped into the mall and his heat began pounding in his chest. This was the first time since he had gone through the change that he had been near so many people and it was making the wolf inside him start to panic.

“Hey,” Leo said gently, cupping Quin’s face in his hands, “are you alright?”

“I don’t really know,” Quin stammered, his different color eyes darting around at the people walking past him. The wolf in his mind screamed for him to run and his own thoughts agreed.

“It’s alright,” Leo soothed. “I’m not going to leave your side and no one here will hurt you. To them, you and I are just two regular humans looking to go shopping. There is nothing to worry about. Come on, let’s get you some clothes.” Leo gripped Quin’s hand and gave him a reassuring smile as he led Quin towards a clothing store.

“I know but I just don’t’ want to hurt anyone.” Quin shuffled closer, pressing himself against Leo’s side.

“You’re not going to hurt anyone. I promise I’ll make sure you don’t.” Leo searched through a rack of jeans, pulling out a few and handing them to Quin.

Quin had been slowly putting on weight and his clothes had gotten too small for him. Quin had mentioned a few days ago that he was getting fat, only to have Leo tell him that he wasn’t fat, he was healthy. He would be fat though, if Leo didn’t start letting him exercise. An idea flittered through Quin’s mind that would help both him and Leo get some exercise without leaving the bedroom.

“What are you smiling about?” Leo chuckled, his fingers brushing against Quin’s lips.

“Nothing,” Quin replied quickly, feeling his face grow warmer. They hadn’t been together like that since the day Leo had claimed him and Quin was sure it wouldn’t happen again. Even though he really wished it would. Leo was looking down at him with a skeptical look, but shrugged and took Quin’s hand.

“Why don’t we try those on,” he suggested.

Quin nodded, following Leo to the changing room when a thought struck him. He had no way to pay for all this. That meant that Leo would have to and Quin didn’t want that. Leo had helped him enough and he didn’t want the man spending what little money he had on someone else.

Quin let out a yelp when he felt Leo’s hand tug open his jeans. “What are you doing?” he squeaked, reaching down to grip Leo’s hands.

“You didn’t hear a word I said did you?” Leo tilted Quin’s head up so their eyes met. “What are you thinking about that has you so wrapped up in your thoughts?”

“It’s nothing really, I just… why are you taking off my pants?”

“Like I already said, you need to take them off so you can try on the other ones. But from the blush spreading across your face, it seems to me that you’re thinking something very different.” Leo chuckled and brushed his lips against Quin’s. “I’m not one for public sex, so you’ll have to wait till we get home.”

Quin’s breath hitched in his throat. Did that mean Leo wanted him tonight? No, he couldn’t, he was taking Oana to bed. Leo would be too tired to have him after that.

Quin batted Leo’s hands away when they reached for his pants and he slid them down himself, taking the jeans Leo handed him and pulling them on. “Who is paying for all this?” Quin demanded when he straightened up.

Leo looked down at him and smiled, “Armo has a special account for the Changelings in the community. We use it to pay for things like the house we live in, our cars and clothes for those who need it.”

Leo’s eyes slid down Quin’s body and he made a turning motion with his hand. Quin turned around, gasping when Leo’s hand slid over his ass. He turned Quin around and nodded, motioning for Quin to remove the jeans.

Leo grabbed two more pairs of jeans on their way to the check out counter. Someone wrapped their arms around Quin from behind and he looked up to see Harper smiling down at him. Oana was next to her, holding several pieces of clothing.

“Leo’s bad fashion sense hasn’t killed you yet has it?” Harper giggled.

“We only looked at jeans, I haven’t gotten to the shirts yet,” Leo replied, placing the pants on the counter.

“Then it looks like this was the perfect time for us to catch up with you. Oana and I will pick out shirts and you can wait outside and look cute.” Harper poked her pack leader’s shoulder, before taking Quin’s hand and leading him outside, leaving Leo alone to pay for the clothes.

~~~  
Leo sat on a bench outside as he waited for the group, pouting slightly. Harper and Oana had practically kidnapped Quin, but lucky for Leo, he could still pick up his scent. So he was now waiting for them to come out of yet another store, several bags of clothing sitting around him.

He let his mind wander while he people watched, thinking about the normal humans surrounding him. Leo’s head jerked up when he spotted a face that shouldn’t be wandering through the crowed. How had he gotten away from Harper and Oana?

Leo was on his feet, racing after the young man. He called Quin’s name, but Quin didn’t even hesitate at the sound of it. Leo finally caught up with him and grabbed his shoulder. “Quin, where are you going?” The moment the young man looked up at him, Leo was sure he had just grabbed the wrong person.

“Who are you?” the young man demanded, looking nervously up at Leo. “I don’t know this Quin you’re looking for.” Leo stared down at the man who wasn’t Quin. But he looked exactly like Quin, but with subtle differences.

This man’s voice was deeper and he was more fit and healthy. Like Leo was looking into the future of how Quin would look once he had fully recovered from his time in the wild. And the eyes, Quin’s right eye was blue and his left was brown, on this man, it was the opposite.

“I’m sorry, I thought you were someone else.” Leo attempted to pull away but the young man grabbed his hand.

“Wait you said Quin and you thought I was him?” Several emotions flashed across the young man’s face. “Does that mean you know where he is?”

Leo couldn’t speak, obviously this man had to be related to Quin. But Quin had said his family was from Washington, so how could they be here? Leo heard Harper call him and he looked up as the group made their way towards him. Leo looked at Quin with curiosity as the young man he was talking to, turned around.

Quin froze in horror when he saw who it was, even Harper and Oana looked surprised to find that there were ‘two’ Quin’s. The young man Leo had been talking to rushed forward and wrapped his arms around Quin’s neck.

“Quin, where have you been? I thought I would never see you again,” the young man cried.

“Ashton, what are you doing here?” Quin looked just as surprised and confused as the rest of the group.

“I’m here to study wolves for my thesis, I’m staying in a small apartment not far from here and today is my day off so I decided to check out the town. Then this man,” Ashton turned and pointed to Leo, “he came up to me and called me Quin. How did you get here? Mom and dad have been so worried.”

Mom and dad? So that meant that this must be Quin’s brother.

“It doesn’t matter, you should go and forget about me. Don’t tell mom or dad that you saw me,” Quin whispered and his brother frowned.

“Quin, I can’t do that. We have been so worried about you since the day you left. You didn’t have to go, we could have helped you.”

Quin pushed Ashton away. “No, you couldn’t have helped me. I had to leave, to protect everyone.”

“We all know that what happened to Brianna was not your fault.”

Brianna? Leo had never heard the name before, but an image of a young girl popped into his head when Ashton said the name. It looked like one of the girls Leo had seen in Quin’s dreams. What had happened between Quin and Brianna that had caused the young man to run away?

“Quin, please talk to me, why did you leave?” Ashton begged, clutching his brother’s arm.

“I told you, Ashton, I left because I wanted to protect all of you. Please, just go.” Quin pushed him away again, but Ashton grabbed his hand.

“Quin,” Leo’s voice was quiet and he set a hand on Quin’s shoulder. “Why don’t we go back to the house and we can talk about this more?”

“No,” Quin jerked back, only to bump into Harper, “make him leave. You shouldn’t have talked to him.”

“I thought he was you. You two look exactly alike. Quin, please stop,” Leo brushed a hand through Quin’s hair. “Let’s go home and we can talk. It will be alright.” Leo wasn’t giving Quin a choice. Leo knew it was wrong to force him, but this young man would be able to tell him everything Quin wouldn’t.

“You’re right, Quin,” Ashton looked a Leo and smiled. “That’s exactly what he wants from me.”

Quin’s cold glare left Leo confused and he raised an eyebrow. He had no idea what either brother was talking about. What did Ashton mean when he said that it was what Leo wanted from him? It was almost like Ashton could read his mind, but that’s impossible.

“No, not impossible.” Ashton gave Leo an innocent smile. “I think that it’s best we go somewhere more private to talk.”

“I agree, I just need to call the rest of the pack.” Leo pulled out his phone and sent a text to the others to meet at the car. “We’re going to meet them at the car. Do you mind if you ride with us?”

“I took the bus here, so it’s fine with me.” Ashton smiled and Leo led them out to the car.

Lia, Zanna and Balia were the first to arrive and Lia bounded up to them, throwing her arms around Ashton’s neck. Ashton grunted and he was forced to take a step back. Lia released him when he didn’t return the hug, her eyes going wide when she noticed Quin standing in front of her.

“Oh. My. God! There are two Quins,” she shrieked, pulling away from Ashton and looking between the two brothers. “How did that happed? Leo, what did you do?” She drew out the last word as she tugged on Ashton’s hair.

“I did nothing and stop bothering him.” Leo sighed, pulling Lia away from the confused young man.

“So then what’s going on? Why are there two Quins, how did that happen, are we keeping both or do we have to put them back together, If we keep both will one of them play with me?” Her words jumbled together and Leo set her down and apologized to Ashton.

“It’s cool, a lot of people confused us when we were younger, since we’re identical twins.” Twins? Leo had seen Changeling twins before and they were not like these two. “The only difference between the two of us is our eyes.”

“I have never seen identical twins that look so much alike at this age. It’s amazing.” Zanna touched Ashton’s cheek.

The rest of the group had finally arrived and they were all looking between the two brothers with immense curiosity. Leo introduced the group to Ashton and shuffled everyone into the cars. The drive home was tense as the brothers sat next to each other. Ashton was trying to get Quin’s attention, but Quin was dead set on ignoring his twin. By the time they arrived home the tension was so thick, Leo could cut it with a knife.

“Quin,” Leo made sure he had grabbed the right brother, before dragging him away from the group. “Why are you acting like this to your brother?”

“Because, he shouldn’t be here,” Quin hissed. “It would be safer for him if he just left.”

“But he’s so happy to see you again. What happened between the two of you that’s making you act like this?”

“Nothing,” Quin huffed and he turned away, only to turn back around. “If you can, keep your mind shut.”

“Why?” Leo asked, thinking back to what had happened at the mall.

“Because he can read it,” Quin whispered, turning back and walking towards the house.

Leo stood there for a second, staring at Quin. Ashton could read his mind? But how? He hurried back to the house and into the kitchen where everyone had crowded around the two brothers. Leo cleared his throat to get his pack’s attention and he gave them all a look. Everyone groaned and shuffled out of the room the room, leaving the twins and Leo alone.

Zana had started a pot of tea and Leo pulled three cups out of the cabinet and set them on the table. Quin and Ashton sat next to each other and Leo took a seat across from them. Leo sat in silence for a moment as he collected his thoughts.

“To answer your first question,” Ashton started, forcing Leo to look at him. “Yes, I can read your mind, but I can’t read everyone’s. Only people that I’m going to assume are like Quin.”

“I take it you don’t know what Quin is then?” Ashton shook his head. Leo explained to Ashton what a Changeling was. He was surprised to see how much more interested Ashton was about the Changelings then his brother was.

“There is a rumor that when a Changeling chooses a twin, things can go wrong, but they aren’t always bad. Most of the time the animal’s soul gets split between the two twins, this mostly happens with identical twins. So instead of one human being bound to the soul, there are two. Sometimes, because that happens, both children become Changelings, other times neither of them are. Then, like the two of you, only one child became a Changeling but the twin acquires a few traits that Changelings have. We are able to communicate telepathically in our animal forms. You seemed to have acquired a stronger ability of that and you can communicate to us when we are in both our human and animal forms. Though, mind reading is not very courteous.”

“Most of the time I can not help it. A Changeling’s mind is very loud and a lot of the time I feel like they a screaming at me,” Ashton explained.

“Have you told any of the other Changelings about this?”

“No, my mother told me to keep my gift to myself. She was afraid that if others found out, then they would force me to leave, like they did with Quin.” Ashton flinched and from what it looked like, Quin was screaming at his brother telepathically.

“Quin stop.” Quin immediately glared at Leo, but his face calmed and Ashton relaxed. “Who is Brianna?”

“No one,” Quin interjected. “She is no one that concerns you.”

“Quin, you didn’t tell him?” Ashton whispered, pausing for a moment. Leo could tell that they were communicating without using words. “But why, he’s not like the others. He could help you.”

“I don’t want his help,” Quin hissed. “I know what will happen if I let him help.”

“Brianna was out neighbor,” Aston started, knocking his chair over when Quin lunged for him. Leo had to jump across the table to grab Quin before. He wrapped Quin up in his arms, punning him to his chest. He motioned for Ashton to continue, while he held Quin tighter.

“She was only nine when Quin changed. No one knew what was happening, he just suddenly turned into a wolf. They were afraid, so they locked him away in a jail cell and ignored his please for help and refusing to let us see him.”

Leo had to hold Quin tighter as he thrashed against him. Ashton looked pained when he looked at Quin, but he continued to talk “We wanted to help him, but they said he was dangerous. We tried to find someone to help, but there was no one who knew what was happening to Quin. Then one night, he got out.” Ashton paused and looked at his hands and Quin slumped in Leo’s arms.

“The wolf, it took over,” Quin whispered. “It was mad because it had been cadged by people who didn’t understand. They surrounded me, neighbors, friends, everyone I loved and trusted. They were pointing guns at me, screaming that I was a monster.”

Tears had begun to stream down Quin’s face. “All I saw was a blur of yellow and the wolf attacked. I didn’t know it was her until she was laying on the ground dead. It was Brianna, I had killed her. I had killed the one person who was trying to protect me from the others. So I ran, I didn’t want to be around humans if that was what I was capable of doing.”

Leo turned Quin around and held him as he cried. It was just an accident, one that could have been stopped if Quin’s mentor had arrived. But he hadn’t and the humans handled it wrong and the wolf inside Quin revolted.

“It wasn’t your fault, Quin. I know it might feel like it was, but it wasn’t. You were a new Changeling and at that time the wolf was stronger. You should have had a mentor, he would have been able to help you.”

“Well I didn’t,” Quin cried, “and now a little girl is dead because of me. I told you I was a bad person, do you believe me now?”

“No,” Leo kissed Quin’s forehead. “I will never believe you are a bad person, because I know you aren’t. What happened was because of fear. If the people you lived with understood, they would have never locked you up. If you had understood, you would have been able to control it. But you didn’t and they didn’t either, fear ruled over all of you and with fear, most of the time, comes death. You were afraid and instead of waiting till you were injured or dead, you attacked. It’s a basic instinct for both humans and animals.”

“But you don’t understand, I killed her. She’s dead.” Quin grasped Leo’s shirt, trying to get the man to understand.

“You did it out of self defense.” Quin began to shake his head and Leo took the young man’s face in his hands. “I know this is hard to accept, but you did what you had to do to survive. No, Brianna didn’t deserve to die, but you couldn’t stop it. The wolf had overpowered you, it was the one who killed her, not you.” Leo slid to the floor with Quin and Ashton came to his brother’s side. Quin kept a firm grasp on Leo, but let his brother slide his arms around his neck.

“Leo is right, you were always so kind. You could have never killed another person.” Ashton soothed as he stroked his brother’s hair. Quin’s grip loosened on Leo’s shirt and his hands fell to his side. Leo sat back, letting the brothers have a moment together. After a few minutes, Ashton looked back up at Leo. “So what will you do with him now?”

“He is apart of my pack and he is very special to me. I will keep him safe and I will never throw him out. I have seen this happen before, people attempting to cage a Changeling and they ended up dying because of it. Some of the Changelings it happens to are the kindest people you will ever meet. Quin will stay here with my pack and he won’t have to worry about being forced to live on his own again.”

“Thank you.” Ashton smiled and held Quin closer. “What about me or our parents? Can we come to see him?”

“That is up to Quin. I don’t have a problem with it. In fact, I encourage it since most Changelings forget their families after they change. At the moment though, I will have to tell you no. There is a very dangerous Changeling out there and I will not put Quin’s family in jeopardy. Letting you come here was a risk, but I needed to know and this was the safest place to talk about it.”

“Does that mean you are going to make me stay here?” Ashton looked worried.

“No, I know that you have your work, but please be careful. I’m going to give you my cell phone number, if anything happens, please call me. How much longer are you here for?”

“Almost another year. The pack I have been studying will be breeding soon and I want to follow them through gestation and up until they deliver. Do you think that I am so fascinated by wolves because Quin is a wolf Changeling?”

“It could be possible, I have never met a set of twins like you before so I don’t really know how it works. If you don’t mind, I’m sure the rest of the pack would like to get to know you better. You are the first relative of Quin’s that we have met and he has been very vague about his family.”

“I wouldn’t mind staying for a while as long as it’s alright with Quin.” Ashton smiled, looking at his brother. Quin nodded and returned the smile.

“Good, I will have Seth and Harper drive you home after dinner.” Leo helped the brothers off the floor and they headed towards the living room. The group immediately huddled around Ashton, asking questions they had been dying to ask Quin. A hand wrapped around Leo’s and he turned to look into Quin’s eyes.

“I still don’t like that he’s here, but thank you.” Leo smiled and pulled Quin close to him.

“He is your brother, little one, make amends with him and you will feel much better. He doesn’t blame you and neither does your family. You should be happy that they are willing to accept you back into their life.”

“I won’t though, I can’t just go back home with them and pretend that none of this ever happened. I know you told me it wasn’t my fault, but I’m still going to blame myself. I’m still going to hate myself for what I did and what it has caused me to do.”

“It’s never easy to cope when the wolf inside you takes a life and I am not telling you to just brush it off like nothing happened. All I’m asking is that you stop holding onto it and let it go so you can move on. You are apart of this pack now and we all care for you. I care for you and I want you to be happy here.”

A small smile tugged at Quin’s lips as he pressed his lips to Leo’s. “I am very happy here.”

Leo smiled and nuzzled Quin’s cheek. Quin suddenly pulled away and looked up at Leo in confusion, that emotion changed to fear, then to a sudden excitement. Leo raised an eyebrow but Quin shook his head and walked into the living room.

A few hours later Leo was saying goodbye to Ashton and promising that he could come visit again next week. He shut the door and turned to see Oana, sitting on the stairs, smiling up at him and Quin. A low growl next to him made him look down. Quin was glaring at the woman, his lip curled up in a snarl.

“Quin,” the man looked up at him, “I will come get you when we are done, alright?” Quin shot another threatening glance at Oana and nodded. He suddenly threw his arms around Leo and kissed him deeply. Leo ‘s eyes widened and Oana giggled behind them. Quin had pretty much just told her to be careful about what she did in the bedroom or he would kick her ass. It was a bad threat since Oana could probably get one good kick in and Quin would be down, but it was the fact that Quin was attempting to make such a point that made Leo happy.


	11. Chapter 11

Leo sighed as he waited for Oana to dress. She was much different then Balia, thankfully. She didn’t want the foreplay, didn’t want to cuddle after and she didn’t want all that reassurance that she was something more to Leo then his child bearer. All she wanted was the sex and then she was gone.

Leo was sure that if he had preferred women he would be offended, but he didn’t care, in fact he silently thanked Oana for keeping quiet the entire time they were together.

Stripping off the sheets, Leo quickly remade the bed and opened one of his windows to air out the room while he showered. He dressed in only a pair of boxers and slipped out of his room. Jayson’s door was cracked when he passed and he could hear Ashley giggling from inside. He pushed the young man’s door open and found the two of them sitting on Jayson’s bed attempting to fold a piece of paper. Several attempted origami cranes littered the floor.

“What’s this?” Leo asked, a small smile tugging at his lips.

Ashley’s head snapped up and she giggled when she met Leo’s eyes. “You should go get him, he’s been very upset since you left.” She threw a perfectly folded crane at him and he caught it. Both Ashley and Jayson had become so much more personable since Leo had given them permission to be together.

“I’m going,” he replied, holding up the paper crane. Ashley gave him a bright smile before he turned and headed further down the hall.

He found Quin was sprawled across his bed; book in hand, while he attempted to pull off his shirt. Leo huffed at his little lover, set down the paper crane and walked towards the bed. Quin jumped when Leo pulled the book out of his hand and set it on the bed. He leaned down and pressed his lips to Quin’s, sliding his hand under the fabric and pulling off his shirt.  
“You know, I don’t think you’re coordinated enough to read and undress at the same time.” Quin huffed and wiped off the droplets of water that had fallen from Leo’s hair to his face. “Come on, let’s go to bed.”

“You better dry your hair or you’ll catch a cold while you sleep.” Quin took the hand offered to him and Leo pulled him off the bed.

“I only said we should go to bed. I didn’t say anything about sleeping, little one.”

“But…” Quin’s cheeks darkened as they walked down the hall. “I thought you would be tired, you know, since you just… you and Oana, you…” Quin trailed off and Leo chuckled.  
“I think I’ll be alright.” Leo pushed open his bedroom door and pulled Quin inside. He immediately turned and pulled Quin into his arms, bringing their lips together. Quin opened his mouth, moaning when Leo’s tongue slid over his bottom lip.

Leo was thankful that Quin was wearing just his boxers, making it easier to get them both naked in a short amount of time. Leo lifted Quin off the floor and laid him spread out on the bed. His green eyes slid slowly down Quin’s body and he shivered at the immediate reaction his body was having.

Quin made a small noise at the back of his neck and he reached for Leo. Leo slid onto the bed, taking his hand and sliding between his legs. He closed his eyes when Quin’s warm thighs pressed against his hips, squeezing gently. He gave a low growl and leaned forward, pressing his face against Quin’s neck. Quin tilted his head to the side, whimpering when Leo’s teeth dragged over the skin.

“You act like I was never going to do this again,” Leo mumbled against Quin’s neck, making him shiver.

“I didn’t think you were. I mean, all you did was claim me, you’re not obligated to have sex with me again.” Quin whimpered when Leo found a sensitive spot on his neck.

“Well, after what you did in front of Oana tonight, I figured I had no choice.” Leo chuckled when he felt Quin’s cheek warm against his own. “Don’t worry, I thought it was sweet… you know, in an animalistic way.”

“Thanks, that makes me feel much better,” Quin huffed, exposing his neck again for Leo and rubbing their hips together.

Leo bent down and nipped at Quin’s neck, while his hand slid up Quin’s thigh and slipped between them. Quin gasped when Leo’s fingers curled around his cock and he arched off the bed. Leo used his free hand to push Quin’s legs wider and he slowly slid down his body. He made sure to give each nipple attention before moving lower.

Quin tensed when Leo took him into his mouth, but slowly relaxed as Leo’s tongue ran down his length. Quin moaned as Leo took more and more of him. It had been years since Leo had done this to someone and he enjoyed making Quin writhe in pleasure. He let his tongue glide over the head of Quin’s cock, lapping up the salty precum that had accumulated there. He felt the telltale signs of Quin’s impending orgasm against his tongue and he quickly pulled away.

“No,” Quin whined and Leo placed a kiss on the young man’s hip.

“I’m not done yet, little one,” Leo chuckled. “You don’t want this to end before its begun do you?” Quin shook his head, his fingers digging into the comforter.

Leo gave Quin’s hip another kiss and he grabbed the bottle on his bedside table. He coated two fingers with the lube and slipped them gently into Quin’s body. Quin’s head fell back onto the pillow as Leo’s fingers thrust into him. It had been two weeks since Leo had last taken him, but his body quickly accepted him and begged to be taken again and Leo didn’t make him wait. Removing his fingers, Leo poured a generous amount of lube on his hand and took his time coating his cock.

“There’s something I need to ask you before I continue.” Leo paused, the head of his cock mere inches from pushing into Quin’s body. He was pretty sure this wasn’t the right time, but the thought had just occurred to him and he didn’t want to wait till tomorrow.

“Right now?” Quin was obviously thinking the same thing. “Can’t it wait?”

“No, sorry.” Leo smiled and lightly kissed Quin’s cheek. “Now you know that the wolf’s breeding season is coming up, right?”

“Yeah, it’s next month, why?” Quin looked up at Leo quizzically.

“Have you ever felt the urge to… go with it?” Leo asked, inching himself closer to his lover.

“Um…” Leo stopped moving so Quin could answer. “I have felt a need to… get off more, but I usually ignore it and it doesn’t bother me.”

“Ok, well that might not happen now that I’m here. You probably won’t be able to avoid the will to jump me every time I walk past you.”

Quin mumbled something that sounded like, “I have a hard enough time doing that now.” Leo smiled down at him and pushed his hips forward, sliding the head of his cock between Quin’s ass cheeks. Quin gave a small gasp and he arched off the bed.

“When I first went through the change I was able to ignore the wolf’s need to breed, but when I met Chase, it was all I could do to keep myself from dragging him back to bed every five seconds. He said I used to act like a dog in heat,” Leo rolled his eyes, “but that will probably happen to you since this is your first time experiencing it. Everyone in the house has gone through it so they will understand your behavior, but there are some times the wolf takes over and if there is no one around for you to be with, then you might get a little violent. I have already warned my boss that I might have to take some time off to deal with personal matters.”

“Personal matters meaning me?”

“I will go through it too, so it means both of us.” Leo took a hold of Quin’s hips and began to slowly thrust into him. “There is also another thing. We can get a little rough when we go into heat, which means that the sex wont always be like this.”

“I’ll be all right if you’re rough,” Quin sighed as he rocked his hips to meet Leo’s thrusts. “So how long will it last?”

“For me, it lasted two months.” Quin looked up at Leo with wide eyes. “Our breeding season usually lasts through April and for some people it’s longer, for others it’s shorter. You can ask Chase about it, I was stuck at home and he would go to school and come home and we would have sex for hours. I couldn’t stop until I was either satisfied or passed out. He was great though, always there to help when I needed it, but I would hurt him. He would be covered in bruises and bite marks because I was so rough with him.”

“But wasn’t he going through the same thing?” Quin let out a low moan, wiggling his hips to get Leo to thrust deeper. Leo kept his thrusts shallow, so he could finish talking.  
“Foxes breed in the fall, so yes, I helped him through his time, but foxes are much more gentle. I just want you to understand that anything that happens at that time is normal and I’ll be here to help you through it.” Quin smiled and nodded and Leo shifted so he could finish what he started.

Quin gasped when Leo finally shifted his hips and pushed deeper into him. He whimpered Leo’s name, his body writhing on the bed. Leo let out a low moan when Quin’s body tensed, squeezing his cock as he pulled out. Quin did it again, a satisfied smile stretching across his face when Leo groaned again.

The sensational feeling of Quin’s muscles stroking him as he pulled out, then begging him back as he thrusted in was pushing Leo quickly to an end. He reached down and grasped Quin’s cock, stroking him with every thrust.

“Please, Leo,” Quin gasped, sliding his legs around Leo’s waist.

Leo brought their lips together, swallowing Quin’s cries when his cock found his prostate. They were both breathing heavy when Leo pulled away, their bodies covered in a thin sheet of sweat. He rolled his hips, drawing out louder and louder moans from Quin with each hard thrust.

Quin let out a small cry, tightening his legs and pulling Leo deeper into him. His cock was leaking all over Leo’s hand and he could see the muscles in Quin’s stomach clench. He bent down and dragged his teeth over Quin’s collarbone, biting down at the juncture between his neck and shoulder.

Quin’s sharp cry sent pleasure down Leo’s spine and he bit the skin harder before he pulled away and licked at the mark, If Quin was going to make a statement that Leo was his, then Leo was going to do the same.

Leo kissed up Quin’s neck and nuzzled under his ear. “Come on, Quin,” he whispered, giving his cock a small squeeze.

“Leo,” Quin breathed. “I can’t…” He clutched around Leo’s cock, his thighs trembling against Leo’s hips as he arched off the bed.

Leo drove into him, growling deep in his chest when Quin let out a choked cry. Come slid over his fingers and splashed against his stomach as Quin came, crying out Leo’s name. The immense tightening around Leo’s cock caused him to gasp and he lost his own control. He curled over Quin, keeping his hand moving slowly over Quin’s cock as he spilled into him. Quin’s hips never stopped moving as he milked Leo’s cock, his moaned filled with pleasure.

Leo’s hips stilled and he gently pulled out, detangling Quin’s legs and resting them on the bed. Quin’s eyes fluttered closed and he let out another moan as he shifted his hips, no doubt feeling Leo’s come shift inside him. He crawled off the bed and grabbed a towel to clean Quin off and then he cleaned himself.

“Go to sleep little one.” Leo whispered, joining Quin on the bed and kissing his forehead.

“We can’t do it again?” Quin mumbled, curling into Leo’s chest.

“I don’t think you or I have the energy to do it again,” Leo chuckled, burying his face into Quin’s hair as he let his eyes slide closed.

They had only been asleep for a few hours when a howl outside the house woke Leo. He quietly untangled himself from Quin and slipped out of bed. He crept to the window and found three wolves were charging towards the house. Leo recognized the one in the front as the Changeling who was after Quin.

Glancing at the bed, Leo saw that Quin was still asleep. Good, let him sleep while Leo took care of the problem once and for all. He ran into Seth and Harper on the stairs, nodding to them as they followed. He was going to need help and they were the strongest ones in the pack. They changed at the bottom of the stairs and headed out the front door to confront the wolf.

 _‘Well, well, the pack leader comes to greet me once again.’_ the wolf changeling bared his teeth as the three approached him. _‘But you didn’t bring Quin with you even though you know he is the one I’m here for?’_

 _‘I don’t care,’_ Leo snapped his teeth at the older wolf, _‘he’s mine, I claimed him.’_ A chuckle ran through Leo’s mind.

_‘I know you did, I smelled it on him and I smell it on you now. So now what? Fight to the death over some poor, stupid boy. Do you really care for him that much?’_

Leo took a step closer, how dare this wolf mock him. _‘Unlike you, I actually care for my pack. He is part of my pack now and I will not let you take him for your sick games.’_

_‘Oh, what a shame to have to kill three of you today. I had such high hopes for all of you. It doesn’t matter, once you are dead, your pack will be mine and I will make sure to claim them all properly. I heard how much you don’t like to fuck your pack members for pleasure. So sad, I’m sure that young girl you have would make all kinds of noises underneath me.’_

Leo didn’t allow himself to think when he attacked. He let the wolf inside him take over, leaping onto the older wolf and sinking his teeth into his flank. How dare he talk about raping Ashley, how dare he talk about taking Leo’s pack, this wolf deserved nothing but death. The other two wolves had gone after Harper and Seth and his pack members were easily holding their own. Another wolf jumped on Leo’s back, his weight forcing Leo to collapse on the ground. Leo struggled back onto his feet, throwing off the one wolf and dodging an attack from the other.

Leo went after the wolf’s haunches and brought him down and Harper launched herself onto the wolf’s back. The wolf snapped his jaw onto Harper’s leg, causing her to release him with a howl. He threw her back to the wolf she had been previously fighting, and he immediately attacked her again.

Seth was there in an instant, sinking his teeth into the wolf’s neck and twisting it at an odd angle. The sound of cracking bone rang through the air and Seth dropped the dead wolf on the ground. Leo had his jaw around the older wolf’s muzzle when sharp teeth sank into his skin. The other wolf Seth had been fighting had recovered from his injury and was now clamped onto Leo’s fur and dragging him off the other wolf.

Seth plowed into the wolf that had a hold on Leo, while Harper went after the older one. Once the wolf released Leo, he went after the Changeling’s throat, easily ripping it away from the rest of the body. Now it was just one more and Leo turned to him, watching as Harper dragged the wolf back to the ground, attempting to rip out his throat.

A noise to Leo’s left caught his attention and Yelped when a large paw swiped at him, tossing him to the side like a throw pillow. The bear Changeling let out a low roar and swiped a paw at Harper. Harper let out a yelp as the bear’s claws sank into her skin, leaving bloody marks across her flank. Seth was on top of the bear, tearing at its fur, while Leo attempted to regain his footing. A flash or red shot out from behind him and the bear howled as a fox latched onto his muzzle and refused to let go.

Leo rushed past the bear and was met head on by the wolf, who pounced on Leo. Leo was faster and he was able to grab hold of the wolf’s leg and throw him to the ground. Another wolf was on top of him, tearing at his flesh. Where were they all coming from?

Just then the older wolf laughed. _‘Did you think I would only bring three wolves? I told you I wanted tha_ t boy.’

Leo growled and went after the wolf that was on top of him. Harper was already there, teeth clamped down on the wolf’s back and dragging him away. Leo lunged for the older wolf, finally colliding with him.

 _‘And I told you, you can’t have him!’_ Leo grabbed the wolf by the back of the neck and let his teeth rip at the flesh. The wolf howled underneath him and began thrashing around, trying to get a hold of Leo. At that moment there was a cry of pain in Leo’s mind. He glanced over at the bear Changeling. The Changeling had Harper underneath her and was going for her throat. Leo released the wolf and howled, lunging for the bear. Teeth sunk into his leg and he was dragged onto the ground.

_‘A life for a life, boy. You kill my wolves, now you watch as she kills her.’_

_‘No!’_ Leo cried as the bear’s jaw snapped down onto Harper’s neck. The sound of flesh tearing filled the air as Leo watched his pack member die in front of him. Anger welled inside of him and he let the wolf completely take over.

He didn’t know what happened after that, but when he finally came too, he was panting, dripping with blood and several dead bodies scattered around him. He looked down at the older man that lay at his feet. It wasn’t someone Leo recognized, but he was dead and no longer a threat.

There was a howl behind him and he turned to see Harper lying on the ground in her human form. She was still alive, but barely. Leo reverted to his human form and rushed to her. Blood gushed from the open wound on her neck and Leo pressed a hand to it in an attempt to staunch the blood. It wouldn’t help, but he had to do something.

“I’m sorry, Harper. I’m so sorry," he whispered as the others gathered ground her. She looked up at him and reached for his hand, which he gripped tightly. She couldn’t say anything as she gasped for breath but Leo could see in her eyes that she didn’t blame him for anything.

Tears streamed down Leo’s face as he watched those brown eyes fade, as he felt the hand in his loosen its grip and the heartbeat he could feel in her neck slow. Her eyes slowly slid closed and she went completely still as her heart stopped all together.

Leo stared at her, hoping that at any moment she would open her eyes again and everything would be fine. But they didn’t, they would never open again and Leo would have to live with the guilt of putting her in such danger.

“Leo?” Chase’s soft accent reached his ears and he looked up. Chase was holding Harper’s other hand, unconsciously rubbing her arm. Seth was sitting on the ground with his legs against his chest and Zanna and Jayson were kneeling beside him. Leo didn’t even know when they had shown up, but by the looks of the bite marks covering them, it was some time during the fight. “Leo we need to get back to the house. Everyone is wounded and we need to call Caitlyn.”

Leo snapped out of his stupor. Chase was right, everyone was badly injured and Leo needed to worry about those who were still alive. He could mourn Harper’s death later. “Yes, everyone back to the house.” Leo attempted to stand, only to fall over. His back had taken a bad beating and there were several spots were the skin had torn. Chase was by his side, gently lifting him off the ground. They headed back to the house where Ashley was waiting by the front door. She handed them all thick blankets and led them into the kitchen where Lia and Quin were heating water. Chase set Leo in a chair and Leo took a moment to look over his pack.

Zanna had a bad bite on her side and a few bites down her arms, but overall she looked good. Seth’s ear was bleeding, probably torn off by one of the wolves. He also had claw marks that had torn up his back and one that was raked across his stomach. The one on his stomach didn’t look deep, but it would need stitches. Jayson looked the best out of all of them; he only had a few small bites and a leg wound that would also need stitches. Chase had claw marks down the left side of his face and several all over his body. He was limping from a bite on his ass and Leo almost laughed at the sight of it. Trust an idiot fox to go after a bear all by himself.

“I called Caitlyn when Zanna and Jayson went out. Where s Harper?” Ashley asked in a panicked voice as she dabbed at one of Leo’s wounds.

“Harper is dead.” Leo attempted to keep his voice even, attempted to be strong for his pack, but it still cracked when he said it. Ashley stared at him in horror and he could see the guilt written all over Quin’s face. The young man knew who they were fighting and he would blame himself for Harper’s death.

“The wolf that was after Quin is dead also.” There was no relief in Quin’s eyes when Leo said it, only guilt.

Just then the front door flung open and Caitlyn and several others rushed in, each taking one of the wounded. Leo was forced to explain the fight several times while Caitlyn poked, prodded and stitched him up. Throughout the entire thing Leo’s eyes didn’t leave Quin. He looked terrified, and almost shell shocked, but he kept up with the doctors, helping them where he could.

Once Leo was stitched back together, Caitlyn and a few others followed him out to where the bloody battle had taken place. Leo had only ever had to kill a Changeling once before in a fight, but it still didn’t sit right with him to know that when the fight started, he was staring at wolves and a bear when they attacked him. Now, he was staring at human bodies as they lay dead on the ground and some of them he recognized.

~~~  
Quin sat on his bed, legs drawn up to his chest as he rocked back and forth. After everything calmed down and the group of doctor’s had left, Quin had rushed upstairs without speaking to anyone. He was the reason Harper was dead, he was the reason everyone looked like they did now and he couldn’t even help. He glared at the silver bracelet through tear filled eyes. Why did Leo have to put this horrible thing on him? He grasped the chain and tugged at it. He pulled and pulled, until the metal bit into his skin, causing it to bleed.  
“I think enough blood has been spilt today, little one, we don’t need anymore.” Quin looked up to see Leo standing in the doorway.

“Take it off,” Quin demanded holding his wrist out to the man.

“No.” Leo held up a hand when Quin opened his mouth. “Because I know if I do, you’ll run.” Leo stepped into the room, moving slowly from his wounds. The white bandages covering his skin looked worse then the blood.

“He attacked you because of me. Harper is dead because of me and you have me sitting in this house doing nothing while you fight.” Quin was screaming by the time he finished.  
“You are not fit to fight,” Leo calmly stated as he eased himself onto the bed. “You are safer in the house.”

“What if this happens again? How many more will you let die for me?” Quin slapped Leo’s hand away when the man reached for him.

“The wolf is dead, Quin. He’s never going to hurt you or anyone else again.” Quin let Leo grab his hand this time. “Harper fought bravely to protect not only you, but her pack.”

“But look at you,” Quin reached out and let his fingers glide over Leo’s bandages. “I don’t know what I would have done if it was you that had died.”

“I’m fine, Quin,” Leo reached up and grasped the young man’s other hand. “You don’t have anything to worry about, the wolf is gone and you are safe.”

Quin nodded, he couldn’t believe that the threat that had chased him for years was gone. “Did you recognize any of them?”

Leo looked into Quin’s eyes with a sad expression. “The bear Changeling was Tavii’s mate, I don’t know how she got caught up in all of this, but I hope Tavii will be alright when he finds out.” Leo sighed and looked out Quin’s window.

Quin suddenly felt worried that they were missing something very important about the attack. “Some of the wolves were from another pack, but they had always been problems. Caitlyn will take the bodies back to Armo and he will know who the rest are.”

“And what about Harper?” Quin flinched when he said her name. It was hard to think about her. She had been alive only a few hours earlier and now… now no one would ever see her alive again.

“She always had a strong connection with her parents. They will be called and I’m sure they will have a funeral for her.” Leo trailed off at the sound of feet rushing down the hall. Tavii burst into the room along with two other bear Changelings.

“Our elder sent us with an apology. We didn’t mean to put your pack in danger.” Tavii was pale and he kept his eyes on the floor as he spoke to Leo. “He knows that the relationship between bears and wolves is strained and he hopes that this renegade bear Changeling doesn’t leave any hard feelings between us.”

“No, Tavii, please tell your elder that I do not blame the bears for what happened. This was no ones fault, the bear Changeling was corrupted.” Leo paused and climbed off the bed. He pulled Tavii into his arms and Quin followed him and embraced the man who had captured him. “I’m so sorry this had to happen to you. I wish there was more I could have done to save her.”

“It wasn’t just her I lost.” Tavii pulled away and ran a hand through Quin’s hair as he looked at Leo. “We just found out a few days ago that she was pregnant with our first child.” His golden eyes looked down at Quin as his finger’s laced through the young man’s hair. “Are you alright, youngling? I never expected my wife to do such a horrible thing. She has always loved Leo and she cared for Ash when she lived with Armo.”

“I am alright,” Quin whispered, “and I know that the bear Changeling Leo fought was not your wife. That is how he gets them to do what he wants. He infiltrates their mind and takes them over. He was controlling her when he forced her to attack.”

“Is that how he controlled you?” Leo asked, pulling Quin closer to him.

“Sometimes, yes. He usually did it when I fought against him.” Quin lowered his head. “I’m sorry, Tavii, I didn't mean for anyone to get hurt.”

“This was not your fault.” Tavii hooked a finger under Quin’s chin and forced his head up. “I don’t blame you for anything that has happened. It is not your fault that wolf wandered the world. He was sick and he needed to be destroyed.” He turned his head to look at Leo, a frown etched into his features. “I don’t think this is over.”

“I don’t either.” Leo shook his head and sighed. “The master may be dead but the minions still run free. We will have to find them and do what we must. I am going to have to speak to Armo again.” Leo groaned and rubbed his forehead with his thumb. “Things have changed and I don’t like traveling there anymore.”

“I heard he added a few more females to your pack, but I also heard you took another fox home. Maybe you should challenge Nash and take over his pack. You’re going to need the room when you start having pups.”

“I don’t want to live so close to the community and no one would accept me. I am an outsider that they don’t trust.”

Tavii looked up at Leo with a small smile. “Then make them trust you, Leo. You’re a good pack leader and we need someone to take control. Maybe it’s time to replace the old with something new.”

Quin was confused; it seemed to him that Tavii wasn’t just talking about being the top alpha to the rest of the wolf packs, but something more. Leo was also looking at Tavii with a questioning gaze and he opened and closed his mouth several times.

Tavii merely smiled and gave him a wink. “Don’t worry, in time you’ll figure it out. I will return to the elder and let him know that there will be no conflict between us. I am sorry about all that has happened and I am sorry that Harper had to die because of it.” Tavii bowed deeply and left the room.

“Damn bears,” Leo huffed, rubbing his face, “always making things sound more complicated then they are.” He looked down at Quin and smiled. He turned to face him, cupping his face in his hand and kissing him softly. “We should eat something and I’m sure the rest of the pack would feel better if we stayed with them.” Quin smiled softly and nodded, taking Leo’s hand and following him to the stairs.


	12. Chapter 12

Quin rolled over and nestled closer to Leo’s warm body, thankful for the quiet morning. It had been two weeks since the fight between the pack and the wolf and everyone still seemed to be at a loss over what to do now. Harper had been an important member of the pack and now she was gone.

After Harper’s parents were called, the Changeling community put on a small funeral for her before they sent her home to Florida so her family could say their own goodbyes. Leo had been surprisingly strong through the whole thing, but there were a few times Quin would find the pack leader locked in his room, crying over the loss. Quin tried to comfort the man, but he was having trouble coping himself.

He still blamed himself for Harper’s death, and he always would. If he had just gone with the wolf then no one would have been hurt. But the more he thought about it, the more he hated the idea of leaving the man next to him. Leo had been dropping hints about wanting to mate with Quin, and though Quin wanted to tell Leo yes, he wasn’t willing to put Leo in such a position, not after what happened to Harper.

Leo thought the threat had been eliminated, but Quin had a bad feeling that the wolf Leo had killed and the wolf that was after him, was not the same wolf. Armo had identified each of the wolves, stating that the wolf was from a pack in Virginia and he had been missing for several years. He also said that the Changeling had gone mad after loosing his mate to a bad car accident. It sounded like a good excuse to go crazy, but Quin wondered just how true it was. He knew how easily the wolf could manipulate others and there was a possibility the wolf had managed to get to the Watcher before he died.

There was a small knock at the door and Quin glanced up when it opened. Zanna pushed a red faced Ashton into the room and shut the door. Ashton stood there staring at his brother, shifting from foot to foot.

“She said it would be Ok, but I didn’t want to disturb the two of you.” Ashton shifted uncomfortably again.

Quin smiled and set his head on Leo’s arm, beckoning for his twin to come closer. Ashton visited every week and he had accepted his brother’s preference for men easily. He was even thrilled when Quin told him that he was interested in Leo.

Standing next to the bed, Ashton let his fingers tangle into his brother’s hair and they stared at each other quietly. “How are you doing, little brother?”

Quin scowled at the name, he hated being called that more then being called little one. Ashton was only two minutes older then him, so it didn’t really count as older. Ashton just chuckled at the look Quin gave him and massaged his brother’s scalp.

“I’m alright and Leo is getting better too,” Quin whispered.

Ashton had come to visit again a few days after Harper had died and Quin was grateful that his brother didn’t hesitate to wrap his arms around Quin and comfort him. He was beginning to like having Ashton around; it had made him realize just how much he missed his family.

Quin opened his mouth to say something more when he let out a small squeak. Leo’s hand slid over his backside and he pulled Quin back to him. He pressed his lips to Quin’s chest before he rolled over and smiled at Ashton.

“You know, you can tell Zanna not to drag you around.” He yawned wrapping his arms around Quin’s waist.

“She’s kinda scary and I would prefer not to piss her off.” Ashton slid onto the bed and crawled towards Quin. Quin held a hand out for him, making a small sound at the back of his throat when Ashton curled against him.

Quin knew that Ashton liked arriving when they were still in bed so he could cuddle with his little brother like they used to do when they were younger. “I’d rather take my chances with finding the two of you in the middle of some crazy sex position then under her wrath,” Ashton giggled as he set his head on Quin’s back.

“How are your wolves?” Leo asked, rolling over so Quin was between the two of them.

“Not breeding like I want them too,” Ashton snorted. “It’s still too early, though. Next month, hopefully. Though, I wish I could study you guys, humans who turn into wolves and live in a world between following the wolf instinct and the rules humanity sets for you. That’s really interesting.”

“Glad you like it, because your brother had no interest in it when I explained it to him.” Leo nuzzled Quin’s neck when the young man growled. He was interested in it; he just wasn’t as fascinated by it like his brother was.

“Well that makes sense, Quin was always the brother who liked sitting at home and doing math problems and reading. I was always the one who wanted to go outside and learn about everything I could.”

“Also another odd thing about you two. Wolf Changelings are usually always outside. They hardly ever want to be cooped up in a house.” Leo pulled away to stroke Quin’s cheek. Quin merely gave him a frustrated look and rolled over so he was facing his brother. Leo complied by pressing his body against Quin’s and sucking on the back of his neck. Quin attempted to smack Leo’s mouth away but the man only sucked more forcefully.

“I think maybe a year before he changed Quin was like that.” Ashton pulled Quin closer to him, causing Leo’s lips to loose their grip on Quin’s skin. “He suddenly wanted to follow me around outside and explore the woods behind our house. Mom thought it was him coming out of his shell, which I guess you could call it that.”

“That’s not at all what I would call it. And stop making it sound like I’m some innocent animal you need to save. We all know I’m far from that,” Quin huffed out and sat up.

Ashton might have accepted what happened to Brianna, but Quin was still holding onto the blame. It didn’t matter how many times Leo tried to convince him that he wasn’t the one who killed the girl, Quin refused to believe it. It was his mouth that had clamped down on the throat, his teeth that had severed her skin and tore her life from her and that was enough to prove that he had actually done it.

Leo sat up next to him and gave him a stern look. Leo had also been trying to get Quin to be somewhat nice to his brother and it wasn’t going well. Zanna brushed it off as sibling rivalry, but Quin and Leo knew that it was Quin’s refusal to fully accept his brother back into his life.

“Chase was complaining that he wants to go outside and run while I was downstairs, do you guys do that often?” Ashton looked over Quin’s shoulder at Leo. Quin believed his brother’s intense interest in them was over the top, but Leo would always brush it off, stating that is was educational and Ashton needed to understand what they were.

“We have a wild animal spirit sharing our body with us,” Leo explained. “When it wants to run, we want to run. Maybe I should let the group out to play for a few hours.”

A flash of hurt spread through Quin as he looked down at the bracelet that was keeping him from joining the group on their run. Leo would refuse again to let him out, which would mean that Leo would also have to stay inside and watch him. Lia had suggested the collars again, but Leo had shot that idea down. He didn’t want to keep Quin chained just as much as Quin didn’t want to be chained.

“So, do I get to watch you guys? I mean, other then my brother, I haven’t seen another wolf Changeling before. Chase said he was a fox, that would be cool to see too.” Ashton leaned over Quin and stared up at Leo with pleading eyes. That was always how Ashton got his way, that cute adorable look that made everyone just want to hug him. Quin growled and shoved Ashton off of him.

“No you can not. It’s dangerous and you could get hurt.” He ignored the hurt look from his brother and turned to glare up at Leo. Leo had a disapproving look on his face.

“Quin, no one is going to hurt Ashton, he’ll be safe.” Leo looked up at Ashton and gave him a small smile. “It’s fine, you can come out with us, but if anyone starts getting a little rough you need to move away from them. They may not hurt you intentionally, but when they get rowdy, accidents do happen. Why don’t you go downstairs so your brother and I can get dressed.”

Ashton gave him a bright smile and nodded vigorously. He gave his brother a quick hug and hopped off the bed. Once his brother was out of the room, Quin turned his attention to Leo and crossed his arms over his chest.

“Stop pouting, little one.” Leo bent down and nuzzled Quin’s neck. “Your brother will be fine.”

“You should stop giving in to him like that. He shouldn’t be here. Isn’t there a rule about humans knowing to much about us?” Quin hissed, pulling away from Leo.

“Your brother can telepathically communicate with us. I’m pretty sure he’s an exception to the rule.” Leo sighed, grabbing Quin’s leg and pulling him back towards Leo. Quin attempted to kick his leg free, but Leo held firm. He stiffened when Leo shoved him down and crawled on top of him. Leo bent down to nuzzle his neck and he grabbed Quin’s hands and pinned them to the mattress when he started fighting against him.

“They’re going to be waiting for us,” Quin reminded, “ and we really shouldn’t be doing this with your wounds still healing.” Quin squeaked when Leo’s fingers hooked under the waistband of Quin’s pajama bottoms.

“They can wait and my body has healed enough to handle a little of fun. Besides, you and I still need to shower, so why not now?” Leo whispered, nipping at Quin’s neck. The only piece of clothing Quin was wearing slid off his hips and Leo chuckled. “Sometimes I swear you never wear anything underneath these.”

“I don’t like the feel of layers when I’m sleeping.” Quin groaned when Leo’s thumb glided over one of his nipples. It felt like forever since they had been together like this and Quin both wanted it and wanted to force Leo to stop. Even though he was sure Ashton wasn’t sitting outside listening, it still felt weird to know that he was going to have sex in the house his brother was currently in.

 _‘You know what’s even weirder, little brother? Having to listen to you think about how weird it is that your going to have sex while I’m in the house with you.'_ Quin immediately shoved Leo off of him and sat up, scooting backwards so he was out of Leo’s reach. He could never keep his mind shut from his brother when he got too excited and now was definitely not the appropriate moment for his brother to be listening to his thoughts.

“What’s wrong?” Leo looked at Quin with a worried expression.

“Ashton,” Quin mumbled, dropping his eyes, “he knows what we’re doing and I can’t close my mind to him. We can’t do this now.”

 _‘Oh please, do you really think I care what you’re doing?’_ A giggle ran through Quin’s mind and he cringed. _‘Come on, he’s totally hot and he wants it just as much as you do. I’ll close my mind off so I won’t hear either of you.’_

 _‘You’ve kind of ruined the moment.’_ Quin sent back, hoping that it would end the conversation.

Quin looked up at Leo when a look of concentration passed over his face. He smiled and made a grab for Quin, catching his legs and dragging him back underneath him.

If Quin hadn’t been naked and pinned to the bed underneath Leo, he would have rushed downstairs and beaten the crap out of his brother. Of course Ashton would tell Leo the same thing, and of course Leo would continue doing what he was doing. A chuckle from Leo pulled Quin out of his ruthless thoughts on how to get back at his brother.

“I think your brother just gave me permission to date his baby brother so long as I don’t break your heart. I guess he’ll kick my ass if that happens.”

“I’m sure you would have no problem fighting him off and I’m not his baby brother. We’re two minutes apart, it hardly counts.” Quin’s exasperated tone only made Leo chuckle more. Before Quin could say anything else, Leo’s lips were on his and Quin forgot everything else he was going to say.

He let out a small moan as Leo’s tongue delved into his mouth, coaxing Quin’s tongue into his own. Quin let his tongue follow Leo’s, moaning again when Leo began to gently suck on it. Leo shifted above him and Quin could feel Leo’s boxers brush against his legs as the man above him pulled them off. He spread his legs and arched off the bed, pressing himself against Leo’s body.

“You’re so beautiful.” Leo whispered, nipping at Quin’s earlobe. Quin could only respond with a small moan as Leo’s hand hooked around his thigh and pushed his leg up. Leo’s mouth worked on sucking at a very sensitive spot on Quin’s neck as he pushed a slick finger past Quin’s entrance. Quin groaned and tightened his muscles around the finger; he just wanted Leo inside him. “Let me prepare you.” Leo whispered, wiggling the finger inside Quin.

“I don’t need it,” Quin whimpered, “please Leo.”

He let out a sigh of relief when Leo removed his finger and reached for the bottle of lube. Leo grasped Quin’s hips and pulled him onto his lap, slowly easing himself into the trembling body above him. Quin gripped Leo’s shoulders as Leo pushed deeper into him, moving his hips in time with Leo’s thrusts. Quin leaned forward and kissed Leo’s neck, whimpering as he bit the warm skin.

Quin gasped when Leo’s hands curled around his hips, guiding him as he lifted off Leo’s lap and slid back down. He continued to move his hips when Leo started thrusting into him again, moaning when his cock pushed deeper.

Leo’s lips latched onto one of Quin’s nipples, sucking it lightly as he shifted and pushed Quin back. Quin let himself fall back onto the bed and he let out a small whine when Leo’s cock plunged into him.

Quin wrapped his legs around Leo’s waist, forcing the man deeper until Quin cried out as Leo hit his prostate. He slid his hands up Leo’s arms and slid his fingers into his hair, clutching the auburn locks and pulling on them until Leo was laying over him.

“Let me go outside.” Quin gasped, when Leo’s face was inches from his and Leo hesitated fro a split second.

“I’m not going to give you the opportunity to run away,” Leo panted, quickening his pace. Quin rocked his hips so Leo slammed into that wonderful spot that made Quin’s toes curl. He knew Leo was trying to get him to forget his request, but Quin wasn’t giving up that easily.

“Then stay with me the whole time.” Quin whimpered when Leo reached down to stroke him. “If I try to run, you’ll be able to catch me. Please…”

The rest of what Quin wanted to say was lost to him as waves of pleasure came crashing down on him. He cried out and jerked Leo closer, crushing their mouths together in a rough kiss. Leo pulled Quin to his chest and bit Quin’s lower lip when he moaned.

Quin gasped when a searing heat flooded into him and he pulled Leo closer. Quin let out a small giggle when he collapsed back onto the bed, his hands still fisted in Leo’s hair. Leo just let out a long sigh and ran his fingers through Quin’s hair, before reaching up and uncurling Quin’s fingers from his locks. He looked down at Quin with a small smile, his green eyes filled with a fondness reserved only for Quin.

He gave a resigned sigh after a moment and shook his head, “If you try to run, I will never take that bracelet off you again, understand?”

Quin gave Leo a dazzling smile and nodded his head. As much as Quin wanted to keep Leo safe, there was no way he could bring himself to cause Leo any heartbreak by leaving.

~~~  
Leo smiled as he stepped out of the shower and handed Quin a towel. The thought of being able to get out and run sounded wonderful to him and the wolf inside him was just as excited. Since the fight, Leo had only allowed his pack out in the fields twice and he wasn’t ready to revoke the rule about leaving the house. They dressed in as little as possible since they would just be taking it off anyway, and headed downstairs. The rest of the pack and the foxes were waiting excitedly in the living room.

Ashton looked overwhelmed at the excitement and Leo remembered that Ashton had told him that every Changeling’s thoughts were very loud to him. He would have to have a talk with his pack members about keeping calm when the young man was around.

“We’ll go down and change,” Leo informed the group. “Ashton, you wait on the front step until we come around the house and get you.” The young man nodded and Leo motioned for his pack to follow him. In the basement, they all stripped and Quin held out his arm and looked expectantly up at Leo.

Leo was still hesitant about letting Quin loose, but he knew that he would be able to easily catch the young man if he attempted to get away.

“Leo,” Quin started when he sensed Leo’s hesitation. “I’m not going to run off, I promise.”

Leo gave Quin a small smile and undid the intricate clasp on the bracelet before he could convince himself not to. Quin’s bright and excited smile made any doubt in Leo’s mind slip away and he stood quietly, watching Quin change in front of him. It was always odd watching another Changeling shift, but Quin seemed to make it look more like a work of art then the painful twist of bones and odd sprouting of hair.

Quin rubbed against Leo once he was in his wolf form and whined. Setting the bracelet on top of his clothes, Leo changed forms and the wolf inside him sighed in content. Quin rubbed against Leo, trotting in circles around the man and letting out small impatient yips.

 _‘Alright, little one, be patient.’_ Leo chuckled, trotting out of the garage and into the cool December air. Quin hopped around beside him, only running a few feet ahead before he stopped and waited for Leo to catch up. _‘Eager aren’t you?’_

 _‘I just wanted to get out of the house and I want you to trust me. I’m not going to run away, I like it here and I like being with you.’_ Quin stopped and trotted back to Leo. He pressed his muzzle into Leo’s neck and let out a long sigh. Leo nuzzled Quin’s cheek and trotted off towards the front of the house. Ashton was giggling as Ashley trotted around him, letting him pet her fur and scratch behind her ears.

“This is amazing,” he laughed as Leo and Quin approached him. “The fur color of the wolf is the same color as your hair, but the foxes are both orange and Chase’s hair is blond. It’s such an interesting dynamic to each Changeling.

 _‘Balia is the only one whose hair color is different, she has white fur.’_ Leo commented.

“Just like an arctic wolf.” Ashton took a moment to think about it and smiled. “I don’t understand how anyone could be so afraid of you guys. We could study you and learn so much about animals that we couldn’t learn studying them in the wild.”

Ashton took a step towards his bother, pausing when Quin flinches and backed away. Leo nudged Quin, forcing him to stand still so Ashton could touch him. Ashton seemed hesitant when his hand connected with Quin’s fur, but after several seconds of petting, a wide smile stretched over his face.

“See, I told you you would never hurt someone intentionally.” Quin let out a frustrated groan and nudged his brother forward. They walked out to the field and Quin circled around Ashton and looked at Leo.

 _‘Will you run with me?’_ The shyness in Quin’s voice made Leo mentally smile.

 _‘I would love to.’_ He looked up at Ashton and said, _‘stay here with the others, we’re going out for a run.’_ Ashton nodded and Leo gave Quin a playful yip. Quin returned the yip and took off across the field. Even with his injuries still healing, Leo was able to easily keep pace with the young man. They circled the field a few times before the two had to stop. A light snow had started and Quin threw himself on the ground, rolling around in the fresh powder. Leo joined him and the two curled around each other.

_‘I’m glad your brother is enjoying himself.’_

_‘He can’t stop telling me how happy he is to see me again and that he gets to spend time with the pack.’_ Something in Quin’s voice made Leo worry and he nudged Quin’s muzzle.

  
_‘But something is wrong with that?’_

 _‘No, it’s just...’_ Quin looked away and Leo waited quietly for him to continue. Apparently there was something bothering Quin and Leo knew that if he pushed, Quin would just snap at him and retreat into himself. Finally Quin sighed and continued. _‘My parents are coming to visit next week and Ashton wants me to go see them. I’m not sure I can do it; they were terrified of me when I ran away. How could they want to see me after all I did?’_

 _‘You won’t know until you see them. I know it will be hard, but it will be better for you to let your family back in.’_ Leo draped his head over Quin’s back and sighed.

 _‘Will you come with me?’_ The question seemed to surprise Quin more then it did Leo. Did Quin really trust Leo so much that he wanted him to meet his family? Granted, it was only to help him get through the fear of being rejected by his parents, it still made Leo happy that he was the one Quin wanted to be by his side.

 _‘I can come with you if you want, little one, but you have to make sure it’s alright with Ashton.’_ There conversation was cut short when there was a loud yip behind them. They looked up to see Chase staring at them. He snapped at Leo’s flank and then at Quin’s.

 _‘Up you lazies, we’re supposed to be fooling around, not cuddling. You should have done that after your morning quickie.’_ Chase leap out of the way when Leo snapped back at him, growling low at the fox. Chase retaliated by grabbing onto Leo’s tail and pulling on it till the wolf got up.

Jayson slipped past Leo and tackled Quin, leading Quin off on a chase before Leo could stop them. _‘Let him go, he’s fine. No one else is going to let him leave without a chase and you know we can catch him before he gets far.’_ Chase trotted around Leo, jumping on his back until the wolf became fed up and leapt after him.

They chased each other around the field, wrestling each other to the ground when they got caught and calling each other names through their link. When the two got tired, they trotted back to Ashton and Leo sat on the ground next to him and waited for the others. Quin came up behind him and settled next to his brother and Chase trotted around them, bumping into Ashton every few seconds.

“I think it will be alright if Leo comes with you.” Leo looked up to see Ashton smiling at his brother. “Though, we’re going to have to explain a lot to mom and dad if you are going to introduce him as your pack leader. They might not worry about you as much when they find out I left Cindy, but that’s another story for another time.” Ashton snorted and knelt down to pet his brother’s head.

Leo smiled inwardly at the gesture and let out a long howl, signaling for the pack to come in. Several howls were returned as the rest of the pack headed back to the house. “Communication through howls, why don’t you just talk through your mind?”

 _‘Because we can only speak to one person at a time,’_ Leo explained.

“Then the next time I come you’re going to have to demonstrate howls and what they mean.” Ashton bounced excitedly on his toes when Jayson gave Quin a little yip.  
Leo nodded and led his pack back to the house. They all returned to their human forms and Leo picked up the bracelet and grabbed Quin’s hand. When Quin saw what Leo was going to do, he jerked his arm back and backed away from Leo.

“Just humor me, little one, please.” Though Quin had proven that he wouldn’t run while they were together, it still didn’t ease Leo’s mind when he thought about Quin slipping away in the middle of the night.

Quin huffed at him and frowned, reluctantly holding out his hand. Leo clasped the silver bracelet around the slim wrist and bent down to press his lips against the smooth skin.

“How long is it going to take you to understand I won’t leave you?” Leo glanced up at him. The question sounded like one a lover would ask.

“I still need a little more convincing,” Leo whispered, placing a kiss on Quin’s forehead. He began to dress, wondering how much more he could learn about Quin once he met the young man’s parents.

~~~  
Quin clung to Leo’s arm as they walked up the stairwell to Ashton’s apartment. “Are you really that nervous, little one?” Leo asked, as Quin gripped him tighter.

“They’re going to hate me and they are going to chase us out as soon as they see me.” Quin’s mind was racing with what to say and how to cope when his family rejected him.  
“I doubt that’s going to happen,” Leo sighed.

Quin had been like this for the past week. Pacing the house, swearing that his family still blamed him for the murder he had ran away from. Leo had tried to reassure Quin that it wasn’t going to happen and he hoped it was true. Leo’s parents had been OK with their son’s change, but he had seen what happened when parents rejected their children after the change. He had watched Chase’s parents neglect their son after he had changed and Leo hoped that wouldn’t be something he would have to witness today.

They reached Ashton’s apartment, but before either of them could knock, the door to flew open and Ashton glared at his brother, rubbing his temples like he had a horrible headache. “Could you quiet down? I could hear you all the way out in the parking lot. Don’t worry they’re not here yet and they aren’t going to do any of the things you keep thinking about.”  
“Sorry,” Quin whispered, stepping forward and pulling his bother into a hug. Ashton smiled softly and hugged his brother back.

“Come in,” he said softly, stepping aside to let the two enter.

It was a nice two-bedroom apartment, filled with fake plants and book scattered all over the furniture. “Sorry for the mess, I was trying to get some work done and I lost track of time.”

Quin walked over and picked up one of his brother’s notebooks. The book was filled with information on wolf hunting techniques, another on only breeding and another on pack dynamics. The notes were so thorough that it amazed Quin. He piled the books on the coffee table, picking up the last one that was unlabeled. He flipped open the book and found that it was full of information on Changelings.

“You have been documented what Leo told you?” Quin turned to look at his brother.

Ashton’s eyes immediately dropped to the floor and he shuffled his feet “I was going to ask if it was OK,” Ashton whispered. “It’s all so fascinating and I want to learn more about you…” He trailed off at the look Quin gave him.

“It’s alright,” Leo said, placing a hand on Quin’s shoulder. “We don’t have a problem with you documenting it, but just don’t let it fall into the wrong hands.” Ashton smiled and nodded.

“Believe me, I won’t let that happen,” he took the book from Quin and stuck it into a small backpack, along with the rest of his notebooks. He carried the bag into another room and returned looking ashamed again. “Um… I didn’t exactly tell mom and dad that you were here. I kind of wanted it to be a surprise.”

“You didn’t tell them?” Quin groaned, flopping onto the couch and rubbing his face. Now he was going to have to deal with the sobbing and crying and the rejection. Why did his brother like to torture him like that?

“They are not going to reject you. Sobbing yes, rejection no.” Ashton sat down next to Quin and wrapped his arms around his brother. “You’re going to make it so much worse for yourself if you keep worrying. Think positive and it will be positive.”

“That’s hard to do when everything in your life has been so negative.” Quin mumbled, burying his face in his brother’s neck. Quin heard someone huff and Ashton giggled as he forced his brother to look up.

“I think you just hurt Leo’s feelings.”

Quin turned his head to look up at his pack leader. Leo looked down at Quin with a very hurt expression and a frown on his face that made him look years older. Quin’s heart clenched at the look and he pulled away from Ashton and reached for the only good thing in his life. Leo let Quin embrace him and he buried his face in the young man’s hair.

“I’m sorry, there is nothing about you that’s negative. What I meant was that I bring so many negative things to myself. But not you, you’re the most perfect thing in my life.” Quin felt Leo smile into his hair and he held the man tighter.

“I wish you would stop putting yourself down. You are just as perfect to me as I am to you. I want you to be happy.” Leo hooked a finger under Quin’s chin and tilted Quin’s head back so he could kiss him.

“I suggest you don’t do that while mom and dad are here. They might be cool with it, but I don’t think they can handle too many surprises in one day.” Quin glanced at Ashton who was smiling. ‘He’s good for you Quin, I don’t think I have ever seen you this happy before.’ Quin nodded at the mental comment his brother had sent to him. He was very happy with Leo and he was happy with the pack. There was a nock on the door and Quin stiffened in Leo’s arms. Leo gave Quin’s waist a tight squeeze then pulled away.

“It will be alright, little one,” he whispered, pushing Quin towards the door.

Ashton glanced back at him when he grasped the door handle, took a deep breath and pulled open the door. Quin smiled when his mother practically tackled Ashton to the ground. She was the same as always, tall and extremely skinny, with long brown curls and energetic green eyes. She was, of course, crying, she always cried when they went away for any amount of time. She would tell them that she missed them so much; she would cry tears of joy when they returned.

His father on the other hand, well, time had finally caught up with him. He was a bit chubbier then the last time Quin had seen him and his jet black hair was now grey and thinning at the top. His brown eyes were still as vibrant as ever as he looked down at his oldest and embraced him. Quin stood quietly as his family reunited, he would let Ashton have his time before he ruined it all. He had to fight the urge to hide behind Leo when Ashton pointed him out to his mother. She stood in shock for a moment before rushing to embrace her other son.

“Oh my god, my baby. I never thought I would see you again. How did they find you? We have been searching for you for years and we thought the worst.” Quin’s mother began to sob harder as she clutched her son tighter. “I’m so sorry we couldn’t help you. We wanted to, but we didn’t know how and then… that day… and you left. I lost my baby to an accident and now he’s back. I’m so happy to see you again.”

“I’m sorry, mom, for putting you through so much trouble,” Quin whispered, returning the hug.

“You didn’t put us through any trouble.” His father’s soft voice came from behind his mother. It took a few seconds to separate mother and son, but Quin’s father was finally able to get between them and hug his son. “Though, we wish you hadn’t left. That broke our hearts more then anything else. I’m just glad you’re safe now.”

“Skinny,” Quin’s mother pushed her husband out of the way and took hold of his hands, spreading them so she could look him over. “My baby is too skinny. You need to eat more.” Quin huffed, he hated when his mother fussed over him. “And you look exhausted, has your brother been keeping you up?” She inspected Quin’s face with a worried expression.

“No, mom, I’m not staying with Ashton,” Quin replied, motioning to Leo. “This is Leo, I’m staying with him and his… friends.” Quin wasn’t sure if they were ready to hear about the pack and all that went with it. His parents looked at Leo, assessing everything about the man. The gaze usually left people squirming, but Leo held strong under the inspecting gaze of Quin’s parents.

“Why aren’t you staying with your brother?” His mother shot Ashton a look that told her son he was in trouble.

“Because Leo was the one who found me and I’m happy living with him.” Quin explained quickly. He didn’t want to get his twin in trouble for something he didn’t do. “Why don’t we all sit and I will tell you what’s happened. There is a lot to explain and I want you to understand.”

Fear rose in Quin when his parents nodded and took a seat on the couch. Quin and Leo settled in the chairs that were scattered across the room and his brother took a seat on the floor next to Quin’s chair. Quin let Leo explain everything there was to know about Changelings before he explained what had happened to him in the six years they had been apart. The story, of course, had his mother crying and hugging him again.

“Hunters, poachers, evil wolves, honey you need to come home with us. This all sounds very dangerous,” his father said sounding very worried.

“I’m safe, dad. Leo and the pack will protect me and I am capable of fighting for myself. Besides, I can’t go home with you, that is not my life anymore,” Quin replied sadly, glancing at Leo. He was watching Quin’s family with a quiet longing that made Quin wonder how long it had been since the man had last seen his family.

“I don’t mean to sound rude,” Quin’s father looked at Leo apologetically, “but how do I know that my son is safe with you?”

“I can assure you, sir, that no one in the pack would do anything to harm Quin or Ashton. We will make sure that they are safe at all times. Quin is a Changeling and he is better off living with other Changelings. The human world doesn’t accept us and sometimes we can’t always keep the animal inside us under control and it leads to issues when we’re surrounded by humans who don’t understand what’s happening to us.”

“Yes, we understand that, but isn’t there a way to… fix this. Haven’t they made something that could turn our son back to normal?” It was a valid question to ask, but Quin still felt a sharp pain in his chest when his mother asked it.

“The person and the wolf are the same person, your son has always been like this since birth. There is nothing to fix, it is a natural way of life. Humans are chosen everyday to carry the soul of an animal, it is normal,” Leo explained. The group sat in silence for a moment as they thought over the information and let it all sink in.

“So when can we see our son again?” Quin’s mother asked hopefully.

“Never,” Quin interjected before Leo could respond. “I’m sorry, but I want you to be safe and safe that’s not going to be with me. Let me go and remember me before the change. I’m safe here and you will be happier without me.”

“You are my son,” Quin’s mother yelled, startling him. “How can you expect me to let you go after I lost you once already. You are still the kind little boy I raised and we have all accepted that what happened was not your fault.”

Quin shook his head and stood up. He walked to the couch and gave his mother a kiss on the cheek and hugged his father. Without saying another word, he beckoned for Leo to follow him and left the apartment. He knew he wouldn’t be able to avoid his brother, but he could still keep his parents away from him.

“Are you sure this is how you want to leave them?” Leo asked quietly as they stepped out of the apartment. Quin sighed and leaned against the wall, covering his face with his hands. Inside the apartment Quin could hear his mother sobbing again.

“I can’t drag them into this. It’s better this way,” Quin replied softly. “Let’s go before she comes out here and stops us.”

Quin was silent on the drive home. All he could think about was how he lad just walked out of the apartment like seeing his parents was nothing. He should have never agreed to some tonight. Now he had to bear with the fact that he had shattered his parent’s hearts all over again. But it was for the better, let them think he didn’t care, then they would leave him and the pack alone.


	13. Chapter 13

Time passed and everything slowly returned to normal. The holidays came and went and Leo had the rest of January to think over what he needed to do with his pack and with Quin. He had finally given them permission to go outside, so long as they took someone else with them. Quin was starting to come out of his shell and mesh with the group on his own, without needing Leo present.

He was currently out for a run with Chase and Seth, enjoying the newly fallen snow. It had only been a few days since Leo had taken the bracelet off completely and Quin gave no hint of leaving. There was no reason for him to leave, he was happy here with the pack and with Leo.

Leo sat quietly reading one of his favorite books when Oana pushed open his bedroom door. She had calmed in the month she had been here and Leo felt it was more because of Harper’s death then anything else. She smiled at him and handed him a small picture. “The doctor confirmed it today. Congratulations, you’re going to be a father.”

Instead of the pride Leo should have felt as he looked at the ultrasound picture, he felt dread. He knew Armo wanted a child from him, but he had prayed that it wouldn’t happen and now here it was. A small blob looking thing, that was his future child. He looked up at Oana and smiled, “well, at least I know it’s not me.”

“I know you don’t like the idea of having a child, but I’m sure it won’t be so bad.” She took the picture from him and kissed his forehead. “It doesn’t matter anyway, you have Quin and I be he would love to have a few of his lover’s pups around.”

Leo kept silent and nodded. In the month since he had claimed Quin, Leo’s pack had been referring to them as lovers. The two did everything that the title suggested, but Quin still seemed resistant to let Leo closer. On the nights they weren’t together, Leo and Quin would go to bed in separate rooms, only to wake up together.

Quin claimed that the nightmares would only leave him alone when he was with Leo. But when Leo suggested that Quin move back into Leo’s room, Quin would state that Leo’s room was to be shared by his mate and not with someone Leo only liked to take to bed.

It was frustrating for Leo. He had hinted several times to Quin that he wanted to mate and the young man would brush it off like it was nothing. It made Leo want to scream at him, tell Quin he loved him and that he wanted to be with him forever. He had even considered confessing his love it he thought it would get Quin to understand. It probably wouldn’t.  
Leo snorted at the thought when Zanna came in and gave him a look; the look that translated into the same nagging thing the wolf in his mind had been screaming at him over. He wanted to run and it would be good for him to get out of the house. Knowing Zanna, she probably wouldn’t take another excuse and she would probably drag him downstairs and force him to shift anyway.

So he set down his book and followed her down to the garage so he could change. As he trotted out of the house, his mind was flooded with images. They were flashes of trees, a fox and some of his pack members. Letting his mind flow out to Quin’s, he mentally poked the young man. _‘Careful with your mind, little one.’_

 _‘It’s only you I can’t keep out of my head,’_ Quin whispered. _‘The others can’t hear me unless I want them to. How is it you can do what I have always been able to avoid?'_

 _‘Maybe it’s because we are connected, I don’t know.’_ Leo chuckled and trotted out to the others. He let out a surprised yip when a small brown wolf leapt on top of him. A giggle rolled through his mind as Quin attempted to push him onto the ground. Leo spun himself around and knocked Quin over as the two played.

It was nice to see Quin having some fun and it was nice to see the pack relaxing after going through so much stress. Leo rolled Quin onto the ground and took off across the field. He looked behind him to see Quin racing after him, his mind filled with joyous laughter. Snow flew behind him with every stride he took, raining down on Quin as he followed.  
Leo hit the backfield and slowed so Quin could catch up with him. Quin, not realizing that Leo had stopped, ran right past him and he skidded on the slick ground as he tried to stop himself. He stumbled as he hit a patch of unmoving snow and tumbled into it.

 _‘That was a lovely stop, little one,’_ Leo chuckled.

 _‘Shut up, you shouldn’t have stopped like that,’_ Quin groaned as Leo plopped down next to him. Quin rolled onto his back and stretched is leg out to the sky, wiggling in the snow and covering himself with it. Leo looked over the field, his sharp eyes searching for anything that might cause them danger.

He turned his attention to Quin when the young man wiggled next to him. Leo leaned his head toward Quin’s and nuzzled the young man’s jaw, licking his muzzle and the top of his ears. Leo slid closer and pressed against Quin’s body while he continued to groom him.

Quin cracked an eye and Leo could see the sudden hesitation in them. Quin rolled over and got to his feet, pushing Leo over when he stepped over his large body. ‘We should go back to the others,’ he said, sounding desperate to get away. With that, he was off and running, leaving Leo groaning in frustration. Why did Quin run away every time Leo tried to show how much he cared fro him? Didn’t he get it? Maybe he did get it and he was avoiding the inevitable.

 _‘Having boy troubles?’_ Chase trotted up to him and hopped onto Leo’s back. He laid himself out over the large wolf, draping his legs over his sides.

 _‘I don’t know how else to tell him that I want to be his mate.’_ Leo sighed, rolling over and dumping Chase onto the ground. Chase protested and Leo curled around his former lover. Chase, not liking the snow, huddled closer to Leo to warm up.

_‘So he’s a little thick headed, maybe you just need to spell it out for him.’_

_‘I think he’s just avoiding it,’_ Leo replied as he watched Quin frolic around with Jayson and Garret. ‘I need to go back inside, I have too much work to do to be out here.’ Leo dragged himself off the ground, ignoring the look Chase gave him and trotted back to the house. He entered the garage and returned to his human form. He grabbed a towel to dry off when a small hand pressed against his back.

“Why didn’t you stay outside with us?” Quin’s warm breath caressed Leo’s cold skin as he spoke.

“I have a lot of things to do, Quin, and I need some time alone. Go back out and play with the others.” Leo could feel Quin flinch at the coldness of his voice. He didn’t mean to sound like that, but he was just so frustrated with the young man standing behind him.

“Leo, you work so hard all the time, why don’t you take a break. I’m sure the wolf isn’t happy with the short time you were outside.” Quin was right, the wolf in Leo’s mind was snarling at the fact that Leo wanted to barricade himself in his room. “Please, Leo, come back outside.”

“Give me a few hours and I’ll come back out alright?” Leo forced himself to walk away, fighting the urge to take Quin with him.

~~~  
Quin watched Leo walk away and sighed. He knew what Leo had been hinting for the last few weeks, but he couldn’t bring himself to accept that he wanted it too. Along with that, Quin was experiencing urges he had never felt before. Ones where all he could think about was stripping Leo naked and riding him like rodeo star. Maybe he was starting to feel the need to breed that Leo had mentioned before.

It couldn’t be though, Quin was sure that what Leo had been talking about was the need to have wild sex for hours, not the need for love Quin was feeling.

“You do realize he’s really pissed at you, right?” Quin gasped when Chase wrapped his arms around him and pulled him back against his chest.

“Why is he pissed at me?” Quin squeaked, attempting to wiggle himself out of Chase’s grasp.

“Because he wants to mate with you and you keep ignoring him.” Chase pulled Quin closer and nuzzled his shoulder. “Even in my human form I can smell that you’re going into heat. This would be a good time to let Leo take you as his mate.

“Don’t call it that. I’m not an animal, I’m a human. Humans don’t go into heat.” Quin pulled away from Chase and spun around to look at him.

“Well, technically humans do go into heat, but it’s not so prominent that everyone has to drop what they’re doing and fuck for the weak that they are in heat.” Chase looked at him and smiled, wiggling his hips. The small movement caused a fire to ignite in the pit of Quin’s stomach. The wolf inside him was begging him to jump the man in front of him, but Quin just forced the wolf away. “Don’t fight it, Quin, or the wolf might just fight back.”

“I’m not going into heat and I’m not going to let whatever this is take me over.” Quin growled through a clenched jaw. He had fought this urge before and he could do it again. But if he was going to fight them, he needed to get away from the naked man standing in front of him.

He spun around and ran upstairs, ignoring the calls from Chase. He slammed his bedroom door and collapsed on his bed, gripping the sheets so hard his knuckles turned white. He was not going into heat and he was not going to subject Leo to his sexual needs. He laid on his bed for what felt like hours fighting the wolf inside him and fighting to subdue the need to hump the first person he saw.

It only took a second of lost concentration for the wolf to take control. Quin fought to regain control over the wolf, but the spirit held him back with a force Quin had never experienced before. The wolf assured him that this was for his own good and that he would thank him when this was all over. Quin was forced to watch helplessly as his body was dragged off his bed and forced down the hall to Leo’s room.

He threw open the door, causing Leo to spin around in surprise. He looked Quin over and smiled softly. He walked towards Quin, his green eyes telling him he knew exactly what was happening and doing nothing to stop it. Quin fought again, desperate to gain control of himself when Leo closed and locked his bedroom door.

“Don’t fight it, little one,” Leo soothed, stripping off his clothes. “I told you I would be here for you when it happened. Just let yourself relax.”

“Stop, Leo,” Quin hissed through clenched teeth, taking a step backwards. “I don’t want this.”

“No?” Leo chuckled slightly as he reached for Quin and began undressing him. “I think you’re lying. You want it just as much as the wolf wants it.” They both stood toe-to-toe, completely naked while they waited for the other to do something. Leo” green eyes sparkled while they traveled down Quin’s body and he slowly dragged his teeth over his lower lip, causing Quin to groan. “I do have one request though,” Leo started, his smile growing, just watch where you bite me.”

All of Quin’s resolve suddenly disappeared and he pounced on Leo, knocking into him hard. They crashed to the floor, lips smashed together while they pawed at each other. Leo rolled them over, pinning Quin to the floor and Quin could see in his darkening eyes that Leo was slowly letting his own wolf take over. The wolf would have to help in order to handle Quin’s uncontrollable desire.

Quin still fought, wrapping his legs around Leo’s body and using his wolf’s strength to flip him over. He pinned Leo to the floor, ignoring the gleeful laugh that passed his pack leader’s lips. Leo managed to break Quin’s hold on him and with a small cry, Quin was flipped over and dragged off the floor.

Leo dumped him on the bed, grabbed his hips and flipped him onto his stomach. He placed one hand between Quin’s shoulder blades to hold him down and used the other to jerk his hips up. A cry of anticipation passed Quin’s lips when he felt Leo climb onto the bed and position himself at Quin’s entrance.

They had never had rough sex, never had the desire to have it until now. Leo only managed to coat himself with lube before he drove himself into Quin. They had been having enough sex that it wasn’t painful, but there was still a slight burn when Leo pulled back and pushed in again. The desire that had ignited in Quin was slowly subsiding the harder Leo pushed into him.

Quin buried his face in the comforter when he cried out, pushing back to meet each of Leo’s thrusts. Leo draped himself over Quin’s body, using his weight to push him flat on the bed. His teeth sunk into Quin’s shoulder and he slid one hand into Quin’s hair. Leo jerked Quin’s head back, growling in approval when Quin’s screams filled the room.

“Leo,” Quin panted, rolling his hips and rubbing his cock against he soft sheets. He was so close to coming and nowhere near finishing just yet. Leo lifted off of Quin and slid his hand under him, pulling his hips up and wrapping a hand around his cock. Quin’s hips met every one of Leo’s thrusts and he let out an animalistic growl when Leo hit his prostate.  
God rough sex with Leo was so damn good.

A rush of pleasure overtook Quin and he screamed when Leo slammed into his prostate, forcing come to erupt from his cock. Quin’s body curled as he came, covering Leo’s hand and his stomach. His body tensed around Leo’s cock and Leo let out an animalistic growl when he came, filling Quin to the brim and spilling over.

Quin whimpered when he collapsed on the bed, panting. Leo jerked out of him and collapsed on the bed. Quin shifted, feeling Leo’s come slide out of him. He only had a few seconds to catch his breath before the desire was back, demanding for more.

Quin pushed himself onto his lands and lunged for Leo, growling his need to him as they rolled across the bed.

~~~  
It had been two days since Quin had given in to his desires. In that time, no one bothered them except for Zanna, but only to leave them food and collect their laundry. Their days consisted of endless sex and short naps and Quin enjoyed every minute of it. He needed Leo like he needed water and that need seemed to grow more and more every time they were together.

Quin was currently bent over Leo’s bed, while Leo slowly thrusted into him. The slow, deep thrusts seemed to calm Quin’s need and he sighed into the sheets as Leo began to stroke his cock. It was nice to feel so calm after hours of rough play that left them bitten, scratched and wanting so much more.

Quin concentrated on the body moving inside him, caressing his skin both inside and out. He was sore and Leo had told him that soon they would both need a few days to rest so they didn’t injure themselves. Two days with no sex seemed horrible to Quin right now, his body screaming for the intimate touches Leo was giving him. He arched onto his toes when Leo gave a few quick thrusts and settled back into the slow pace.

“You are very calm today, little one.” Leo commented, kissing the spot on Quin’s shoulder the liked to bite.

“I may seem calm on the outside, but I’m screaming on the inside. How much longer will this last?” Quin didn’t mind spending every mind blowing second with Leo, but he was tired and he was sure Leo was just as exhausted.

“That’s up to your body, little one. I can’t force you to out of heat and neither can you.” Leo rubbed Quin’s sides soothingly. “Though,” his body paused as he gave one last rough thrust, bringing out both their release. “I don’t know what we’re going to do when I have to go back to work.” He pulled out and climbed onto the bed.

“Plus you haven’t…” Quin motioned to himself, hoping that Leo would understand.

“February and March are usually my times.” Leo smiled when Quin crawled onto the bed and straddled his lap. “Though, I might not fall into heat since I’m getting all that pent up sexual energy out with you.”

“Aren’t you tired of it?” Quin felt his body begin to react again as he traced his fingers over Leo’s chest.

“No, I know what it’s like to feel like this and being a Changeling, we have quite a bit of stamina.” Leo pulled Quin’s hand up to his mouth and he kissed the palm of his hand. Quin watched those lips caress his skin as he fought the urge to engage Leo in another round of sex. Leo might deny that the last few days had drained him of all his energy, but his body could no longer hide the exhaustion.

“You need to sleep, maybe I should stay in my room for a few days,” Quin whispered, fighting the feeling Leo’s hands brought on when he slid them over Quin’s hips.

“It wont help either of us if you do that. I’ll be fine and you’ll hit a point where you’ll need to sleep for a few days. I’ll rest then.”

“But you don’t know when that will be.” Quin let out a small whine when Leo’s hands cupped his ass and guided Quin back onto his cock. The feeling of Leo inside him seemed to always spark more desire no matter how tired they were.

“Your body is just as exhausted as mine, it will be soon,” Leo whispered, pulling Quin down for a kiss. Quin rocked his hips as he felt a wave of exhaustion flow over him.

“I feel like what we are doing is meaningless,” Quin confessed, feeling his face suddenly heat. Leo gave him a confused look and Quin sighed, halting his movements. “It’s just sex and I feel like it should be something more. The wolf inside me keeps telling me that you’re more then just a bedmate to me and that we need to create a deeper bond then what we have.” Quin’s heart began to race at his words, He had no idea where all this was coming from and he had no clue as to why he was suddenly confessing it all to Leo. A beautiful smile spread across Leo’s face and he leaned forward, laying Quin out over the rumpled sheets.

“So let’s make it meaningful,” Leo whispered, pressing his lips to Quin’s.

“And how do we do that?” Quin moaned as Leo shifted and began to thrust into him.

Leo chuckled and nibbled Quin’s earlobe. “Become my mate.” Quin’s eyes widened, and all his breath left his body. He had been avoiding that topic for weeks, terrified that once he agreed, Leo would realize that it was a bad idea and change his mind.

Unlike before, the thought of mating with Leo sounded wonderful to him and Quin wondered if the wolf inside him had just been biding his time and waiting for Quin’s hesitant mind to catch up with his very willing body. Quin had come to terms with his love for Leo weeks ago, but his heart had refused to let him feel it. There had been too much bad in Quin’s life to have something so good like Leo come into his life.

“Are you sure you want me to be yours?” Quin whispered, cupping Leo’s cheek in his hand.

“Yes,” Leo practically shouted it. “You have no idea how much I want you to be mine. I love you, Quin, and I want you to be my mate, my lover, my boyfriend, whatever you want to call it. I’ve only been trying to tell you that for the last three weeks and you kept ignoring me.”

“I’m sorry,” Quin looked away from Leo and smiled slightly, “I was afraid to say yes.”

“Are you still afraid?” Leo tapped Quin’s cheek, forcing him to look at him. To Quin’s surprise, Leo looked nervous about hearing the answer.

“No, I’m not afraid. I want to be your mate, Leo.” Leo smiled and pressed their lips together. Quin moaned into Leo’s mouth parting his lips when Leo’s tongue slid between them.

Quin had no idea how the mating process went and he hoped that Leo would explain it to him. He whined when Leo pulled out of him and rolled him onto his stomach. Leo’s lips were on his mark, tracing it with his tongue and Quin shivered. The mark seemed to pulse lightly as Leo touched it with his fingers, lips and tongue.

Once Leo was done loving his mark, Quin was rolled back over and Leo presented him his shoulder where his own mark was. Quin took this to mean that he had to do the same thing Leo had just done. He pressed his lips to Leo’s mark and the man shivered. The mark seemed vibrate under the tips of Quin’s fingers and his own mark grew warm.

“Keep your hand on it till we’re done.” Leo whispered and Quin placed his palm over Leo’s mark. With one hand on Quin’s mark and the other wrapped around Quin’s thigh, Leo pushed back into Quin’s body.

Leo’s hips moved slowly, drawing out a low moan from Quin. This was not the intense sex they had been having for the last forty-eight hours; this was filled with all the passion Leo had wanted to give to Quin since their first night together.

His mark was now pulsing as Leo thrusted deeper, the head of his cock sliding over Quin’s prostate. Quin whimpered and lifted his hips, feeling his and Leo’s mark grow hotter. He reached between them and grasped his cock, stroking himself in tome with Leo’s thrusts.

Leo’s hips sped up and Quin pushed himself up to press his lips to Leo’s mark. It was hot against his lips and it grew hotter the closer Leo came to his release. Quin whined when Leo’s hips snapped forward, driving straight into his prostate.

“Quin,” Leo whispered, his forehead dripping with sweat and his mark burning under Quin’s fingertips. Quin’s fingers tightened around his cock, his body trembling with it’s impending orgasm. He was so close, but he couldn’t bring himself to let go just yet.

So he held on until Leo lost himself, spilling into Quin with a sharp cry. Quin was overcome with pleasure when he came, calling out Leo’s name and whimpering from the searing heat burning against his palm. His own mark was burning his skin and he writhed in pain beneath Leo.

“What’s wrong, little one?” Leo whispered, his voice strained and his fingers shaking when they slid through Quin’s sweaty hair.

“It burns,” Quin whimpered, wiggling painfully. Leo pulled out of him and Quin immediately turned onto his stomach to alleviate some of the pain from his mark. A sudden wave of exhaustion overcame him, dragging him down and away from the pain.

When he woke it was late afternoon and he could hear the shower running. The room smelled like fish, which meant that Leo had gone to work. Quin must have fallen into the sleep that Leo had been talking about. He finally felt refreshed after endless nights of burning desire keeping him awake, but unfortunately, the sexual desire inside him that had dulled over the last few days with Leo was now back with a vengeance.

He groaned, writhing against the uncomfortable feeling. He had loved his tie with Leo, but he just wanted it to be all over.

“I see you’re awake.” Quin glanced over at the bathroom where Leo was standing. He was wearing nothing but a bath towel and Quin’s body immediately reacted at the sight of Leo’s muscled body dripping with water. “I guess you’re not out of heat yet.” Leo chuckled, his green eyes sliding over Quin’s writhing body. He pulled the towel off his hips and dropped it into the hamper in the bathroom.

“Don’t call it that, it makes me sound like an animal and you just took a shower. I don’t want you getting dirty because of me.” Quin whispered, even though he had already flung the sheets off himself and undressed.

“I’ll survive getting sweaty, besides, it’s my job to keep my mate happy.” Leo smiled crawling onto the bed and pressing his lips to Quin’s. Quin smiled around Leo’s lips as his fingers went to the mark on Leo’s shoulder. He felt utter delight in hearing Leo call him his mate.

“I’ve been a bad mate,” Quin whispered, looking down at the mark, “sleeping ever since that night.” He cocked his head to the side as he looked at the Changeling mark on Leo’s shoulder. Where there used to be one wolf, now there were two. Entwined around each other like lovers.

“It means I’ve mated. Before you fell asleep you said your mark burned. That’s because the second mark was appearing. Though, you’ll have to tell people since they can’t exactly go looking for your mark.” Leo chuckled, moving down to nip at Quin’s neck. Quin could only giggle, it was one of the nice things about having his mark in such a personal area, no one ever saw it, so no one ever questioned it.

“I’m sure I won’t have to worry about anyone questioning if I’m mated to you. You’ll do a good job at making it perfectly clear to them.” Quin sighed as his lover’s hands roamed his body. Every touch, every caress felt like Leo was touching him for the first time. “I feel like this is my first time with you. I haven’t been asleep that long?”

“Two days,” Leo mumbled around the nipple he was sucking on, “but a mated pair feels everything much differently. So it should feel like this is the first time I have touched you.”

Quin nodded, letting his eyes slide shut as he concentrated on the tongue that was teasing his nipple. He arched off the bed, moaning when Leo moved to the other nipple. Leo lightly nipped at it before taking it into his mouth and sucking on it gently. Quin loved the slow, sweet attention, but his body and the wolf in his mind were not looking for a long sensual evening. They were still expecting the wild sex Quin no longer wanted.

“Looks like I’ll have to wait and make love to my mate after he gets over his sexual fever.” Leo huffed a laugh and rolled over so Quin was sitting on top of him. “Well since you have been asleep all day and I worked, why don’t you take over and I’ll relax.”

“Do you promise not to fall asleep on me?” Quin whispered, leaning down to capture Leo’s lips.

“I could never fall asleep on you, little one.” Quin’s pout only made Leo smile. He still didn’t like the nickname.

He snatched up the bottle that Leo was holding out for him and popped the cap. He had never touched Leo before and it felt nice to wrap his hands around Leo’s cock and stroke it gently.

“If you keep that up, I’ll come before you even start.” Leo sucked in a breath arching into Quin’s hand when he squeezed his cock. Quin giggled at his newfound control and straddled Leo’s hips.

He took hold of Leo’s cock and lowered himself, moaning when the head pushed into him. When Leo was fully sheathed inside him, Quin let out a small sigh. The dull throb inside Quin sent shivers up his spine and even the wolf inside him seemed quite content to stay where they were. He cracked an eye when Leo shifted so he could sit up.

“Are you going to stay like that all day?”

“I wish I could,” Quin whispered, leaning forward to kiss Leo’s lips.

He lifted his hips, rising slowly off the body beneath him. Leo’s hand curled around the back of Quin’s head, forcing their lips to stay together as Quin’s hips moved slowly. Placing a hand on Leo’s chest, Quin pushed him away and dropped back down onto Leo’s cock.

He gasped and rocked for a few seconds, before lifting his hips and dropping back down again. Quin shifted a few times until he found his prostate, rolling his hips and sliding the lead of Leo’s cock over the nerve.

Letting out a long moan, Quin lifted up again, rolling his hips as he slid back down and settled in Leo’s lap so his cock pressed against his prostate again. Every thrust felt like the first time Quin had been taken, wonderful and full of pleasure.

Leo’s fingertips brushed against his skin as he pushed his hips up, sending jolts of pleasure through Quin’s body. He wanted Leo to kiss him, caress his skin with those soft lips. He clutched Leo’s shoulder and leaned forward, exposing his neck so Leo could kiss it. He moaned when Leo’s lips latched onto his neck, sucking on one of the marks he had left there days ago.

Leo let out a low groan and gripped Quin’s hips as Quin tightened around the cock inside him. Quin dropped back down again, smiling when Leo bucked up into and came. Leo continued to bit and suck at the bruised skin until Quin’s orgasm rolled through him. Quin moaned when he felt come slide down his chest and he fell forward into his mate.

“What are you going to do about work now that I’m awake?” Quin asked, sliding his fingers over Leo’s arm.

“Don’t worry,” Leo breathed against Quin’s skin. “My boss has dealt with this every year and she knows I won’t be coming in for a while. I’m all yours.” Quin smiled and kissed Leo’s forehead. Leo was all his, he was Quin’s mate and there would never be a time in the future where Leo wasn’t his.


	14. Chapter 14

Quin trotted through the field, happy to finally be back outside. Even though the last two weeks were amazing for both Quin and Leo, he was happy to have his sanity back without it being riddled with sexual need all the time. He was attempting to track Chase at the moment, but he couldn’t stop thinking about his mate who was currently entertaining his twin brother.

Ashton had been itching to come back to the house, but Zanna had told him that he couldn’t return until Quin was ‘better.’ The term causing Ashton to worry that some horrible illness had left Quin sick and near death. Having to explain you your twin brother that ‘better’ meant you spent two weeks bedridden because you were in heat and not because you was sick was a very embarrassing thing to do. Especially when Ashton could read his mind and know every little dirty thought in Quin’s head while he spoke and tease him at every chance he got.

Now that he was finally allowed back, Ashton was questioning everything Leo knew about the wolf he turned into, along with questioning everything that had to do with Changelings going into heat.

Quin let out a huff and trotted through the snow-covered field. He sniffed the air until he came to the fence line. Leo had allowed them to enter the forest, but they couldn’t go far. Chase’s scent seemed to follow along the fence line, so Quin followed until the scent led him in another direction. He jumped when a bird took off, knocking down an old branch, his head swiveling wildly to see if there was someone else there. Though nothing had happened in a month, Quin was still worried that the wolf would return at any minute.

 _‘And you are right, Quin.’_ Quin froze and shook his head. The voice sounded a little different, but it was definitely him. He listened quietly for some sort of noise, but the forest was silent. Maybe it was just his imagination scaring him. He sniffed at the air and found Chase’s scent, setting off in the direction the fox had been heading in. _‘You seem very calm since the last time I saw you.’_ He froze again, this was not his imagination. _‘I see that boy has tamed you quite well.’_

 _‘I didn’t need to be tamed,’_ Quin hissed, looking around for some sign telling him where the wolf was.

 _‘You know you won’t find me so there is no point in looking.’_ A chuckle ran through Quin’s mind. _‘So tell me, what have you been doing these last few months while I was away?’_  
Quin let out a low whine when the Changeling probed his mind, reading his thoughts and memories like a book. He flinched when he felt anger boiling up in the wolf. _‘You idiot!’_ the wolf screamed and Quin stumbled back as if he had been hit.

He slowly opened his mind hoping the wolf didn’t notice. He needed Leo to know, he needed warn him so he could to get Ashton to safety and come help him. He felt Leo’s mind open to him when he touched it and bombarded him with the angry thoughts of the thought-to-be-dead Changeling.

_‘How dare you let him mate with you! Do you honestly think that he wants you? You’re just some toy for him to play with till he finds someone better.’_

_‘Quin?’_ He could hear Leo running across the field as pain lanced across his mind. He had felt this before and fought back. The pain increased the more he fought, but he wouldn’t give in to the wolf’s torture. Leo was beside him in a second and he slipped into Quin’s mind, forcing the wolf out of it. The pain subsided and Quin collapsed on the ground, exhausted and whimpering.

 _‘Leo,’_ the hiss rolled through Quin and Leo’s mind. _‘I see you took the mutt as your own. I’m disappointed in you. I thought you would be smarter.’_

 _‘Why don’t you show yourself instead of hiding away like a coward.’_ Leo growled, sniffing the air. Quin whined, fighting to stay conscious while the other two talked. But he was loosing the battle and suddenly everything went black.

~~~  
Leo watched as Quin returned to his human form, unconscious from the pain he had endured. Leo had felt the pain the wolf had caused and had no idea how the Changeling was able to torture people like that. Everything this Changeling could do was very rare among their kind, which meant that the animal soul inside him was dangerous. Leo laid his body across Quin’s to keep him warm. _‘You know you can’t save him from me.’_

 _‘Why don’t you come out and I’ll prove to you that I can keep him safe.’_ A laugh rolled through Leo’s mind and he growled.

_‘I could come out, but are you sure it would be me? You were so sure last time and you slaughtered a human that had done nothing but given into my mind games. Oh, and tell the bear that his wife was a wonderful whore. I had a lot of fun with her before I sent her to her death.’_

_‘You bastard.’_ Leo growled, wishing that the Changeling would just show himself so he could tear his throat out. _‘She didn’t deserve to die.’_

_‘You say that, yet you killed her anyway. Did you even once stop to think that those you killed were innocent?’_

_‘Do you,’_ Leo spat, thinking about all the humans that had been killed over the last few months.

_‘They are just lives that had no purpose whatsoever. I’m sorry to cut this short but I have other business to attend to. But before I leave, I recommend you turn on the news when you get back to your house. Please keep my pet safe, I’ll be back for him when I need another puppet.’_

With that, the Changeling retreated from Leo’s mind, leaving Leo to worry about Quin. He returned to his human form and lifted Quin off the ground, holding him close as he hurried across the field. Ashton was waiting in the garage for them and rushed to Leo’s side when he saw his unconscious brother.

“What happened?” he asked nervously, stroking his brother’s hair.

“He’s fine, but I need to get him upstairs.” Leo said, moving towards the stairs. He took them two at a time, Ashton following closely behind him. Leo couldn’t help but smile at Quin’s worried brother. He had been at the house almost every day since Quin had come out of heat and he seemed even more determined to get closer to his brother since then.

Leo set Quin on the bed and Ashton crawled on the bed and laid next to his brother, dragging a blanket over his naked body. Leo grabbed a pair of boxers from his dresser and yanked them on. He seemed to be wandering the house naked more and more each day.

“So what happened?” Ashton asked again, pulling more covers over his brother’s cold body.

“That wolf Changeling I said I killed isn’t dead,” Leo explained as he walked towards the bed. He stopped at the edge when Seth called his name from downstairs. He looked Quin over to make sure his mate was alright before looking at Ashton. “Stay here and come get me if he wakes.” Ashton nodded and Leo yanked on a shirt and a pair of jeans as he hurried down the stairs.

He stopped short when he entered the living room where a large tiger greeted, him along with a lynx that was lounging by the front door. Zanna looked at him then back at the television where a news reporter was talking about three children who were killed at the edge of a large forest not far from the house. The reporter stated that it had been a wolf attack, which meant that the Changeling that he had been talking to had killed again.

“Seth, take Armo to the spare room so he can change, there should be spare clothes for him in there.”

Seth nodded, motioning for the tiger to follow him. Leo stepped up to Zanna and stared at the television. “He’s not dead is he?” she asked. Leo shook his head and Zanna placed a hand over her mouth in horror. “How is Quin?”

“He’s unconscious, but fine, Ashton is sitting with him. When did Armo get here?”

“Just a few seconds ago. I sent Jayson and Ash upstairs to keep an eye on Quin too.” Leo nodded, reading between the lines of her statement. If Armo found out about Ashton the young man would be taken away and even though Leo didn’t know what kinds of experiments they performed on twins with the Changelings abilities, he didn’t want Ashton to go through it.

“I see our threat is still alive.” Armo’s voice caused Leo to turn around. “I am beginning to wonder if I need to step in and fix the problem.” Leo knew that fixing the problem meant giving the wolf what he wanted, it meant giving him Quin. “You mated with him?” Leo nodded. “That has made everything much more complicated.”

“The wolf is hiding his real purpose by demanding for Quin. He doesn’t want Quin for any other reason then to use him to kill other humans. He is safer here with the pack. We can protect him,” Leo growled, angry that Armo would give hand Quin over so easily.

“Leo,” Armo’s voice was calm, but it sent a shiver of fear through Leo, “you can not sacrifice your entire pack for him. I understand you love him, but he is putting the entire community in danger.”

“So you’re telling us to kill him?” Chase demanded stepping into the room. “He’s a human being and I agree with Leo, he’s not the reason why this psychotic Changeling is slaughtering people.”

“Quiet fox,” Armo snapped. “I am the guardian of this community and you will not talk to me like that. I am not asking you to kill Quin, all I am asking is that you let me take him to protect him.”

“No,” Leo’s fist clenched as he stared into Armo’s eyes, “he is my mate, that means that my decision overrides yours. I will not send him away; he will stay here with the pack. If I have to, I will move my pack back to the community, but I will not let Quin out of my sight.”

“You are letting your emotions cloud your judgment,” Armo replied, frowning. “You would put your pack, your unborn child in danger for one person?”

“How did you know that Oana was pregnant?” Leo asked slowly, he hadn’t even told the pack yet, so how did Armo know.

“Is she?” A smile tugged at the corners of Armo’s lips. “That’s good to hear, but she is not the one I knew about. Balia’s father came to see me this morning to announce that his daughter was with child. Apparently she hasn’t told you yet.” Leo looked behind him at the woman in question. Green eyes met his and she nodded. Leo felt nauseous, he could handle Oana being pregnant, but not Balia, not after all he had gone through to get her pregnant. Along with that, he had to tell his mate about both of them. Everyone swore that Quin would be OK with it, but Quin hadn’t shown any interest in raising children.

“Both Balia and Oana are safe here, I will not let them or my children to get hurt.” Leo held his ground, thankful that Quin had accepted to be his mate so he could refuse Armo’s request.

“If you think that, then I can not take your mate away from you, but if anything else happens, I will be back with an order to remove Quin from the situation and I will make sure you carry it out.” Armo’s unemotional tone sent a shiver through Leo. How could the man be so heartless?

Leo nodded, unwilling to start a fight with the guardian. He remembered what Tavii had said the day his mate had been killed; maybe it was time someone else ran the community. But would Leo really be able to take on such a responsibility? Armo gave Leo one last cold look and left the house.

Leo whipped around and stared at Balia. “When were you going to tell me you were pregnant?”

“Damien wanted me to wait another week. To make sure nothing happened.” Balia said, looking sick. Leo wondered if they had pushed her to far trying to get her pregnant. “I didn’t expect Armo to arrive and I didn’t expect my father to tell him.”

“And when were you going to tell us Oana was pregnant.” Zanna crossed he arms over her chest.

“I wanted to tell Quin first,” Leo sighed, rubbing his face. “No one is to leave the house tonight. Not until I figure something out. I need to go check on Quin.” Leo left the living room and climbed the stairs. Jayson greeted him at the door and set a hand on Leo’s shoulder as he left the room. Quin hadn’t woken yet and Ashton was sitting next to him, running his fingers through his brother’s hair. “He’ll be fine, Ashton.” Leo sat on the bed next to the young man and Ashton gripped his hand.

“That Changeling that was in the field, what does he want with my brother?” He looked up at Leo with a worried expression.

“He was controlling Quin, forcing him to do bad things and he wants to do that again. But I won’t let Quin get hurt and I won’t let you get hurt either. I need you to stay at the house for a few days. I’ll have Seth take you to your apartment so you can grab a few things, but I don’t want the Changeling taking you.”

Ashton nodded and looked down at his brother. “He really does love you, I’ve never seen him so determined to keep someone in his life. He was always so quiet and reserved at home; even with the others in the pack he’s timid. But with you he’s so much more lively.” Ashton leaned his head on Leo’s shoulder.

“I love him too,” Leo whispered, wrapping his arms around his mate’s brother. Leo thought about how he was going to tell his mate about his future children and debated on whether or not to ask Ashton for help. He decided against it and reached out to run his hand through Quin’s brown hair. Quin let out a small groan and leaned into Leo’s hand. His eyes flittered open and he smiled softly up at the two looking over him.

“Oh thank god,” Ashton reached out and grasped Quin’s hand.

“I’m alright,” he whispered, reaching out for Leo. Leo crawled around Ashton and bent down to kiss his mate. “Everyone is alright?”

“Yes, everyone is fine.” Leo smiled, helping Quin sit up. “Are you alright?”

“I’m fine,” Quin leaned against Leo’s chest and sighed, “It wasn’t the first time he’s done that to me.” Quin paused for a moment and tilted his head back. “Leo?” Leo tilted his head to look down at Quin, “I’m still not going to leave you.”

“Good, because I’m not going to let you leave.” Leo whispered, kissing Quin’s forehead. They both knew Quin had no reason to leave anymore. Quin had everything he needed here, a home, and a family that accepted him, a lover and soon… a family.

“Quin, there is something I have to tell you.” Leo hesitated at two sets of different color eyes looked up at him. He had forgotten that they hadn’t yet told Ashton about their mating, so he had to explain Oana and Balia’s pregnancy without making it seem like it was less of a big deal between him and Quin then it actually was. He shifted so he was sitting in front of Quin and took his hand. “Balia and Oana are pregnant.” Something spread across Quin’s face that Leo hadn’t expected to see, excitement.

“You’re going to be a father.” Quin smiled and pulled Leo forward so he could kiss him. “That’s great.” Ashton was patting Leo’s shoulder, smiling at him like it was the greatest news he’d ever heard. Leo felt odd knowing he was the only one who didn’t like the idea of having children.

“Can I ask something?” Leo looked back at Quin and nodded. “I know the omega is supposed to help raise the children and the males have nothing to do with them, but do you think we could raise Oana’s baby as our own?” Leo was taken aback. Fear coursed through him at the thought of raising a baby with Quin. He really didn’t think he was father material, but if his mate wanted it, Leo wouldn’t say no.

“I think she will be alright with that.” Leo smiled and kissed Quin’s forehead.

“You two sound like a married couple.” Ashton giggled next to them.

“Actually, we technically are,” Quin replied matter of factly. Ashton’s jaw dropped at his brother’s confession and Quin smiled triumphantly for putting that look of shock on his brother’s face. “Leo and I mated a few weeks ago, which for a Changeling is just like marriage.”

“And you didn’t even tell me?” Ashton cried. Quin have him an apologetic shrug and Ashton grumbled something at him. He turned to look at Leo, narrowing his eyes. “So you’re stuck with my brother for the rest of you life?” Leo nodded. “Then you better take damn good care of him. If I ever hear that you hurt him, even just a scratch. I will come and kick your ass.”

“I promise to take good care of him and keep him safe, and I would never do anything to hurt Quin.” Armo’s words surfaced in his mind, the warning ringing clear. He would do anything to keep Quin safe and if that meant challenging Armo, then Leo would do it and he would win.


	15. Chapter 15

Leo sat on the couch, watching his mate talk to Oana’s stomach. Quin had fallen into the fatherly role better then Leo had. Leo was still reluctant to acknowledge that either Balia or Oana were pregnant and touching their stomachs was where Leo drew the line. Quin had been on him about if for the past few days and he was trying, but not hard enough for Quin’s liking.

Balia had become violently sick over the last few days and Leo felt that Caitlyn was visiting more then ever. He had a bad feeling that the child Balia was carrying was killing her, but no one would explain to him what was going on. The doctors just came in, went upstairs, did what they needed to do and left without a word. Even questioning Balia brought her to tears and she would lock herself in her room for hours.

On top of his own pregnancy problems, Seth had just announced that morning that Runa was also pregnant, which meant that Leo would need to ask Armo for a larger living area. He had been putting off the trip to the guardian’s home because he was worried that Armo would suddenly sentence Quin to his death, which would lead to challenging Armo and a fight Leo didn’t want. Armo was a tiger Changeling and he was stronger and a much better fighter then Leo. If Leo was killed, then there would be no one to protect Quin or his pack and Leo felt they would be in more danger under Armo’s care. But he needed answers that Armo wouldn’t answer if he just asked, which only made Armo’s recent motives that much more suspicious.

Maybe he needed to visit the bear Changelings and ask for a favor.

“Leo,” Seth stepped into the living room and motioned for his pack leader to follow him. Once they were safely in the garage, Seth turned and looked at Leo. “There is a wolf pacing the fence, it looks exactly like the one you killed, only this one seems to be acting strangely, like it’s trying to fight against something. Leo nodded and began to undress, grabbing Seth’s arm before he could change.

Grey eyes met green ones and Leo took in a deep breath. “Seth, if anything happens and the wolf attacks us, I want you to run. Save yourself and take over the pack, and whatever you do, keep everyone safe from Armo.” Seth nodded and began to change.

The two ran out to the edge of the field where the wolf paced. It seemed, to Leo, that the wolf had some sort of odd illness. The wolf looked extremely emaciated and it kept biting at its legs and side. He looked exactly like the wolf Leo had killed last time, it even smelled the same, but Leo could tell that this was just another Changeling being used by the one Leo wanted to kill.

 _‘So dog, you came,’_ the sinister voice echoed in Leo’s head. _‘Looking for another fight?’_

_‘I know the wolf standing in front of me is not you. Why don’t you let this Changeling go so I won’t be forced to kill again.’_

_‘Oh, I don’t think so. You see, I enjoy watching you kill. It’s so… animalistic. You know, Leo, you could always join me. You and I would make quite a team.’_

_‘I would never join you. What you are doing is sick.’_ Leo let out a growl as the wolf in front of him stopped biting himself and turned to look at them. The wolf took a step forward and Leo stepped in front of Seth. Leo hoped that if a fight did break out, his beta would listen to him and run.

 _‘Such a pity. If you had accepted, I would have let you keep your pets. Every time you refuse me I am forced to eliminate one of your pack members.’_ The stance of the wolf in front of them changed to a challenging one. He bared his fangs and snapped his jaw, but Leo could see that the wolf was still fighting against the command it had been given. A voice whispered in the back of Leo’s mind, but he ignored it, focusing on the wolf in front of him. The closer the wolf came, the louder the voice was until Leo gave in and listened to it.

 _‘Kill me,’_ it begged and Leo recognized the voice as Narek’s. _‘He wont stop until one of us is dead. Kill me, Leo.’_ Leo shook his large head and took a step towards Narek. Narek had lost his ability to change; Leo had seen the mark that had been burned from his skin. Now he stood here as a wolf, which confirmed that the Changeling behind all this was stealing Changeling souls and using them for his own will.

_‘I won’t kill you, Narek, fight it and I can help you.’_

_‘No,’_ Narek’s voice wheezed in Leo’s mind, _‘please just kill me, He will have control over me until then. I can’t go back, not after what I did.’_ Flashes of memories ran through Leo’s mind. He saw Narek’s wife lying dead on the floor, a knife sticking out of her chest. He saw Narek’s children crying as their own father ended their lives, all because this Changeling could so easily corrupt a person’s mind. Leo saw other memories too. A hawk sitting on a couch, it was Narek’s animal soul, but Narek was sitting next to the hawk. Then the hawk became the wolf, then a bear, then a panther. This Changeling had hundreds of souls captured and he was corrupting all of them so he could use them to kill.

 _‘I won’t kill you, Narek, please let me help you.’_ The wolf in front of Leo shook his head and snapped his jaw.

 _‘If you won’t kill me, then I will make you do it.’_ Narek lunged at Leo, clamping his jaw onto Leo’s shoulder. Leo howled and attacked the wolf. Seth was beside him, dragging Narek off his pack leader. Narek just screamed and begged to be killed, as he fought off Seth and went after Leo. _‘I killed my wife and my children! I can’t live like this, not as a puppet, not for him.’_ An image of Armo flashed through Leo’s mind and he hesitated, confused by what it meant.

Sharp teeth clamped down on his neck. In his hesitation, Narek had taken the opportunity to attack Leo. The bite wasn’t even enough to break the skin, but it was enough to make Seth think that Narek was going to kill Leo. Before Leo could stop him, Seth lunged for Narek, who allowed the man to grab him by the back of the neck and twist it till the sound of bones cracking rang through the air. ‘Thank you,’ was the last whisper from Nark, before he dropped to the ground dead.

Leo watched as the wolf turned back into the man he had helped a few months ago. Narek’s Changeling mark had been replaced with a wolf and a small necklace hung on his thin neck. It looked exactly like the one in the Bookkeeper’s book. It was the soul crystal and it swirled with a grey mist, signaling that the animal soul Narek had been carrying was now trapped inside it. _‘Have you finally figured it out, Leo. I will not stop until the world is mine and I will slowly take it over by killing any Changeling that opposes me. Starting with every single one of your pack members,’_ the voice hissed in Leo’s mind.

 _'Then I will find you and kill you before that happens.’_ Leo growled returning to his human form. Seth stood beside him and they lifted Narek off the ground and carried him back to the house. “Zanna,” Leo called from the garage and she rushed to them, clapping her hand over her mouth when she saw Narek. “We had no choice, he was begging to be killed and he would have sacrificed one of us so the other did what he wanted.” Leo explained, draping a blanket over Narek’s body. “Call Gavin and tell him that I need to speak with Armo.”

“He just called, actually, Armo will be here in an hour,” Zanna explained, her eyes never leaving the blanket that covered Narek’s body.

“Good, he has a lot of explaining to do,” Leo hissed, marching past Zanna. He had a lot of things to do before Armo arrived.

~~~  
Quin sat on Ashton’s bed, reading over his brother’s notes, correcting things that Ashton had mistaken. Though Quin had lived with the wolf in his mind for all his life, there were things in Ashton’s notes that he hadn’t even known. The structure of a real wolf pack was very similar to the pack he lived with, with the exception of a few human traits that had been mixed in. Both brothers were concentrating on explaining body language when Leo stepped into the room, wearing only a pair of boxers. “Quin, I need you to go to the garage and change. Ashton, Seth is waiting in the car for you. We are need to take you to the bear community to keep you safe.”

“Safe from what?” Quin’s voice rose in fear. Leo had said that everything was fine and now they had to hide. Was the wolf back, did someone get hurt?

“I need to keep the both of you safe from Armo.” Leo walked over to the bed and took Quin’s hand. “The last time he was here, he told me that if the Changeling that was killing the humans didn’t stop, he would be forced to eliminate what he thinks the problem is.”

“And what does he think the problem is?” Ashton asked, but Quin already knew.

“Me,” he breathed. “Armo thinks that the wolf is doing all of this because of me.” Leo nodded. “But it isn’t me, he’s only after me so he can use me. I’m not the reason he is killing people.”

“I know,” Leo soothed, leaning forward and kissing Quin’s forehead. “Armo won’t believe me though, which is why I need to take you somewhere safe. Quin,” Leo grasped his mate’s hand tightly, “Armo swore that he next time he was forced to come out here he would make me kill you.” Quin’s eyes widened. “I’m not going to do that to you. Please, go downstairs and change, we need to leave. I need to protect you.” Quin nodded and grabbed his brother’s hand.

They hurried down the stairs where Seth took Ashton from him so Quin could change. Leo was right behind him and Quin stopped in the garage and turned to look at his mate.  
“Are you going to do what Tavii had suggested?” he asked as he stripped off his clothing.

“If it comes to it, yes. But I hope it doesn’t, because I don’t think I can win a fight against Armo,” Leo answered and began to change.

 _‘I have faith that you will beat him if you have to.’_ Quin nuzzled his mate’s neck and they were off, running through the field and into the woods. Quin kept close to Leo, forcing his mind shut from any unwanted listeners.

Leo explained to Quin that February was, when bears normally hibernated, so most of the bear Changelings were sleeping. It also meant that Leo would be causing quite a stir by waking them up.

The small town that was overrun by bear Changelings was much different compared to the house the pack lived in. The farm the bears lived on was packed with several small houses, each filled with Changelings who were fast asleep. Seth was parked outside a small blue house and he was currently pounding on the front door, while Ashton, Balia, Runa, and Oana stood next to the car.

“I could try to wake him.” Ashton suggested, pointing to his head. Leo shook his head and Quin could see that the two were conversing with each other. Waking a Changeling was OK, but having someone Tavii didn’t know about wake him would cause some issues. Finally the door was flung open and a very disgruntled looking Tavii stood there scowling at them.

“It’s too damn early for this, couldn’t you wait a few more months?” Tavii yawned, rubbing his eyes.

Leo changed next to Quin and walked towards the house. “I’m sorry to wake you, Tavii, but I need your help. Something is going on and I have a feeling Armo is behind it. I need you to keep an eye on Quin, his brother, Oana, Balia and Runa, until I figure this out.” Tavii looked at the group and nodded, motioning them inside.

“I’ll keep them here and I’ll keep them safe, but you have to tell me what’s going on.” Tavii said, leading them into the small living room and motioning for everyone to sit.

“I have to get home, Tavii. I can’t explain it to you now.” Leo pressed, causing fear to rise in Quin. He walked towards his mate and Leo wrapped an arm around him. “Just keep them safe till I get back and don’t let anyone know they are here.” Tavii nodded and Leo looked down at Quin. “Stay here, little one. I’ll be back as soon as I can.”

“Be careful, please.” Quin cupped Leo’s face in his hands and pulled him down for a kiss. “I can’t loose you.”

“You’re not going to loose me. Just stay inside and be careful.” Leo kissed Quin one last time and Quin knew that once Leo returned, which he would, a lot of things would be different. Leo released Quin and walked out the door with Seth right behind him.

“Come, Quin,” Tavii took his hand, “lets get you some clothes and you can tell me what’s going on.” Quin followed the bear Changeling into his room and sat on the bed. The room had a woman’s touch to it and Quin remembered that Tavii’s mate had been killed in the last fight. “I don’t have anything that will fit you well since you’re so small, but at least you won’t have to walk around in the buff all day.” Quin took the clothes Tavii handed to him and dressed. “So did Leo finally get tired of following Armo’s rules?”

“Armo told him that if the Changeling returned and started killing people again Leo would have to kill me and that would solve the problem.” Tavii frowned and sat on the bed next to Quin.

“How could he say that?” He wrapped his arms around Quin and pulled him close. “You just mated with Leo and now Armo wants to take you away from him, because he believes you’re the reason this crazy Changeling is attacking people.”

Quin was now in Tavii’s lap, cuddled against the man’s chest while the bear Changeling stroked his hair. What was so special about Quin that everyone wanted to cuddle with him? “Do you know why Leo brought you to me instead of hiding you away in your own house?”

“I don’t know,” Quin sighed and snuggled closer to Tavii, “Leo just came in and said I was in danger and we had to leave. I’m worried that he’s going to get hurt.”

“He won’t, Leo is strong and he’s not going to leave you or his unborn pups.” There was a knock on the door and Ashton entered the room. Tavii looked between the brothers and made a noise at the back of this throat. “So you have a twin brother. Well that explained why Leo brought you here. Anything special I should know about?”

“I can read your mind,” Ashton whispered, shuffling over to the bed. Tavii released Quin so he could embrace his brother. “I don’t understand why everyone is so worried about me, I can take care of myself.” Ashton looked up at Tavii expecting him to answer. Instead, the bear Changeling looked away. “If you’re going to hide me away every time this man arrives then I want to know why,” Ashton demanded and Quin held him tighter.

“Because twins with Changeling abilities are usually used against us and with Armo acting weird, we don’t want you to fall in the wrong hands. You see,” Tavii pulled Quin backwards and motioned for Ashton to climb on the bed, “the changeling world has always been centered around fighting with each other. They believed that Changelings couldn’t live together, and then Armo showed up and brought the community together. We are one of the first communities that have multiple types of Changelings living together peacefully. It was rough at first, Changelings would attack each other and drive other out, but things settled down and we learned to live together. There are some scuffles here and there, but Armo kept everything in check.

“He was very lenient back then, accepting anyone who moved into the community, doling out punishment when it was needed. Then Armo went to visit another community and when he returned, he brought several strict rules with him along with Gavin. Now, I never liked Gavin because he was always so sneaky, but Armo reined him in and kept an eye on him. I even think Armo might leave Gavin in charge when he retires.

“The strict rules brought the community together further, but the punishments became worse. Twins are considered odd because they usually share abilities and because you can read the minds of Changelings in both human and animal form, they will use you against us. They will use you to get information and interrogate changelings. You’ll be trained to torture us to get the information you want. So if something ever happens, you keep out of peoples minds and keep your own mind shut.”

“I have a very hard time closing off my mind and I can only keep it shut for a few minutes,” Ashton explained, setting his head on Quin’s shoulder and moving closer to him. Quin wiggled in Tavii’s arms and the bear Changeling laid down so Quin could stretch. Quin, however, was very hot because of the amount of body heat radiating off of Tavii and all he wanted to do was get away from it. But he couldn’t because he was sandwiched between Tavii and his brother and neither would let him move.

“That is something you’re going to have to work on. Practice with Quin and Leo a few minutes a day and you’ll learn to close off your mind without even having to think about it. It will be safer for you in the long run.”

“What happens if Leo beats Armo?” Quin had been dying to ask the question and now seemed like a good time.

“That’s a tough one to answer. If Leo so chooses to, then he can take over the community and be the guardian, which I hope he does. If he doesn’t kill Armo, he can let the guardian continue to oversee the community, but Leo can have a say when it comes to rules, punishment and everything else. Your mate would be good for the community, he doesn’t let the old ways control him.”

“I just hope my mate comes out of this alive.” Quin buried his face in Tavii’s shoulder.

“Trust me, no one in Leo’s pack is going to sit around and let Armo kill Leo. They are too loyal to him and they love him too much to let him die.” Quin nodded. Tavii was right, the whole pack would give their lives for Leo, even Quin would sacrifice himself to keep his lover alive.


	16. Chapter 16

Leo yanked his shirt on as the car pulled up to the house and he growled when he saw the black car sitting in the driveway. Armo was already here and that meant he would know that Leo had hidden Quin. Taking a deep breath, Leo climbed out of the car and marched into the house. Armo met him at the door, his face set and his eyes cold. Leo could hear the rest of the pack scattered around the house, listening for the start of a fight.

“Where is he, Leo?” Armo asked, his tone cold.

“I find it very convenient that every time the wolf appears, you are not far behind him,” Leo said, his voice steady. Screaming at the guardian would get him nowhere, even if that was all he wanted to do.

“Are you implying that I have something to do with all of this?” Armo’s voice was calm, but Leo saw the quick flash of annoyance in his eyes.

“The wolf used Narek against us. He used a wolf soul so Narek could change and my beta was forced to kill him. Weren’t you watching him? How did you miss the signs?”

“Narek was well taken care of.” This time frustration was written all over Armo’s face and Leo knew the man didn’t like being questioned.

“He killed his wife and strangled his children because of that Changeling. You call that well taken care of?” Leo let out a low, challenging growl. He didn’t care that Armo could easily beat him; all he cared about was the fact that this man had ignored Narek and now him and his family were dead.

“I had spoken to Narek a few days ago and he seemed perfectly happy. I cannot keep a constant eye on him, Leo. I have hundreds of Changelings living in this community. But, if this is the kind of disrespect I’m going to face, maybe I should tighten my reigns. Now I’m going to ask you again, where is Quin?”

“Safe,” Leo growled, “and I will not allow you to touch him.”

“Are you challenging me?” The question seemed to unleash the wolf in Leo and he growled deep in his throat. “You know that is not a good idea, Leo, I can easily defeat you. Now I will give you one more chance to back down before you force me to eliminate you.”

The wolf inside Leo let out another growl as it waited for Leo’s decision. Leo didn’t need to think about it and he sprang at Armo as he began to change. Armo was flung into the television, smashing it to pieces as he finished changing. When he moved away, a large tiger replaced Armo’s old body. Wolf and tiger circled the living room, waiting for the other to make a move. The wolf in Leo’s mind was confident about the fight, but Leo still worried for his life.

Armo was a massive tiger and Leo was sure that in the wild, the tiger would easily win over the wolf. The wolf in Leo’s mind snorted and lunged for Armo’s side, his teeth sinking into the Changeling’s flank. Armo stumbled, seemingly caught off guard as he attempted to fling Leo off. The wolf inside Leo’s mind noticed Armo’s confusion and realized that Armo was loosing his eyesight. The tiger may be stronger, but Armo wasn’t relying on the other senses the animal used.

Armo managed to get a hold of Leo’s leg and pulled him away, but not before Leo tore the flesh from Armo’s side. _‘You are asking me to kill you’_ Armo growled, lunging for Leo. Leo easily dodged the attack and jumped onto Armo’s back.

 _‘All you have to do is agree that you won’t kill Quin and I will let you leave.’_ The wolf in Leo’s mind protested, it wanted to kill Armo and it wanted Leo to take over the community. Leo didn’t understand why everyone was suddenly hoping his took power over the community, because Leo didn’t want it.

Sinking his teeth into Armo’s back, Leo twisted his head, bringing a painful howl from Armo. The wolf wanted to damage the spine, cripple the man forever if Leo wouldn’t let him kill Armo. Leo let out a yelp when three hundred pounds flipped over on him, crushing him against the floor.

The wolf in Leo’s mind flailed as he attempted to snap at Armo. If the man didn’t move soon, he was going to crush Leo. Armo howled above him, squirming at some unknown pain as he flailed around, trying to roll over.

Leo gasped in a breath when Armo rolled away from him and he found his footing and turned to attack Armo. Holding onto Armo’s tail for dear life was the bravest, most stupid fox Leo would ever know. Armo spun around, snapping at Chase as the fox clamped down tighter onto his tail. Leo watched as Chase began grinding his teeth and leapt on Armo as the man closed in on the fox. Armo spun around to block Leo’s attack, howling when fox and tail were flung across the room. Chase managed to roll onto his feet and dashed from the room, his prize still held tightly in his mouth. With Armo still blind from the pain, Leo leapt on his neck, teeth sinking into the tough skin. The wolf in Leo’s mind was ready to kill and Leo couldn’t stop him as he bit harder, searching for a way to break the man’s neck.

Pain bloomed across Leo’s flank, as another set of teeth sunk into is flesh and began dragging him off of Armo. The wolf in Leo’s mind refused to let Armo go and the sound of tearing flesh rang through the room as Leo was dragged to the floor. Leo could feel the warm blood welling up around his wound, but the wolf was focused on Armo who was bleeding from the back of his neck. One more easy attack and Armo would be done for. Leo dragged himself to his feet, favoring the leg on his injured side. He leapt for Armo, only to have someone slam into the side of him. Leo had forgotten about Gavin until the lynx was standing over him, teeth going for his throat. There were several flashes of fur that surrounded Leo’s vision as the rest of his pack intervened.

They dragged Gavin off of Leo and Zanna and Seth began to tear at Gavin’s flesh. “Enough.” Everyone paused at the pained voice. Leo looked over to see Armo in his human form, holding a hand over the back of his neck. The wolf in Leo’s mind pushed forward, teeth bared. “I will let Quin live if you spare my life and Gavin’s.” The wolf inside Leo told him it was a bad idea, but Leo didn’t want to kill the man in front of him. Leo changed back into his human form and wrapped a blanket around his waist as he glared down at Armo.

“I will accept, but you must also forfeit your rule over the community and you and Gavin will be placed in a house where you will be guarded until I decide what to do with you.” Armo nodded, giving Gavin a silencing glare when the young man growled. The wolf in Leo’s mind raged about Leo’s stupidity and for once, Leo was beginning to wonder if he had done the right thing. He instructed Seth to find Armo some clothes and place the two of them in the den until he was ready to take them back to the community. At least in the den the two could be locked away. He instructed Zanna to call Caitlyn so she could care for their wounds.

“Leo,” Zanna whispered as they watched Seth lead Armo and Gavin upstairs. Leo turned to look at her, swaying a bit. “You’ve lost a lot of blood. You need to lie down.”

“I need to get Quin,” Leo whispered, as his vision blurred.

“Jayson can get him with the others. Please, Leo, let me look at that wound.” Ashley was in front of him with a bowl of warm water. Zanna took the cloth from the bowl and pressed it to Leo’s wound. He toppled onto the blood soaked couch as pain shot through him. He didn’t hear what Zanna said, nor did he question Chase when the man lifted him off the couch. The adrenalin was wearing off and he was now feeling the full effects of the fight he had just been in.

~~~  
Quin squirmed out of Tavii’s grasp, leaving the sleeping bear and his brother on the bed and headed towards the living room. The three women were sitting on the couch, whispering about babies and wondering if Leo would return. They all fell silent when Quin walked into the room and Oana waved him over. Quin climbed onto the couch and settled between Oana and Runa, setting a hand over his future child. “He’ll come back,” Oana whispered, placing a hand over Quin’s.

“I know he will,” Quin whispered as Runa wrapped her arms around him. “Then we can forget about all this and start our family.” Oana smiled and nodded, kissing Quin’s forehead. They all jumped when the door flung open and a man Quin recognized from the night Tavii’s mate died stepped into the house.

“Where is Tavii,” the deep commanding voice sounded urgent as he searched the small room. Quin pointed to the bedroom and the Changeling rushed into the room. He returned a few minutes later with Aston cradled in his arms and a very sleepy looking Tavii. Quin leapt of the couch, growling at the man who was holding his brother.

“It’s ok, pup, Ollie is a friend and you can trust him.” Tavii yawned, running his fingers through Quin’s hair. “Our elder has asked that you all stay at his house. He says many things have changed in the last few hours and you will be less vulnerable with him.” Quin stared up at the man who was looking down at his brother with an affectionate look on his face. Quin didn’t like that this bear Changeling was taking an interest in his brother. They slipped out of the house and onto the deserted dirt road, where the group followed Ollie towards the large house in the center of the field.

Their elder greeted them kindly, offering them food and beds to sleep in. Quin decided he wasn’t hungry when Ollie offered to take Ashton upstairs and put him to bed. He became even more upset when Ashton whimpered and curled closer to the bear Changeling. Quin followed Ollie upstairs to a large bedroom, where Ollie placed Ashton on the bed and stroked his cheek gently. Quin growled and stormed up to Ollie, slapping his hand away.

“You keep away from my brother,” Quin hissed, causing the large bear Changeling to shift uncomfortably.

“I am not looking to harm him.” Ollie’s deep voice was cautious as he watched Quin. It wasn’t that Quin didn’t like bear Changelings; he really didn’t care about the feud between the bears and wolves. What he did care about was the way Ollie looked at his brother like he was in love and Quin would not allow it.

“I know you’re not, but I see the way you look at him and I am warning you, try anything with my brother and…” Quin trailed off when Ashton’s eyes fluttered open. He sat up quickly and looked between his brother and Ollie.

“Did I fall asleep?” he asked yawning. He looked up at Ollie curiously. “Who are you?”

“No one,” Quin said quickly, pushing Ollie out of the way and climbing onto the bed. “Will you lay with me?” Ashton smiled at his brother and nodded, cuddling close to him.  
“I was told not to leave the two of you alone. Even in the elder’s house things can go awry.” Quin could hear the smirk in Ollie’s voice as he clambered onto the bed and settled behind Ashton. Ashton leaned against Ollie when the Changeling wrapped his arms around him. Quin was forced to suppress a growl as he pulled his brother closer to him and closed his eyes. He would have to talk to Leo about keeping this bear Changeling away from Ashton.

They were awoken a few hours later for dinner and the three headed downstairs. Jayson was sitting on the couch with Runa and smiled when Quin ran to him. “Leo is fine, but he’s injured.” His monotone voice reassured Quin that everything was OK. “The elder invited us to eat with him and then we can go home.” Quin nodded, even though he just wanted to see his mate. The elder bear Changeling promised Quin that they would help keep his pack safe now that there was a new guardian.

Did that mean that Leo had taken over the community?

They left right after dinner, the ride quiet and tense. Quin shot out of the car when Runa pulled into the driveway and he ran upstairs bursting into Leo’s bedroom. Caitlyn had just finished bandaging Leo’s wound and she motioned for Quin to approach the bed.

“He will be alright. He just needs some rest,” she reassured him in her commanding tone. Quin nodded and gently climbed onto the bed. Leo was asleep and Quin eased himself next to Leo’s less injured side. “He should be awake soon. I didn’t give him a strong dose of painkillers because I knew you would want to talk to him. I will return once I have seen the others.”

Quin nodded and thanked her as she left the room. Quin laid quietly, stoking his mate’s hair while he waited for Leo to wake up. Quin had just begun to fall asleep when Leo groaned and lifted an arm so he could rub his face. Green eyes met Quin’s and he smiled at his mate.

“I’m fine,” Leo sighed, reaching up to stroke Quin’s hair.

“You look like you got in a fight with a tiger,” Quin joked, kissing the palm of Leo’s hand.

“I won, though,” Leo chuckled, pulling Quin down for a kiss.

“Does that mean you’re going to take over the community?” Quin asked, helping Leo sit up. Leo had bandages down most of his left side and Quin began to worry about how much damage Armo had done.

“Yes, when I am better I will be the one controlling the community. For now, word has been sent out that Armo will be away for a while.” Leo sighed, pulling Quin close to him. “I am worried that the other Changelings will fight with me when we return to the community. Many of them are loyal to Armo and not all of them accepted me when I moved here.”

“I think there are more people who will be happy that you have taken over then you think. We’ll be fine and I am happy that you are still alive.” Quin leaned forward and pressed his lips to Leo’s. “Now I know that you haven’t exactly taken over yet but there is a bear Changeling I am having an issue with.” Leo looked at his mate with a worried expression. “He’s not threatening me or anything. It’s just that he’s taken an interest in Ashton. He looks at my brother like he’s in love. I don’t like it and I want you to tell him to leave Ashton alone.  
Leo chuckled and stole a quick kiss. “I will speak to this bear Changeling and see what I can do, but if Ashton is interested in him too, then I can’t intervene and you will have to live with the fact that your brother likes a bear Changeling.” Quin huffed out a breath and crossed his arms over his chest. “Oh come now, little one, you can’t control everyone who talks to your brother, least of all someone who likes him. Maybe this will be good for him.”

“I don’t care how good it is. That Changeling could snap my brother in half and I don’t want Ashton getting hurt.”

“You are a stubborn one,” Leo chuckled, causing Quin to growl at him. “Alright, I’ll do what I can. For now, let’s be happy that you’re safe and my family isn’t currently battling any danger.” Quin nodded, even though he still felt like they weren’t free from danger yet. Armo was still alive and if he was the wolf Changeling, then he could easily manipulate any one of them.


	17. Chapter 17

“You let him live?” Zanna growled yet again as she changed Leo’s bandages. “You know he’s dangerous, so why not just end all this craziness and kill the man?”

“It’s not that simple,” Leo sighed, standing up so Zanna could bandage the last wound. “I need leverage and if I force him to announce to the community that he is giving me leadership, then the others will put up less of a fight.” Leo hissed when Zanna slapped the bandage onto his thigh.

“I still don’t feel comfortable with him in the den. I think you should bring him back to the community and lock him away there.”

“I’m in no condition to fight off other challenging Changelings. Would you really let me die because you don’t agree that I let Armo live?”

“No,” Zanna sighed, inspecting the bandages and stepping away from Leo. She looked into his green eyes and tilted her head. “When was the last time you and Quin had sex?”

“Um, I don’t know. It’s been a while,” Leo replied, startled by the question. “When’s the last time you had sex?” he threw back.

Zanna snorted. “There isn’t a single woman in this house I would have sex with. You, on the other hand, have a mate and you both need sex. You’re stressed about taking over the community and he stressed that his brother is going to get snatched up by a bear Changeling. Your wounds are healed enough that a good romp wont kill you.”

Leo shook his head. He had talked to Ollie, discovering that the tough looking bear was really very shy and almost nervous when he talked to Leo. He was also very reluctant to forget about Ashton and he wasn’t going to stop just because Quin didn’t like it. Leo had promised the Changeling that he would talk to his mate about it, but every time he brought it up, Quin would just get angry and storm out of the room. Maybe a little sex would be good for them.

“Alright, send Quin up,” Leo sighed, rubbing the side of his face. Zanna nodded and left the room. It wasn’t long before Quin slipped into the room and stared at Leo curiously. “Come here, little one.” Quin shuffled towards him and climbed on the bed.

He touched Leo’s arm gently, as if he were afraid Leo would break at any second. “Is something wrong?” Quin asked nervously when Leo grabbed him and buried his face in his hair.

“There is something wrong, but it’s nothing bad,” Leo whispered, breathing in his mate’s scent. He pushed Quin onto the bed and crawled on top of him, careful not to disturb his wounds. Quin’s eyes widened when he realized what Leo was doing and pressed his hands against his chest.

“Leo, we can’t do this. You’re still badly injured,” Quin squeaked when Leo nibbled his earlobe.

“I’m fine, besides, Zanna recommended it. You and I need to relieve some stress.” Leo’s fingers slid under Quin’s shirt, causing the young man to tremble. Quin opened his mouth to protest, and Leo cut him off by pinching his nipple and making him groan.

He had Quin naked in seconds and Leo gasped when Quin surged upward, forcing Leo to roll over. Quin crushed their lips together as he tore at Leo’s boxers, ripping them off and slipping between his legs. “Easy, little one, I haven’t healed enough for any kind of rough play.”

Quin pulled away, his cheeks darkening and his eyes focusing again. “Sorry, the wolf got the better of me,” he whispered, sitting back and looking down at Leo.

“It’s alright, it has been a while and I’m sure you’ve been feeling a little neglected.”

“You haven’t been neglecting me, you were injured,” Quin huffed, leaning down to kiss Leo’s hip. Leo let his head fall back onto the bed, sighing as his mate’s lips trailed across his hip. He jumped when he felt Quin’s lips wrap around the head of his cock, accidentally kneeing Quin in his chest. He pulled himself into a sitting position, wincing when he noticed Quin holding his chest and gasping. “Was it that bad?” he wheezed.

“No. I’m sorry, little one. You just startled me. This is the first time you’ve ever tried that before. Why didn’t you say something?” Quin’s face turned a deep red that spread down to his chest and he looked away from Leo.

“Chase said you enjoyed it and I thought about doing it when you were feeling better and then Zanna sent me up here and I figured now might be a good time.”

“I’m going to have to talk to that damn fox about what advice he’s allowed to give my mate.” Leo rolled his eyes and pulled Quin’s chin up for a kiss.

“So… should I continue?” Quin whispered, causing Leo to chuckle. He reached for the bedside table and pulled out a bottle of lube.

“You can try another night. Right now I just want to be inside you.” Quin let out a little sigh of relief and laid himself out on the bed. He spread his legs and reached down to touch himself, smiling when Leo growled deep in his chest. He covered his cock with lube and slid two fingers into Quin to slick him up.

“Leo, please,” Quin whimpered, rolling his hips. Leo hummed in approval and leaned over Quin, pressing their lips together. He pushed his tongue into Quin’s mouth and slowly slid into him.

Quin moaned, clenching around Leo when he settled inside him. The wolf inside Leo growled in satisfaction when Leo rocked his hips and his mate moaned again. He drew out another moan from Quin when he pulled out, sliding back in faster.

“Leo,” Quin gasped when Leo worked up a rhythm, pushing deeper into the body below him. Small fingers wrapped around Leo’s arm and Quin arched off the bed as Leo continued to thrust deeper into his mate, shifting his hips so he hit Quin’s prostate. Leo moaned when Quin tightened around him and he reached between them to stroke his mate.

Suddenly the door to their room flung open and Seth rushed inside. Leo stopped mid thrust and looked up at his beta whose face had turned a dark shade of red. Seth opened and closed his mouth several times as he looked at the two on the bed.

“What is it Seth?” Leo growled, lowering himself onto to Quin’s body so he could throw a blanket over them.

“Ummm…” Seth couldn’t seem to take his eyes off the two of them and Leo really wanted to scream at his beta for interrupting.

“Armo and Gavin are getting testy. They attacked Jayson,” Chase explained, slipping into the room. He gave Leo an approving nod and winked. “Ah see, Seth, I told you they would be fucking and that you shouldn’t just barge in.”

Seth snapped out of his stupor and looked away from his pack leader. “I’m sorry, Leo. I was just worried and I didn’t feel comfortable ignoring it.”

“It’s alright,” Leo sighed. He knew Armo would start testing the pack. Since Leo hadn’t announced to the community that he had taken over yet, Armo could easily return to power and no one would have even known he had lost it. “I would like to finish what I’m doing.” A small smile tugged at Leo’s lips when Seth’s face turned an even darker color. “Then I will deal with it. Get everyone ready, we will be heading to the community.”

“But you’re not healed,” Seth stammered, quickly glancing at the two on the bed.

“I can’t wait any longer. Armo is obviously feeling better and I’m not going to let him take back his power in the community.”

“We’ll just have to help defend Leo if anyone tries to hurt him.” Chase grabbed Seth’s arm and pulled him towards the door. “Enjoy your fucking, we’ll get the house gathered.”

Leo huffed and dropped his head onto Quin’s shoulder when the door snapped shut. He had hoped that he would have a few more days to recover before announcing his new role as guardian of the community. But with Armo fighting with the pack, Leo couldn’t wait any longer.

“Are you sure you’ll be ready?” Quin whispered, rocking his hips.

“I hope so, and if not, I hope I have enough Changelings that support me to keep those who don’t subdued.” Leo hated that their moment had been ruined by horrible news, but his body still begged to continue and the small mewls of pleasure coming from Quin put him right back into the mood. He was so close anyway that it only took a few more thrusts before they were both coming.

“No one is going to let anyone hurt you,” Quin whispered when Leo rolled off of him. He picked at the sticky bandage on Leo’s stomach and crawled off the bed. “There are more people that support you then you think.”

“I know,” Leo sighed, taking Quin’s hand and following him into the bathroom. Quin pulled off the last of the bandages and inspected Leo’s wounds to make sure none of them had opened. They showered quickly and Leo cringed when he saw Zanna waiting for them in the bedroom. She just smiled and motioned Leo over to her, bandaging his wounds again and helping him dress.

“Are you both feeling better?” she asked as they descended the stairs.

“More relaxed,” Leo sighed, stepping off the stairs and smiling when his pack greeted him excitedly.

“Ohhh we get to live in that huge house now,” Lia squealed. “Or, since Leo is going to be guardian does that mean we can choose our own house. Oh, I would love to kick out that annoying skunk Changeling out of her house. She sprayed me two years ago, remember that, Leo? All I wanted to do was play and she sprayed me with that horrible smelling stuff. Harper had to wash me with tomato paste for weeks.”

“Lia calm down,” Leo sighed, placing a hand on top of the bouncing girl’s head. “We won’t know our new living arrangement till we get there and I will have a lot of things to do and just because I am the guardian now does not mean you can throw Changelings out of their homes.” Lia pouted and nodded her head. “Seth, Chase, can you get Armo and Gavin?”

“Way ahead of you,” Chase smiled, leaping up from the couch and dragging Seth with him. Seth refused to look Leo in the eye, still embarrassed at what he had walked in on. The two returned several minutes later dragging Gavin and Armo behind them.

“You’re still making a big mistake, Leo,” Armo hissed, still looking dangerous even though he was thoroughly exhausted and weak from loosing so much blood.

Leo ignored the comment and motioned to the door. He unhappily asked Seth and Chase to put their captors in the trunk of each car so they could avoid any incidents either Changeling might cause. Armo might have put his pack through hell, but Leo still respected the elder man and hated to have to force the man to travel in such a degrading way.  
Both Armo and Gavin were forced to wear a keeper’s bracelet to keep them from returning to their animal forms and injuring anyone and calling for help from the other Changelings around the community. Luckily the drive was quiet, which made Leo more worried then he would have been if Gavin and Armo had cause trouble.

When they arrived at the guardian’s house, Sasha, Armo’s mate and their two children stood outside waiting for them. She bowed he head towards Leo and extended a hand. He took it gently and looked into her green eyes. “I will have a house set up for you in the community, I won’t punish you because I defeated your mate,” Leo told her.

“But what about father?” one of the boys asked.

“He will be locked away for questioning. I will not indulge any more information until I know exactly what is going on. Please, go back inside and pack your things. I need speak to the community.” Sasha nodded and shuffled her children into the house. By the time they had Armo and Gavin out of the cars, a small group of people could be heard in the front of the house. Leo took a deep breath and prodded Armo in that direction.

~~~  
Quin followed his mate confidently towards the group of Changelings that had gathered. Some looked horrified at Armo’s condition and others cursed at Leo. “Stay with the pack, little one,” Leo called over his shoulder and Quin nodded. A hand slipped into his and Quin was surprised to see that it was Garret standing there.

“He’ll be safe,” Garret whispered, “he took me in when no one else would and he kept me safe. I would fight to the death for him.”

“Thank you, Garret, but I’m sure Leo would prefer not to loose any more lives over this.” Quin turned back to his mate who had reached the crowd. They quieted instantly, waiting for Leo to speak.

“I’m sure many of you have been curious about Armo’s sudden disappearance,” Leo started, his voice steady and commanding. “A week ago I challenged Armo and won,” A loud rumble broke through the crowd. “I will be taking Armo’s place as guardian and Armo and Gavin will be placed in a secure location for questioning. I believe that he is associated with the wolf that has been killing humans.”

Several shouts erupted from the crowd. These people had trusted Armo and many of them didn’t want to believe that he was the one behind the killings.

“You are an outsider,” one of the older wolf Changelings growled. “You don’t even rule your pack like the rest of us. Why should we follow you?”

“If you do not like it then challenge me.” Quin trembled at the calm in Leo’s voice. How could he just willingly allow others to challenge him? He would never survive in his condition.  
“Look at you, covered in wounds, you can’t even stand straight. This will be an easy fight.” The man pushed forward, stepping away from the crowd when a long wooden cane came down on top of his head. The man howled and turned around growling at the person who hit him. He shrunk away when the elder of the bear Changelings hit him again.

“If you think that you can easily take Leo’s place, you are very wrong. Leo has the support of every bear Changeling in the community and you will have to get through all of us to get to him.” Quin glanced at Armo who looked very annoyed at this sudden support for Leo.

“It sounds like cheating,” the man growled, shrinking away when the elder lifted his cane.

“You are confusing it with loyalty. Then again, you have never been loyal in your entire life.” The elder smiled at the man and shoed him away with a prod from his cane. “I believe it is a time for change and I believe that Leo will be the one to bring it.”

There was a small mummer in the crowd but no one was willing to go up against the bears and Leo’s pack. Though there was no threat now, those who opposed Leo would eventually attack and they would need to be ready for it, especially since Leo still needed more time to heal.

With the challengers subdued the crowd dispersed, leaving only the elder and a few Changelings that he had brought along with him just in case a fight did break out.

“Thank you.” Leo nodded to the elder, grabbing Armo’s arm when he growled at the man.

“I have always thought you were a strong young man, Leo, and I do believe that you can save this community from the grasp of evil. The two changelings I have brought with me will help you watch Armo and I will send Tavii and Ollie to your house to keep watch over your pack.” Leo nodded and motioned Seth over with Gavin.

“I know just where to put them.” He motioned for the bear Changelings to follow him and they disappeared down the dirt road.

Quin watched them go before turning to enter the guardian’s house and immediately went in search of his brother. He found him sitting in the large kitchen, scribbling notes in his Changeling book.

“Ashton, you have to be careful here.” Quin sat across from his brother and pointed to the book. “People can’t know you’re documenting what you see and they can’t know that you can read their minds.”

“I know,” Ashton sighed and looked at Quin. “Is Leo alright, will you be safe here?”

“Leo is fine, he’s locking Armo and Gavin away and then he will be back. Tavii and Ollie will be guarding the house.” Quin scowled when his brother perked up at Ollie’s name. He knew Leo’s talk with the bear Changeling had gotten him nowhere and Quin couldn’t exactly keep his brother away Ollie. Ashton had never shown signs of being gay and Quin was surprised to see that he had taken an interest in someone like Ollie. “Ashton, I wish you would stop talking to him,” Quin sighed and rubbed his forehead.

“He’s nice to me and unlike you, he actually answers my questions.”

“But Leo answers them too, just ask him,” Quin huffed.

“It’s nice to hear it from someone else. Bear Changelings are much different then wolves. I talk to Chase and Garret too and their answers are sometimes completely different then Ollie and Leo. Why does it matter if I’m curious?”

“Quin doesn’t care that you’re curious about the changelings. He cares that you’re showing too much affection towards the bear Changeling.” Chase sauntered into the room, giving Quin a big smile and opening the fridge. He jerked back with a scowl on his face and lammed the door shut. “These people ate way to healthy.”

“Vegetables are good for you, fox,” Leo growled, stepping into the kitchen and walking towards Quin. Quin immediately jumped out of his seat and began inspecting his mate for any injuries.

“I’m fine, love,” Leo bent down and kissed Quin’s lips. “Armo and Gavin are locked away and there are several bear Changelings watching them.

There was a knock on the kitchen door and everyone in the room glanced at it with a worried expression. Though Quin was sure that if anyone wanted to challenge Leo they would just barge in instead of knock, the threat was still there. He followed Leo to the door, ready to change if needed. They were both surprised to see a group of dog Changelings at the door.

A short pudgy man with sagging cheeks cleared his throat and bowed. “The dog Changelings in the community would like to give you our support. You have saved a few of us from the others who think it’s fun to torture us and we would like to see you succeed in running the community.”

“Thank you,” Leo replied, bewildered.

The man bowed again and shuffled the group away and was immediately replaced by a small group of fox Changelings. They too gave Leo their support, stating that they had seen him save Garret and trusted that he would stop the horrible public mountings. Leo accepted them with a smile and invited them to visit with the fox Changelings that lived in his house. As the afternoon continued, several more Changelings came to give Leo their support and soon half the community had been to the house praising him. Quin wondered if there still were people who supported Armo or if they had just followed his rules out of fear.

“Alright enough,” Zanna shoved Quin and Leo away from the door. “We will answer the door fro now. Leo, you and Quin need to rest. You still have wounds that need healing and I just like sending Quin to bed with his mate. It’s cute.” Zanna’s giggle was more menacing then anything, but Quin knew she was entertained by the fact that she could boss her pack leader and his mate around.

“I agree,” Leo replied with a small yawn. “Come on, Quin, let’s go see what our new room looks like.”

Quin nodded, taking Leo’s hand and following him through the large house. It was much bigger then the farmhouse they had been living in and it took them a while to find the master bedroom. Tomorrow they would have to rearrange the house and begin moving their things in and Armo’s things out.

“Quin?” Ashton stepped into the bedroom and threw his arms around him and hugged Quin tightly. He was trembling slightly and through their link, Quin could see that his brother was worried.

“It’s alright, Ashton, why don’t you stay with us tonight?” Leo soothed. Apparently he had heard Ashton’s thoughts too and he didn’t want to stress him out any more then he already was. Ashton nodded against Quin’s neck and Quin had to pry his brother off him.

“Are you sure we’re safe here?” Ashton asked, shivering when Leo slid him towards center of the bed.

“There are several Changelings keeping guard and they will alert us if someone tries to attack,” Leo replied, helping Quin onto the bed and kissing him. Ashton immediately clung to his brother, holding him tight as Leo settled on Ashton’s other side.

I hope so,” Ashton sighed, closing his eyes.

Quin and Leo shared a worried look. Ashton had never been through something like this before and it was scaring him worse then either of them had thought it would. Quin wanted to keep his brother safe, but he didn’t want Ashton to think that Changelings really were more like animals. They both pressed close to Ashton, kissing one last time before they settled onto the bed. Quin fell asleep to Leo gently stroking his cheek.

Quin didn’t sleep long before he was jerked from his sleep by a loud howling. There were several cries of pain, which suddenly cut off by a sickening noise outside. Leo was immediately on his feet and glanced back at Quin.

“Stay here,” he instructed, pulling off his clothes.

“Leo, no,” Quin cried, attempting to jump out of bed only to be held down by Ashton.

“I’ll be alright.” Leo turned to leave when a large wolf smashed through the bedroom window. It’s yellow eyes turned to Leo and it growled. Leo returned the growl as he began to change but the wolf was faster. Quin cried out, yanking himself away from his brother and lunging for Leo. He managed to push his mate out of the way, stumbling right in front of the wolf as it attacked.


	18. Chapter 18

Leo watched in horror as the wolf leap on Quin, jaws open and ready to kill. He rushed forward when Quin cried out and something made a terrible crunching noise. A huge paw wrapped around Leo’s waist and he was pulled back towards a huge bear changeling. “Let me go, Tavii,” Leo growled, struggling against the paw that was holding him.

Another bear Changeling rushed into the room, biting down on the neck of the wolf that was attacking Quin and dragged him off him. Leo managed to slip away from Tavii and rushed towards his mate. He let out a relieved laugh when Quin sat up, gulping down air. He was perfectly fine, but the wooden bed frame was probably not going to make it.  
“I thought I had lost you,” Leo whispered, kissing Quin’s lips.

“I learned a few tricks living out on my own,” Quin replied in a rough voice. There was an odd fire in Quin’s eyes, something Leo had never seen before. It was look someone usually wore when they wanted to kill, but it wasn’t coming from the wolf, it was coming from Quin. The look frightened Leo, what was the reason Quin was looking to shed blood?  
“We should take your brother and get somewhere safe.” Quin nodded and stood up. Ashton was looking on in horror as the bear and wolf Changeling tore at each other, ripping away flesh like they were shredding paper. Leo scooped Ashton into his arms and carried him out of the room.

Three more wolves were waiting for them at the base of the stairs and Leo could hear his pack struggling to quell the other attackers. He moved to set Ashton down when a flash of brown rushed past him and leapt on the largest wolf. The wolf howled at the sudden attack and flipped himself over. Quin was surprisingly agile in his wolf form and the years of living in the wild had given him the upper hand over the spoiled Changelings that he was fighting.

With lightning fast speed, Quin ripped out the throat of the wolf that was lunging towards him and managed to snap both hind legs of the smallest wolf. Now he and the larger wolf were circling the floor, teeth bared and snarling. Leo could tell the conversation going on between the two was just as menacing as the snarls coming from them.

Something soft rubbed against Leo’s leg and he looked down to see Garret nudging his leg. He let out a small yip and motioned for Leo to follow him. Leo hesitated, glancing back at Quin who had leapt for the large wolf, using his smaller body to contort into angles no normal wolf could achieve. Ashton trembled in his arms and he could feel his own wounds starting to ach from the strain. He had no choice but to leave his mate.

Rushing up the stairs, Garret lead them to a small room where Ashley was mopping up blood on a bear Changeling’s arm. Chase was there too and Leo grabbed his arm. “Quin is downstairs fighting a wolf Changeling, go help him.” Chase nodded, leaping to his feet and rushing out the door, a puffy red tail sprouting from his backside as he went. Leo cradled Ashton in his arms and rocked the young man.

“I’ve never seen Quin fight like that,” he whispered.

“Being in the wild for so long will do that to a person.” Leo sighed, kissing the top of Ashton’s head.

“Will he be able to stop? I saw that look in his eye, he wanted to kill and he liked it.” Ashton buried his face into Leo’s neck and Ashley gave them a worried look.

“He’ll stop, I know he will.” Leo held Ashton closer, hoping that the look in Quin’s eyes was not a sign that something worse was to come. Minutes ticked slowly by as they waited for some sort of news. Leo tried several times to leave so he could help, but Ashley would growl at him and Ashton could cling tighter to him. He knew he was in no shape to fight, but he hated letting everyone else sacrifice themselves to protect him, while he sat and did nothing.

There was a sudden commotion outside the door and a tall black haired man was pushed into the room. “Nash,” Leo growled, placing Ashton on the small chair that was beside him.  
“Letting the other Changelings fight for you while you hide, how noble of you Leo,” Nash said, his voice cold as he spoke.

Ashley shot a glare at the Bear Changeling sitting next to her when he growled. He quickly snapped his mouth shut and shrank away. When the hell had Ashley become so controlling?  
“What do you want, Nash?” Leo hissed, taking a step towards the Changeling.

“I want Armo back in his seat of power, you piece of shit.” He spat at Leo’s feet. “You don’t deserve to run the community. You don’t even have the balls to discipline your own pack.

“No,” Leo asked casually, looking down his nose at the Changeling. “Then I guess I’ll have to fix that.” He grabbed a handful of Nash’s hair and dragged him down the stairs. Chase and Quin were in their human forms, pulling the bodies of the dead Changelings out of the house.

The murderous look in Quin’s eyes was gone, replaced with the quiet gaze he normally had. He gave Leo a nervous look and quickly averted his eyes, obviously ashamed of what he had become moments ago. Leo didn’t have time to speak to him now, but he would be talking to his mate later about what he had seen.

Leo sauntered out of the house, dragging Nash behind him. Several fighting Changelings stopped their attacks and turned to look at Leo. Leo jerked Nash towards him and gripped the man’s chin tightly in his hand. “I know your mate and children would hate to loose you. Stop this idiotic fight before I have to kill you.”

“My mate can handle her own and my pups will be fine without me,” Nash snarled, clearly not caring about the family he would leave behind. That only infuriated Leo even more. Not just because he had been so damn reluctant to accept his own family, but that this man would rather end his life over something stupid instead of live to care for his family. Leo threw the man to the ground, his hand clamping down on the man’s throat.

“Last chance, Nash, give up or I will kill you.” There was a howl from the crowd and a large white wolf leapt forward along with two smaller brown wolves. Leo knew it was Nash’s mate and his oldest children. He knew how much she loved him even though he treated her like a piece of shit, only using her as his own personal baby factory.

Nash had a small smirk on his face, but Leo could see the worry in the man’s eyes when Leo’s fingers tightened around his neck. Nash’s mate took a step forward, only to be herded back by Seth and Jayson.

“Even if I die,” Nash gasped out, “there will be more. They will kill you and they will take your pack. And your mate… well, I’m sure Armo has a special place for him in his bed.”  
The comment sent Leo into a rage and his fingers tightened around Nash’s neck. The wolf’s power flowed through him and Leo could feel his neck crumbling beneath his fingers. Nash made a horrible gurgling sound and blood spurted from his mouth. He reached up to grab Leo’s wrist, but it faltered half way and fell to the ground. Leo stared down at Nash with sad eyes.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered, pushing himself to his feet.

He walked over to Nash’s mate gently set a hand on her head. “He gave me no choice.” The wolf Changeling nodded and turned to her children who were howling in sadness.

“That is enough,” Leo barked to the rest of the Changelings. “Go home, be with your mates and your families. I am tired of us killing each other because you think you deserve to have power over everyone else.” He motioned to Nash’s lifeless body to get his point across. The changeling had been ruthless in life.

The other Changelings were silent as the slipped away, defeated for the night. Leo glanced back at Nash’s body and then up at Zanna who laid a blanket across it. “We will have a ceremony for him. He might have been the one to lead this rebellion, but he is still one of us and his pack deserves to see him buried properly.”

Zanna gave him an approving nod and took his hand. He refused to look at the blood splattered across the walls of his new home when they stepped inside. Changelings were scattered around the house, cleaning the ness left behind. Each of them paused in their work and looked at Leo with pride he felt he didn’t deserve. Having to kill one person to stop several more deaths was not something he liked to do.

Quin was in his arms the second the bedroom door was open. He was covered in blood, but Leo didn’t care. He looked down into his mate’s eyes and saw that they were back to normal. “You scared me, little one.” Leo whispered, kissing the only part of Quin’s face that wasn’t bloody.

“They were going to kill my family, I couldn’t stand idly by and let that happen.” Quin’s tone was truthful and Leo smiled. Something told him he didn’t have to worry about Quin loosing control of himself, that his reaction was out of protection and not insanity. “We should shower before we go get Ashton.” Leo nodded and let his mate pull him into the bathroom.

~~~  
Quin stared sadly at his brother wrapped in Leo’s arms. Ashton refused to talk to Quin and he refused to let his twin touch him.

“I saw you,” Ashton cried. “I saw that look. Do you really enjoy killing people?”

“I did it to protect you,” Quin said sadly. He knew the day would come when Ashton would see how damaged he was and not understand.

“I know you did, but you didn’t have to enjoy it so much,” Ashton spat.

“Please stop,” Leo said in a commanding tone. “I know you’re frightened, Ashton, but your brother is telling the truth. He did it to save us. Unfortunately there is a part in all of us that enjoys the kill and sometimes that part takes over and we have no way to control it. Quin is fine and you don’t need to be afraid of him.”

“I saw several other Changelings kill tonight and none of them had that look of joy when they ripped out someone’s throat. There is no excuse for the way Quin acted. It was barbaric, it was… animalistic. Maybe you really are more wolf then human.”

The words stabbed at his chest like a knife and Quin could see that his brother regretted saying them, but the wound had been made and it wasn’t going to heal with a simple apology. People had been calling Quin an animal since his change and hearing his brother say it now only dredged up memories Quin had been trying to forget.

Ashton opened is mouth to say something, but Quin was out of the room before he could, ignoring his mate’s calls. He flew down the stairs and yanked open the door when two strong arms wrapped around his waist and lifted him off the floor.

“No you don’t, mutt, I’m not tracking you down after all the shit that just happened.” Quin growled in Seth’s arms, struggling to get away. He was dropped into a kitchen chair and Seth set a hand on Quin’s shoulder. “It hurts doesn’t it? To try so hard to be normal and still have the ones you love call you a beast?” Quin looked at the floor and Seth pulled him into a hug. “We’ve all gone through it, Quin. Your brother just needs time to understand.” Quin let out a shaky breath and returned Seth’s embrace.

He found it funny that the man who had told him months ago that he deserved to die for allowing the wolf to take over was now hugging and comforting him. Leo hurried into the room looking relieved to see Quin in Seth’s arms. “I though you left.” He crossed the floor and Seth pulled away so Leo could wrap his arms around Quin.

“If I had, I would have come back,” Quin whispered, resting his head on Leo’s shoulder.

“If you had left you would not have come back,” Seth growled in annoyance. “Those damn idiots would have taken you hostage and then we would have had to kill more Changelings to get you back.”

“I’m sorry,” Quin whispered, feeling stupid for not thinking over what would have happened if he had left.

“Just remember that for next time, mutt,” Seth mumbled, patting Quin on the head. “Go get some rest, you two look like shit.” Leo buried his face in Quin’s hair and smiled as he lifted his mate off the floor. Leo had sent Ashton to rest in another room, promising Quin to let him talk to his brother once they had rested.

They didn’t sleep long before they were jerked awake by a commotion downstairs.

“Again,” Leo growled, yanking on his clothes and rushing out of the room. Quin followed behind him and skidded to a halt when they entered the large sitting room. Several woman and children, along with a few gangly looking men stood around growling at Leo’s pack. “What is going on here?” Leo asked in frustration.

“Our pack leader is dead.” A tall blond woman stepped forward, her blue eyes looking sadly at Leo. “My mate is dead, which means that you are now our pack leader.”

“The beta should be the one to take over the pack.” Leo replied calmly.

“He is also dead, killed by your mate.” Blue eyes slid to Quin, and he shrank back.

“Then one of your other males should take over.”

“We don’t want to lead,” the tallest male answered. He strode over to Leo and dropped his head in submission. “Your pack is the only one that has stayed strong after what happened in the community. Our pack needs that stability.”

Leo drew in a deep breath and let it out slowly, his green eyes sliding closed. “I will accept you into my pack temporarily, but I will watch each male and chose one who I think is strongest to lead and he will take over you pack when he is ready.”

The group seemed satisfied with that answer and Zanna immediately shuffled them out of the room, stating that Leo needed more rest. Leo dropped into a chair and buried his face in his hands.

“They can’t move in here, we sure as hell don’t have enough room,” Chase huffed, his accent thick from exhaustion. He wrapped is arms around Quin’s waist and set his chin on top of his head.

“They have to stay in their own homes. We live close enough that they can do that. I never expected them to want to join us,” Leo sighed, rubbing his face in his hands. Quin could see that the responsibility was already wearing on his mate and he wished he could help solve the problems that were piling up.

“You two look like you didn’t sleep at all, maybe you should go back to bed.” Chase suggested, stroking his stomach.

“I can’t,” Leo huffed. “I have Changelings to deal with and I still need to decide what I’m doing with Armo and Gavin.”

“Well after what you did last night to Nash, I’m sure no one is questioning your leadership skills.” Chase pulled back and cupped Quin’s chin in his hand, tilting his head back to look into his eyes. “Come on you, let’s take a nap.”

Quin glanced back at Leo who gave him a small smiled and nodded at him. He reluctantly followed Chase, watching his mate head off to do his job. Quin didn’t want to be stuck in the house, he wanted to be out with Leo, supporting him and helping him with the Changelings that still refused to accept the new guardian.

Quin was shoved into a bedroom and hauled onto the bed, falling forwards and coming face to face with his brother. He looked into Ashton’s wide eyes and scrambled away. Ashton jumped backwards too, but that damn bear Changeling was there to grab him.

“Why are you here, bear?” Quin growled. Ollie gave him a nervous look and glanced up at Chase.

“Because I asked him to be.” Chase rolled his eyes and pulled Quin into his lap. “God, will you calm down, Ollie is not an enemy.”

“Not to you he isn’t,” Quin grumbled and Ollie gave him an annoyed look.

“We brought you here because you,” he pointed to Ashton, “and you,” he poked Quin on the top of his head, “need to talk. You’re both brothers and you shouldn’t be avoiding each other because one of you doesn’t understand.”

“Quin enjoys tearing people limb from limb, what’s not to understand,” Ashton replied matter of factly. Chase and Ollie both shook their heads, looking utterly frustrated. “Then what is it?” Ashton snapped.

“You don’t understand, Ashton, living in the woods is different. It didn’t matter whether I was human or not, I had to do what I did in order to survive. There were other predators out there, other animals I had to fight to survive, poachers who only saw the value of my coat and not what I really was. They would sit at night talking about the millions they could make off of my fur and the only way they would have discovered what I truly was, was if they killed me.”

“So why didn’t you show them, tell them that you were human?”

“Because they probably would have shot him anyway.” Ashley’s quiet voice floated in from the doorway as she stepped inside. “Or worse, they could have done what my parents did and sold him off to a zoo where they poked and prodded him till he performed his change in front of huge audiences who jeered and threw things at him.”

“You’re parents sold you to a zoo?” Ashton asked, his eyes growing wide when Ashley nodded.

“I went through my change at fifteen and my parents were disgusted with me. My mentor attempted to explain to them what was happening but they didn’t care. I don’t know how much the price is for a Changeling, but it must have been a lot because I was shipped off the next day. My guardian promised he would get me out, but he didn’t know how long it would take for him to get help, so I endured the painful beatings and the horrible nights of…” Ashley trailed off and shook her head. “What I’m trying to say is that Quin is still the same person you knew, but being forced to live in the wilds and fight for his life has taught him how to harness his feral side.”

Ashton looked over at his twin and Quin nodded. “I don’t know how to explain why I enjoy it so much, I don’t understand it either. I guess there is just some part of me that will always be wild.”

Ashton sat in silence fro a moment before crawling over to Quin and wrapping his arms around him. “I’m sorry for overreacting,” Ashton whispered when Quin returned the embrace. “You’re not a wild animal, you’re my little brother and I love you.”

“I love you too, Ashton,” Quin sighed, mouthing a silent thank you to Ashley. She nodded her head and scooted closer to the brothers. Ashton pulled back to embrace her and she smiled.

“I wish I had someone like you, maybe then things would have been better,” she whispered.

“You have Leo,” Quin replied, “and Jayson now too.”

“You’re right, they are the best family I’ve ever had.” Ashley ran a hand through Quin’s hair and looked up at Chase. “Maybe we should do this for you and Garret.”

“Oh no, he’d stop talking to me all together if you did,” Chase shook his head, looking upset. “I’m having enough issues getting through to him, I don’t need another thing to pile on top of the shit I’ve already fucked up.” Quin frowned, he knew Chase had been having trouble getting through to Garret, but he didn’t know that Chase was making things worse for himself.

Zanna popped her head into the room and smiled at the group. She opened her mouth to say something when Lia flew into the room and flung herself onto the bed. “Leo says we should pick out our room and we need to decide if we want to keep that furniture or if you want something else, and he said that if you want stuff from the house you need to let him know so he can have a group go to the house to move things out.”

The group was silent for a moment, all of them sharing a slightly lost look. Chase was the first to smile wickedly and he leapt off the bed and rushed from the room, followed quickly by the others.

“Don’t take the master bedroom that, one is Quin and Leo’s,” Zanna yelled after him. She held up a hand stopping Ashley in her place. “Leo says that you and Jayson need to choose separate rooms, you’re still not old enough to be living together.” Ashley nodded and shuffled from the room. “As for the twins, you two come with me.” Quin and Ashton slipped off the bed and followed Zanna to the stairs. “Not you, bear, you go see your elder, he needs to talk to you.” Ollie frowned and glanced at Ashton. Ashton gave him a small smile and gave Ollie a small nod. Ollie returned the smile and headed down the stairs.

They climbed the stairs to the third floor, stopping in front of a door. Zanna fished a key out of her pocket and unlocked it, stepping into the room. The room turned out to be a small apartment, with a small sitting room and two bedrooms. The only thing it lacked was a kitchen, but Quin was sure whoever lived up here would be dining with the pack. “Quin, this is for you and Leo.”

“But you told Chase not to take the master bedroom because it was ours.” Quin glanced at Zanna confused.

“Because I know that if I told the fox we were fixing it up for Seth and Runa he would probably piss all over the place to mark his territory.” Zanna rolled her eyes and nudged Quin into a large bedroom. “Armo must have never used this part of the house because all the rooms were empty when I found it. “You guys will sleep here and then I figured you could use the other room for your kids.”

“Thank you,” Quin said, stepping forward and hugging her.

“You and Leo deserve it,” Zanna smiled, stroking Quin’s hair. “As for you,” she pointed to Aston and motioned for him to follow her. There was a fourth door, that was tucked in a corner and Zanna opened it to reveal a small balcony that was hidden from the front of the house. Attached to the balcony was a covered walkway that lead to the large garage. “There is a small apartment over the garage. I figured it would be the safest place for Ashton and if he wanted to spend time with you, he didn’t have to walk all over the house.”

The apartment consisted of a sitting room, a bedroom and bathroom. Apparently whoever had originally built this house had decided that everyone who lived there had to eat in the main kitchen. “There is also a door that leads to the garage, just in case you need to get out and the way back to the house is blocked. But,” she cupped Ashton’s face in her hands and pulled his chin up, “putting you here does not mean you need to be ostracized from the house OK?”

Ashton nodded and gave her a quick hug. “Good, now that that’s settled, lets get the bears to help us move stuff up here for you.” Quin and Ashton nodded, following Zanna downstairs while they chatted about what furniture they would need.


	19. Chapter 19

Quin sat quietly as he watched his mate go over several new rules with the Changelings in the community. They had only been there for a month, but Quin could already see the changes in Leo. He looked older and he always seemed to be tired. It didn’t help that they never spent time together because Leo was always away dealing with another crisis. Quin understood that Leo had to learn his role of guardian quickly, but he hadn’t realized it would take so much out of his mate. It seemed like Leo was home less and less, leaving the pack in Seth’s care.

Then there was Ashton and that damn bear Changeling that followed him around like a lost puppy. Quin knew Ashton enjoyed Ollie’s company, but the bear was always with him, taking up all of Ashton’s time. What made it even worse was the fact that Ollie cowered whenever Quin snapped at him and Ashton was always yelling at his brother to leave the Changeling alone. It was annoying to say the least, but every time Quin mentioned it to his brother, Ashton would get defensive and tell Quin that he was being overprotective.  
Fingers buried themselves into Quin’s hair and he looked up to see Oana smiling down at him. Quin returned the smile and followed her out of Leo’s makeshift meeting room. She wasn’t showing yet, but Quin could swear he saw his future child moving around inside her. “You’re worrying about him too much, Leo will be fine,” she said calmly, motioning for Quin to sit at the kitchen table.

“I know he’ll be fine, but I worry about him, especially after everything that’s happened.” Quin sighed, watching Oana pull food out of the fridge.

“We all worry. This is a big responsibility and Leo had no choice but to take it. At least he has Adena to help him.”

Adena, Nash’s mate, had offered to help guide Leo through his new responsibilities as guardian. She had spent enough time around Armo and Nash to know what was required and how to rein back those who were refusing to accept the new guardian. She was a strong woman and Quin felt bad that Nash never saw how special his mate truly was. Even through his burial ceremony, Adena stood strong, shedding only a few tears and speaking only about the few strong moments her mate had. Her children were just as strong, accepting Leo as their pack leader with no complaints. Then again, Quin didn’t really know how kind Nash was to his own children.

Oana placed a cup of tea in front of Quin and poured a generous helping of honey into the cup. Quin smiled up at her thinking about his own child growing inside her. Was he really ready to raise a child and after all that had happened to him? Would he be able to raise it right?

“What are you thinking about?” Oana asked, sitting across from him.

“My own child.” Quin looked up into Oana’s brown eyes. “After seeing how Nash reacted when Leo brought up his family, I’m worried we’ll be the same way.”

“You and Leo would never be like Nash. That man had a tainted soul and only enjoyed the power he held over other people,” Oana replied bitterly. “I know the two of you will raise your child well and you will teach him the difference between good and evil.” Quin smiled at Oana and sipped his tea. They sat at the table and talked for a little while about their new home and the changed to the community. Leo joined them an hour later, dropping into a chair next to Quin. Oana stood immediately and turned on a pot of water and prepared a cup for Leo.

“I’ve never met a more closed minded group of people,” Leo sighed, leaning over so he could kiss his mate.

“They will learn. Did you speak to all the Changelings?” Oana set a cup of tea in front of Leo and poured a teaspoon of honey into the cup.

“No, Adena sent them away. She said if I overstress myself now, I’ll burn out before I have a chance to do anything. She only wants me working in short bursts with at least a half hour break so I can clear my head.” Leo picked up the cup and sipped the tea.

“She is a smart woman, we don’t want to loose our new guardian so soon.” Oana returned to her seat and sipped her own tea.

“I just wish they would stop fighting and listen to me. Everything I say, they contradict. It’s so frustrating.”

“Nothing is ever easy,” Quin responded, leaning his head on Leo’s shoulder.

“It’s not, but I won’t give up. I have to do this for you and for our child,” Leo sighed, kissing the top of Quin’s head.

A strange scent filled Quin’s nose. He didn’t recognize it, but the wolf did and it warned Quin to keep close to Leo. What the warning meant, Quin didn’t know, but he worried that something was wrong. Leo had just finished his cup of tea when Adena stepped into the room.

“Come on, back to work.” She smiled at Quin and motioned to Leo. Leo let out a small sigh, kissed Quin one last time and followed Adena out of the room.

“Stop stressing, little one.” Oana smiled when Quin shot her a dirty look. She had adopted Leo’s pet name for Quin and it irked him to no end. “You are worried about too much. Leo is fine and your brother, well, you should let him make his own decisions.”

“I don’t like Ollie,” Quin mumbled.

“But Ashton doesn’t see him as a love interest.”

“He might if Ollie doesn’t leave him alone,” Quin snapped, jumping out of his chair and storming from the room. He hated talking about his brother, mostly because everyone kept telling him to leave them alone and let them make their own decisions. How was it that they didn’t understand? Ashton was his brother and even though he was older, Quin still felt the need to protect him.

He cocked his head when he heard something behind him and squeaked when someone grabbed him from behind and hauled him off his feet. “If you keep thinking that hard, your brain might turn to mush,” Chase laughed.

“Oh, so that’s what happened to you,” Quin teased as Chase carried him into his bedroom and dropped him on the bed.

“Oh no, I just choose to do things spontaneously.” Chase crawled onto the bed and dropped next to Quin. “I’m on stupid babysit the prisoner duty tonight and since you have nothing to do, how about we take a nap.”

“Is that all you think about, napping?” Quin grumbled when Chase wrapped his arms around him and pulled him towards his chest. “And why is it whenever someone decides to nap they use me as a pillow.”

“Because you’re so much fun to cuddle with,” Chase replied, setting his head on Quin’s chest. “And I do not only think about napping. It’s a fox thing they’re lazy. Besides, all you have been doing lately is worry and it’s affecting the rest of the pack. Lighten up, Leo will be fine and everything will return to normal.”

“I know I need to stop worrying,” Quin sighed, sliding his fingers through Chase’s hair. “I just want to spend some time with my mate. Enough time that I can actually talk to him, not a half hour between his meetings and a few second in bed before he falls asleep.”

“Trust me, the time will come where you will get to spend more time with him.” Chase wiggled towards the pillows and pulled Quin to his chest. “But for right now, close your eyes and relax.” Quin sighed again and snuggled closer to Chase, letting his eyes slide closed.

~~~  
Frustrated voices erupted around Leo as yet another group began complaining about his suggestions. They had stopped complaining about Leo’s right to the power he had taken and were now complaining about how each group of Changelings had been terrorizing another group since Leo had taken over.”

“This is their new strategy, scare you out of your position,” Adena whispered in Leo’s ear.

“Would it be a bad thing to say it’s working,” Leo grumbled, trying to quiet the group.

“Alright, that’s enough abuse for now,” Adena said, standing up. The group quieted immediately and looked at her. “Leo will think about it and come back to you all later with a better solution. For now, go home and stop bickering.”

The two arguing groups mumbled angrily and shuffled away from Leo and Adena. “I know it’s hard when so many are against you, but you have to learn that you can’t make everyone happy. When they return later you must tell them your decision and make it happen. Don’t let them force you to change your mind. Every idea you have had so far is a good one, you just need to learn that a little force will help enforce them.”

“I know,” Leo sighed. “I just don’t want them to start an uproar if I start demanding things to get done my way.”

“Leo, we are Changelings, we share our soul with an animal. If you don’t demand that we do things, we will start walking all over you.” Adena smile looked slightly amused. “It’s alright, you’re young. You’ll learn soon enough.”

Leo followed her towards the guardian’s house when she stopped and spun around. She gave him an accusatory look and pursed her lips. “There is something else going on with you isn’t there?” Leo gave her a confused look and shrugged. “You’ve been acting very impatient all day and I saw the look you gave Quin before. You’re going into heat.”

“Yes, I know, but it’s really a bad time for that.”

“It doesn’t matter, you can’t try to fix the community while you’re fighting with your own desires. Announce all your decisions tonight and let them know you will be unavailable for a while. How long does it usually last?”

“When I’m having sex all the time… a few weeks, maybe.” Leo pushed open the door to the house and motioned Adena inside.

“Then you will tell them that. Every Changeling goes into heat and those of us who want to help you will keep things in line while you are unavailable.”

“I want Seth to act in my place while I’m gone. It’s not that I don’t trust all of you, it’s just that I just want someone I know making the final decisions.”

“I think that is a good idea.” Adena gave him a small smile. They sat in Leo’s new office discussed a few more things about Leo’s recent decisions, coming up with a list of things that needed to be addressed immediately and what could wait till later when Leo was comfortable in his new position.

The second meting went smoothly once Leo started using the same commanding tone he normally used when his pack got out of hand. He was surprised to find that no one argued with him and they went off to do exactly what he wanted.

“That was amazing,” Leo breathed as the last of the group shuffled away.

“I told you,” Adena chuckled. “Now go home, find your mate and take him to bed. We’ll keep everything running smoothly.”

Leo nodded heading back to the house, searching for Seth. Leo had asked him before to take over while he was stuck in bed with his lover and he had proudly agreed. He quickly went over the new rules with Seth and what he should do if anyone challenged him. Seth promised to take care of any problems and went off to find Adena.

He climbed up the stairs and found Quin walking down the hall. His lust suddenly roared to life inside him. He had been fighting with himself for too long and now his body was screaming. He rushed up behind Quin and spun him around pinning him to the wall. He leaned down to kiss his mate, noticing that Quin’s eyes were wrong. His scent hit Leo next and he realized that he was about to make a horrible decision because he couldn’t keep his lust under control.

“Ashton,” Leo gasped, taking a step back.

“Um… Leo,” Ashton’s voice trembled as he looked up into Leo’s eyes. After all that had happened between him and Quin, getting practically tackled in the hallways wasn’t helping Ashton’s nerves. At least Leo had enough sense to stop himself before he had done anything really stupid. Unfortunately, it didn’t calm his lust and he fought back the urge to mount his mate’s brother in the hallway.

“Where is your brother?” Leo asked through clenched teeth.

“I don’t know.” Leo could smell the panic rising in Ashton and his gut twisted.

“Relax, Ashton, I’m not going to hurt you,” Leo soothed. Ashton didn’t look convinced and the wolf inside Leo made it worse when it fought to take him over, forcing Leo towards the other man.

“What’s going on out here?” Leo looked over to see Chase standing there. Realization hit Chase immediately and he managed to pry Leo away from Ashton. He wrapped an arm around him to keep him steady and turned to Ashton. “Ashton, your brother is asleep in my bedroom, can you go get him for me?”

Ashton hesitated, looking wide-eyed and terrified at Leo. “It’s ok, Aston, just go get your brother and then you and I will have a chat about the Changeling’s version of the birds and the bees.” Ashton’s eyes grew wider and he rushed off to Chase’s room. “That was close,” Chase sighed, pulling Leo towards him.

“I swear I wasn’t going to do it.” Leo took a few deep breaths trying to calm himself.

“I believe you, but it would have been very bad if you had. So, you get to spend the next few weeks in bed with your mate while the rest of us have to keep watch over your community,” Chase chuckled.

“Believe me, I don’t like it.”

Leo had to grip Chase’s shoulders to keep from rushing Quin when he emerged from Chase’s bedroom. Behind Quin came a very worried looking Ashton, who was clinging to Quin’s shirt. Quin looked up at Leo and smiled, his eyes dilating when he took a deep breath. He turned to look at his brother and gave him a small smile.

“It’s ok, I know exactly what Leo needs and I’ll take care of him,” he told Ashton. Quin moved to Leo’s side and took his hand. Leo dragged Quin towards him for a kiss, shoving his tongue into Quin’s mouth.

“I still don’t understand,” Ashton whispered.

“Come,” Chase took Ashton’s hand. “I’ll explain it to you. As for you two, don’t start fucking till you get upstairs.” Leo let out an annoyed growl and lifted Quin off his feet. They were upstairs in mere seconds and Leo pinned Quin onto their bed.

“Not wasting any time are we?” Quin giggled when Leo ground their hips together.

“You’re crazy if you think I can,” Leo growled, shredding the clothed off of both their bodies. Leo felt Quin give in to the wolf and he quickly flipped his mate over and pulled up his hips. He shoved his tongue into Quin’s body, lapping at every inch of skin he could reach. Quin let out a long moan and Leo grabbed the lube on the table next to the bed.  
He hastily coated his cock and pushed into Quin. Quin lurched forward, grabbing the bars of the headboard so he didn’t hit his head. “I’m sorry,” Leo whispered as his hips slammed against Quin’s ass.

“It’s fine,” Quin panted, his skin looking flushed and his body hungrily accepting each of Leo’s cock. Leo reached down and hastily began stroking Quin’s cock as he felt his first of many orgasms begin to rock through his body. He jerked forward, coming hard inside Quin.

Refusing to pull out, Leo flipped Quin over and laid him on a clean section of the bed. He looked down at his beautiful mate as he panted and wiggled beneath him, clutching around Leo’s hardening cock.

Leo leaned down and kissed Quin’s neck as his fingers slid to his nipples. He roughly pinched both of them, drawing out a small cry from Quin when he began rocking his hips. Quin’s body throbbed, clenching down on Leo’s shaft with each thrust. Leo ravaged Quin’s neck as he continued to thrust into his lover, enjoying the cries of pleasure that came from him. He gave a few more sharp thrusts, coming again. He forced himself to pull out of his mate and leaned over him, panting hard.

Leo’s refused to wait any longer and began to rise again. Quin laughed and turned on the bed until he was facing Leo’s cock. He took the shaft in his hand and Leo bent down to take his mate’s cock into his mouth.

~~~  
Several days passed as they continued their hours of endless sex with no interruptions. Because Leo had been so exhausted before he had gone to heat, they were both able to get several hours of sleep before the lust woke Leo again. It helped with the stress he had been feeling since he became guardian and gave his body the rest he deserved.

On the fifth day Leo was awoken by several panicked screams and a loud shuffling downstairs. He slid out of bed, careful not to wake Quin and yanked on a pair of boxers. Zanna met him halfway down the stairs and grabbed is hand, her eyes wide with panic.

“It’s Armo, he and Gavin managed to escape.” Leo cursed under his breath. He knew he should have done something about them sooner. He moved to descend the rest of the stairs when Zanna grabbed his arm. “That’s not all,” she whispered, “he stole Chase’s animal soul.”


	20. Chapter 20

Leo couldn’t think straight as pushed his way out of the house and ran towards the small hut where Armo and Gavin had been kept. The door had been ripped off the hinges and the walls of the cabin had deep gouges in it. A few people stood around cleaning up the last remains of the other two guards that had been on that night and Leo felt guilt shoot through him. He should have killed Armo, then none of this would have happened. Caitlyn was in the house sitting at the table with another changeling and Chase.

“I figured I would wait till you got here before I moved him,” Caitlyn replied calmly.

“Thank you,” Leo said, walking over to Chase. He took Chase’s face in his hands, his gut twisting when Chase looked at him with a curious expression. There was no recognition in his blue eyes. “Chase, I’m so sorry,” Leo whispered.

“You are the third stranger to come in and say that to me,” Chase replied, his southern accent thick with confusion. “Why do you all keep doing that?”

Tears sprang to Leo’s eyes when the pain and guilt in his chest grew. He wrapped his arms around Chase’s neck and hugged him, receiving a cautious pat from the man. He released Chase and wiped his eyes before turning to Caitlyn.

“Bring him back to the house,” Leo whispered to Caitlyn, “and leave him with Garret. He’ll keep watch over him for the next few hours.” Caitlyn nodded and Leo stepped away from his best friend. Anger flared through him as he watched Chase take Caitlyn’s hand and follower her out of the hut.

Leo stormed from the cabin and took off into the woods. He needed to find Armo, needed to fix what had happened. He turned down a long path when a large tiger leapt in front of him and forced him to stop. Leo growled, ready to change when the tiger began to transform. Sasha, Armo’s mate, stood naked in front of him.

“I should have known you were aiding him,” Leo growled, feeling his teeth elongate.

“No, Leo, I’m not aiding him. I’m stopping you from making a mistake,” she whispered, reaching for the guardian. “The community needs you here, not out searching for a person you’ll never find. I know how many souls my mate has taken and I know that if he doesn’t want you to find him, you never will.”

“Why didn’t you say anything?” Leo yelled.

“Because he threatened me, he threatened the children. He would have killed them if I had said anything.” Her green eyes were gentle as she spoke, but her hands trembled when she reached for him. Leo took a step back, tried to calm himself. Of course Armo would threaten his mate and children, he was a heartless man and he would do anything to rise in power.  
“I’m sorry, Sasha, I should have killed him.” Leo clenched his fists in hatred. He hated Armo for the things he had done and he hated himself for letting Armo get away so easily.

“No, Leo,” she smiled and reached for him, “you are a kind young man and you were doing what you knew was right. You were giving Armo a chance to redeem himself and he betrayed everyone. I want to help you and as horrible as this was, those who have doubted you will now see the truth about Armo. They will want to help now that we all share a common enemy.”

“Are you sure they won’t hate me more for letting Armo live, for letting him get his chance at freedom?” Leo snorted, turning away from her. Sash’s hand gripped his arm tightly and pulled him back to her.

“If you allow yourself be pulled down by what you have done, you will never be able to fix it. Stop beating yourself up about the past and work on how you can fix the future. This job that you were forced to take is a harsh one and it doesn’t get any easier. I hate that you had to take it at your age. You are young, Leo, you should be spending time with your pack, your mate and your future children.” She jerked him closer and forced him to look into her green eyes. “That girl, the brunet who had trouble getting pregnant?”

“Balia?” Leo asked, confused about the sudden change in subject.

“I saw her yesterday, she was in pain, clutching her stomach. You need to find her, I’m afraid that child is killing her and no one has noticed it yet. I tried to talk to her, but she brushed me off. I know you are busy, Leo, but you must find her before you loose another member of your pack.”

Leo nodded and Sash released him, returning to her tiger form and bounding towards the house Leo had given her. Leo rushed back to his own house, thinking about what Sasha had said about Balia. She had been looking ill since she had gotten pregnant and Leo knew he should have been keeping a better eye on her.

By the time he reached the community, he was sprinting to the house. He threw open the door, ignoring everyone he passed and rushed up the stairs. Balia wasn’t in her bedroom and Leo began to panic. He searched the entire floor, calling out the woman’s name. He stopped at the end of the hall, leaning his forehead against the wall. Balia could be anywhere today and Leo had no idea where to look. He would just have to let everyone know that he was looking for her and to send her to him when she returned.

He turned to go search for Quin when he heard someone crying. There was a light under one of the doors and Leo approached it slowly. He gripped the handle of the door and turned it. He entered a small bathroom and his green eyes widened at the pool of blood on the floor. “Leo,” came a terrified voice. Leo looked over to see Balia sitting on the floor, he back against the bathtub. She was wrapped in only a towel, he hands and legs covered in blood.

“Balia,” Leo rushed to her side and cupped her face in his hands.

“I lost the baby. I lost our baby.” She sobbed.

“Shhh, it’s OK, Balia.” Leo stroked her hair, listening for someone in the hall. Luckily Jayson walked by and Leo quickly instructed him to find Caitlyn.

“I’m useless,” she cried, leaning her head on Leo’s shoulder. “How could you want someone like me in your pack if I can’t even give you a child?”

“Balia, you are, and always will be apart of my pack. I am not going to throw you out because you can’t give me a child.” Leo kissed Balia’s forehead.

Caitlyn rushed into the room her eyes widening at the blood on the floor. “Leo, you should go see Chase, I’ll take care of her.”

Leo nodded, kissing Balia’s forehead one last time before leaving. He found several people in Chase’s room; all of them huddled around the man asking him questions. Chase looked terrified when one question after another was thrown at him. He would stutter out an ‘I don’t know,’ wincing when someone asked the same question again.

“Enough,” Quin’s voice rose over the crowd. “Leave Chase alone. You can’t overwhelm him. Go bother someone else”

Leo’s pack filed out of the room looking dejected. They nodded to their pack leader, some touching his arm as they walked past. Oana was the last to leave and she stopped to look at Leo. Her shirt was wrapped tightly over her stomach, which surprised Leo. When had she started showing?

“You look surprised,” she smiled and kissed his cheek.

“I didn’t realize you were so far along,” Leo whispered.

“Only three months, Leo, we still have a few more months to go,” she giggled.

“Balia lost the baby,” Leo breathed, reaching out and touching her stomach for the first time. “Your child is the only one I’ll have.” Oana covered Leo’s hand with her own and smiled sadly.

“You would have been a great father to Balia’s child and I know you will be a great father to mine. Will Balia be okay?”

“Caitlyn is with her now, but I don’t think she’ll ever be the same.” Leo sighed, rubbing Oana’s stomach.

“Finally touching your baby,” Quin came to stand in the doorway and he smiled up at his mate. Leo told Quin about Balia and Quin frowned. “Let her heal and maybe she can try again,” Quin advised.

“How is Chase?” Leo asked, his heart sinking at Quin’s hope for Balia. He knew Balia would never be able to conceive, but he didn’t want to tell Quin that.

“Overwhelmed,” Quin glanced over his shoulder and Leo followed his gaze. Garret was sitting on the bed next to Chase, staring sadly into his eyes. “I think Garret is taking more of a hit then Chase. I think he’s regretting not letting Chase in sooner and now he’s afraid that he lost the man he loved.”

“Chase will remember and hopefully he and Garret will be able to work on their relationship.” Leo sighed again and stepped into the room. Chase looked up at him and smiled.

“That’s one of the men who apologized to me.” He pointed at Leo and then looked at Garret. Garret looked up at Leo, his green eyes full of sadness. Leo walked over and embraced the fox Changeling. Garret buried his face in Leo’s chest and held him tightly.

“Chase, do you remember anything at all?” Leo asked calmly.

“I remember coming to life, seeing the thing in the sky. I remember seeing you and the others, all telling me you’re sorry. Then I remember coming here and seeing him.” Chase motioned to Garret, a small smile tugging at his lips.

Leo knew the smile well; it had been the one Chase always wore when they were together; it was the same one he always saw when Chase was with Garret. It was love and it gave Leo hope. He hoped it meant that Chase would be OK and if he was, so would Garret. Leo took a few minutes to explain what Chase had recapped in a truer sense and Chase seemed to grasp it quickly.

Chase had always been smart and thankfully he still was, even after his memories had been taken. Leo glanced at his mate, who was standing in the doorway watching him with a blank expression. When Quin noticed that Leo was staring at him, he walked over to his mate and took his hand.

Leo smiled down at his mate when a though struck him. There might be a simple solution to fix the Community and make everything that Armo had done right. Leo made an odd noise that forced everyone to look at him and he kissed the top of Garret’s head.

“I don’t mean to run out like this, but I have to find Sasha and Adena.” He stood up, kissed Quin quickly and rushed from the room.

~~~  
Quin watched his mate disappear down the hall and sighed. Though he knew Leo was very busy, he still wished Leo’s heat had lasted longer so he could spend more time with him.  
“I know it’s hard,” Quin looked up into Garret’s green eyes Garret tilted his head and tried to smile. “Not having him all to yourself,” he clarified. Garret glanced at Chase who was staring at them with interest. “Now I know how it feels.”

“He’ll get better,” Quin whispered, taking Garret’s hand and patting it reassuringly. “And then you two can go back to how it was.”

“But you and Leo can’t. It’s not fair that he’s to be so busy.” Garret set his forehead on Quin’s and sighed. Quin knew Garret was beating himself up over refusing Chase’s advances, but he had been scared and Chase knew that. Quin hoped Chase’s memories would return soon so they could start over. As for him and Leo, well, all Quin could do was hope things slowed down soon so they could be together more.

“You worry about Chase and I’ll worry about Leo,” Quin smiled, hugging Garret. “Don’t worry, everything will work out. I’m going to go find my mate and find out what he has suddenly discovered.” Garret nodded, pulling away from Quin and looking sadly at Chase. Chase, however, was looking at Garret with the same expression he always had, one of love. Maybe Chase wasn’t as lost as everyone thought he was.

Quin left the two fox Changelings and headed downstairs in search of Leo, only to be sidetracked when he heard noises coming from the kitchen. Balia, Caitlyn and Zanna were were sitting around the table, sipping tea. Balia’s green eyes were swollen and puffy and she looked as if she was going to burst into tears again. Zanna and Caitlyn watched her quietly, as if they were waiting for her to do just that. Quin pulled the chair out next to Balia, making her jump slightly. It hurt to see such a strong and confident woman so broken down.

He gently took Balia’s hand and rubbed his thumb in a circular motion on the palm. “Ashton used to do this for me when I was upset. He said it helps calm you down. It always worked for me and hopefully it can help you too.” Balia set her cup on the table and smiled at Quin.

“I’m sorry for being so horrible to you.” She leaned down and buried her face in Quin’s hair. “You wont have to worry about that anymore, once Leo returns he’ll throw me out of the pack.”

“He would never do that,” Quin whispered, “and if he does, I’ll beat the crap out of him.” Balia giggled softly into his hair and shook her head.

“He won’t keep someone who can’t give him a child. Especially someone who has been so rude to the rest of the pack.”

“The pack is very forgiving, Balia. Besides, you have been part of the pack since the beginning. Leo may not have reciprocated your advances like you wanted him to, but he still loves you.”

“You really are perfect for him,” Balia kissed Quin’s cheek and looked into his eyes. “We are lucky to have you in the pack.”

“I’m really nothing special.” Quin felt his face heat.

“After what you did when the changelings attacked, I would say you are. I don’t think anyone expected you to be a fighter.”

“I only fight because I have to,” Quin said sternly. He still didn’t like that people were talking about it, mostly because he knew it still terrified Ashton to know that his brother was capable of such a thing. Speaking of his twin, he hadn’t seen Ashton all day. Not seeing Ashton didn’t sit right with him and Quin wondered if that damn bear Changeling had anything to do with it.

“Ashton,” Zanna set her teacup on the table with an audible thump, “is out with Ashley and Jayson. They decided to show him around the community and get him away from all the commotion in the house, and don’t worry they are keeping a close eye on him.”

“How did you know I was thinking about my brother?” Quin asked, surprised that Zanna of all people could read him so easily.

“Because you make such a horrible face when you talk about Ollie and you were making it just now, so I assumed that you were thinking about your brother and then began thinking about Ollie who, for some reason, you dislike.”

“You have seen the way he looks at my brother,” Quin growled.

“He looks at him with love, you should be happy a Changeling has taken an interest in him.”

“Ashton isn’t gay, he’s never once looked at a man and he always had a group of girls swarming around him when he was in school.”

“Your brother is very cute. I wouldn’t mind having a few children with him,” Balia giggled, a small smile brightening up her gloomy face. “I wouldn’t mind having children with you too.” She smiled, ruffling Quin’s hair.

“I wouldn’t mind having Quin’s baby either,” Zanna muttered, making Quin turn a deep read. Quin had never thought anyone would want to have a child with him. Did he want his own? He was so happy about Oana and Leo having a child, so why not have one of his own? But if he were to do that, he wasn’t sure he would be able to perform, let alone look at a woman. And if he did decide to go through with it, who would he choose?

“Aww, you’ve got the poor thing sweating,” Caitlyn laughed.

“Don’t worry, Quin, I won’t tie you down and force you to have a baby with me. But,” Zanna gave him a wink, “if you’re ever interested and if your mate agrees, you know where to find me.”

“I…I’ll remember that,” Quin stuttered. “Well, speaking of my mate, I should go find him and ask about… other things.” Quin leapt out of his chair and rushed from the room, the amused giggles of the three women following after him. He trotted out of the house and took off towards Adena’s house, colliding with Seth when he stepped onto the path.  
“Easy, Quin, what’s got you so riled up?” Seth asked, glancing at Runa, who giggled at Quin’s terrified expression.

“Nothing,” Quin replied quickly, pulling himself away from Seth. Seth kept a hand on his shoulder, refusing to let him go.

“Nothing doesn’t make you run out of the house like that,” Seth raised an eyebrow.

“I just need to find Leo, that’s all.” Quin shifted uncomfortably as he looked at Runa’s stomach. She wasn’t showing like Oana, but he could still see the small bump forming under her shirt.

“This isn’t about your future child is it?” Seth asked, his grey eyes following Quin’s gaze.

“No, I’m not worried about the baby, I’m worried about other things that have to do with babies.” Quin could feel his face heating again and he looked at the ground in embarrassment.

“Did someone try to have sex with you?” Set’s voice told Quin that he didn’t believe that was the problem and Quin shook his head to confirm it.

“No, but Zanna said she wouldn’t mind having a baby with me. She told me I knew where to find her when I was ready. I’m not… I don’t know if I want to have a baby with her. I don’t know if I want to have a baby at all.”

“What’s this about babies?” Quin’s head snapped up and he flung himself into Leo’s arms. “Easy, little one, I haven’t been gone that long.

“Long enough for Zanna to suggest having a pup with Quin,” Seth chuckled.

“I had a feeling Zanna was itching to have a child of her own, but not with my mate.” Leo laughed, nuzzling Quin’s cheek.

“I think the two of them would have adorable kids,” Runa giggled, leaning against her own mate.

“Zanna needs someone that can handle her. Actually,” Leo said thoughtfully. “I think I know a Changeling that might be good for her. Now as for Quin,” Leo hooked a finger under Quin’s chin and forced him to look into his eyes, “if you want to have a child, I’m sure we can find a nice wolf Changeling for you.” Quin opened and shut his mouth several times before shaking his head and burying his face against Leo’s chest. “I take that as a no?”

“I don’t know,” Quin’s voice was muffled when he talked. “I never thought about my own children and now this whole thing with Zanna has got me thinking, but I’m pretty sure I wouldn’t be able to…”

“Do the job?” Seth finished for him, chuckling when Quin nodded. “I’m sure Leo could help you out with that.

“Alright, enough,” Leo sighed, sounding amused by the conversation. “Come on, little one, let’s not think about it right now. I have some free time while we put things in motion and I want to spend it with you.”

“What did you come up with that made you rush out this afternoon?” Quin looked up at his mate and Leo smiled down at him.

“You’ll see, love, but for now, all I can think of is getting you upstairs, and naked on our bed.” Quin shook his head at Leo’s attempt to change the subject and he let his question go when lust roared to life inside him.


	21. Chapter 21

Leo lounged in bed, a small smile spread across his face as he listened to the quiet snores of his mate. It had been two weeks since Armo’s escape and everything seemed to have fallen back into place. Though they hadn’t yet found Armo, the community had started accepting Leo at the guardian and were adapting to his rules.

He had spoken to the other communities around the state and let them know what was going on and as hoped, each community sent a few Changelings to help keep watch. Leo did his part, patrolling the area and keeping everyone in the community as safe and informed as possible.

At Quin’s insistence, Leo had been spending time with Oana and his future child, along with keep Balia preoccupied from her own loss. The odd baby fascination that had spread through his pack was making him feel uncomfortable. Zanna had been hinting about finding someone to have a child with and Leo was scoring the community, trying to find her, not only a breeder, but a possible mate. He had found no one that could possibly put up with her tough nature, until a wolf Changeling from a neighboring Community came to help.  
Tall and well built, with stern green eyes and well groomed black hair and a tough, but gentle face; he seemed to be the perfect match for her. Not to mention his wit and mouth that got the better of him. Leo found himself thinking that he was talking to a male version of Zanna. Now all he had to do was get them together.

Luckily, there was a gap in the patrol that night and Leo was planning on having Zanna and Isaac fill it. He needed to tell her soon, but being able to rest in bed with no one pounding on his door was heaven and he promised himself he would get up in five more minutes.

He heard the door by the staircase open and Leo sighed. He was sure it was Sasha. She was probably going to scold him for still being in bed during such a crucial time. To his surprise, it was Chase who slipped into the bedroom.

“Sorry,” he whispered when he shut the door. “I didn’t wake you did I?”

“No, I was already up and Quin sleeps through anything.” Leo chuckled, stroking his mate’s hair. “What did you need?”

Chased eased himself on the bed and scooted closer to Leo. Over the last few days, Chase had been reciting small pieces of his memory and Leo was happy he was making some progress. He could see Chase thinking as he reached up and caressed Leo’s cheek. His hand slid to Leo’s neck and his fingers began to search for something. Chase’s blue eyes widened slightly when his fingers brushed over a small scar at the base of Leo’s hairline.

“I gave that to you,” he whispered. “We were fooling around and I accidentally bit you too hard.” Chase smiled when Leo nodded. They sat silently for a moment, both staring at each other, while Chase ran his fingers through Leo’s hair. Leo’s heart fluttered when Chase licked his lips and he gasped when the Changeling leaned in and kissed him. Leo wasn’t sure if this was some sort of memory Chase was trying to figure out, or if the Changeling was just trying to work out some sort of feeling. Whatever it was, Leo wasn’t sure whether or not he should push his friend away.

Quin shifted beside him and Leo reached up and grabbed Chase’s shoulder. Chase just held Leo tighter and pushed his tongue into his mouth. “I think cheating is supposed to be done when Leo’s mate isn’t in the room.”

Chase jerked away and glanced over at Quin, his blue eyes flashing with recognition. “He’s your mate.” It wasn’t a question, more like a reminder to himself. Releasing Leo’s face, Chase leaned back and glanced between the two. “I’m sorry, Quin, I was just… curious.”

“It’s fine,” Quin whispered, patting Chase’s hand. “Just don’t continue to do it. How are things going with you and Garret?”

“I remember him,” Chase replied. “He and I are sharing a bed together again, but he keeps telling me that he doesn’t know what to do. Then he refused to tell me what he’s talking about when I ask.”

“He’ll tell you when he’s ready,” Leo reassured. “He’s just having a tough time. He regrets turning you down so many times and he is afraid he might loose you now that you don’t remember him.”

“He won’t loose me,” Chase said confidently. “I like him. He’s small and cute and I enjoy cuddling with him. He’s always so shy and sweet…” Chase trailed off, a loving smile stretching across his face.

“I’m glad you like him,” Leo said softly, smiling at the love struck look on his best friend’s face.

The three of them jumped when Adena pushed open the bedroom door and glared at them. “Leo, why are you still in bed? The guardian from New Hampshire will be here in a half hour.”

“I’m sorry,” Leo sighed and climbed out of bed. He gave Quin a quick kiss on the lips and shuffled to the bathroom. Once he was dressed, Adena guided him through the meeting, explaining what Leo needed to address with the other guardian.

“Sasha and I have been talking. We know you and Quin haven’t had much time together and we know how hectic your life has been recently, so we want the two of you to spend a few days together.

“As much as I would love to take you up on that offer, I really don’t think now is the time. The community has just finally settled down and we still need to find Armo and Gavin. Who knows where they’re hiding.”

“Maybe their long silence means they’ve fled the state?” Adena replied hopefully.

“If that’s true, then I haven’t warned enough people,” Leo replied glumly. I don’t think he’s gone far and I have a feeling he still has people under his control in the community. The only problem is that I don’t know who.”

“Maybe the Bookkeeper knows,” Adena suggested as they stepped into the small building they had been using as their meeting place.

“I never thought of asking her,” Leo replied, stepping into the room where the other guardian was waiting.

“Leo,” the elder man smiled and shook Leo’s hand.

“Walter, it’s a pleasure to meet you.” Leo smiled and took a seat next to the man.

“I’m just glad to see you in Armo’s place. I always had a strange feeling about him.” Walter shook his head, accepting a cup of tea from Adena. “How are you doing with all this?”  
“I’m going along with it as best I can,” Leo replied and Walter nodded.

“I have heard good things about you from the Changelings I sent to help you. They say you have a good head on your shoulders and you lead your community with a firm, but understanding hand.”

“I’m glad some of the Changelings speak highly of me.” Leo sighed and Walter chuckled.

“They will come around in time. Now, lets talk about this plan you have.”

They spoke for several hours about organizing the surrounding communities and what strategies they should use to catch the two Changelings in question. Though Leo had several ideas, the elder guardian managed to find a flaw in each of them. Leo groaned and covered his face in his hand when Walter shot down yet another idea.

“You’re a smart boy, Leo, you’re just inexperienced. Might I suggest you call Arthur, he is a guardian of a small community in upstate New York. He and Armo knew each other very well and he may have some ideas on how to catch him.”

“Do you think Armo has gotten to him already?” Leo asked, handing Walter a piece of paper, so he could write down Arthur’s information.

“I wouldn’t worry about that if I were you, just call him and I’m sure he would be willing to help. I think I might stay a few days, my community will be fine without me and it seems you need as much help as you can get.”

“Sir, I don’t want to put your community in danger,” Leo replied.

“It’s fine, I’ll let Tanner know and he will keep things running smoothly. Tanner is my son and I am planning on handing over the community to him next year. I’m afraid I’m getting too old to keep up with my community’s needs. I’ll stay here and help you since you don’t exactly have a lot of guidance. Though, I do say the two fine young women helping you have done a superb job.” He smiled at Sasha and Adena, before turning his attention back to Leo. “Now I believe there is the matter of one of my Changelings?”

Leo looked at the man stunned and cleared his throat. “Isaac,” Leo whispered and Walter nodded. “One of my females, Zanna, is in need of a distraction and I was hoping she would find it in the form of a mate. I haven’t yet attempted to bring the two of them together, mostly because I didn’t want you to think I was stealing your Changelings.”

“Nonsense, that boy need just as much of a distraction. He’s just too thick headed to realize it,” Walter chuckled.

“That would be Zanna’s problem also,” Leo mumbled. “I’m going to have them scout the woods together and see what comes out of it. I can only hope that the two behave and don’t butt heads.”

“I think that is a fine idea, now if you don’t mind,” Walter struggled to his feet, “this tired old man needs to rest for a bit and I suggest you do the same.” Leo nodded, thanking the man. Once Sasha had escorted Walter out of the room, Leo looked up at Adena.

“Will you find Zanna and Isaac for me. I’m going to go to the Bookkeepers house and see what she knows.”

“Are you sure you’ll be alright going there alone?” Adena asked.

“I’ll be fine, I’ll meet you at my house in a few minutes.” Adena nodded and Leo set off for the Bookkeeper’s house. The house seemed in poorer condition then usual and Leo wondered if he should have the house fixed up. Stepping through the front door, Leo called out for the hyena Changeling. He stood listening for a few minutes, wondering where the old woman was hiding. He took a step further into the house, when a stack of books fell somewhere. There was a frustrated growl and something skittered among the shelves.

The wolf in Leo’s mind warned him of danger and he cautiously moved towards the pile of fallen books. Maybe he should have asked Adena to come with him. He called out for the Bookkeeper again, spinning around when several books fell behind him. A grey tabby stood staring at him, whining as if it hadn’t been fed in a long time. “Where is your owner?” Leo wondered, turning back around.

He jumped back when a large jaw snapped inches from his face. The Bookkeeper bared her fangs, saliva dripping from her jowls. Leo stared at her, her face had contorted into that of a hyena’s and her back arched, but the rest of her was human. It was as if she had tried to change, but got stuck half way through.

Her eyes were wide and bloodshot and she had a wild look about her. From the way she frothed at the mouth, Leo worried that she had gone and gotten herself bit by some rabid animal. But if that was the case, Leo believed he would have seen more evidence, dead cats, or rabid ones at least. It didn’t matter, Leo wouldn’t risk changing and getting bit himself. But now he was vulnerable in his human form and still able to catch whatever disease she had. The Bookkeeper growled and rocked back onto her heels. She leapt for Leo and he quickly scaled a bookshelf and out of her way.

The bookkeeper toppled over herself as she tried to stop. Her body being so out of proportion made her unstable and unbalanced. Leo could easily use that to his advantage, but he still needed to find a way to stop her. Reaching the top of the shelf, Leo flattened himself against the top, attempting not to shake the flimsy shelf too much. He gripped the shelf tighter when the whole thing shook violently. Leo glanced over to see the Bookkeeper attempting to climb the shelf. The higher she climbed, the more the shelf shook, till it began to teeter back and forth.

The Bookkeeper was now halfway up the shelf and Leo realized that the only way to save himself was to push the shelf over. Leo began rocking his body, feeling the shelf lift off the ground and drop back down. He threw his weight to the left and the shelf did the same thing. He threw his body to the side just as the Bookkeep grabbed his ankle. This time the shelf teetered onto it’s side and tumbled forward. The shelf crashed into the next one, pinning a shrieking Bookkeeper between them. When the two shelves hit the next one, Leo could hear bones crunching as the Bookkeeper lost her grip on Leo’s leg. When the next shelf was hit, all the books tumbled to the floor as the shelves continues to tumble, along with Leo.

He slammed into the wall just as the last shelf came crashing down. It slammed into the wall and Leo sighed, thankful it didn’t fall on him. He attempted to pull himself up when the wall gave a loud groan and crumbled underneath the weight of the shelves. Leo gripped the shelf tightly as it fell, pulling himself up so it didn’t fall on top of him. He groaned when the shelf hit the ground and rattled every bone in his body.

Several Changelings rushed to help him when they saw the wall crumble.

“Leo,” Adena’s panicked voice came from behind him and he was spun around and pulled into the woman’s arms. “What happened?”

“The Bookkeeper, she went mad and tried to kill me. Call Caitlyn and have her retrieve the body,” Leo said, still in a daze.

“She needs to look at you first,” Adena replied, pulling Leo away from the crowd.

Leo pushed her away when he saw people shifting through the rubble. He commanded them to get back and instructed that no one was to touch anything in the house. Cats scurried from the wreckage and dashed off in several different directions and Leo wondered if they should be tracked down and caught.

Caitlyn was suddenly beside him, giving him a quick look over and asking him what happened. He quickly explained and she went off in search of the Bookkeeper’s body.  
“Leo,” Caitlyn called over her shoulder. “You should go home and rest. I’ll be there in a little while to look you over.” Leo nodded and let Adena help him walk home.  
“This isn’t good. Changelings going rabid like this,” Adena said, her voice filled with worry.

“Have you seen this before?” Leo asked, stepping through the front door and Adena shook her head.

“Rough day at the office?” Seth asked, grabbing Leo when he stumbled.

“The usual politics.” Leo let out a weak laugh. He nodded to Adena and let Seth help him up the stairs.

“Yeah, well, I’m worried this new job of yours is going to get you killed.” Leo snorted and reached for the door to his apartment. If Seth thought that, he didn’t know what Quin would think.

~~~  
Quin sat on the floor looking at paint squares in his brother’s apartment. He was going out of his mind with boredom and the feeling of being locked up was making the wolf very unhappy. He had to keep reminding the wolf and himself that it was for his own safety, but he was having trouble believing it. The sound of running feet alerted him to some sort of danger and he leapt to his feet and rushed to the door. Seth skidded to a stop and leaned against the doorframe.

“He’s fine,” was the first thing he said, making Quin’s heart race. He ignored whatever else Seth tried to say and rushed down the hall and back to his own apartment. He flew through the door, tripping on the small lift that separated the house and the hallway and crashed to the floor. Seth was there, lifting him off the ground and into his arms. “Jesus, the two of you are accident prone,” Seth mumbled, carrying Quin to the bedroom.

Caitlyn was there, looking Leo over. There were a few small bruises on his chest, but he looked fine otherwise. Quin struggled in Seth’s arms, attempting to get away from him and to his mate. “Relax, Quin, he’s fine.” Caitlyn rolled her eyes and continued her examination.

“What happened?” Quin demanded, sagging in Seth’s arms.

“Just had a fight with a bookshelf,” Leo joked, but Quin just glared at him. “Something happened to the Bookkeeper.”

“She had a stroke,” Caitlyn said as if it was obvious. “This type of stroke, however, is brought on by a poisonous plant. It’s only found in India, but it manages to make its way here. Someone must have planted it in her food.”

“But why the Bookkeeper?” Seth asked.

“Maybe they wanted to see what it would do. That woman was so reckless about what she ate.” Caitlyn shook her head. “I’m more worried about why this plant is suddenly appearing.”

  
“I can give you several reasons,” Quin mumbled and Seth held him tighter.

“We’re going to have to be careful about the food,” Leo sighed. I’m sure no one has contaminated the food supplies in Changelings homes. I have a feeling they’re going after specific people instead of trying to wipe out the entire community.”

“Like I said, I’m worried this job is going to kill you,” Seth huffed, setting Quin on the floor.

“Seth, please don’t say things like that,” Leo sighed, reaching for Quin when he crawled onto the bed.

“He is right, Leo. I’m just as worried that you’re going to die, because someone always seems to want to kill you,” Quin whispered, leaning down and kissing his mate.

“I’ll be fine,” Leo replied, giving Quin a reassuring smile.

“Yes you will,” Tavii said, stepping into the bedroom. “My fellow bear Changelings and I, along with a few dog Changelings, are going in search of said plant. Figured it would be best if we nipped this thing in the butt quick.”

“I want to go,” Quin said, pushing away from Leo.

“Out of the question,” Leo replied, grabbing Quin’s wrist.

“It’s switcherbane isn’t it?” Quin asked and Caitlyn nodded. “I know it well, the poachers used to leave it in pieces of meat. I know a few others and I can easily smell them.”  
“He did smell the cyanide on that deer,” Seth pointed out.

“It’s dangerous, Quin,” Leo growled.

“I can handle myself,” Quin snapped, yanking his wrist away from Leo and climbing off the bed. “I’m not fragile, Leo, and I’m tired of being cooped up in this house because you’re too afraid to let me out. I want to help and that’s what I’ll do.” He motioned for Tavii to lead the way, growling when the Changeling stood there. Tavii jumped and scurried out of the room, Quin grumbling as he trailed behind him.

“Don’t you get mad at him.” Tavii poked Quin in the shoulder as they walked down the dirt road. “He just wants to keep you safe.”

“He’s becoming overprotective and overbearing,” Quin growled.

“Well do you blame him?” Tavii asked. “You’re his mate and he loves you. People get very overprotective when it comes to their mates and Leo is afraid of what Armo will do to you if he finds you alone and wandering around in the woods.”

“I know why he’s trying to keep me locked up,” Quin sighed. “I just want to help and I can’t do that if I’m stuck worrying about him all the time. Every time I turn around he’s injured, or stressed out, or just plain exhausted. He’s carrying too much weight on his shoulders and it’s going to crush him.”

“This is a hard job,” Tavii nodded. “It’ll get better once everything settles down.”

“If everything settles down and I don’t think that will happen for a while. Armo is very sneaky and if we haven’t caught him yet, we might not be able too.”

“Nah, he’s pissed at Leo, so he’ll come back.”

“That’s not comforting,” Quin grumbled. A group of Changelings stood at the edge of the forest and they all gave Tavii a quizzical look when Quin approached them.

“He’s good at tracking and he knows his poisons. Just don’t let him get killed and Leo will let us keep our balls.” Tavii shrugged and pulled off his shirt and the rest followed. He instructed them to keep together, anyone that wandered might just find themselves in more trouble then they wanted. _‘You,’_ Tavii batted Quin’s ear with a large paw. _‘You leave my sight for one second and I will drag you back to Leo. Got it?’_

 _‘Yes, I won’t leave the group,’_ Quin huffed. He raised his head in the air and breathed deeply. Turning around he breathed in again moving away from the group. He growled at Tavii when the Changeling nudged his hip and jerked his head in the direction he was heading. _‘You go the other way and we wont get anywhere.’_ Tavii gave him an annoyed grunt and turned the group around.

They walked down the road and past the Bookkeeper’s house, which reeked of poison. Facing upwind from the house, Quin sniffed the air, finding the scent of the plant, along with two more toxic scents and the scent of a human. He let out a small yip and trotted towards the woods. The group followed closely behind, the dog Changelings trotting off in several different directions, seeing if they were being lead astray. Though Quin smelled the trail part in a few spots and he kept on the path of the strongest of the scents. They headed further into the woods and the wolf in Quin’s mind warned him to be careful.

Quin stopped abruptly and shook his head in disgust. Along with the smell of the toxic plants, came the smell of death. The trees thinned and Quin cautiously stepped into a large field. Bodies lay motionless on the ground, all Changelings and all stuck between their animal and human forms.

“Someone’s been practicing,” Tavii whispered, stepping up to Quin and patting him on the head. He went to take a step forward and Quin gently bit his hand. The toxic smell was overbearing and Quin knew they needed to leave.

He pulled Tavii away from the field and back towards the woods. “I take it we shouldn’t be here?” Tavii asked and Quin nodded. Something dropped from the sky and raked across Quin’s face, making him cry out in pain. Next to him, Tavii dropped to the ground as a hawk tore at his face. Quin lunged for the bird, just missing it with his teeth. The bird went after him again and Quin could smell something on the animal’s claws.

He feared the worst when Tavii collapsed on the ground unconscious. The other Changelings that were with them tried to defend Quin, but each were subjected to the bird’s poison. _‘Don’t worry, Quin; it’s not enough to kill them. Just enough to keep them unconscious for a few hours.’_ The hawk hissed in his mind.

 _‘Why are you doing this, Armo?’_ Quin bared his fangs at the hawk when it landed on the ground. From that form, it turned into the wolf that Quin had been running from for years.  
_‘You still think that don’t you,’_ the Changeling laughed inside Quin’s head. _‘That old man is nothing without me.’_ Quin took a step back, wondering just who he was talking to. The voice was different, but he had no idea who it could be. _‘See, now the wheels are turning. Don’t worry, I won’t kill you or your band of detectives. I just wanted to talk.’_

 _‘I don’t want to hear what you have to say,’_ Quin growled.

 _‘Oh really?’_ The changeling let out a howl and something dropped onto Quin’s back. It instantly wrapped around Quin’s neck and his heart raced when two long fangs filled his vision. _‘I have more followers then you think. A pity though, to kill you now. I think it would be more fun to play with you while your little mate watches. But since you’re in this predicament, you’ll probably be willing to listen anyway.’_ Quin shied away from the dripping fangs and nodded his head.

 _‘That’s a good boy,’_ the Changeling cooed. _‘Now, I have my claws deep in this community and those Changelings are loyal to me whether they want to be or not. Even you can’t disobey me, Quin. I knew that lovely little nose of yours would lead you here and I knew just how obedient you would be. I’m not going to tell you not to tell your new guardian about this place, but.’_ The wolf took a step forward and nudged Quin’s snout. _‘I know you can smell what else I’ve been using. That we’ll keep as our little secret.’_

 _‘No,’_ Quin growled, his nostrils flaring at the smell of the wolf.

 _‘So uncooperative,’_ the wolf tisked. _‘Looks like we’ll have to go with plan B.'_ The snake around Quin’s neck tightened and he could feel his head begin to get dizzy. He fought with the creature around his neck, trying to bite at it. _‘Careful, Quin, wouldn’t want to get yourself bitten would you.’_ Quin let out one last growl and leapt for the wolf. He missed and collapsed onto the ground at his feet. _‘Take a nap, Quin, I’m sure you need one.’_ Quin’s vision darkened and he let out one last desperate call to Leo, even though he knew his mate would never hear it.


	22. Chapter 22

Quin’s eyes snapped open and snapped quickly shut. He was still in the same place he had passed out, which thankfully meant they hadn’t moved him. It also meant he had a perfect view of the clearing where the deformed changelings had been laying. Only now they weren’t laying, they were up and moving, grunting like zombies.

He cracked an eye again and stared up at the creature standing over him. She stood unmoving, drool dripping from her mouth and her breathing ragged. Quin moved slowly, pushing up into a sitting position and stared up at the half beast, half woman.

“Good to see you’re awake,” someone said behind him.

Quin spun around and looked up into cold dark blue eyes. Gavin strode up to him, the smirk on his face making Quin’s blood run cold. He wore black jeans and a tight black shirt, making him look sinister as he moved.

Quin scrambled away from him when he kneeled down, his naked skin scarping across the leaves and twigs on the forest floor. Gavin’s smile widened and he shook his head. “Don’t worry, Quin, I’m not going to hurt you.” His voice struck like blades and Quin couldn’t help but flinch.

“So then you’re going to turn me into one of them?” He motioned to the woman then looked back at Gavin, his own expression hardening. “Where are the others?”

“Demanding aren’t you, little one? How does Leo keep you quiet?” Gavin smiled wickedly. “Of course, I’m sure I can guess a few things he does to keep that mouth quiet.”

“How dare you,” Quin growled. He pushed himself onto his knees, concentrating on his change. Long seconds ticked by and nothing happened. Gavin chuckled darkly and Quin glared up at him, pushing back into a crouch preparing to run if he needed to.

“I’m not going to let you get back that easily.” He pointed to Quin’s wrist where a keeper’s bracelet was tightly clasped around it. Quin growled in annoyance and tugged at the bracelet. It, of course, didn’t stretch, strain or break, which only annoyed Quin even more.

Gavin gave an amused laugh and continued. “As for the others, they woke before and found themselves lost in the woods. Don’t worry, they’ll find their way back, tell your mate they lost you and face his wrath. I always did like bloodshed because of love.”

“Leo won’t punish them because you took me,” Quin growled. “What do you want from me? I have nothing to offer and I won’t help you no matter how much you torture me.”  
Gavin’s wicked grin spread across his face as he leaned towards him. “You have a lot to offer me, little wolf. There is one thing specifically that you can do for me. I want you to bring Leo to his death.” Quin scowled at him, but nothing Gavin said surprised him. Gavin must have noticed that because he took Quin’s face in his hands and pulled his chin up. “You don’t look as surprised as I thought you would.”

“I know what you’re doing,” Quin hissed, refusing to explain his lack of reaction this this Changeling. “Armo might have looked cold and played out your plans, but I knew his secret. He was dying, Gavin, he didn’t have the strength to do any of the things he had done. It too me a while, but I realized that not only can you turn people into those things,” he pointed at the woman, “and not only can you just steal people’s souls, but you can control them too. Every time I saw Armo after the first day I met him, his eyes were dull, like he wasn’t there mentally, just his body.”

Gavin smiled, “but you never told Leo. It’s an odd thing how much of a hold I still have over you, even it you claim I don’t.” He grabbed Quin’s wrist and pulled him into a kiss. Quin fought angrily, beating against Gavin’s chest. He gripped Quin’s chin roughly, forcing his mouth open and pushing his tongue in. Quin thrashed, his jaw aching from Gavin’s hold, making him unable to bite down as Gavin ravaged his mouth.

He pulled back, nuzzling Quin’s cheek, making his skin crawl. “I’m still in your mind, Quin,” Gavin whispered, sucking Quin’s ear into his mouth. He dragged his teeth over it, pulling on it and flicking the edge with his tongue. “God I should have claimed you that first day. You would have made a good little toy. Sadly, I needed to send you off to Leo so he could become the guardian.”

Quin’s eyes widened. “Did you make Armo give me to Leo just so you could kill him? Does that me you have been controlling me this whole time? Was there ever a time I was myself while I was with him?”

“Oh it was you the whole time. I could never feign your innocence or your fear. That’s what I like about you, Quin, no matter how much bad you do, no matter how much blood is on your hands, you can always look so innocent. But now it’s time you finish my plan. You will return to your mate, tell him exactly what I’m doing and send him running off to fight me.”

  
“And what if I don’t?” Quin whispered.

“I will come upon the community like the plague and destroy everyone.” He snapped his fingers and a large tiger sauntered into view. The tiger’s eyes were blank and distant, like it was a moving puppet, but there was a small flash of consciousness every once in a while. It meant Armo was still there, watching them.

 _‘I enjoy it, Quin,’_ came Armo’s soft voice. _‘I enjoy his power over me.’_

Quin tore his eyes away from the tiger and looked back at Gavin’s crazed face. Gavin knew exactly what he was doing. He was finding people who needed some sort of control after feeling lost. He would find them and makes them feel needed, that’s how he controls them. But Quin didn’t need to be needed anymore, which meant Gavin might not have as much control over him as he used to.

“Ah, so you figured it out,” Gavin said, his voice smooth as ice. “You’ve been slowly pulling away from me. The stronger your bond with the pack, the harder it is for me to control you. That won’t last much longer, though. You will do this for me and Leo will learn of your betrayal and it will get him killed. Then you will be along again and all mine. This time I will claim you as my pet so you can never get away from me again.”

“I will tell him everything. I will sacrifice myself to keep him alive,” Quin hissed.

Gavin let out a sharp laugh and threw something over Quin’s head, blinding him. He was dragged off the ground and Gavin shoved him forward, forcing him to walk blindly through the woods. The creatures behind him began to shift and Quin could hear the dragging of their feet following behind them.

His bare feet moved off the dirty forest floor and onto a smooth dirt path. The creek of a door opened in front of him and Quin tripped over the lip of the doorway when he was shoved forward. He stumbled into what he assumed was a cabin, catching himself before he fell face forward to the floor. A hand on his shoulder forced him onto his knees and his hands were yanked over his head and tied tightly at the wrists. The cover jerked off his head and Quin blinked several times to clear his vision. The cabin was just like the one he and Leo had stayed in when they had first met.

“This is where they used to put disobedient Changelings. Left them out here to their own insanity,” Gavin explained. He walked over to the desk and lifted a small necklace that sat cradled in a small box.

Quin had seen the necklace before; it hung off of Armo’s neck every time he saw him. It was the necklace Gavin used to control the others. Gavin was quiet as he wandered over to Quin. Quin tried to fight, but the bonds were too tight and his body was weak from the drug. Gavin wrapped the chain around his neck and. Quin cried out, feeling himself being forced into the corner of his mind. He was quickly loosing control of his own body and he could feel Gavin’s mind seeping into his own.

 _‘Now you are mine,’_ Gavin hissed. _‘Come, Quin, you need to get back to your lover before he worries too much.’_

The bonds holding Quin’s arms up were cut and he slumped to the floor like a puppet waiting for his master to pull at his strings. His master didn’t wait long and Quin was forced to watch his body climb off the floor. He was forced to change and took off out the door and into the woods. It would still take him a few hours to get home. Long enough for Leo to start worrying and act out of fear.

~~~  
_‘Leo.’_ Leo jerked forward and glanced around his bedroom.

“What’s wrong?” Chase asked, watching Leo nervously.

“I thought I heard Quin.” Leo shook his head and rubbed his face. “I’m worrying too much.”

“He’ll be fine, he’s a tough boy,” Chase reassured, touching Leo’s hand.

Leo sighed and nodded, closing his eyes. He didn’t have anything to worry about, Tavii was with his mate and Quin could handle himself. It didn’t matter if the entire community was with him, though, Leo still worried. It wasn’t everyday Quin was away from him and he didn’t like the space, especially since there was so much going on. He pushed the covers off of his body and climbed out of bed. He still had work to do and he couldn’t lay around any longer.

“Leo, you’re supposed to rest,” Chase protested.

“I have other things to do,” Leo replied and grabbed his shirt off the bed and pulled it on, leaving it unbuttoned. He pulled open the door and trotted down the stairs.

He paused when he heard voices. It sounded like there were several people in his kitchen, all of them talking at the same time. He stepped into the kitchen and froze when he found Tavii and several others sitting at the table, all in various states of injured and all being tended too. He stepped into the room and everyone fell silent.

He looked at each face and none of them were the one he wanted to see. “Where is he?” he demanded, clenching his fists.

“Leo, please sit,” Tavii whispered, standing up. Bruises and cuts covered his face and he had several deep cuts across his chest.

“Where is he?” Leo screamed.

“They have him,” Tavii looked shamefully at the ground. “I’m sorry Le…” Leo’s fingers wrapped around his throat and he slammed Tavii against the fridge.

“Leo stop,” Zanna cried, grabbing his wrists. “It wasn’t Tavii’s fault. You need to listen to what he has to say, or you’ll never get Quin back.” Leo looked into Tavii’s honey colored eyes and loosened his grip. Zanna was right; Tavii wasn’t the one he should be taking his anger out in. Tavii coughed several times and collapsed into Leo’s arms.

“Sorry,” Leo whispered, lifting Tavii off the floor and setting him on the counter.

“It’s okay,” Tavii whispered, his voice hoarse. “I would want to strangle me too if I lost my mate. I’m sorry, Leo, he took us by surprise.” Tavii reached up and rubbed his neck. “He’s not dead, I can tell you that, but I don’t know what they did to him.”

“Tell me everything,” Leo whispered. Tavii quickly recollected the events of the day and Leo stepped back when he finished.

“Zanna, find Isaac and search the perimeter. Quin will be returning, I just don’t know in what manner.”

“How do you know Armo will let him go?” Tavii asked in confusion.

“Because he wants me and he knows he can get me through Quin. But he’s not going to let Quin go without doing something to him, I just hope he doesn’t take his animal soul.” Leo shook his head and touched Tavii’s cheek, inspecting his wounds. “All of you need to rest. I will assemble the community and explain to them what’s going on. We need to get ready for a fight.” Tavii nodded and Leo went off to find Adena and Sasha.

He found Sasha at home with her two boys and he cautiously stepped into the house. “What are you doing here?” the eldest demanded bitterly.

“Do not talk to the guardian like that,” Sasha scolded. “Go upstairs.” The two boys shuffled upstairs and Sasha gave Leo an apologetic look. “I’m sorry, Leo.”

“I took their father from them and changed their entire life, they have a right to be mad.” Sasha smiled and walked towards him. Leo held up his hand and she halted in her steps. “We have a problem.”

“Quin is missing,” She replied, laughing when Leo’s eyes widened. “Whenever Quin does something you don’t want him to do, you get this look on your face,” she explained. “Last I heard, Quin was scouting the woods and I can only assume he’s disappeared. That would also mean my mate has him.”

“That’s not all. Your mate has the power to take out the entire community without being seen.” He told her what Tavii had told him and waited quietly as she thought it over.

“You must kill him.”

“No!” Both boys rushed into the room staring angrily at their mother. “How can you say that, he’s our father?” the younger demanded.

“I told you two to go upstairs,” she scolded.

“You can’t let him kill father,” the eldest jabbed a finger at Leo.

Sasha opened her mouth to scold the boys again, but Leo held up a hand. He turned to the two boys and gave them a somber look. “I don’t want to kill any more Changelings,” Leo told them, “and I promise that if I don’t have to, I won’t kill your father. But he is trying to hurt the community and I cannot allow him to do that. He won’t hesitate to harm you or your mother either, do you want that?” Both boys shook their head. “I don’t want that either. I’m sorry I have had to do this to you, but I would hate myself even more if you were hurt. I need both of you to trust me, even if you don’t like my decisions. But I will promise that no matter what, I will try as hard as I can to bring your father home to you.” Both boys glanced at each other and reluctantly nodded.

Leo turned back to Sasha and found her staring at him proudly. “That is why you make a good leader,” she whispered. “You still try to help those who have done so much harm to you.” She shooed her sons away and walked towards the kitchen, “So you let Quin go out with the group and now he’s missing, is the group still alive?”

“Yes, they are still alive,” Leo sighed and leaned against a chair. “I just want to keep him safe and I feel like I’m failing at it.”

“You’re not failing, Leo. Quin wants to help because he knows how hard this job has been on you. Do you know how worn down you have become because of your new position? It’s aged you and Quin is suffering too. His mate doesn’t have time to do anything but work and you keep denying his help. He wants this all to end just as much as you do and he will do anything to make it end as soon as possible.”

“I never thought about it like that,” Leo whispered, feeling lost. “I really haven’t had time to spend with Quin and the time I have had has been interrupted. Plus I’m going to be a father soon and I’m afraid I’m not going to have any time for my child.”

“The community will calm with time and you will be able to spend as much time with your mate and child as you want. But for now we must concentrate on ridding the enemy.” A glimpse of sadness passed through Sasha’s eyes and Leo took the opportunity to embrace the woman.

“I’m sorry I have to do this to your family and to you,” he whispered, hugging her closer.

“It’s for the best,” she sounded like she was attempting to hold back tears and failing miserably. Someone began pounding erratically on the front door and Leo pulled away to answer it. Seth was on the other side, panting heavily and looking up at Leo nervously.

“We found Quin,” he managed to get out.

“But?” Leo questioned, fear rising inside him.

“You need to see him immediately.” Leo rushed out of the house and down the dirt road as fast as he could. He would never forgive himself if Quin was injured. Bursting through the front door of his home, Leo flew into the living room where people sat crowded around Quin.

“Quin,” Leo called softly. He stepped into the room and the others parted. Quin didn’t look hurt, but there was a haunter look in his eyes and he didn’t lift his head when Leo approached. Leo sat next to him and took his mates hand, holding it tightly.

“It’s not Armo,” Quin whispered, his eyes wide when he finally looked up at Leo. “It’s Gavin and he has an arming heading this way. Leo,” he looked pleadingly up into his mate’s eyes, “you need to lock me away. Put me somewhere you won’t see me anymore.”

“Quin, I’m not going to let you leave my side,” Leo said, his heart clenching at the look in Quin’s eyes.

“No, he wants that,” Quin cried frantically. “He wants to kill you and he’s going to use me to do it.” Tears welled up in Quin’s eyes and he buried his face in Leo’s chest. “I don’t want to kill you, I love you so much.”

“You’re not going to kill me,” Leo soothed, rubbing his mate’s back. “And I’m not going to let you go. Everything will be all right.”

“Leo, you don’t understand.” Quin pulled away, looking horrified. “He knows everything you do because he can control me.”


	23. Chapter 23

Leo sat quietly on the floor outside his bedroom as Caitlyn looked Quin over. Gavin was controlling Quin and Leo had no idea how to stop it. Worry filled him as he thought about Quin and their relationship. Was it always Gavin controlling Quin or had Leo fallen in love with the real Quin? It was a terrifying thought and what was even more terrifying was that he would probably never know the truth.

Seth walked down the hall and joined Leo on the floor. “He’s going to be fine.”

Leo glanced over at his Beta and hoped he was telling the truth. “I don’t know what to think anymore,” Leo whispered. “Who did I fall in love with? Do I even know who the real Quin is?”

  
“Stop, Leo, I know the Quin you fell in love with was the real one. He still is the same Quin you took in not long ago, the same one you mated with and the same one who would do anything to keep you safe. Gavin is dangerous and Quin is terrified that he’s going to kill you. I know we need to fight, but you need to be careful. I don’t want to loose you and no one else does either. The community is finally accepting you and everyone here seems happier even though times are terrifying.”

“You’re right,” Leo sighed, looking down at the piece of paper in his hand. Because of all the commotion, he hadn’t called Arthur and now he wasn’t even sure if the man could help. It probably wouldn’t hurt to try calling him. Maybe he had some insight on how Armo got in such a situation.

Caitlyn stepped quietly out of the room a minute later and looked down at Leo. “I don’t see anything wrong with Quin physically. He did tell me that Gavin is controlling him through a necklace. It’s not going to take his animal soul, but Gavin can take over whenever he wants to. Leo,” Caitlyn hesitated, “it would be best if I take Quin with me. He could injure you and you wouldn’t even see it coming.”

“Why don’t we just remove the necklace?” Leo asked.

“Because we don’t know what will happen to Quin if we do,” Caitlyn replied softly. “If you would like to see him before I take him, do it now.”

Leo was on his feet and in the bedroom before Caitlyn could say anything else. Quin was lying on the bed, curled up in a ball, looking blankly at the wall. He turned his head when he heard someone enter and his eyes widened when he saw Leo.

“You shouldn’t be here,” Quin whispered, rolling over and sitting up.

“I don’t care,” Leo whispered, taking Quin’s face in his hands and kissing him deeply. When he pulled away he pressed their foreheads together and sighed softly. “Caitlyn is going to take you away for a while.”

“I know,” Quin murmured, kissing Leo again. “It’s better this way. I would never forgive myself if I hurt you.”

“You would never hurt me. I love you, Quin.”

“I love you too,” Quin smiled, uncurling himself when Leo climbed onto the bed. “I should go soon.”

“I know, but not yet.” Leo slipped his fingers under Quin’s shirt and pushed it up. “If I have to let you go, then I want to make the best of it.” Leo smiled when Quin’s cheeks turned a deep pink. Quin threw his arms around Leo’s neck and pressed their lips together.

“I’m going to fight this. I’ll never kill you,” Quin whispered determinedly, his hands tearing at Leo’s shirt.

Leo pressed his lips to Quin’s chest, sucking a nipple into his mouth as he undid Quin’s jeans. Quin moaned, burying his fingers into Leo’s auburn hair. Leo felt like it had been forever since he’d last had sex with Quin. Pulling Quin’s shirt over his head, Leo examined the small necklace around Quin’s neck.

It was a small yellow rock, nestled in a bracket that was attached to a long piece of leather. Out of curiosity Leo lifted the small pendant and rolled it around in his fingers. The rock pulsed in his hand and Leo closed his fingers around it and pulled it so the leather was taut. He pulled harder, dropping the stone when Quin let out a sharp cry of pain.

“I’m sorry,” Leo whispered, horrified that such a small stone had so much control.

“It’s okay. I’ve tried to take it off, but I can’t.” Quin panted, burying his head in Leo’s chest. “Please, Leo, I need you and I can’t let you die.”

“Shhh, Quin, it’s ok,” Leo soothed, removing the rest of their clothes. He continued to cradle Quin as he reached for the bottle on the table.

Coating his cock, Leo slipped into Quin, feeling him relax in his arms. Leo rocked his hips, and laid Quin onto the bed, moaning with need. “I’m not going to die and you are too strong to let Gavin control your body. Everything will be all right,” Leo reassured.

“I hope so,” Quin whimpered, rocking his hips and moaning when Leo hit that spot deep inside him.

“I’m going to get you back soon, I promise.” Quin nodded, tightening around Leo’s cock and sliding his hand down his chest to touch himself.

Leo quickened his pace, his cock pumping into Quin’s body and making him squirm. Quin whimpered again and whispered Leo’s name while he stroked his cock harder. Leo leaned down and brought their lips together, reaching down to teas Quin’s balls. Quin moaned into his kiss, his muscles tightening around Leo’s cock.

“Fuck,” Leo breathed, his hips moving erratically. Quin sucked his lower lip into his mouth as he stroked himself faster, making him look angelically debauched to Leo. Leo groaned and shifted his hips, driving hard into Quin’s prostate and driving out his orgasm. Quin shouted as he came, clutching around Leo and forcing him to loose himself.

“Leo,” Quin whispered when their bodies calmed. Leo glanced up at him, rolling his hips slowly so he could feel his lover’s body clench around him. Quin gasped and reached up to slid his hand over Leo’s cheek. “If the fighting starts and Gavin tries to take over, I will pull this off.” Quin took hold of the necklace and held it up. “And if I die, I will die knowing that you are still safe.”

“I will find a way to save you,” Leo replied determinedly and leaned down to kiss Quin’s forehead. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Quin replied, whimpering when Leo slid out of him. They both dressed and Leo stepped out of the room and looked at Caitlyn. Caitlyn gave him a sad smile and nodded to him.

“Keep him safe,” Leo told her, “and whatever happens, do not let him take that necklace off. I won’t let him to die for me.” Caitlyn nodded and Leo headed downstairs.

He attempted to call Arthur, but no one had answered and the only person who he could get a hold of in the community said that Arthur was away and no one knew when he would return. He thanked the Changeling and hung up the phone, catching a glimpse of Quin as he left the house.

He didn’t know what he was going to do, but he was going to kill Gavin and save the community and Quin. Not five minutes later screams erupted outside and Leo rushed to see what was happening. Creatures that looked like the Bookkeeper were prowling through the town attacking anyone they saw.

Leo called for the others in the house as he stripped off his clothes, changing his form and leaping on first two he spotted. They had been chasing a little girl and she hid in the bushes in the front of the house when Leo appeared. He tore the creatures apart and nudged the girl to safety.

Around him several other Changelings were now attacking the creatures. Sasha darted between the groups, leaping on an opponent next to Leo. _'We must be careful. He’s here, I know it,’ she told him._

“And I will tear him apart,” Leo growled, ripping apart another creature. In minutes the Community had drawn together and were fighting off the beasts that threatened to ruin their homes. A loud howl erupted from the center of town and Leo bolted towards the noise. He knew only one Changeling that howled like that and it was the one he was after.

Sasha raced after Leo, begging him to stop and think. Leo just ignored her and ran faster. He came to the center of the Community and slid to a halt. Armo and Gavin stood waiting, fangs bared along with two other Changelings. But it wasn’t Gavin or Armo that made him stop. It was the young man standing in the middle, eyes glazed over and staring at Leo in fear.

_‘Ashton.’_

~~~  
“I’m sorry I couldn’t help you, Quin,” Caitlyn whispered, leading him into the small cabin where he would stay. The windows had been bolted and the door would also be bolted when Caitlyn left. It would be the prison that held Quin safe until this was all over. His head snapped up when screams erupted from the community and Caitlin cursed. “I wish I could spend more time with you, but it seems they’ve already made their move.”

“Go, make sure everyone is safe and don’t let Leo do something stupid.” Quin gave her a small smile and stepped into the cabin. Caitlyn nodded shut the door and Quin could hear all the locks click into place.

He moved towards the bed trying to ignore the howls and cries coming from the Changelings outside. He laid across the bed, thinking about the short time he had been with Leo. He had learned so much, become so much and now… Now he might not even be able to see Leo’s child. He might not even be able to see Leo again.

Though he hoped he would, if he had to kill himself, then he was happy with the time he’d spent with Leo. He had grown, found love and even found a place where he fit in in with the world. He now had a relationship with his brother and if this all worked out, he might just contact his parents again.

Something flitted across his mind and Quin sat up. Something was wrong, very wrong. He reached out with his mind in hopes to find something. He just hoped it wasn’t Leo and if it was, he wasn’t in trouble.

 _‘Quin,_ ’ came a small voice. Quin reached further and felt the connection into someone’s mind. He cried out and clutched his head when pain shot through his mind. _‘Quin what’s going on?’_ It was Ashton. Something was happening to Ashton. _‘Quin, please, he’s got me.'_ Quin gasped when an image of Gavin flew into his mind. He had Ashton, the bastard. Quin growled and attempted to hold onto the tired and scared voice.

 _‘Ashton, hold on.’_ Quin called to him.

 _‘Quin he has me, he wants to use me to get to Leo. You have to stop him.’_ Quin slammed his fists against the wall. He had been so busy worrying about Leo that he had completely forgotten about his link with Ashton and how easily Gavin could use him to get to both him and Leo. He angrily grabbed the chain that Caitlyn had locked around his wrists and pulled on it. The chain bit into Quin’s wrist, making it bleed. Quin ran the chain over the cut, covering it in blood and attempted to pull it off his hand.

Having no luck, Quin rushed to the window and hooked the chain over the lock. He pulled as hard as he could, determined to get the keepers bracelet off. He didn’t care if he had to cut off his hand, he was not going to sit around while his brother and his mate’s life were being threatened. After several more minutes the chain gave under the strain and broke free. He ripped his shirt off and bandaged his wrist.

 _‘Ashton,’_ he called, searching for a way out.

 _‘Leo is here. Armo is going to fight him,’_ Ashton cried out in panic. _‘Quin, you can’t come, Gavin is waiting for you to show up so he can use you.’_

 _‘I don’t care, I’m coming,’_ Quin growled, banging on the door. The wood didn’t budge and neither did the boarded up windows. Suddenly an idea struck him. He was still a pretty skinny wolf and every one of these buildings had a small door flap for Changelings to go through in their animal forms.

They didn’t board up this cabin until just this morning for him. At the time he was wearing a keepers bracelet and he hoped they didn’t think to board it up. Rushing to the door, Quin kicked at the small flap, smiling when the wood crunched. With a third kick, half of the door broke off. Quin knew he could slip out of the small space and quickly changed.

No one was watching the cabin, probably because they were all out fighting and Quin was happy he didn’t have to fight off any more Changelings then he had to. Quin dashed off towards the small village, jumping over bodies and taking out a few of those creatures on the way. He burst through the crowd moments later, skidding to a stop next to Gavin.

  
_‘No!’_ came Leo’s cry as he dodged an attack from Armo.

 _‘So glad you could join us,’_ Gavin hissed. _‘I was worried I would have to send someone to get you.’_ Quin could feel Gavin slip into his mind and he quickly changed back to his human form. Pain seared through his mind, Quin doubled over in pain. Leo was trying very hard to get to him and he could see Seth leaping over other Changelings to reach him too. He fought against Gavin’s invasion into his mind and grabbed the stone. He pulled on the leather and he could hear Gavin scream as pain bloomed over his entire body.

“I will not let you use me,” Quin growled, feeling the leather give around his neck. With each pull of the leather, Quin could feel the stone growing weaker as it fought to stay attached to Quin’s mind. He saw Gavin writhing in pain, the stone obviously causing him pain too since he was trapped in Quin’s mind. Good, the Changeling deserved to suffer. He heard Leo scream in his head as he pulled the stone, severing the link he had with it.

The pain in his body increased as he dropped the stone to the ground. He looked over at Leo, who had Armo’s throat in his mouth. In one swift movement Leo ripped out Armo’s throat, killing him instantly. Quin dropped to his knees, the pain overbearing as he watched Seth bound towards him. Quin’s eyes widened when Gavin leaped up in a last attempt to control the situation. His mouth clamped around Seth’s side and the sound of flesh tearing was the last thing Quin heard before he passed out.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me longer then I though it would to edit this, but I'm glad I'm finally getting back into it. I've started working on an outline for A New Change and I'm using Camp NaNo to keep up with it. My readers on AFF have been waiting for a while for the sequel so they'll be happy I'm finally working on it.
> 
> I do have some maybe bad new, though. I work on a breeding farm and my boss let us know that he just signed a contract to get 300 mares that are due to foal in the next three months. That means I'll be doing a lot of foal watch along with my regular work load. I'm going to try to get chapters uploaded, but they might be sparse for the month of April.
> 
> I do promise to keep working on it though so I can post them when things calm down.
> 
> Thanks for reading!

Quin was gone, Seth was gone, and Runa… god what was he going to tell Runa? Leo looked down at the Changeling that had ruined everything, watching him writhing in pain on the ground. Armo lay dead at Leo’s feet and the wolf in his mind was fighting to take control. But Leo didn’t care, everything he had was now lost. He gave in to the wolf in his mind, letting its anger and sadness overtake him. He leapt on the lynx and his teeth quickly found flesh. He began tearing away at the Changeling, ripping him apart in his rage. Someone was calling his name in his mind, but he ignored it as he continued to tear flesh from bone.

 _‘Leo!'_ It was Sasha’s voice and her tone brought him back to the present.

He scrambled off the Changeling that had now returned to its human form. Though Leo had torn away most of the face, he could see that it wasn’t Gavin he had just killed. He had tricked Leo again and now he was gone. When Leo looked up, he found that several other Changelings both fighting against and for Gavin writhing on the ground in pain. Wherever Gavin was, he was in pain and it was affecting everyone he had been controlling.

Leo cursed several times as each Changeling stilled. They were still breathing, but the pain had forced them all to pass out. Leo rushed to Quin and nuzzled his cheek, smearing blood over him. He let out a long howl before changing and collapsing onto the ground next to his mate. He lifted Quin into his arms and held him closely as he cried.

“Leo,” Ashton whispered, kneeling next to the Changeling. Tears were falling down his face and he had a look of fear and pain in his eyes. “He’s not dead.” Leo looked up at Ashton as if he had spoken a foreign language. Ashton smiled sadly and pointed to his head. “I can feel him, he’s still alive.” To prove Ashton’s point, Leo felt Quin’s chest rise under his hand.  
Sasha was besides them, placing a towel around Leo’s shoulders and another one to cover Quin. “You should take him back to the house.”

“No, Gavin is still alive and I will not rest until he is dead. Have the others bring him back along with Seth. Ashton, I want you to stay with Ollie, he will keep you safe.” Ashton nodded and looked up at Sasha. She motioned someone over and instructed them to take him to Ollie immediately. Jayson rushed over to Leo and quickly lifted Quin into his arms. “Take care of him and call Caitlyn.” Jayson nodded, glancing at Seth’s body. Two other Changelings were placing a sheet over Seth’s body and carrying him away.

Leo stood up and looked at Sasha. “I want him dead,” he hissed.

“So do I, Leo,” she glanced at her mate, who was no laying dead on the ground. “But we don’t know where he is.”

“I know,” Leo placed a gentle hand on Sasha’s shoulder. “I’m sorry.”

“I know you are, but you had no choice,” she smiled glumly at him. “After hearing the things he was saying to you, I would have killed him too. My children are safe and that is all that I wanted. I can start anew.”

“Help me track him down?” Leo begged.

“We won’t find him,” Sasha replied.

“But if we don’t try, then we’ve given up. I might as well tell him that he can have the community.” Sasha thought it over for a moment and nodded.

The two changed and trotted through the crowds. In several areas Changelings were still fighting and they stopped their search to take out the enemy. Along with fighting, Leo and Sasha explained to the others what had happened to the few Changelings that had collapsed. As they continued on, Leo and Sasha talked about how Gavin had probably slipped away and that they needed to speak with the other communities around them to keep them alert.

They decided to call a meeting with the local communities, something that might not end well. Most of the time a meeting of the communities led to fights and bloodshed. It was the nature of the Changelings to fight with each other. But after speaking to a few Changelings in other communities, he was sure a fight wouldn’t be a problem.

They found Zanna and Isaac cleaning up at the edge of the woods, the two of them joking and laughing together. It was a comforting sight for Leo. After so much bloodshed at least a few Changelings were happy. Sadly, the news of Seth’s death brought Zana to tears and she let Isaac embrace her as she cried.

“We will come with you,” Zanna said when she managed to control her tears.

“No, Sasha and I will go alone. This fight is between him and me. He has hurt my mate, tortured him and I will not have it any more.”

Zanna and Isaac nodded, moving on to where they were needed as Leo and Sasha continued on their way. When they hit the edge of the woods, they found piles of bodies that other Changelings had placed there to burry later. Leo returned to his human form and borrowed a pair of pants from a Changeling who was carrying a body to the pile. Sasha took the shirt he offered and the two searched the pile for any signs of Gavin.

“We’re out of luck,” Sasha sighed, shutting the eyes of every body she searched. Leo took a seat on a large rock, rubbing his face and wondering what to do.

 _‘May I make a suggestion,’_ Leo and Sasha’s heads snapped up and they looked around. It wasn’t a voice either of them had heard before. It sounded older and very raspy, like someone who had been smoking for a long time. The pile shifted and a great horned owl climbed out. It’s head spun around and the owl hooted at them. Leo was on his feet and the owl jumped into the air. _‘Now, now, no need for more violence. Besides, you don’t even know if it’s really me.’_

“You have killed enough, Gavin, it’s time to give up.” Leo growled, clenching his fists as he fought off the wolf in his mind.

_‘This was nothing, Leo. I have more followers around the country to use. Though, I am sad that my best follower is now no longer connected to me. Tell me, how is Quin?’_

“You heartless bastard,” Leo howled. “How dare you ask about him after all that you have put him through.”

 _‘He’s still alive, therefore, I don’t deserve such hostility.’_ The owl hooted and rose higher in the air. Leo could see the changeling was faltering; exhausted from the pain Quin had put him through. He wondered if he could get Gavin to stay long enough to become fatigued, then he could easily catch him. _‘It doesn’t matter, though, once I kill you, Quin will be mine. Oh the things I will do to him once he is back in my control. I’m sure he’s learned several things from you both in and out of bed.'_

Leo growled, ready to change when something caught his eye. Sasha, who had walked around the pile had changed and was now leaping on top of the owl, her jaw clamping down on a wing as they toppled down a pile of bodies. The Changeling screeched as Gavin clawed and beat his free wing to get away. Leo was half way through changing when Gavin’s claws sunk into Sasha’s muzzle, ripping the skin away and revealing the bone beneath.

Sasha howled and released the Changeling. Leo leapt to grab Gavin and missed as the Changeling fought to keep himself up. _‘This is not over. I will have Quin and that twin of his,’_ Gavin howled in their minds as he flew away. Leo kept up with the low flying owl, waiting for Gavin’s wing to give out and fall to his death. He mentally grinned when he saw Gavin fall a few feet and picked up a trot, ready to crush the Changeling in his jaw.

Just before Gavin crashed to the ground, something shot out from the trees and scooped Gavin up. It was a hawk and obviously a Changeling under his control. Leo growled, letting out a frustrated howl as the two Changelings climbed higher. “It was him,” Sasha whispered and Leo turned to see the right side of her face marred from the talons.

“We need to get back, Caitlyn needs to look at that.”

“What about Gavin?”

“I will call the meeting, but right now, I need to bring the community together and let them know what has happened. Then I need to spend time with my mate and hope he wakes soon, and once this is all over, I’m going to sleep.”

Sasha smiled and the two made their way back to the community. Several changelings were waiting for them when they returned and a few other healers rushed Sasha back to the small medical building. Leo headed to his home and checked to make sure that everyone else was fine.

He found Oana and Runa in their room first; preparing himself for whatever the woman would do to him. Runa was on her feet when she spotted him and she rushed towards Leo. Leo braced himself, expecting the woman to hit him. Instead, she threw her arms around him and cried into his chest.

Oana stood and kissed Leo’s cheek, smiling at him sadly. “You did what you could. Don’t worry, I will help her raise the child.” Leo nodded and held Runa close. He was surprised to find how large she had become over the short time she had been pregnant. He reached out and placed a hand on Oana’s stomach, feeling his own child pressing into his hand.  
“I’m sorry,” Runa whispered, kissing Leo’s cheek. “I am keeping you from your mate, go to him. I will be fine.”

“I am still sorry this had to happen to you, I will help you raise your child, as will the rest of the pack.” Runa smiled and nudged Leo out of the room. Leo stepped into his own room and was immediately sent to shower. When he started spouting questions, he was told that Quin was fine and Leo needed to care for himself. He washed quickly and jumped out of the tub, quickly drying himself off. He was just about to rush out of the door, when he caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror. He leaned across the sink and frowned. He looked older and very tired, a lot had happened in the last few months and he had never realized just how much of a toll this job had taken on him.

He stepped out of the bathroom and shuffled towards the bed. He froze when he looked down onto the bed and found a one blue and one brown eye starring up at him. “You’re still alive,” Quin whispered, a small smile pulling at his lips. He looked just as exhausted as Leo did and he winced when he moved.

“I told you I wasn’t going to leave you,” Leo smiled, leaning down and kissing his mate.

“I never doubted you wouldn’t. Is he dead?”

“No,” Leo frowned. “He still has several Changelings that he is controlling and he got away by using one of them. Though, Sasha didn’t let him get away before wounding him.” Quin smiled and took hold of Leo’s hand. “I have to call a meeting of the Communities.”

“I think that’s a good idea,” Quin replied. “But I don’t think we will see Gavin for a while, he will need to heal and regroup.”

“I can only hope so, I need a break, even if it is only for a few days.” Leo glanced around the room, signaling for everyone to leave. The others shuffled out of the room and Leo quickly crawled into bed with his mate. “How are you feeling?”

Quin smiled mischievously and reached down, yanking the towel off of Leo’s hips. Leo smiled brightly and quickly reciprocated Quin’s demands.

~~~  
Quin paced the floor as another scream erupted from the room he was walking past. He hadn’t been allowed in and he was a little thankful that they hadn’t asked him to join them. Leo was obviously late, but he was allowed to be. He was busy bringing the communities together and fighting with several of them. Quin had sent the word out almost an hour ago that it was time and he had heard nothing from his mate. Another cry erupted from the room and he heard the shuffling of feet down the hall. Runa stepped into view, smiling at Quin as she stepped up to him. “Nothing yet?”

Quin shook his head, “no Leo either.”

“He’ll be here,” Runa gave him an encouraging smile. “You’re going to be a great father.”

“I hope so,” Quin whispered. “You know the closer we got to this moment, the more I thought about agreeing to Leo’s offer that I have a baby of my own.”

“Leo would love a baby from you and you can still do it.”

“I know.” Quin quieted as he heard someone rush up the stairs. Leo hurried towards them, his green eye wide with fear. “I don’t think the leader of a community is supposed to be so terrified because his son is arriving.”

“I can lead a community,” Leo panted. “But if I do something wrong with my son, I will never be able to fix that.”

“Thinking like that is going to get yourself in trouble. Besides, Quin will keep you in line.” Runa giggled, rubbing her stomach. The three of them quieted when Oana’s cry was drowned out by the wails of a baby. Quin bounced in surprise, gasping when he was lifted into Leo’s arm. He was relieved to see Leo was grinning and leaned forward to kiss him.  
“You and I are fathers now,” Leo chuckled, kissing his mate again.

“That means you’re going to have to spend more time at home,” Quin smiled.

The door opened and Caitlyn ushered the two in. Oana was cradling her son in her arms and smiled at the two of them when they entered. Quin was the first one to the bed and he smiled when she showed him his son.

“What are you going to name him?” Quin asked, taking the baby when Oana held him out to him.

“Seth,” Leo called and Quin smiled brightly.

“It is fitting considering the torture he put me through during this delivery,” Oana laughed. “He’s a wolf too.” She pulled away the small blanket and showed the two the small wolf mark in the center of his chest. Quin motioned Leo over and handed him his son.

Leo lifted Seth in his arms; his green eyes shining with pride. Quin stepped out of the room to give Leo and Oana some privacy and he smiled at Runa, giving her a quick hug. Something weighed heavy on the back of Quin’s mind and he left his mate to bond with his son, but he couldn’t figure out what it was.

He stepped outside and looked around as several people waved at him as they walked past. Over the past few months the community had come together to rebuild and the town was looking better and better everyday. Everyone had finally accepted Leo as their Guardian and was willing to help out wherever it was needed.

A flash of brown was the only warning Quin had before he was knocked onto his ass as his brother tackled him. “A son, I’m an uncle,” Ashton cried, hugging Quin tightly. Quin laughed and returned the hug. His laughter faded when a shadow overcame them and he glared up at Ollie, who shrank back at Quin’s hostility.

Since the battle had subsided, Ollie had been following Ashton around like a stray dog and Quin still hated that the man was trying to get Ashton into bed with him. “Leave him alone,” Ashton smacked Quin’s arm. “He’s harmless.”

“Harmless,” Quin snorted. “He’s harmless until he gets you in bed.”

“He’s just a friend.” Quin nodded, noting Ollie’s smile falter. Though Ashton was being naive about Ollie, he also wasn’t accidentally leading him on either.

Again Quin’s train of thought shifted as the weight in his mind became heavier. He glanced around, looking for the source of the odd feeling. His eyes widened when he looked to the edge of the woods and saw a young woman standing there. She was covered in mud, but that didn’t hide her beauty, or her piercing green eyes.

She stared at Quin, giving him a small smile before turning and heading into the woods.

“Quin? What’s wrong?” Ashton asked in concern.

Quin shook his head and looked back at the woods, seeing nothing out of the ordinary. “Nothing, just thinking.” Quin whispered, focusing his attention back on Ashton. “So, uncle,” he pinched his brother’s side, smiling when Ashton scowled at him, “when are you going to come see your nephew?”

“Right now,” Ashton jumped up and rushed into the house. Quin stood up and glared at Ollie whose eyes were darting between the door Ashton had just gone through and Quin.  
“You heard what my brother sad,” Quin hissed. “Don’t you dare think about changing that.”

“If I have to follow Ashton around for the rest of my life as only his friend I will do so,” Ollie replied calmly, though Quin could see the regret in his eyes. “But I love your brother and I will keep him safe and if he comes to realize that he also has feelings for me, I will happily accept him into my bed.”

“Oh, I will make sure that will not happen,” Quin huffed, storming into the house.

Leo took one look at Quin and knew that he’d had another confrontation with Ollie and rolled his eyes as his mate stormed into the room. “You need to relax, love. Ashton can handle himself.”

Leo leaned down and kissed Quin’s forehead. Quin sighed and nodded, smiling when he looked over at his brother. Ashton had Seth cradled in his arms and he was cooing at him. His mind wandered to what he had seen in the woods and he shook his head, convincing himself that it was some sort of ghost that was haunting him. There was no way she was still alive, not with the way he had left her in Oregon.


End file.
